Se apenas você pudesse ver o que eu vejo
by Thoryeon
Summary: Tradução de If Only You Could See What I See Autorizada pela autora. Full Credit : Frogsrcool
1. O que faz você

Eu realmente não sei o que faz as pessoas quem eles são. Ou o que faz as pessoas dizerem o que eles dizem. Ou o que faz as pessoas amarem quem amam.

Eu amo a minha irmã. Ela é mais nova que eu. Não é por isso que a amo,embora. Minha mãe me disse uma vez que por eu ser a mais velha,minha irmã olharia para mim,e eu precisaria ter cuidado com o que eu faço ou falo,assim ela não pegaria maus hábitos. Então se eu alguma vez tiver outro piquiníque de insetos no quintal,eu preciso dizer à ela especificamente para não comer os insetos. As minhocas só estão se passando por macarrão e os besouros não são feijões preto para as tortilhas. Então,novamente,eu acho que dez anos de crescimento e experiência poderia ter ensinado isso à ela.

Assim,idade tem que estar envolvido quando se trata de sentimentos para as pessoas e raciocínio para as coisas.  
Mas,o que acontece se eu não admiro todas as pessoas que são mais velhas que eu ? Ou o que acontece se eu admiro algumas pessoas que são mais velhas que eu,mas eu não quero ser como eles ? Isso seria totalmente estranho se eu quisesse. Você é demais,Kim Kardashian,mas eu estou confiante em dizer que eu não vou sair fazendo videos como aquele tão cedo.  
Vamos apenas dizer que o pacote de canais que meus pais compraram era um pouco...chocante. Sair zapeando canais agora está riscado da minha lista de hobbies. Talvez algum custo adicional para "controle dos pais". E de quem foi a ideia de nomear um filme como "As colinas tem coxas " ? Totalmente o contrário do que eu esperava ser. Eu provavelmente teria assistido se eu não estivesse preocupada de alguém entrar no quarto e me pegar. Isso iria ser estressante. Minha irmã estaria muito distraída para notar,dando tempo para trocar de canal rapidamente. Mas,meu pai. Jesus ! Ele iria pretender não ter visto nada,eu iria mudar de canal rapidamente,e depois ele iria sentar no sofá oposto,agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido ao puxar uma conversa um tanto sem sentido e aleatória. Mas se minha mãe tivesse entrado...Horrorizante. Não quero nem pensar sobre isso.

De jeito nenhum eu quero crescer e ser igual os meus são bons pais,mas minha mãe fuma como uma chaminé e meu pai ri de coisas que não são nem engraçadas. E não é uma risada normal,que faz os outros querer rir com ele. É completamente o oposto de contagiante. Um segundo está um silêncio mortal e a única coisa que você ouve são os seus ouvidos tentando achar algo para ouvir,então no próximo segundo ele está rindo do jeito que eu imagino ser a risada de um elefante. É assustador. Não me leve à mal,por que essa é provavelmente a única qualidade semi-negativa que ele tem.

De qualquer forma,minha irmã me admira,sim,mas ela não é nada como eu. Então,admirar alguém não quer dizer que você vai fazer ou dizer o que essa pessoa faz e diz. Eu posso assistir o mesmo filme toda noite,mas ela não consegue assistir um filme mais de uma vez. O quarto dela parece que algo explodiu lá dentro e o meu,eu tenho que manter limpo ou eu perco as coisas. Eu tenho um guarda roupa com três pequenas gavetas no meio. De primeira eu pensei em usar cada gaveta para um tipo diferente de calcinha e sutiã,mas assim,eu ficaria apenas com dois tipos . Então eu só organizei minhas roupas por cor. Claras,médias,escuras. Minha irmã deixa suas calcinhas e sutiãs no chão. Ela também tem dois super bons amigos e eu tem um monte de pessoas que conheço. Eu acho que seria estranho eu ter um melhor amigo. Como um melhor amigo seria diferente de todos os outros amigos que eu já tenho ? Eu tenho que contar à eles segredos ?

Eu não tenho segredos.

Eu tenho certeza que iria responder qualquer coisa que eles perguntassem,se perguntassem.

Agora,se tem algum outro parente que eu admiro,com certeza nenhum. Eles vivem fora da cidade e eu não vejo meus avós,tios e tias já faz uns 10 anos. Minha tia costumava me convidar para visitá-la durante as férias em um cartão de aniversário,mas eu não poderia mostrar o convite para a minha mãe. Seria esquisito. Minha tia é uma completa estranha para mim. Sobre o que nós conversaríamos ? Ao invés,eu ficava na cidade,saía com os meus amigos e trabalhava.

"Hey" Alguém um tapinha no meu ombro.

A interrupção me assustou pra caramba. Eu me virei tão rápido que o galão de leite que eu estava agarrando ao meu peito,deslizou pelos meus braços,como uma barra de sabão.

Quando tocou o chão,parecia que o leite estava vomitando. A tampa disparou longe e a metade do galão explodiu nas minhas botas,atingindo também os dedos de alguém de chinelo que estava perto de mim.

"Ai meu Deus ! " Eu engoli em seco e me ajoelhei. Peguei o galão,mas quando tentei levantar,mais leite passou por uma rachadura perto da alça.

Meus joelhos começaram a ficar gelados. O leite já estava encharcando meu moletom. Por um segundo,eu considerei sentar sobre o leite,deixando minhas calças ensopar o resto da poça,mas eu não acho que meu moletom poderia absorver aquele tanto de líquido. E aí teria leite no meu carro,iria apodrecer no meu assento. Iria apodrecer da mesma maneira que apodreceu quando eu deixei uma tigela de leite debaixo da minha cama para o Lord Tubbington e ele a derramou. Então o meu quarto começou a cheirar à atum,porque eu nunca tive a chance de tirar a tigela do meu quarto sem ninguem notar.

Eu culpei a minha irmã,porque o leite fez o Lord Tubbington fugir e minha mãe me disse para parar de alimentá-lo com leite. De que outra forma eu deveria levá-lo para o quarto,quando eu quisesse assistir um programa de TV diferente,e todos eles estivessem na sala comendo espaguete ? Mas eu minto mal. E minha irmã é intolerante à lactose. Assim não poderia ter sido a tigela de cereal dela no meu quarto,debaixo da minha cama.

Logo que levantei,eu levantei o meu pescoço para ver de quem era o pé que eu havia acabado de cobrir com leite. Uma garota estava me encarando. Uma sobrancelha estava arqueada,assim como a Tina fica quando eu digo algo sem me explicar. Exceto que essa garota não era Asiática. Eu olhei de volta para os pés da menina... Eles estavam ensopados. Ela precisava de uma toalha. Olhei ao redor por um segundo,então me lembrei que mercadinhos normalmente não deixam toalhas espalhadas em lugares qualquer. Eu teria oferecido para me sentar nos pés dela e deixar meu moletom sugar todo o leite,mas eu não fiz isso por questões óbvias.

Mas agora eu estava de pé,o leite já ensopado no meu moletom estava começando a escorrer pelas minhas pernas,se juntando à piscina que já estava enfiada dentro de minhas botas.

Botas de chuva são estúpidas e inúteis.

" Eu sinto muito ! " Eu desviei o olhar do moletom encharcado para fazer contato visual com a garota. Eu não conseguia dizer se ela estava irritada,triste ou com raiva. Agora as duas sombracelhas estavam arqueadas,enrugando um pouco a sua testa.

Eu olhei de volta para o pé dela para ver a quantidade de leite ali,e quando meu olhar passou por seu corpo,notei um uniforme de cheerleader. " Você é cheerleader ? " Eu perguntei assim que fiz contato visual de novo. Os olhos dela eram tão lindos. Claros e escuros ao mesmo tempo. Algumas pessoas me dizem que eu tenho olhos bonitos,mas os dela ganham dos meus com certeza.

" É." Finalmente ela sorriu. Ou talvez foi um sorriso de canto. " Meio que isso. " Isso foi sarcasmo ? Eu nunca consigo distinguir.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ela respondeu. Eu queria apenas pensar a pergunta,mas eu acho que eu acabei dizendo em voz alta.

" Merda,Fabray ! " Um garoto veio até nós. Ele trabalhava aqui. Ele usava um avental e uma daquelas camisas pólo verde que faz todos os funcionários parecerem pertencer à um grupo de amantes de golfe. Em seguida eles estocam as prateleiras e propositalmente ficam na frente do ketchup quando você precisa pegar um,ou colocam carrinhos de iogurte em frente ao refrigerador de iogurte,assim você não tem certeza se deve pegar do carrinho ou do refrigerador que está atrás.

Exceto que esse cara tinha um moicano,então talvez ele não era tão esquisito como o resto do grupo. Ele parecia do tipo que iria pelo menos se afastar do ketchup,assim não iria ter uma pausa estranha ou um estranho 'Com licença'. " O que você fez ? " Sua atenção e o seu olhar pairaram na cheerleader loira. Será que ela iria entrar em problemas ? Será que ele iria expulsá-la para fora ? Fazê-la pagar pelo leite ?

Eu olhei para a poça.

" Eu sinto muito ! Eu deixei cair,foi um acidente ! Estava escorregadio. " Eu imediatamente entrei na conversa e começei a falar. Eu não queria ele pensando que ela deixou cair. Ela provavelmente já estaria brava o bastante por eu ter deixado cair leite nela.

Pude sentir meu rosto começar a esquentar. De constrangimento. De pensar em ficar encrencada. Dele me chamar de estúpida ou desajeitada ou algo assim. Pelo menos a loja não estava movimentada,e pelo menos as únicas pessoas à vista estavam em minha frente e já tinham visto o que eu tinha feito.

O cara do moicano elevou seu punho à boca e riu.

"Para com isso,Puck." A garota deu um tapa em seu ombro.

Ele parou de rir imediatamente,mas espremeu os lábios e cruzou os braços. " Bom,você quebrou você compra. " Seus olhos pairaram no meu corpo.

Eu pudia sentir minhas bochechas queimar ainda mais. Em outra circunstância,teria parecido como se ele estivesse analizando meu corpo,mas eu dúvido muito que esse era o caso,já que eu estava usando moletom coberto por leite e botas de chuva. Minha irmã me disse que parecia que eu estava indo esmagar oxicoco enquanto eu estava saindo pela porta. E para piorar,eu esqueci de arrumar meu cabelo,assim eu pelo menos teria um rabo de cavalo desajeitado.

Minha mãe me pediu para ir rápido até a loja logo depois que eu já estava pronta para dormir. Agora eu pudia sentir todo o peso do monte de cabelo no topo da minha cabeça. Cabelo de sumô,ou melhor,coque. Me irrita muito quando eu sinto meu cabelo tocar a minha nuca quando eu estou tentando dormir.

"." Olhei para a revista que estava em uma das minhas mãos. Eu tinha planejado em comprar três coisas,e agora que teria que pagar 2 leites,não seria capaz de pagar a revista. Apesar disso,tudo bem. Eu vou receber logo,então posso ter a revista depois do dia de pagamento. Exceto que eu vou ficar super entediada no meu intervalo do trabalho amanhã.

Andei até a prateleira de onde eu tinha pego a revista e a coloquei no mesmo lugar de antes.

Quando voltei para o leite derramado,o garoto ( Puck ? ) estava secando o chão e a garota estava dando pequenos passos para trás,lentamente se distanciando da poça. Ele a chamou de Fabray ? Que nome estranho. Puck também é bem esquisito.

Ela olhou para mim. " É a sua vez. " Ela acenou com a cabeça para a caixa registradora. Foi assim que notei que as suas mãos estavam cheias. Álcool ? Ela estava comprando cerveja ? Mas ela era uma cheerleader !

Eu me virei para o cara da caixa registradora antes que ela me pegasse tentando analizar ela e sua habilidade de comprar cerveja. Mas era minha vez. O caixa estava me encarando,mas quando eu o olhei,ele fingiu estar olhando para uma cruzadinha à sua frente.

Eles eram tão sortudos que seus chefes deixavam eles fazerem cruzadinhas no trabalho. Mas eu acho que é quase meia noite,e um pouco devagar agora. No meu trabalho,nós não podemos ler nada ,nem mesmo falar ao telefone com clientes ao redor. Mas é um pouco mais movimentado no Schuester do que aqui e eu duvido que teria tempo para fazer cruzadinhas no trabalho.

"Você pode ir." Eu recuei. "Preciso pegar outro leite."

Olhei de novo para a poça. O menino do moicano continuava em cima dela. Meu rosto começou à queimar novamente. Eu sentia minhas bochechas começando a rosar e um calor atrás das minhas orelhas. Garotas de dezenove anos não devem deixar leite cair na mercearia. Crianças de 5 anos sim. E senhoras idosas que abrem o refrigerador quando o leite está encostado no vidro e não no lugar apropriado. Eu odeio quando eu faço coisas idiotas. Se Tina estivesse aqui,pelo menos ela riria de mim ou algo. Assim talvez eu não estaria aqui parecendo uma besta.

"Puck," A garota virou a cabeça na direção do menino " Pega pra ela outro leite." Ela se virou para mim. " E não ouça ele. Você não precisa pagar pelo quebrado. Ele só está sendo estúpido."

Eu não estava certa de como deveria reagir. Então,fiquei à encará-la,esperando para ver se ela não estava brincando.

"Hey Finn," Puck olhou para o garoto atrás da caixa registradora. Eu olhei para o caixa e ele abaixou a cruzadinha. " Pega pra ela um galão de leite. Eu já volto. "

O caixa acenou com a cabeça,deu um sorriso envergonhado pra mim e apertou alguns botões na máquina. Ele apertou os botões como se ele esperasse uma bola atingir ele após ter terminado.

Eu andei até ele. Era como se eu estivesse caminhando na frente de uma sala de aula cheia de estudantes e o professor fosse tirar as minhas calças na frente de todo mundo. Exceto que eu estava apenas caminhando para a caixa registradora e a única pessoa que estava olhando para mim - a única que eu vi na loja além dos funcionários - era a garota Fabray.

O caixa era alto. Eu sou um pouco grande para uma garota,mas ele definitivamente é muito alto para um garoto. Fofinho,apesar disso. Em um jeito desengonçado e envergonhado.

Olhei de volta para a garota assim que ela passou por cima do que restou da poça e se aproximou de mim. Ela colocou o pacote de 6 cervejas em cima do balcão e eu desviei a atenção novamente,antes que ela me notasse encarando. Meu rosto ainda queimava e eu queria dizer obrigado para ela,mas eu não tinha certeza se deveria,ou eu iria parecer idiota por agradecer.

"Finn,me dá um papel toalha." Ela murmurou.

Eu olhei de esguelha a minha esquerda e vi ela agitando seu pé contra o chão de linóleo.

"Sim,claro." Ele se abaixou nessa pequena e estranha bancada onde ele estava e voltou com um rolo de papel toalha. Logo,ele extendeu o rolo em frente ao meu rosto e ela o pegou.

De novo,pelo canto dos olhos,eu observei ela arrancar algumas folhas,colocar o rolo próximo ao pacote de cerveja e subir o seu pé,para poder limpar.

"Você não é alérgica à leite,é ? " O pensamento saiu mais rápido do que se eu pudesse acordar de um pesadelo.

Ela levou um segundo para responder,e eu comecei a pensar que ela não tinha me ouvido. Mas ela respondeu assim que ajeitou sua coluna,e terminou de secar seus pés. "Não" Ela disse calma,e eu podia jurar que eu quase ouvi uma risada sutil por trás da sua resposta.

Desviei a atenção para o caixa quando vi um sorriso de canto começar a formar em seus lábios.

"Ah,espera," Ela falou de novo. Ela pegou de novo a revista que eu tinha colocado de volta na prateleira e a entregou para mim. " Não se esqueça disso. "

"Obrigada." Eu peguei de sua mão e a entreguei para o caixa. " Isso e..." Elevei a palma da mão e li as palavras que estavam escritas. "Basic Menthol Light 100 "

Ele olhou da revista que eu havia lhe dado como se eu tivesse dito algo que não pudia. " Você fuma ? "

Eu elevei a palma da minha mão novamente "Basic Menthol Light 100 " Eu li a tinta roxa pela segunda vez.

"Você pelo menos tem idade o suficiente pra comprar cigarros ? " O menino me perguntou. Sua sobrancelha levantou-se assim como o canto da boca.

Enfiei a mão no bolso do meu moletom. Meus dedos encostaram em leite úmido no tecido da parte inferior do meu bolso,antes de ter retirado minha identidade,entregando pra ele em seguida.

Ele começou a ler minha ID. Parecia que ele nem sabia o que ele estava procurando,ou como dizer quantos anos eu tinha. Finalmente,ele me devolveu. " Tá certo,Brittany. " Ele sorriu. " Sabe,parece que você está comprando para um amigo ! "

"Oh,não. " Eu balançei minha cabeça.

Ele espremeu seus lábios e torceu a boca. " Bem,eu já volto. Os cigarros estão ali. "Ele se recuou do balcão e direcionou-se para o lado oposto do que o Puck foi.

Ele me deixou sozinha. Com ela. Com a cheerleader e os seus chinelos arruinados. Eu fui cheerleader no ensino médio. Eu sei como elas são. Eu sei como elas pensam,o que elas dizem quando suas amigas não estão por perto,e o pior,o que elas dizem quando suas amigas estão por perto. E vendo que só tem apenas uma escola com ensino médio dentro de muitos quilômetros daqui,eu não quero que ela de alguma forma descubra que ela vai à mesma escola que minha irmã.

Me virei para ela antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer algo pra mim. " Eu posso te comprar um novo par de chinelos. Meu chefe tem uma loja de sapatos perto de onde trabalho. Ele geralmente me dá desconto nas coisas. "E eu tinha um cartão vale presente,mas ela não precisava saber disso. Não conta como comprar algo pra alguém quando você usa vale presente.

"Ele tem é ? " Ela respondeu. O pequeno sorriso de canto retornou.

" Uh-um... " Eu falei e ao mesmo tempo,engoli em seco,me fazendo gaguejar na confirmação. "Eu realmente sinto você quiser se encontrar comigo no meu intervalo amanhã. Ou qualquer dia. "

"Você trabalha no Schuester ? " Seu sorrisinho cresceu.

"É." Eu hesitei um pouco,mas pelo menos não gaguejei quando confirmei segundos atrás. Como ela sabia que eu trabalhava lá ? Talvez ela já tivesse me visto antes. "Na rua Larson. Sabe onde é ? "

"Com certeza. Já estive lá algumas vezes. " Ela disse. Seu pequeno sorriso estava começando a me enervar. Eu provavelmente tinha leite no meu rosto . Ou pior, minha blusa e agora estava meio transparente. Eu olhei rapidamente para minha regata...Sem leite. Bom. " Quando é o seu intervalo ? "

" 13:00. " Respondi imediatamente.

O caixa retornou. " Aqui está os seus cigarros. Melhor guardar no seu bolso antes que o Puck volte com seu leite,ou ele vai fazer um comentário sobre fumar menthol. " Ele disse e forçou seus dentes em uma maneira que dizia que ele estava falando sério,mas ao mesmo tempo,brincando.

Eu peguei os cigarros e fiz como ele disse. Os coloquei no meu bolso,e por um segundo,senti meus dedos tocarem o fundo do meu bolso encharcado de leite.

"Ah,vamos lá. " A loira zombou. Me virei para ela e a vi revirar os olhos. "Vocês meninos são ridículos. Especialmente Puck. Pelo menos eles cheiram bem ! " Ela apontou para o meu bolso com a cabeça quando disse 'eles'. "Melhor que aquelas porcarias que ele fuma. "

Ela estava me defendendo ? Eu mal a conhecia. Quem diria que tudo o que precisa fazer é derrubar leite em alguém e assim ele irá dar suporte à cigarros. Foi no meio de uma discussã declaração variada. O que quer que á que eles esqueceram que eu estava com um cabelo de sumô e botas de chuva ?

"Quem fuma o que ? " Puck retornou. Logo,ele colocou o galão de leite no balcão e olhou para a menina. Agora ele estava bem perto de mim. Eu podia sentir sua colônia,tentando cobrir o cheiro dos cigarros que ela deveria estar falando. Eles não cheiram tão mal assim...Eu acho.

" Você e seus cigarros nojentos ! "

"Ei não sou exigente !" Ele se defendeu. De repente,eu me senti ainda mais fora da conversa ,como se eles tivessem conversando sobre coisas que apenas um grupo de amigos poderia entender. Não coisas que uma garota estranha na mercearia podia entender. " Se é barato,então não estou nem aí. Além disso,eu não sou o único que fuma. Você não tem problema em andar com a Santana ! "

Me direcionei para o caixa e o fitei passar o galão de leite no eles estavam falando de uma outra pessoa,eu me senti ainda mais uma intrusa esquisita.

"Primeiro de tudo,ela não é uma fumante viciada como você é. " A menina atrás de mim continuou. Eu dei ao caixa 10 dólares. Ele continou sorrindo pra mim,apertando os lábios e bochechas levantadas. Era meio fofo. Ele era meio fofo. " E ela fuma coisas que cheiram bem. " O garoto alto me deu algumas moedas como meu troco. Eu estendi minha mão como uma tigela assim que ele depositava elas em minha palma. " E segundo,não,você não é exigente. Acho que você está certo quando usa as palavras barato e nem aí."

"Aqui seu recibo." Eu olhei para o seu crachá assim que Finn me entregava o recibo. A menina o chamou assim antes,como se ela já o conhecesse. Assim com o Puck,o cara do moicano. Pelo menos Finn não estava envolvido na conversa,e por mais que ele estivesse encarando era estranho,é melhor do que ele me ignorando e falando sobre cigarros.

"Você acabou de defender e falar merda da Santana ao mesmo tempo ? " Puck questionou.

Eu fitei os dois. A garota. Eu estava não mudam nunca. " Então eu te vejo amanhã,às 13 ? "Confirmei com ela,interrompendo a discussão.

Seus olhos se direcionaram para mim. Ela parecia um pouco confusa,como se ela tivesse esquecido que eu estava lá. Minhas bochechas começaram à esquentar de novo.

"Oh," Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Sim."Seu sorriso retornou. Dessa vez foi menos que um sorriso de canto. " O que você disse que era o nome dela mesmo,Finn ? " A menina espiou por cima do meu ombro o menino magro do caixa.

"Brittany." Eu e ele falamos em uníssimo som.

Seu peitoral se moveu com uma risada curta assim que seus olhos se moviam entre eu e o caixa. Seu sorriso cresceu. "Te vejo amanhã,Brittany. Vai ser divertido. "

"Okie do..." Eu mesma me interrompi. "Ok." Peguei meu leite e a minha revista e os agarrei ao meu e então,fui embora.

Estávamos todas sentadas em uma cabine. As quatro de nós. Em uma daquelas cabines em forma de ferradura. Aquelas que todos tinham que dar a volta para entrar,e ninguém podia sair para ir ao banheiro sem fazer literalmente todos sairem antes.

Nós estávamos dobrando guardanapos para o serviço de jantar. Era um daqueles raros momentos quando todas as quatro garotas estavam trabalhando juntas. Geralmente alguma estava no intervalo,ou outra estava atrasada,mas vendo como essa era a primeira semana depois das férias de verão,Will queria tudo iria ser movimentado.

Schuester é difícil de perguntam onde é a questão fácil. Então eles perguntam o que eu faço,e aí é um pouco mais difícil de responder. Eu meio que faço tudo. Dobro guardanapos. Sirvo comida. As vezes eu sou a recepcionista. Eu só a fui a recepcionista duas vezes. Não tenho certeza se gosto de fazer fico em pé sozinha,e fico bem solitário,sem contar que eu fico inquieta. Eaí o Will tem que me pedir pra parar de vagar de volta à cozinha para roubar algumas batatas fritas,ou de volta ao bar para conversar com as garotas,e pra ficar só no meu pódio. Se eu não estou no meu pódio,ninguém vai saber onde se sentar.

Oh,e algumas vezes eu trabalho no bar. Na verdade,eu geralmente trabalho no bar. É divertido. Confuso e abafado quando movimentado,mas eu gosto. As pessoas deixam grandes gorjetas e preparar bebidas é fácil,desde que o copo esteja inclinado do jeito certo. E as bebidas misturadas são divertidas de se aprender,e se eu errar,não é como se o cliente vai realmente dizer alguma coisa na maioria das vezes. Como eles vão saber como Kamikaze tem que ser ?

E eu não ligo em dobrar guardanapos. Nós vamos abrir às 11 para almoço,mesmo que eu esteja aqui desde 8 da manhã,e tem haver um guardanapo de pano perfeitamente dobrado em cada lugar.

Os funcionários chegam aqui às oito para limpar e preparar. Nós abrimos para almoço,e depois nos ajeitamos para o jantar durante as horas mais lentas. Então,lá pelas 9 ,quando o jantar fica devagar,o bar abre e nos finais de semana,nós ficamos abertos e insanamente ocupados até 3 da manhã.

"Você está dobrando do jeito errado Brittany. " Rachel falou. Eu olhei para o outro lado da mesa,onde ela estava. Seu cabelo estava em uma trança e ela estava usando a mesma camisa de flanela vermelha que eu estava usando.

Noite de Cowboy.

Nas noites de sexta e sábado,nós temos trabalho do mundo. Não só eu tenho que me fantasiar,mas Will paga por isso. Incrível.

Eu analisei meu guardanapo. Eu não acho que há um jeito errado de dobrar. Você não pode apenas dobrar na outra direção se estivesse errado ?

"Quando se aponta para a esquerda,a aba precisa passar por cima do fecho e não por baixo. " Ela tentou explicar,mas eu ainda não via como eu poderia ter feito errado. É apenas um guardanapo...

"Argh,fica quieta Rachel. " Mercedes jogou seu guardanapo dobrado no meio da mesa. " Não há jeito errado. "

Eu olhei pra já tinha o chapéu de cowboy. Eu ainda nem tinha trançado meu cabelo. Eu nem sei como trançar meu cabelo. Tenho certeza se eu tentar e tentar eu posso meio que fazer parecer com uma trança,mas é muito mais fácil só fazer um coque ou um rabo de cavalo,ou só usá-lo solto mesmo. Minha mãe costumava trançar meu cabelo toda noite quanto eu estava no primário,antes de ir pra cama,pra poder usar na escola assim. Ou ela trançava antes das minhas corridas de MotoCross,mas agora seria meio esquisito e infantil eu pedir pra ela trançar já que não estou nem mais no ensino médio.É por isso que eu nunca aprendi. Ela fazia por mim.

"Tem um jeito errado. Will especificamente nos pediu para fazer dessa forma. Nós podemos também só amontoar eles e jogar nas mesas como se já estivessem sujos. " Rachel zombou e continuou à brincar com seu próprio guardanapo. " Eu já te mostrei como fazer várias vezes Brittany..." Ela parou.

"De qualquer forma,"Mercedes desviou o olhar de Rachel pra mim " Só dobra o lado esquerdo antes e depois o lado direito depois de ter dobrado pela primeira vez. " Ela disse só pra mim.

Eu acenei em compreensão e devagar,joguei meu guardanapo dobrado errado para o meio.

"Você não vai refazer ? " Rachel parou de dobrar no meio de um.

"Vai ser como um guardanapo especial. Eu só dobrei dois então será como bilhete de ouro,como no Willy Wonka,exceto que eu tenho certeza que ninguém vai notar já que os guardanapos parecem exatamente como os outros e não é de ouro. "

Mercedes riu e jogou um guardanapo desdobrado em minha direção.

"Vocês ouviram quem está voltando ? " Tina perguntou assim que eu comecei meu terceiro guardanapo. Ela estava sentando ao meu lado. As outras duas estavam do outro lado na cabine em forma de ferradura.

Dobre ao para o lado direito. Agora dobra à esquerda.

"Ai meu Deus,sim ! "Mercedes balbuciou. "Eu não posso acreditar ! Eu pensei que aquelas garotas se foram pra sempre. Alguém pelo menos sabe por que elas foram embora ? "

" Eu achei que elas tinham sido demitidas. " Tina olhou ao redor da mesa,para todas nós. Então ela abaixou o tom de voz. " Algo sobre dormir com um cliente depois dele ter deixado uma grande gorjeta. "

" Há !" A risada da Mercedes encheu o bar vazio. " Não. Bem,eu não duvidaria da Vadia-pez,mas isso é improvável. "

Sobre o que diabos elas estavam falando ? Eu diminuí meu ritmo em dobrar o guardanapo,assim eu não perderia nada.

"Mercedes,é por esse tipo de nome que você foi suspensa ano passado !" Rachel colocou outro guardanapo perfeitamente dobrado no meio da mesa.

"Eu saí de férias. " Mercedes tão monótona e inexpressiva que me assustou um pouco. Como ela podia ir de risonha,e fazer tremer as garrafas do bar,para uma feição tão séria ?

"Oh." Rachel balançou a cabeça,tentando acabar a conversa, e pegou outro guardanapo.

"Mas as duas meninas são carregadas no dinheiro,eu nem sei por que estão trabalhando aqui ! " Mercedes continuou. " Se meu pai tivesse esse dinheiro e eu vivesse em uma casa com metade do tamanho da casa delas,eu ficaria dentro de casa o dia todo e iria polir cada coisa cara ao meu redor. Assim quando eu desse alguma festa,vocês todas ficariam bem invejóósas. " Se chama glamour,meus amores. "

" Por que vocês não perguntam por que elas foram embora ? " Eu perguntei. Parecia uma simples solução.

" De jeito nenhum," Tina respondeu. " Elas são legaizinhas algumas vezes. Mas não vale a pena o aborrecimento se você não tem certeza se sua pergunta vai irritar elas. "

"Oh,eu não tenho medo delas. " O tom de voz da Mercedez se elevou um pouco.

"Eu não estou falando isso. " Tina respondeu,e então olhou pra mim. " Apenas seja cuidadosa. Elas não são exatamente as pessoas mais legais que você vai encontrar. "

" Nós podemos por favor parar de falar sobre elas ? " Mercedes falou em um tom mais irritado,deixando claro seu estado para todo mundo. Ela se moveu na cabine e dramaticamente girou e dobrou o seu guardanapo.

" Você só está brava por que você vai perder alguns números. " Rachel deu ombros. " O Will não cortou duas músicas suas essa semana ? "

Meus olhos quase saíram para fora do meu rosto. Ela realmente disse isso ? Eu segurei a minha respiração e esperei a Mercedes se tornar a menina Hulk e acabar virando a mesa.  
Mercedes deixou sair um suspiro pesado. " Por mais que eu odeie admitir,você está certa. " Ela olhou para a morena sentada próxima à ela. " Todas nós perdemos um pouco de tempo no palco. "

Eu realmente não via por que elas se importavam.Não é como se você fosse receber mais se cantasse. Talvez gorjetas maiores se chamar atenção de alguns clientes e aí voltar para o bar para servir bebidas,mas é só isso. Não é como se deixasse uma capa de guitarra no palco para que pudessem jogar dinheiro dentro.

Elas apenas cantavam durante noites movimentadas.O Schuester era conhecido por isso. As TroubleTones. Nome ruim,sim,mas foi o jornal local que começou à chamar as garotas assim após algumas performances extraordinárias e alguns rumores. Por isso e era conhecido por tocar música decente o resto do tempo. Pelo menos,era o que eles escutavam.

Só tinha mais dois bares na cidade. Um bar gay, e um estranho e pequeno pub Irlandês que ninguém ia porque à pouco tempo,alguns clientes tiveram intoxicação alimentar por algo chamado Bangers e Mash*. Eles deveriam saber mais ao comer algo chamado Bangers.

"Eu realmente não me importo. " Tina pegou outro guardanapo. " Eu só perdi uma múão,novamente,eu só tinha 2 músicas pra começo de tudo. Mas será bom ter ajuda extra. É um pouco ocupado demais para só nos 4,garotas. E elas são rápidas. "  
Talvez elas me aceitaram logo de cara por que eu não roubei o tempo delas no palco. Eu tenho certeza que eu iria vomitar e desmaiar ao mesmo tempo se eu tivesse que cantar em um palco. Especialmente se fosse na frente das pessoas.

"Tina tem razão." Rachel adicionou. " Eu trabalhei com as duas garotas ontem a noite. Tirando o fato de uma delas ter saído para a loja no meio da provação de figurino,tudo parecia correr bem. "

Will se aproximou. Colete e suéter. Cabelo de macarrão. Essas palavras sempre vem à minha mente quando eu o vejo,imediatamente. Foi a única coisa que eu pude pensar durante minha entrevista com ele. Eu fiquei agradecida por ter que pedir pra ele repetir a pergunta apenas uma vez. Após essa vez,me esforcei para prestar atenção.

"Garotas." Ele bateu palmas e esfregou uma mão na outra. " Ansiosas por hoje ? "

Rachel sorriu e acenou vigorosamente. " Sim,estamos. De fato,eu já alterei algumas coisas no número que estou cantando hoje à noite. Eu preciso repassar com você assim que você estiver disponível."

"Uhm" Ele examinou os guardanapos e se virou para o palco,que ficava ao fundo,no canto do bar. Era escondido atrás da pista de dança. " Eu estou livre agora. E eu acho que o Brad acabou de chegar. "

"Maravilha ! "Rachel saiu da cabine e ficou de pé. " Depois de olhar algumas vezes,eu achei a música para os versos soarem um pouco sem inspiração. " Ela ligou seu braço em volta do cotovelo de Will e começou à levá-lo lentamente até o palco. Sua voz foi abaixando de tom assim que ela se afastava. " Eu não queria abrir a semana... "

"Finalmente."Mercedes suspirou e jogou outro guardanapo no meio da mesa. " Eu amo a garota,mas só em pequenas doses. "

Tina concordou. " Ela é- "

Tina foi interrompida pelo eco da voz de Will. Nós todas direcionamos nossa atenção para o palco. Ele estava falando conosco no microfone. " Vocês três querem uma folga de dobrar guardanapos e ajudar as senhoras lá atrás ? " Ele sorriu. " Obrigado. "

Rachel pegou o microfone dele e em seguida,apontou com seu pulso para ele sair do palco e sentar-se em uma mesa próxima.

"Jesus amado ! " Mercedes gemeu e se retirou da cabine. " Isso será divertido. "

Tina se arrastou para fora da cabine depois de Mercedes e eu logo segui as duas para o bar principal. Nós passamos ao redor do balcão do bar,chegamos até a cozinha,e enquanto passávamos por nossa sala de descanso,pedi as garotas para esperar um segundo,para mim pegar minha água. Enquanto eu remexia minha bolsa para achar a garrafa,elas sussurravam e cuidadosamente reclamavam sobre as duas garotas que começariam hoje à noite. Elas podiam mesmo ser tão ruins assim ?

"Vamos,Brittany! " Mercedes tentou me apressar. " O mais cedo que acabamos com isso,melhor. "

"Acabar com o quê ? " Eu me ajeitei e levantei a garrafa pra cima,como se fosse um tipo de troféu. Elas não se importaram.Só importava para mim que eu havia achado a minha água.

"Apresentar você. " Ela entrou na sala e passou seu braço pelo meu cotovelo,assim como Rachel fez com Will alguns minutos atrás.

Eu troquei minha garrafa para a minha mão livre. Levou algumas tentativas para tirar a tapa com Mercedes meio pendurada no meu outro braço,mas consegui.

Nós de novo,estávamos passando tecendo nosso caminho pelo resto da cozinha,indo para a sala de carregamento. Era uma sala enorme com grandes portões,assim os pequenos caminhões poderiam entrar e entregar comida,cerveja ou o que Will pedisse. O lugar meio que me lembrava de um armazém .Um pequeno armazém,mas era tão vazio,estéril, e as paredes de concreto e chão,sempre fazia dali um lugar mais frio que o bar.

"Me lembro quando encontrei Quinn pela primeira vez. Ela me perguntou porque os Asiáticos estavam pegando todos os trabalhos na América,e começou a encher o saco até que o Will deu de volta um dos seus muitos solos que ele tinha prometido pra ela. Eu não pude cantar até uma semana que ela se disse doente. " Tina agora sussurrava. " Ela não estava nem doente. "

Nossos passos ecoavam pela sala de carregamento. O portão da garagem estava completamente aberto,e o sol estava de cegar. Eu quase me esqueci que era o começo do verão,já que estávamos todas dentro do bar o dia todo.

"Aí está você. " Uma voz feminina se direcionou para nós. Ok,talvez elas estavam certas sobre ela ser um pouco mal-humorada e agressiva. Ela estava lá fora,inclinando-se para dentro da traseira de um caminhão de pequeno porte. Parecia um caminhão bebê.

Eu elevei minha garrafa até os meus lábios para que eu pudesse terminar de beber. Minha boca estava cheia e eu estava meio engolindo quando a garota se inclinou para fora do caminhão.

Minha garganta parou de funcionar. É porque eu tentei suspirar,mas ao invés disso,eu engoli a maioria da água que estava em minhas bochechas pelo cano errado. Eu abri a boca para pegar ar,mas acabei tossindo e cuspindo o resto da água que não estava na minha garganta,para todo canto.

Eu me girei e me afastei delas,assim eu estava de costas para seca tomou conta do meu corpo. Meu peito tremeu e estremeceu enquanto eu tentava respirar. EU vou morrer...Então,me lembrei que eu já me engasguei com um JawBreaker* e sobrevivi,por isso,de forma alguma água pode ser mais perigoso,se não for o oceano todo.

Tina começou à bater a mão em minhas maravilha ! Que humilhação. Por que tinha que ser ela e porque eu decidi ter água em minha boca no exato momento em que eu saí ? Não é ruim o bastante eu ter derrubado um galão inteiro de leite no pé dela,mas agora,ela vai pensar que eu não consigo nem carregar líquido sem derrubar,ainda mais beber sem engasgar.

Eu movi a dobra do meu cotovelo até a minha boca e tossi. A água estava fora da minha garganta. Já estava fora da minha garganta à algumas tosses escandalosas atrás. Agora eu só estava tentando parar a coceira na garganta irritada. Meus olhos estavam se enchendo e transbordando de lágrimas. Meu nariz estava em chamas. Provavelmente teria água no meu isso,toda vez que eu tentava suspirar,parecia que eu estava engolindo lixa.

"Jeesus ! Eu sou tão feia assim ? " A voz feminina brincou.

Eu me virei rapidamente para negar e garantir que aquela não era a razão de mim ser incapável de agir normal e ela não era feia. Tina parou de bater em minhas costas e eu olhei para ela,e para Mercedes. Elas pareciam estar se divertindo,e ao mesmo tempo,me olhando de uma forma apologética. Como se elas soubessem o que estava prestes a acontecer,mas não tinham intenções de impedir. Um acidente de trem em que algo humilhante acontece no se o condutor descobrisse que alguém pregou adesivos de borboletas por suas costas enquanto ele não estava olhando,mas só depois de andar na frente de todo mundo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente,tossi,e fiz contato visual. Pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas,eu fiquei indignada no quão bonito eram seus olhos. Ela não era a garota que elas estavam falando,era ? Como alguém com olhos tão lindos poderia ser ao menos má ?

Ela deu alguns passos até mim com uma bolsa de tamanho médio,cor marrom em mãos. Era a bolsa em que os que limpadores usavam para por as toalhas de limpar o bar. "Brittany,né ? " Ela estendeu a bolsa para mim e não retornou o braço antes de mim ter pego.

Eu acenei positivamente e segurei outra tosse que estava começando a escapar pela minha garganta.

"Eu sou Quinn. " Ela deu um passo para trás,em direção ao caminhão.

Eu abracei a bolsa ao meu peito,assim como eu abracei o galão de água e a revista noite passada,e balancei a cabeça de novo. Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que alguém deveria dizer nessa situação ? Eu deveria perguntar como o pé dela estava ? "Como está o seu pé ? " As palavras escaparam pelos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse parar.

Ela não hesitou em responder. " Melhores. " Ela pegou outra bolsa marrom e a deu pra Mercedes. Mercedes e Tina pareciam perdidas. Suas bocas estavam entre abertas e suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas. "Eu estou de tênis hoje,apenas no caso. "

Eu olhei para seus pés. Ela estava usando tênis. Brancos com cadarços negros.

Ela sabia ontem a noite. Por isso ela estava sorrindo quando eu disse onde eu trabalhava.

"Eu acho que vou trabalhar com você no bar ." Ela entregou outra bolsa para Tina. " Nós ainda vamos comprar aqueles sapatos no seu intervalo,né ? " Seu olhar veio até mim.

Verdes. Seus olhos eram tão verdes. Eu apenas acenei novamente. É melhor ficar quieta nesse tipo de situação,assim eu não deixo escapar algo constrangedor e bizarro.

"Ótimo. Eu preciso de algum salto alto para hoje a noite. " Quinn foi de volta para o caminhã não estava vestindo as coisas de cowboy ainda. Ela também não estava vestindo a roupa de cheerleader. Não que eu esperava ela usar a qualquer lugar que fosse,mas desde quando garotas de ensino médio trabalham em bar ? "

"Espera."Mercedes finalmente saiu do transe. " Vocês se conhecem. Como você não me disse nada antes Brittany ? "

Eu apenas dei ombros.

"Nós nos encontramos ontem à noite. " Quinn falou por mim. Ela grunhiu e se inclinou ainda mais na traseira do caminhão. " Na mercearia. " Sua voz ecoou de dentro do veículo.

"Eu derrubei meu leite nela. "Finalmente eu estava hábil para falar. Ou as palavras se forçaram. Não sei direito.

Todo mundo direcionou seus olhares para mim. Todo mundo exceto Quinn,por que ela ainda estava se esticando,tentando pegar outra bolsa de toalha do caminhão. Tina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e eu imediatamente sabia que deveria me explicar.

Eu movi a bolsa marrom nos meus braços e estava pronta para explicar,mas Mercedes falou antes de mim ter a chance. "Então,cadê a desova de Satanás ? "

"É,onde está Santana ?"Rachel marchou para fora da garagem e me cutucou no ombro. " Ela precisa saber qual música ela vai cantar hoje a noite,assim eu posso me preparar adequadamente. "

"Por favor,me diga que não é quem eu penso que é... ? " Quinn grunhiu de dentro do trailer do caminhão. Eu podia sentir o desapontamento no jeito que ela falou. Ela usou um tom que só alguém que já conhecia Rachel usaria.

Eu cresci com a Rachel. Foi horrível. Bom,as vezes foi horrível. As vezes ela é ok de estar por perto,mas ela geralmente me faz sentir estúpida e ela não precisa nem me chamar assim. Mas ela as vezes é legal.

"Quinn." Rachel cumprimentou e cruzou os braços. Eu pude jurar que até a vi levantar o nariz.

"Rachel." Quinn falou no mesmo tom e jeito de falar.Não era para impor sua dominância ou algo assim. Mais em um modo de zombar ela.

"Santana está aí com você ? " Rachel repetiu a pergunta. " Will disse que vocês duas estavam aqui. Então,cadê ela ? " Rachel olhou ao redor por um segundo antes de continuar. " Eu tenho esse pressentimento dela de algum modo aparecer e em seguida me enfiar uma faca,porque ela está esperando para mim falar algo ruim sobre ela. "

"Bettlejuice,bettlejuice,bettlejuice. " Falei. Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir assim que o nome veio em voz alta e desconexa. Olhei primeiramente para Rachel,a qual estava visivelmente assustada. Ela tinha a palma da mão apertada contra o seu peito.

Eu achei engraçado.

Finalmente,eu vi Tina e Mercedes trocarem um sorriso.

"Banheiro."Quinn caminhou até nós com a última bolsa agarrada ao seu peito.

Ao invés de parar em frente à nós e conversar,ela passou por nosso lado,indo direto para a o portão da garagem aberto. Todas nós a seguimos até a sala de carregamento. Eu,Rachel,Mercedes e Tina.

"Vamos,patinhos. " Eu me virei para fitar Rachel e sorri assim que passávamos pela cozinha. Eu não me virei para olhar para frente até ela ter retornado o sorriso.

Rachel pode ser uma puritana total,totalmente controladora,mandona e tal,mas ela ainda precisa de alguém para animá-la. Ela precisa de alguém que a reconheça. Para deixá-la saber que ela está La,e pelo menos alguém (mesmo que apenas eu) nota quando ela está estressada.É estranho que uma pessoa tão inteligente e tão exigente como a Rachel não pode nem ao menos se ver. Ela é forte com sua personalidade,porque ela acha que as pessoas não a vêem,quando de fato,ela é geralmente a primeira pessoa que as pessoas notam quando entra em um lugar.

Eu disse que ela era um boi e idiota uma vez* (Ox= = no sentido ela quis dizer oxymoron,que significa paradoxo.) . Eu pensei que ela entendeu o significado,mas ela ainda sim se sentiu ofendida,por que ela saiu toda brava. Mas eu apenas quis dizer que ela faz sua personalidade tão grande que as pessoas são engolidas por ela e não a notam de vez. Tudo o que eles vêem é esse grande gato rosa irritante. Ou talvez,é só ela sendo irônica. Eu vou ter que perguntar alguém a diferença.

Mas eu não consigo nem imaginar os seus nervos é perfeccionista. Quando esqueci meus sapatos uma vez,ela me implorou para usar suas botas substitutas,por que ela queria que nossos sapatos combinassem já que nós duas iríamos servir no salão. Logo,eu sofri por 3 horas de câimbra e fingi ser uma mulher chinesa tentando diminuir o tamanho dos pés para que ela parasse de entrar em pânico. Mas eu prefiro apenas concordar com o que ela pede do que causar problemas,porque assistir ela cantar aquela noite e assistir a platéia aplaudir de pé valeu a pena a dor.

Deve deixá-la doida o quão descontraídas e descuidadas nós somos as vezes. Ela acha que outras pessoas cantando antes dela,ou do jeito que os guardanapos estão dobrados,ou as roupas e o que todas estão vestindo tem a ver com a forma que ela canta. É completamente bobo. Não tem jeito de ouvir Tina terminando de cantar se Rachel já está no palco. E de maneira alguma eu vou ficar desapontada em achar um guardanapo dobrado ao contrário quando tudo o que eu penso é sobre o quão incrível sua voz é. Eu não tenho certeza o que faz ela pensar que ela precisa desse controle na vida dela. Pensar sobre isso me dá dor de cabeça.

Nós passamos pela sala de descanso. Quinn falou de novo. "Santana recebeu uma ligação e entrou lá dentro. " Eu podia sentir que seu tom de voz estava em um pouco irritadiço. Essa irritação confirmou na sua fala em seguida. " Ela me deixa para fazer todo o só era uma confirmação de manicure ou algo estúpido."

"Se ela deixou o bar,eu voto para banirmos ...-Nós,não podemos dar ao luxo de fazermos todo o seu trabalho e esperar ela estar pronta. " Rachel falou atrás de mim.

Ninguém respondeu ela. Eu pensei em responder,mas tudo o que pensei foi Bettlejuice aparatando como Harry Potter e me cutucando na barriga com uma navalha que ele teria grudada no final de sua varinha.

"Então Brittany..." Quinn falou da frente da nossa fila. Ela abriu a porta que dava para o bar,mas apenas a manteve aberta com o seu pé até que eu passasse,assim eu tive que chutar mais uma vez para Rachel. Quinn colocou a bolsa no balcão do bar. "A quanto tempo você trabalha aqui ? Você deve ter começado logo depois que eu saí,né ? "

Eu ergui a bolsa para perto da outra."Will me contratou pra um trabalho temporário,mas acabou me deixando ficar. "

"É,porque os clientes estavam apaixonados por você. " Mercedes riu assim que colocou sua bolsa perto de mim. "Aquele sem-teto que dorme em frente à biblioteca vem toda noite que ela trabalha e insiste que ela traga bebidas para lati para qualquer pessoa que fala com ele. "

"Retalhos ? "Quinn riu. " É nisso que ele gasta seu dinheiro de mendigo ?"

"Afinal,sobre o que ele conversa com você ? " Tina rodeou o bar e sentou em um dos bancos.

"Eu não sei..."Eu tentei me lembrar da nossa última conversa. "Geralmente eu não consigo ouvir ele por causa da mú só aceno e vezes eu digo algo qualquer quando ele parece esperar uma resposta. Depende da noite,eu acho. Oh ! "Eu lembrei de algo que ele disse. " Ele perguntou meu nome uma vez,mas insistiu que eu o deixasse me chamar de Minha. Depois nós conversamos sobre Procurando Nemo e gaivotas. "Eu peguei a minha garrafa de água amassada que estava próxima à bolsa de toalhas sujas. "Ele ainda não tinha visto e eu disse pra ele que ele iria se apaixonar quando visse,e que os peixes também não tem casa,porque as casas deles é o oceano. Ele relatou e depois relembrou. "

"Ai meu Deus. "Quinn riu mais uma vez. " Você é perfeita !Esse lugar poderia ter usado você há muito tempo. "

"Obrigada." Eu juntei as mãos e torci o quadril para frente e pra trás. Ela definitivamente é legal. As outras garotas devem estar confusas. "Eu pensei que você era uma cheerleader ? "Eu finalmente tive a chance de pensar direito em que diabos estava acontecendo e como ela poderia estar no ensino médio e trabalhando ao mesmo tempo.

"Fantasia pra cá. "Ela sorriu com a admissão.

Duhh...Essa foi uma pergunta besta.

Nós 5 conversamos por um divertido. Eu fiquei surpresa que o Will nos deixou conversar por tanto tempo,mas estávamos à uma hora de abrir e não tinha mais muita coisa pra fazer. Até Rachel conversou e não nos repreendeu. Claro que ela conversou sobre sua música,mas ela também perguntou Quinn o que ela planejava cantar essa noite. You Keep Me Hangin' On.

Mercedes perguntou Quinn por onde ela andou. Todas pareceram chocadas quando ela disse que ela não tinha se mudado com aquela garota Santana e que ela só passou alguns meses em Paris com seus pais. Eu acho que foi só coincidência que as duas foram embora ao mesmo tempo. Fez sentido.

Eu tentei ficar o quanto eu podia. Eu queria sentar e fofocar. Eu gostava quando todas sorriam pra mim. Eu gostava especialmente da maneira que todas olhavam pra mim,porque Quinn me conhecia e estava sendo legal depois de tudo que elas disseram sobre o quão horrível ela era. Mas eu tinha que fazer xixi.

"Eu já volto. "Eu interrompi a pergunta da Tina pra Quinn e me direcionei pro banheiro.

Ao invés de ir para os fundos em direção ao banheiro dos funcionários,eu fui pro banheiro dos clientes. Sempre tinha um cheiro bom lá,e já que não tinha cliente ainda realmente não importava.

No caminho,eu passei por Will que estava no palco.

"Brittany ! "Ele me chamou.

Eu parei,me virei,e estremeci cada músculo na parte inferior do meu corpo. "Sim?"

"Quando voltar pro bar,eu preciso fazer o inventário de bebidas. E eu preciso que me traga algumas garrafas lá dos fundos. Southern Comfort. Elas precisam ser refrigeradas para esta noite.

"Noite de Cowboy."Eu respondi. "Ok." Retornei em direção ao banheiro e me apressei antes que me pedisse outra coisa. Eu posso falar com ele a qualquer hora quando eu retornasse.

Ao invés de empurrar a porta com as mãos,eu o fiz com o meu ombro. A porta abriu e parou por um segundo antes que começasse a se fechar.

"Não,papa." A voz de alguém soou pelo banheiro. Mas era suave e meio quieta. Como um sussurro que se recusava a ficar quieto.

Eu congelei.

"Tem certeza que eu não poss- "A voz foi interrompida. Eu pensei que ela tinha me notado e eu tinha sido flagrada,até que ela continuou a falar. "Quando você tem um dia de folga ? Você pode me levar até aí ? "

O tom em suas palavras era hipnotizante. Eu acho que foi isso que me impediu de sair do banheiro,pra não ter a possibilidade de ser pega ouvindo sua conversa. Uma conversa obviamente privada,já que ela estava escondida em uma das cabines do banheiro e falando tão suavemente.

O jeito que ela falava não era rouco. Era acolhedor. Como um edredon que você põe perto de um fogo e depois dorme enrolada nele. E tipo quente como uma hortelã-pimenta,apesar de que hortelã-pimenta deixa sua boca legal depois que você come. Coisas como vozes são tão incríveis e as vezes quando eu gosto da voz de alguém,eu peço pra me contarem histórias e outras coisas só pra mim poder ouvir e assistir eles falarem. Mesmo não podendo vê-la,por que ela estava na cabine mais distante de mim,eu já sabia que ela era uma dessas pessoas que gostaria de ver falando.

"Me desculpa,papa." Ela pausou. Suas palavras ecoaram e encheram o banheiro. " Eu não estou implorando,claro que não. " Ela riu.

Eu não gostei do jeito que ela riu,embora. Foi forç.Envergonhado.

Eu precisava sair antes que ela saísse da cabine.

Então,ela em direção ao espelho,mas não olhou em minha direção. Apenas fitou seu reflexo.

A primeira coisa que eu notei foi sua roupa. Blusa de flanela vermelha,assim como eu. E então eu vi um chapéu de cowboy preto em cima da pia. Eu busquei pelo cordão ao redor do meu pescoço e o ajustei. Meu próprio chapéu de cowboy se moveu e bagunçou meu cabelo enquanto eu brincava com o cordão.

Eu fitei seu reflexo no espelho mais distante. Ela era mais escura.Não tão escura quanto a Mercedes,embora. Hispânico. Seu cabelo,como o meu,não estava trançado ainda,mas estava meio ondulado,como se ela tivesse trançado mas desfez.

Um soluço rompeu por seu pequeno corpo. Ela realmente não era tão pequena,mas quando ela chorou,a fez tão pequena e frágil. Ela estava hábil pra segurar seu choro e engolir. "M-Me desculpa." Ela não se incomodou em ser delicada e cuidadosa quando passou a palma da mão em seu olho,e retirou algumas lágrimas dali. Sua mão tremia quando ela pegou as lágrimas em suas bochechas. "Não,eu sei que estou exagerando,papa."

Quando ela me viu pelo espelho,eu senti meu estômago se revirar. A pior parte foi sua reação. Eu sei como é se sentir flagrado. Vulnerável. Foi horrível. Eu fui tão burra em não ter ido embora mais cedo.

Mas ela se afastou do espelho,indo em direção à parede,assim suas costas estava virada pra mim. "Lo ir a trabajar ahora." Ela desligou o telefone sem dizer tchau.

Os próximos segundos foram esquisitos. Eu estava esperando ela gritar comigo. Talvez me tinha que ser a Santana. A outra garota. Eu realmente não acho que algum cliente ia entrar de fininho no bar antes que abrisse e iria estar usando uma roupa de cowboy.

Então de novo,algo que eu nunca nunca nunca nunca esperava acontecer,aconteceu. Ela começou a chorar de novo,mas não silencioso e sufocado. Ela cruzou os braços e abraçou o seu corpo. Então ela caminhou em direção ao canto do banheiro.

Ela estava chorando seu coração pra fora.

O que poderia fazer alguém tão triste ?

Talvez eu estava imaginando isso. Garotas más não devem ser más ?

Talvez eu deva sair.

Não.

Chorar sozinha é triste e machuca.

Eu não tinha certeza o que dizer. Eu não tinha nada pra falar. Eu não conhecia mesmo se eu a conhecesse,não mudaria a situação e o que eu deveria fazer.

Eu dei alguns passos em direção à passos eram ensurdecedores dentro do banheiro. Eles soavam tão fora de lugar entre seu choro abafado.

Eu posso dizer que ela estava tentando parar. Me machucou ainda mais assistir aquilo,mas mão me machucou como estava machucando ela,tenho certeza. Foi difícil olhar,por que eu podia sentir sua humilhação. Mas poderia ser pior se eu fosse embora.Nós trabalhávamos me veria não poderia abandonar ela e deixá-la passar por mim depois fingindo que nada aconteceu,ou forçando uma explicação. Claro que eu esperaria ela parar de chorar pra mim poder sair com ela.

Eu me levantei pra sentar na pia,próximo ao chapéu dela. Eu o coloquei no meu colo e comecei a brincar com ele. Parecia mais caro que o meu. Meu chapéu era completamente lixo perto desse. O dela era todo de camurça e tinha uma corda legal.

Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo eu fiquei sentada ali. Pode não ter sido tão longo quanto eu pensei. Tenho certeza que pessoas não conseguem chorar por horas sem ficar desidratadas.

Ela estava limpando seus olhos de novo e seu corpo não estava mais tremendo tanto. Era um bom sinal.

Eu pensei em dizer alguma coisa,mas decidi melhor não. De novo,eu não conhecia não podia dizer nada. Eu não tinha direito de dizer algo.

Ela limpou a garganta e se virou pra mim. Seus olhos imediatamente pairaram em seu chapéu,em meu colo. Seus olhos estavam inchados,vermelhos e sua maquiagem estava um completo caos.

Eu a assisti se aproximar até a pia próxima da qual eu estava sentada,e se inclinar para o espelho. "Deus..." Ela suspirou e começou a esfregar seu dedão na sua máscara melada. "Perfeito."

Eu continuei à esperar. Eu a assisti e fui é mais fácil do que as pessoas acham. A maioria das vezes você pode só esperar pela coisas que elas vem. E se não,então tudo bem por que pelo menos algo vem. Então eu só esperei.

"Como eu vou poder sair agora ?" Ela murmurou,mas eu sabia que não estava me perguntando e sim conversando com ela mesma.

Meu sorriso cresceu. Eu me senti uma bobona por ter ficado tão animada por algo assim. Por esperar e deixar ela conversar comigo primeiro,e esperar ela escolher o que dizer. Era mais fácil do que forçar algo.

"Se fosse a noite de zumbis ao invés da noite de cowboy,você poderia sair de boa." Eu não sabia o quão alto falar,então eu só falei em um tom em que ela ouviria.

Ela ças a Deus. Eu sabia que ela iria,mas ainda sim...se ela não tivesse. É muito fácil julgar a reação de alguém,tirando esse incidente que acabou de acontencer,no qual ela começou a soluçar.

"É...Você sugere noite de zumbi pra próxima semana e eu faço questão de chamar meu pai. " Ela suspirou,mas não olhou pra mim. Depois que ela terminou a sentença,parecia que ela estava surpresa que ela disse isso mesmo. Não chateada ou constrangida que ela disse. Só,surpresa.

"Meu nome é Brittany." Eu estendi minha mão pra ela ,eu sei,mas eu sempre me senti estranha só dizendo meu nome sem incluir um aperto de mão,ou um 'toca aqui',algo assim.

Ela riu de risada era muito melhor que aquela que eu ouvi quando ela estava no telefone. Essa era acolhedora assim como sua acolhedora,na fez rir com ela.

"Santana."Ela apertou minha mão e balanç mão era bem menor que a da maioria das pessoas eram. Ela retirou e se inclinou no espelho. "Eles te mandaram aqui ? Falando merda uma pra outra sobre eu não estar trabalhando,ou algo assim. "

"Eu vim fazer xixi."

Eu desci da pia,me encolhi entre a porta e a parede de uma das cabines e apertei o trinco. "Então,"Eu desabotoei meus jeans e os abaixei. "Pra onde você foi ? " A privada estava fria. " Depois de trabalhar onde foi ? " Eu podia ouvir o aviso da Tina na minha mente,mas parecia completamente ridículo. Por que eu teria que ser cuidadosa ao redor dela ? Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão quebrado antes,como eu vi ela. Não precisa ter cuidado ao redor de pessoas quebradas,porque elas já estão sendo cuidadosas ao redor de você.

"Eu estava morando com meu pai por um tempo. " Ela respondeu sem hesitação. Mas eu podia sentir o quão cuidadosa ela foi com as palavras. Eu sabia que ela não queria dizer elas. " Mas eu decidi me mudar de volta. "Ela engoliu em seco,fazendo um desses barulhos estranhos. Tipo o qual eu fiz quando eu estava conversando com Quinn noite passada na mercearia.

Rapidamente eu troquei o assunto. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada à me responder,só porque eu a flagrei chorando.

Eu disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente,e já que eu estava na mesma área onde eu vi algo horrível acontecer,era fácil ter algo pra dizer. "Me disseram pra não fazer xixi aqui por que os clientes vomitam algumas vezes. "Eu me coloquei de pé e apertei a descarga. Agora que pensei nisso,eu poderia ter usado a tampa da privada... Não,os zeladores limparam os banheiros. Eles ainda não estão sujos. "Bem eu não vi ela vomitando nessa cabine por que é muito pequena e não tem jeito de ver com a porta fechada,mas eu vi ela aí onde você está. Eu entrei e vi uma erupção vulcânica por sua boca não tão vulcânica,e rapidamente saí antes que alguém pensasse que seria meu trabalho limpar.

"É..."Ela respondeu e mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-la,eu podia ouvir seu sorriso. Ela ainda parecia humilhada. Suas palavras estavam no limite,implorando para cairem em um buraco negro onde elas não poderiam ser encontradas de novo.

Eu sai da cabine e caminhei até a pia. "Pior experiência da minha vida foi quando eu fiquei com meu cabelo preso na máquina de secar mãos por tipo,20 minutos. Parecia que eu estava tentando contrabandear salgadinhos. " No momento,eu definitivamente tive vontade de me esconder em um pequeno buraco negro até que todo mundo tivesse esquecido.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e bateu contra a parede. Eu pulei e Santana pulou comigo. O jeito que eu pulei e o jeito que minha cabeça se virou pra onde veio o barulho meio que machucou. Meu corpo se acalmou instantaneamente.

Rachel estava parada na porta e a pegou assim que ela voltou para se fechar. "Brittany,aí está você. E Santana. " Ela olhou pra Santana e depois começou a me fitar. A forma que ela olhava pra nós duas e a forma que seus olhos deslizaram me lembrou aquelas máquinas de escrever antigas que voltam quando se escreve outra linha. Rápido e ritmado. "Brittany,eu pensei que já que você estava demorando aqui no banheiro,estava tentando fazer sua tranç posso fazer pra você aqui fora,se quiser. " Ela continuava segurando a porta. "E Santana,eu preciso que você repasse sua música algumas vezes. "

"Para de tentar bisbilhotar a porta. Vou sair quando eu estiver pronta. " Santana revirou os olhos e se inclinou de novo no espelho. Ela tinha um lápis delineador em mão,elevando-o para a pálpebra superior.

Rachel foi pega de surpresa. O que não faz sentido,já que ela e o resto das garotas fizeram um relatório sobre o quão venenosa Santana era. Por que Rachel estava agindo toda surpresa quando Santana disse algo assim pra ela ? Eu acho que sua observação me pegou um pouco desprevenida também. Eu pensei que as garotas tinham mentido ou estavam confusas quando falaram sobre Santana mais cedo. Talvez não.

Rachel bufou e se afastou da porta,voltando pro bar. Eu não olhei de volta pra Santana até a porta ter fechado ainda estava colocando a maquiagem. O lápis rolava entre seu polegar e seu dedo assim que ela o traçou em seus cílios. Suas pestanas me fez lembrar de asas de borboletas.

Eu gostei de olhar pra pude achar algo único a cada 2 segundos. Mas eu ainda fitava as pestanas. Eu não ainda não queria olhar pra outro lugar. Era como abrir seus presentes de natal que ela não era Natal e eu realmente não acho que eu vou por alguma razão desembrulhar ela de algum papel de presente.

Seus olhos estavam começando à clarear de novo. Isso é bom. Agora só parecia que ela estava meio bem que Rachel não entrou quando ela estava chorando. Mas suas bochechas ainda estavam um pouco vermelhas. Não vermelha eu acho,já que sua pele é mais escura e apenas pessoas como eu com pele super pálida tem a habilidade de se tornar vermelho. Suas bochechas estavam seja lá o nome da cor que era mistura de café com vermelho. Ela estava era a palavra certa.

"Minha maquiagem tá borrada ou o que ? " Ela falou em meio ao silêncio. Parecia que eu estava encarando por um século.

Eu pisquei a secura da minha visão. Nós fizemos contato visual pelo acenei negativamente.

Eu estava é constrangedor e é algo que eu preciso parar de fazer,porque faz as garotas pensarem que eu estou tentando brigar e a maioria dos garotos pensam que eu quero fazer sexo com eles.

Então,minhas bochechas começaram à ficar estupidamente . Eu abaixei meu olhar e fitei a água. Mantive meus olhos grudados na torneira. Tocou em minhas mãos e começou a queimar. Então eu girei a fria maçaneta.

Mais que tudo eu queria saber o que faz aquela pessoa ser quem ela é. Ela me fascinou. O jeito que ela era,tão nunca vi a parede de alguém tão destruída como a dela e nunca eu vi alguém repor tão depressa e com tanta força. E eu gostei. Eu não gostei do fato dela chorar,é claro,mas eu gostei dela.


	2. Querendo conhecê la

Querendo conhecê-la

"Você é algum tipo de encantadora de vadias ?" Mercedes finalmente disse algo. Ela ficou me assistindo pelo canto dos olhos pelos últimos 20 minutos. Desde que eu saí do banheiro atrás de Santana.

Eu tirei a última garrafa de Southern Comfort da caixa que eu tinha puxado na frente e a coloquei no balcão. "Eu não estava encantando nada ?" Do que diabos ela estava falando ?

"Eu conheço Quinn e Santana desde que comecei a trabalhar ,Quinn é legal algumas vezes,mas ela não convida pessoas pra ir comprar sapatos com ela a menos que ela queira algo. "

"É ? Eu vou comprar novos sapatos pra ela.É por isso que estamos indo. "Eu não disse nada ruim sobre Quinn. Ela faz isso algumas é muito dramática. "Óbvio que ela me chamaria pra loja ...já que ela quer os sapatos que eu vou comprar pra ela. "

"Mas Santana ? " Mercedes abaixou o tom de voz e se aproximou de mim. Ela nem deu muita atenção pro que eu falei de Quinn. "Rachel veio correndo como um poodle com o rabo enfiado entre as pernas a um tempinho atrás. E ela não parou de se queixar e reclamar sobre o quanto desnecessariamente cruel Santana foi antes que vocês duas saíssem. "

Eu não tinha certeza de como responder. Mudei meu olhar em direção ao palco. Santana estava curvada e tinha os cotovelos no piano,seu queixo apoiado em suas mãos. Ela estava olhando as cifras.

"Eu digo,"Mercedes continuou. "Eu sei que eu pareço um disco repetindo quando eu falo isso,mas,só tenha cuidado. Santana é uma dessas garotas que vai virar sua amiga pra poder jogar sangue de porco em você no baile de formatura. "

Nojento.

"Espera."Eu puxei meus olhos de volta à Mercedes. "O que ela fez pra você ? " A questão era ó que Mercedes estava vindo com toda essa conversa,só pra mim poder perguntar isso. Exceto que quando eu perguntei,ela pareceu não estar esperando por isso.

"Bem,"Ela deu ombros. "Ela está sempre jogando tampas de garrafas em mim. "

Eu ri. Foi um desses altos e curtos 'há'. Quase pareceu como se eu tivesse gritado. Minha mão agarrou-se à minha não pareceu ofendida e sim assustada. Eu deslizei meu olhar para o palco e vi Santana e o cara do piano,me encarando com olhos arregalados.

Quando Mercedes disse que Santana fez isso,minha imaginação meio que brincou como drama. Ela estava falando como se estivesse contando histórias de fantasmas em volta de uma fogueira,e tudo isso por que Santana jogou tampas de garrafas nela.

"Desculpa." Eu escondi os lábios em minha boca enquanto abaixava minha mão. Até segurei minha respiração.

"Eu não sei porque foi engraçado. "Mercedes olhou pra Santana,levantou uma sobrancelha e depois olhou de volta pra mim.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça como se fosse dizer que não foi. Ainda não quis parar de esconder meus lábios,só no caso de outra risada de pato vir.

"Eu encontrei isso. "Mercedes suspirou e enfiou as mãos em seu bolso. Ela puxou meu iPod. Meu iPod !

"Hey ! " Estendi meu braço e peguei meu iPod rosa. Eu perdi a uma semana atrá certeza que estava em casa. "Onde achou ? Obrigada. " Eu pressionei o botão play por uns segundos para que ligasse.

"Caiu no chão quando eu abri a portinha do meu tanque de gasolina. "Mercedes recuou e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo quando me perguntou sobre encantadora de vadias. Organizando as garrafas.

O menu apareceu e eu sorri. A bateria não tinha acabado. Perfeito. "Isso é estranho. " Eu respondi e desenrolei os fones de ouvido.

"É."Mercedes acenou lentamente.

Eu busquei a caixa vazia e a coloquei mais perto de mim. Depois que coloquei os fones de ouvido e apertei play,caminhei ao redor do balcão e me direcionei para a garagem de carregamento nos fundos,onde as lixeiras estavam.

Quando cheguei lá,tinha um monte de caixas com a da minha mão. Peguei na fita com minhas unhas descascadas até um canto dela. Essas caixas eram as piores. Eu rasguei a parte de trás da tira,achatei a caixa e a atirei na lixeira.

"You taste like whiskey when you kiss me ,oh… " Comecei a cantar junto com Lady Gaga. Era a minha música preferida. Bem,vai ser até eu ouvir por mais algumas 30 vezes até eu encontrar outra coisa que me chame atenção. Não sou muito exigente quando se trata de música. Eu gosto quando Rachel canta as coisas da Broadway e eu gosto quando Tina canta aquelas coisas alternativas,e quando Mercedes quanta R&B.

"Sit back down where you belong,in the corner of my bar with your high heels on… " Essa seria a música perfeita pra hoje. Pra outra pessoa,é claro. Talvez eu sugira pra Mercedes. Eu duvido que ela me ouça,embora. Eu não tenho certeza se sãos minhas sugestões que não são levadas à sério ou se ela não consegue sugerir coisas também. Quando eu disse pra ela cantar Britney Spears,ela riu e me disse que Baby One More Time não era uma música que ela queria cantar na frente das pessoas,e que você não vê a Rihanna cantando Man I Feel Like A Woman.

Na maioria das vezes,Mercedes é realmente nunca sei como entender algumas coisas que ela fala,então eu apenas não respondo. De alguma forma ela me lembra Rachel. Apaixonada. Personalidade forte. E ela sempre sabe que ela está certa.

"Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face..." Eu vou sugerir essa música pra Mercedes. Soa meio country,e hoje é a noite de cowboy. Eu sugeria à Quinn,mas eu não sei como ela canta e eu não quero dizer uma música que ela não possa alcançar as notas altas,ou que não seja seu estilo. Eu quero conhecer ela melhor antes de falar algo assim. Geralmente sugerir uma música pra alguém não seria ofensivo,mas vendo a sorte que eu tenho e do jeito que eu falo as coisas...É mais seguro só esperar e ver como ela canta.

"Sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time and you said to me… " Eu lancei outra caixa achatada na lixeira e quando me virei,Santana estava ali com seus braços cruzados e com a expressão mais divertida em seu rosto.

Ela não deveria estar no piano ? Rachel vai ter um ataque.

Eu tirei os fones de ouvido como se estivessem em fogo. Mas com eles pendurados no meu bolso,notei que ainda podia ouvir a música tocando. Logo,coloquei minha mão em meu jeans,tirei o iPod e o desliguei.

"Por que parou ? " Ela perguntou depois que eu guardei a coisa idiota no meu bolso.

Por que isso foi constrangedor. Eu ouvi pessoas cantando enquanto escutavam iPod e geralmente,elas soam como se tivessem um nariz entupido.

"Eu nunca vi alguém dançar,cantar e aaaainnda quebrar caixas. "Ela desfez os braços cruzados e andou em direção a uma dedos começaram a pegar a fita,assim como eu estava fazendo alguns momentos atrás.

Eu estava dançando também ? Jesus. "Eu estava entediada. "Tentei cobrir minha esquisitice,mas por alguma razão eu não me senti tão estranha assim agora que eu pensei sobre isso. Meu rosto não estava queimando com calor e eu não estava engolindo em seco várias vezes. Seria melhor se ela não tivesse chegado comigo dançando Lady Gaga em todo o papelão,mas não foi tão ruim assim.

Talvez por causa do que aconteceu mais cedo no banheiro. Ainda fazia meu coração doer ao pensar sobre. Olhando pra ela me fez querer dizer que ela podia chorar sempre que quisesse comigo por perto. Ela estava lutando contra um grande sorriso. Provavelmente por causa do que ela me pegou fazendo. Aquele sorriso não ia durar começaria a dançar de novo se eu soubesse que iria fazer ela se sentir melhor e menos triste.

"Sobre quem você estava cantando ?" Ela atirou uma caixa na lixeira. " Ou pra quem ? É isso que você vai cantar hoje a noite ? "

Droga,a risada de me esqueci sobre isso.O que tem de errado comigo ultimamente ? Tenho derrubado leite nas pessoas,entrado em momentos privados,rindo alto como uma idiota e agora dançando com caixas...

"Eu não estou cantando." Eu me inclinei e peguei a última caixa antes que ela pegasse. " Eu realmente não canto. Eu não sou tão boa quanto todo mundo. "

"Quem te disse isso ? "Ela aumentou a voz. Quase gritou. Eu devo ter dito algo errado.

Tentei me lembrar quem disse costumava fazer clipes com a minha irmã. Todo o sempre me deixava cantar,mesmo que eu preferisse dançar. As vezes,fazíamos um clipe de dueto,mas a maioria uma de nós gravava a outra.

Tem mais ou menos 10 vídeos de nós dançando Hammer Time e Billy Jean. Colocávamos fitas no final de nossos moletons para que parecessem páraquedas e colocaríamos luvas brancas durante Billy Jean. Esse era o tempo em que a dança da galinha era popular entre nós.

Eu adoro assistir os vídeos.São tão engraçados. Temos alguns desde pequenas. Minha irmã sempre terminava rindo por que eu era tão ruim em gravar ela. Eu dava zoom na hora errada e perdia um de seus passos. Ou eu ria atrás da câmera e parecia que ela estava dançando durante um terremoto.

Meu pai gostava dos vídeos. Ele ria nas partes que nem eram para ser engraçadas. Mas tudo bem,porque eu amava que ele estava rindo.

Apesar disso,nunca mostramos pra minha mãe,porque nós tínhamos que esperar ela ter uma chance de assistir. 'Eu sei querida,eu já vi.' Eaí,quando ela assistisse,ela me contaria sua histó a mesma história. Eu escutei bilhões de vezes.

Ela estava na escola,na sexta série e estava girando em círculos e cantando essa música com seu amigo. E porque estavam girando rápido,seu vestido garôo que estava atrás dela gritou "Nojento ! " Ele correu e contou à todos que Cindy havia menstruado. Minha mãe diz que estava por todo seu vestido.

Ela foi pra casa e se recusou à ir pra escola de novo. E ela não não foi até ter mudado de escola.

E você não pode interromper minha mãe e dizer que ela já contou essa histó fiz isso uma vez e ela chorou. Eu me senti tão mal. Não foi o mesmo sentimento que eu tive quando vi Santana chorando. Não. Ver minha mãe chorar foi como receber uma estaca no peito com culpa. Eu nem sei como explicar o quão horrível esse sentimento é.É como algo enfiar em seu estômago e você não consegue tirar e não consegue dormir e não pode mesmo fazer nada além de ouvir enfiar mais ainda.

"Foi uma má pergunta ? "Santana falou de novo. Eu esqueci que ela estava esperando uma resposta.

"Ah,não !"Eu sorri e me afastei da minha memória. "Nãém me disse que eu não posso cantar. Eu só não quero mesmo. "

"Se você diz. "Ela deu ombros. Parecia que ela estava olhando direto para mim. Ainda bem que eu não contei a pequena história da minha mãe em voz alta. " Eu preciso voltar para o piano antes que Berry comece a dar o seu pití. "

Santana saiu antes que eu pudesse não foi como se ela tivesse fugido.Só demorou demais pra mim falar algo.

Eu queria segui-la. Eu queria era a mais interessante pessoa que eu já vi em toda minha vida e eu nem sabia porquê.

"Aí está você ! "Um garota gritou.

Eu me virei e vi um carro se aproximar. O motor pulsava através do pavimento e a vibração passou por meus calcanhares. Era o carro mais caro que eu já tinha não tenho certeza que marca era,mas parecia uma torta merengue de limão em rodas e provavelmente valia mais do que tudo que já .

"Aqui estou."Eu cumprimentei Quinn assim que ela parou o carro perto da porta da garagem.

Ela moveu os óculos de sol dos olhos e os usou pra remover a franja de seu rosto. Como uma tiara. De novo,eu não pude evitar em me distrair por seus olhos. Instantaneamente,eu os comparei aos de Santana. Era como comparar chocolate quente e sorvete de chocolate de saborosos,mas você não os mistura,por que um é quente e o outro é frio. Exceto que Quinn não é fria. Longe disso.

Suas personalidades entraram em confronto. Ou talvez confronto não é a palavra certa. Qualquer seja o oposto de mistura...É isso que Santana e Quinn eram pra mim. Elas não são opostas,embora,porque opostos podem se encaixar algumas vezes. E mesmo que as garotas disseram que elas eram amigas,eu simplismente não vejo como. Algumas pessoas apenas não dão certo juntas,e isso não é uma coisa ruim. É apenas o que é.

Minha atenção se voltou ao carro de novo assim que eu quebrei o contato visual com Quinn. Eu segui até sua janela. "Rodas legais...e carro legal. "

"Vamos para a loja de sapatos. " Ela fez um gesto pra mim entrar.

Ela queria que entrasse em seu carro caríssimo ? Eita porra ...

"Ok."Eu forcei as palavras,mesmo que minha mente estivesse começando à ficar doida com as tantas cenas de "e se". E se eu quebrar alguma coisa ? Eu não posso pagar pra consertar. "Eu preciso falar com o Will primeiro,que eu vou começar meu intervalo. "Eu tirei meu celular do bolso e vi que meu intervalo começaria em 15 minutos. Mas Will não ligaria se eu fosse mais cedo. Normalmente ele não liga.

"Já disse pra ele. Entra aí." Ela de novo fez um gesto pro banco passageiro de seu carro.

Eu mal fiquei perto ao rodear o carro. Nervos, misturados com o fato de que ela teve que me pedir duas vezes,misturados com animação sobre sentar em uma das coisas mais cara que eu já sentei,foram o que fez meu ritmo se acelerar. Mas quando eu toquei a porta,eu diminuí. Eu não queria abrir de jeito e estragar as quebradiças.

A porta se abriu tão facilmente depois de ter apertado o trinco. Se não parecesse idiota,eu teria fechado a porta e aí eu iria abrir de novo só pra mim saber o quão fácil e silencioso é abrir uma porta de carro.

Eu sentei,coloquei minhas pernas pra dentro e fechei a porta. "Isso é tão legal." Eu falei em reverê ajeitei meu cinto quando o carro começou a andar. "Que marca é ? Onde conseguiu ? Você dirige todo dia ? Eu deveria tirar os sapatos ? " Eu comecei a olhar tudo ao meu redor. Olhei para a pequena tela de navegação no painel,pra pequena cruz que ela tinha pendurada no espelho retrovisor,então pro banco de couro que estava começando a me provar o quão confortável era.

Ela riu e me respondeu. "Uma pergunta por vez. E realmente não é tão legal assim Brittany. "

" Qua marca é ? "Perguntei de novo. Não que sua resposta iria fazer muita diferença,porque eu não sabia nada sobre carros.Só que eles são pesados. Mas meu pai sabia muito. Eu posso falar pra ele que alguém que eu conheço tem um carro maneiro. Talvez Quinn podia passar lá em casa alguma vez pra mim poder mostrar seu carro pra minha família,porque essa era provavelmente a coisa mais legal do mundo.

"Corvette." Ela respondeu assim que entramos em uma rua.

"Mas não significa que esse carro não deveria ter teto ? " Eu olhei pro teto. Estava lá...

"Não" Seu sorriso cresceu mais ainda. Ela com certeza sorri muito quando está perto de mim. "Conversível significa que não deve ter um teto. "

Nós chegamos ao estacionamento da loja de sapatos do Will. Era uma curta distância até o bar,mas se eu fosse Quinn,eu iria pra todo canto de carro também. Eu iria estacionar todo a cada 20 minutos só pros meus vizinhos me assistirem e ficarem com inveja.

"Ah sim." Apertei minhas mãos entre meus joelhos. "Agora meu pai vai achar que eu tenho 3 amigos que dirigem Corvettes."Ó seu carro não iria parecer a coisa mais ,não...Vai parecer legal se meu pai ver. Ele não viu esses outros Corvettes que eu disse.

"Droga ! " Eu de repente me lembrei de algo. O pensamento quase me deu um tapa no rosto. "Eu esqueci algo."

"Sua bolsa ? " Ela olhou para o meu colo vazio e em seguida,pro pára-brisa,assim que paramos em uma vaga do estacionamento.

"Merda..." Eu busquei por minha bolsa perto do meu pé mas eu sabia que não estaria lá. " Merda ao quadrado. Eu esqueci isso também." Estendi a mão até a maçaneta da porta e a abri. " Eu posso correr lá e pegar. Quer esperar ? Ou pode ir ver o que você quer. Eu vou me apressar. " Eu me sentia péssima por disperdiçar seu intervalo. Eu sabia o quão ocupadas nós ficaríamos hoje,e eu sabia que esse intervalo era o último intervalo relaxante que ela teria pelas próximas 10 horas.

"Brittany,tá tudo bem. " Ela agarrou meu cotovelo assim que comecei a sair do carro. Eu sentei de volta no banco. " Eu tenho dinheiro. "

"Você não pode comprar. Isso estraga todo o propósito pra mim te pagar de volta. "

"Primeiro de tudo Brittany,você não vai me pagar de volta por nada. " Quinn continuou. " E,eu posso te levar até lá. Não vou te fazer correr todo esse caminho. "

Eu busquei pela porta e a fechei. " Pode me dirigir até lá por favor ? "

"Nã de ser boba. " Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

Abri a porta de novo e também. Era estranho sair assim de um carro. Geralmente eu podia apenas deslizar pra fora da minha caminhonete. Esse negócio de subir é um trabalho e tanto.

"Eu preciso ir lá em casa também. " Eu disse pra mim mesma. " Depois daqui."

Mas Quinn respondeu como se eu tivesse falado com ela. " Tudo bem por mim. Nós vamos fazer uma pequena viagem. " E ela começou a andar até a loja antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre sua oferta.

Ao invés de dizer a ela que poderíamos pegar meu carro,eu a segui em silêncio. Talvez,apenas talvez,nós poderíamos pegar meu pai se ele decidiu ir pra casa pro almoço e eu poderia casualmente mencionar que minha amiga tinha o carro mais legal do mundo. Esse pensamento foi o que convenceu em deixar Quinn me levar até em casa,me impedindo de ser educada.

Eu tive que andar rápido para alcançá-la,mas assim que chegamos à entrada,eu estava logo atrás puxou a porta para nós.

"Mas eu não posso agar nada." Eu tentei convencê-la de novo. "Nós só estamos olhando ? Você pode me mostrar o que você quer e eu posso vir aqui amanhã antes do trabalho. Começo meio ão eu tenho muito tempo. "

Ela parou no meio de um quase bati em suas costas. Ela virou sua atenção pra mim. De repende,eu não consiguia ler sua expressão. Era a expressão sorvete de chocolate de menta. Fria e quente ao mesmo tempo. Mas não fria de um modo ruim. Só fria em um sentido que estava começando a ficar um pouco inquieta e insegura sobre o que dizer ou fazer.

"Para." Ela não mandou. Ela não soou má,irritada,ou brava. Geralmente quando me dizem para parar é por que alguém esta bravo comigo. E eu estou quase 100 por cento certa de que se ela já disse isso pra alguém além de mim, eles devem ter interpretado errado. Devem ter pensado que ela estava brava ou não. Não tenho certeza o que ela estava.

"." Sussurrei.

Felizmente seu sorriso retornou e eu fui capaz de afrouxar os nervos na espinha. "Eu só queria que você viesse pra me ajudar a escolher um par de botas. E você não precisa me comprar novos chinelos. Eu tenho quase contar que,"Ela colocou uma mão em meu braço e me direcionou pra onde eu sabia que as botas estavam. " Você não arruinou meus chinelos. Então obrigada por me oferecer,mas não é necessário ."

Viu... Alguém ficaria todo ofendido por ela ter dito pra parar e não daria nem a chance dela se explicar. E então,perderia isso.

Quinn era diferente. Um pouco imprevisível,mas eu me dou bem com pessoas imprevisíveis por que eu sou fácil de lidar.

O que não fez sentido foi Mercedes dizer que Quinn não era mau sempre e que Santana iria jogar sangue de porco em mim. A personalidade de Quinn parecia mais rígida que a de Santana. Como um Iceberg. Mas um tipo doce e amigável de Iceberg. Do Titanic.

Na verdade,eu continuo esquecendo que eu flagrei Santana quando ela estava super ão na verdade,eu trapaciei. Ninguém teve a chance de ver aquilo,e estava muito claro que ela não deixa as pessoas verem. Ninguém deixa as pessoas verem eles chorarem daquele jeito.

"Que tipo de botas você está querendo ? " Nós paramos no meio do corredor de botas.

Tinha botas com salto,botas sem salto,botas que iam até o tornozelo, e botas que iam até o joelho.

Eu olhei até as minhas próprias escolhi botas de cowboy. Bom,Rachel escolhei botas cowboy quando eu vim aqui com ela semana queria as botas que iam até o joelho,com salto,mas ela insistiu pra mim pegar as de cowboy. Elas são fáceis de andar e era noite de cowboy.

"Não tenho certeza." Ela começou a andar pelo corredor,passando as pontas dos dedos sobre as botas. " Sugestões ?" Ela continuou pelo corredor mas olhou de volta pra mim.

"Eu ? " Eu sentir meus olhos se arregalarem." Eu estava usando botas de chuva ontem. Tem certeza que você deveria me perguntar ? "

Ela se virou e começou a vir em minha direção. " Sim,tenho certeza. " Ela levantou um ombro. Era quase dar de ombros,porém não com os dois. "Você usou botas de chuva e moletom e de algum modo,ainda ficou bem. Se eu usasse botas de chuva,eu pareceria uma idiota. "

"Isso não é verdade. " Eu fiz uma careta. Era longe da verdade. Se ela usasse botas de chuva,ela só iria parecer que estava usando botas de chuva.E garotas como ela podem sair usando qualquer coisa que querem. Ela é como uma boneca de porcelana. A garota . Pequena e magra,mas no ponto. E tudo sobre ela,desde os olhos ao sorriso,faria qualquer cara se rastejar aos seus pés. Ela não poderia parecer uma idiota nem se tentasse.

Agora eu... ? Ela deveria estar brincando. Eu sou tão esquisita.

"Então eu posso pedir emprestado suas botas de chuva ? " Ela se virou e olhou a prateleira de botas quando me alcançou.

Eu sabia que elas estava brincando. Era raro eu identificar o sarcasmo de alguém,porque eu sou o tipo de pessoa que entende as coisas no valor da expressão da pessoa,mas eu claramente ouvi seu sarcasmo.

"Tá bom..."Eu suspirei fundo,como se aquilo fosse me ajudar a pensar e manter todas as boas ideias de irem embora. " O que estará vestindo hoje ? " Olhei de volta pro pequeno vestido de verão que ela estava branco.

"A mesma coisa que vocês vão usar.A blusa de flanela vermelha. Calça jeans cortada. " Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu deveria só pegar botas de cowboy mesmo ? " Ela olhou pros meus pés.

"Se você quiser botas de cowboy." Eu não ia forçar uma opinião nela. Rachel estava certa quando ela disse que botas de cowboy seriam mais confortáveis que um salto alto. Mas eu não queria que ela pegasse uma dor no pé porque eu sugeri algo.

"Eu não sou exigente. O que quer que fique bonito..." Ela respondeu.

Eu esperei antes de responder. Queria ter certeza que eu não soaria estúpida. A única coisa que queria que acontecesse era ela ir pelo meu conselho e as outras garotas começassem a zombá-la. Mas eu avisei ela e a lembrei da bota de chuva.

"Já que você vai estar usando calça jeans cortada,deveria pegar uma bota de cano longo. Algo que pare abaixo do joelho. E um salto vai ficar bonito. " Andei alguns passos até um par de botas marrom de salto alto. "Essas são as que eu queria comprar. "

"Porque não comprou ? " Ela deu um passo a minha frente e começou a examinar as botas.

"Rachel queria que eu usasse botas de cowboy. "Eu olhei pros meus pés e então,pros dela. " Qual seu tamanho ? "

"36."Ela se agachou e puxou uma caixa que dizia tamanho 36. "Por que você é amiga da Rachel ? Ela é péssima. "

Quinn sentou-se em um banco com a caixa em seu colo.

Eu fui pra frente dela e tirei a tampa da caixa. " As vezes. " Eu não quis mentir. E além de dizer que a Rachel era péssima,algumas vezes era eufemismo. " Mas as vezes ela é demais,e legal. Ela me ajudou algumas vezes. " Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas assim que uma memória veio em minha mente. "Ela não me deixava ficar perto dela nas fotos da quarta série até o ano de calouro no ensino médio. Foi aí que ela decidiu que ela não iria mais crescer. Ela me disse que eu pareceria muito alta do lado dela. "Me agachei em frente à Quinn com a bota que tirei da caixa e desfiz o zíper de cima para baixo até o tornozelo.

"Ela é doida." Quinn balançou a cabeça e tirou seus chinelos pra mim poder ajudar a colocar a bota. Quinn estava prestes a continuar,mas parou no meio da sentença. " Fica de pé." Ela sussurou pra mim. Ela levemente deu um tapa no meu ombro. Parecia urgente,então eu quase pulei da minha posição.

Alguns segundos depois que eu me levantei,o sino da porta da frente soou e Santana entrou. Levou um pouco para ela notar que nós estávamos lá,e estava claro que ela não sabia que nós estariamos lá pra começo de tudo. Ela estava brincando com seu colar,e quando ela olhou em nossa direção,parecia que tinha visto um fantasma cagando.

Quinn pegou as duas botas da minha mão e nós assistimos Santana se aproximar. " Ei." Ela parou perto de mim e fitou Quinn. "Você não comprou seus sapatos ainda ?" Ela falou diferente. Não parecia o tom de voz que ela usou comigo no banheiro,ou na garagem quando ela me pegou dançando e cantando. Não era um diferente ruim. E não foi como ela falou com Rachel quando Rachel entrou no banheiro e falou pra nós sairmos. Eu não sei como descrever sem dizer que foi como ela falou. Foi de um jeito nítido,duro,quente. Não um quente que é sexy. O quente de temperatura.

Minhas bochechas começaram a se aquecer um pouco. Sério ? Se controlem ! Ela não pode nem me ouvir pensar. Eu posso pensar o que diabos eu quiser. Não foi como se eu disse pra ela que quando ela fala é quente...

"Ainda nã desfazendo as malas por toda a semana. E ontem a noite com Ru Paul respirando em nossos pescoços não tive a chance de vir olhar. " Quinn disse. Ela colocou seu pé no salto e começou a puxar o zíper.

"Gostei dessas. " Santana comentou as botas. Pareceu que ela não tinha esperado gostar,e ela não tinha esperado Quinn experimentando algo que ela tivesse gostado.

As botas pararam alguns centímetros abaixo do joelho de .

"É." Quinn se levantou e levantou seu vestido pra examinar o salto.

"Eu estava esperando você usar sapatilhas. " Santana sorriu de canto. "É uma mudança bem vinda. Eu aprovo. "

"Bom saber."Quinn parecia indiferente.

As três de nós ficamos em silêncio. Quinn deu alguns passos pra trás e pra frente no salto,provavelmente checando se ela iria querer andar com eles a noite toda. Ela deveria por o outro par se era isso que ela estava fazendo,porque agora ela parecia um zumbi manco.O salto era mais alto do que eu pensei. Nós poderiamos fazer uma noite de ão eu poderia emprestar o salto direito da Quinn,e eu não teria que me preocupar em comprar sapatos.

Não,péssima pés são muito maiores. Chega de fingir ser mulher chinesa pra mais.

Santana apenas assistiu Quinn andar pra frente e pra trás.

"Então é verdade." Santana inclinou sua cabeça em minha direção. "Você derramou mesmo leite na Quinn. "Ela levantou um canto de sua não pegaria esse sorriso de canto como um sorriso até que eu vi seus olhos sorrirem. "Quinn ficou falando e falando sobre você ontem a noite. "

"Ah,para com isso. "Quinn olhou pra cima e revirou os olhos. " Não dê ouvidos pra ela Brittany. "

"Ei,"Santana levantou as mãos em sua defesa. "Eu só estou falando o que eu ouvi. "

Eu estava completamente fascinada pela maneira como ela falava,o que ela dizia. Eu queria que ela continuasse falando,mas não sabia o que perguntar ou dizer. Eu duvido que Quinn soubesse sobre toda aquela situação do banheiro e eu não quero acidentalmente dar uma dica ou deixar escapar alguma ão eu continuei calada.

"Você vai comprar sapatos ? "Quinn se sentou de volta ao banco. Eu não tinha certeza pra quem ela estava falando.

Santana respondeu ela,porém. Assim ela estava falando com ela. "Nã só estou tentando fugir da Rachel. Algo ruim iria acontecer se nós duas continuassemos no salão de bronzeamento ao lado. Eu convenci a garota que trabalha lá,que minha querida amiga quis dizer 40 minutos,e não 20. "Santana revirou os olhos. "Vadia,seja extra crocante.* "

"Krispy Kreme *" Eu ecooei Santana,apesar de não ter tido a intenção. Dei ombros depois de ter dito. O gesto foi mais pro meu benefício,porque era melhor dizer algo assim do que sobre o banheiro.

"Uhum." Santana acenou com a cabeça e de novo,eu flagrei aquele sorriso acolhedor que ela direcionou pra mim. "Você não vai usar salto ? "O sorriso dela desmanchou. Ela parecia confusa agora. Como se fosse eu usar salto fosse uma coisa lógica.

"Nã não quis que ela usasse."Quinn respondeu por mim e então fez contato visual comigo. "Sabe,ela provavelmente disse pra você usar botas de cowboy pois assim você não pareceria tão alta perto dela. " Quinn olhou de volta pros meus pés e então elevou seu olhar pelo meu corpo. Meu corpo contraíu pela forma que ela me olhou. Parecia que ela podia ver tudo. "Talvez ela não quer você chame mais atenção do que ela."

"É isso ? "Santana acenou lentamente em compreensão."Hm."

"Não sei direito."Eu nunca disse que ela não queria que eu parecesse alta demais. E eu tenho certeza que se ela tivesse a oportunidade de dizer isso,então ela teria dito.

"Tenho que ir."Santana falou. Eu estava esperando uma delas dizer algo ruim sobre Rachel de novo,e eu fiquei feliz que Santana não disse. Me deixa inconfortável ter que defender,mesmo que seja difícil defender ela quando as pessoas dizem verdades. "Ela provavelmente já está em sua sala."

"Tchau." Eu acenei com minha mão,mesmo que ela não o fez. Eu só acenei para as costas dela.

Quando olhei de volta pra Quinn,ela tinha seus olhos um tanto cerrados. Eu sabia que ela ia perguntar sobre isso. Pelo que eu ouvi,Santana geralmente não era tão acolhedora ou amigável com as outras pessoas. E Quinn de todas as pessoas saberia disso.

O que eu iria dizer se ela perguntasse ? Eu acho que eu poderia dizer que ela me pegou cantando e ainda achava que foi engraçado. Mas Quinn acreditaria ? Isso é algo engraçado que Santana normalmente riria ?

"Então,a marrom ?" Sua pergunta se jogou contra mim.

"Santana ?"Eu perguntei. Santana era meio marrom. Mas o que isso tem a ver. Marrom o que ?

"Que ? "Quinn perguntou.

" Que o que ? " Eu repeti. Era a minha melhor defesa. Responder uma pergunta com a mesma pergunta.

Ela hesitou,então refez a questão. "Eu devo comprar as botas marrons ou as pretas ?"

"Ah,uhm." Coloquei meu lábio inferior em minha boca."Marrom vai combinar melhor com a roupa de cowboy. "Eu comecei a pensar em voz alta."E elas são escuras o suficiente pra combinarem com quase tudo que quiser usar. Mas as pretas combinam com tudo mesmo..."

"Mas essas marrons também vão com as outras coisas ? "Ela se levantou com a bota que ela experimentou.

Eu acenei positivamente. "Eu gosto da marrom."

"Marrom então." Quinn sentou e desfez o zíper da bota.

"Eu vou ser super rápida." Eu quase voei pra fora do carro de Quinn. Acho que pareceu como se ela tivesse me ejetado de lá de dentro. Tipo James Bond.

Seu carro era tão fora de série. Eu me pergunto se valia mais do que a minha casa ?

Todas as casas no meu bairro eram é o que todo mundo sempre disse. O que quer que significasse as pessoas perguntam como a minha casa é,eu só digo que tem 3 quartos e um banheiro. E uma árvore de tamanho jumbo no jardim da frente. E hidrante também no jardim da frente. Eu caí dele uma vez e pensei que iria morrer,até que minha irmã disse que ela me daria seu outro pirulito se eu parasse de chorar. Então eu falei pra ela que se ela contasse pros seus amigos que ela viu sua irmã mais velha chorar,eu iria comer todos seus outros pirulitos pelo resto da vida dela.

Isso obviamente foi a bom tempo atrás.

Mas quando Quinn me deixou na garagem e estacionou em cima de uma grande poça colorida de óleo do motor,não pareceu certo.

Minha casa era a que tinha o portão da garagem vermelho e uma árvore gigante que sempre derrubava folhas na rua. Quando criança eu pulava na rua e na calçada tentando pegar elas antes que chegassem ao chão ( ou a lava,como minha minha irmã costumava chamar) . Minha mãe não gostava da ideia,desde então,nossa casa virou a que deixa cair folhas na eu duvido que alguém iria se importar.

Tudo sobre minha casa me faz lembrar de mim criança. Eu cresci aqui.

"Espera ! " Quinn gritou do carro. Sua voz me pegou assim que eu estava tentando cruzar o gramado da frente.

Eu virei e olhei pro carro. Desse ânglo,parecia ainda mais fora de série. Eu poderia ver o carro dos meus vizinhos atrás do dela.

"Algo de errado ? " Caminhei de volta através do gramado coberto e me inclinei na janela do passageiro que ela tinha acabado de abaixar. Mas eu não quis me inclinar muito e me apoiar na moldura da janela. Eu ouvi alguns vizinhos falarem sobre uma menina na rua de baixo e sobre seu namorado arrogante e convencido que sai em zig zag pela rua,e sobre seus pais que não monitoram quem ela namora. Eu encontrei ele e não tenho certeza por que ele é arrogante e convencido só por que seu carro é barulhento e ele sai correndo na rua como se estivesse em velozes e furiosos. Eu tenho certeza que eu faria o mesmo se meu carro pudesse ir naquela velocidade. Eu poderia dormir um pouco mais e então correr até o trabalho.

Se meu pai não está no trabalho,ele está em casa fazendo algum tipo de jardinagem. Geralmente ele fica apenas mexendo umas coisas na sentei na varanda com meu iPod sábado passado a tarde por tipo,2 horas e tudo o que ele fez foi tirar algumas coisas da garagem e colocar de volta. E quando eu perguntei por que ele organizou,ele disse que precisava do seu espaço. Eu não acho que ele saiba que temos uma garagem pequena e não importa quantas vezes ele organize,não vai mudar. Ainda vai ter o cortador de grama que precisa sair dali e ainda vai ter os fios de extensão que precisam ficar pendurados na luz ou irão se perder debaixo de algumas coisas. E,ainda vai ter caixas cheias de decoração pros feriados que parecem perigosamente perto de cair.

Mas eu não quero que meu pai se preocupe com a garagem e com o cara que sua filha possa estar saindo. Meus vizinhos são muito intrometidos e muito preguiçosos para sair de casa e ver dentro do carro da Quinn,que ela não é um menino e eu não estou namorando um piloto de corrida.

E tamém,eu não me inclinei na janela porque não quero arranhar seu carro...

"Nada. "Ela respondeu."Eu não sou convidada pra entrar ?" Quinn estendeu a mão pra desfazer o cinto.

Merda. Pensa rápido Brittany. "Uhm,eu vou super rápida."Eu repeti o que eu disse antes. "Agente pode se atrasar ? "Saiu como uma pergunta ao invés da resposta confidente que eu esperava que ela caísse. "Ainda temos que passar no correio. "Eu fiz questão dessa frase não sair como uma questão.

"Seus pais estão em casa ou algo ? "Ela deixou uma risada sair,que pareceu um pouco surpresa e divertida.

"Minha mãe...é." Olhei de volta pra casa.

"Não vai me apresentar ? "Ela continuou,mas eu sabia que ela estava me provocando. E mesmo que ela estivesse brincando,tinha algo por trás do que ela não conseguia saber o que era. "Você tem vergonha de mim ? " Ela estava brincando. Sarcasmo de novo,e novamente,ela fez bastante ó ela continuar fazendo seu sarcasmo tão óbvio ,dizendo o que ela quer,como ela vem fazendo,nós vamos nos dar super bem.

"...Eu acho que minha mãe possa estar dormindo." Eu tentei falar como se não fosse nada demais.A única coisa que eu não queria fazer era mentir,mas dizer isso quase foi pior que mentir. Pareceu que eu disse muito pra pessoa errada. E se ela pensasse que minha mãe fosse preguiçosa ? Porque ela não é.Definitivamente não.

"É meio tá doente ? "Quinn pareceu ,ela agiu do mesmo jeito que as pessoas costumam agir quando eu acidentalmente menciono que minha mãe ainda está dormindo,mas ao invés de me olhar como se minha mãe fosse um tipo de pessoa doida por não querer levantar e comer um delicioso café da manhã às 8 da manhã,ela me olhou como se ela estivesse tendo uma conversa que não deveria ter comigo.

Graças a Deus. Só porque ela tem um carro de luxo,não quer dizer que ela se acha melhor do que todo mundo.

"Bom então se apressa. Vamos nos atrasar."Ela colocou de volta os óculos pra cobrir os olhos e apontou pra minha casa.

Eu retornei o mesmo sorriso que ela me deu e voltei em direção à minha casa pela segunda vez.

Os galhos da árvore bateram contra o meu rosto enquanto eu corria e eu xinguei a mim mesma por pelo menos não ter me protegido com as mãos. O que a Quinn deve pensar de mim...Não consigo nem correr sem ter árvore no meu olho.

Quando alcancei a porta,girei a maçaneta e entrei em um movimento rápido e leve.

Deve estar na mesa da cozinha. Me virei pra sala de estar.Não estava tão bagunçada.Não limpa o suficiente pra mim poder ter Quinn aqui dentro,embora. As meias do meu pai estava no sofá e um copo de vinho pela metade estava próximo à lareira no canto. Uma caixa de vinho estava no topo de uma pilha de coisas. Torci meu corpo de lado para me espremer entre o apoio do braço do sofá e o canto e parei no meio da sala de estar.

Lord Tubbington estava sentado no divã. Ele parecia um grande monte de gordura de cinzas. "Gatinho mau !" Eu deslizei minhas mãos por suas axilas de gato e o levantei até o meu peito. Ele é sortudo que apenas eu consigo pega-lo.

O coloquei no chão e continuei a andar até a mesa. Tigelas de ceral vazias,roupa dobrada,e um Papai Noel sentado no meio da mesa,que esta ali desde nem sei quando.É feito de barro e tem um saco jogado em seus ombros de argila,onde pode por canetas e coisas assim. Eu passei a mão por contas antigas por ali,mas não havia cheque nenhum.

O mais silenciosamente possível,corri para a mesa do computador de volta à sala de estar. Se minha mãe colocou ali,tinha que estar em cima do teclado.

Não estava.

Vou perguntar pra ela rapidinho.

Andei na ponta dos pés até o quarto dela. Dois passos da escrivaninha e eu estava fora da sala de estar,ficando entre o banheiro à minha esquerda e sua porta à minha direita,em frente a mim.

Agarrei a maçaneta,a apertei firme para não fazer barulho e lentamente girei até que fez um click. Quando não ouvi nada vindo de dentro do quarto,sabia que ela ainda não tinha acordado.

Ao invés de entrar,eu apenas coloquei a cabeça pra dentro,entre a porta e sua moldura. Se eu entrasse o chão iria fazer barulho e ela provavelmente iria pensar que alguém estava assaltando ou algo,e iria se assustar.

Minha mãe parecia estar dormindo profundamente. Minha irmã gostava de chamar,hibernando. Eu gostava de chamar,deixa ela em paz porra !

A cabeceira da cama estava contra a mesma parede que a porta pela qual eu estava olhando,e seu rosto estava do outro lado da cabeceira,entre ela e eu.

"Mãe ? "Eu sussurrei.

Nenhuma resposta.

As vezes eu costumava checar e ver se ela ainda estava lá quando eu chegava da eu checava pra ter certeza que ela ainda estava respirando. As vezes pensamentos paranóicos,estranhos e doidos passavam por minha mente. Sempre quando eu iria verificar,tratava-se de uma chance de 50-50 quanto a possibilidade do click da porta acordá-la ou não. Se não,eu iria esperar até que eu visse ela se mexer ou seu peito se mover com sua respiração,e então eu sairia da zona de perigo.

"Mãe? "Sussurrei de novo.

Ainda sem resposta.

"Mãe ? "Eu levantei minha voz só um pouquinho.

Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente. Ela estava olhando pra mim,mas eu poderia dizer que ela não me viu ainda. Talvez eu tive sorte essa vez.

Seu corpo todo sacudiu embaixo do cobertor. Eu a assustei.

"Merda !" Ela não gritou,mas com o chicoteado da palavra foi alto o suficente pra me assustar.

"Desculpa mãe."Eu parei de sussurrar e comecei a falar,assim ela poderia me ouvir.

"O que você quer ? "Ela me pediu pra falar rápido,mas ainda sim fechou seus olhos e aconchegou seu ombro no colchão.

"Eu preciso do cheque." Tentei manter minha voz suave,apenas no caso dela acidentalmente começar a dormir de novo.Não queria acordá-la de tenho certeza que falei alto e rápido o suficiente pra que ela não precisasse se esforçar pra me ouvir.

"Você tinha que ter pêgo."Ela resmungou e rolou seu rosto para a janela,pra longe de mim.

Sim,eu sei.

"Onde tá ? "Falei só um pouco. Era melhor ficar só com uma pergunta,ao invés de tentar explicar porque eu não peguei o cheque em primeiro lugar. É como arrancar um band-aid. Não se distraia.

"Eu não sei você mesmo. "Ela se moveu debaixo dos cobertores de novo." Desligue a TV. "Era o seu jeito de se livrar de mim.

Então,eu saí dali.


	3. Eu a tive no

Eu a tive no...

Eu encontrei o cheque,Quinn me levou até o correio e eu saí na hora certa. A correspondência não seria pega até as 15. Da próxima vez,eu vou ter que colocar um aviso no meu celular pra me lembrar de colocar em nossa caixa de correio antes de ir pro trabalho.

Eu acabei achando o cheque no meu guarda acho que minha mãe pensou se eu me lembraria que ela colocou ali. Não tanto assim. Na manhã,eu estou meio tenho uma rotina. Pego minha escova de dente e começo a escovar,faço xixi e lavo as mãos,termino de escovar os dentes,lavo meu rosto e então me visto. Só leva 15 minutos pra fazer tudo,porque eu tomo banho à noite. Eu faço um plano de dormir o quanto possí pessoas dizem que você pode dormir quando estiver ê pode dormir quando estiver vivo também,e é bem melhor.

O turno da tarde no Schuester estava um pouco mais ocupado do que sempre é. Está claro que Lima,Ohio estava perto de comear o verão,o que significa que estava as pessoas estavam perto de começar a passar seus intervalos de sexta feira comendo tira gosto e comida de bar,ao invés de comer docinhos que vende em máquinas. E muitas pessoas saem do trabalho mais cedo nas sextas. Qual o jeito melhor de começar a semana do que um happy hour na metade do preço com tira gosto e as Troubletones,disse o comercial bobo que toca em toda estação de rádio.

Estava mais ocupado,mas não tão ocupado pra manter todas nós andando por aí. Então enquanto Mercedes e Tina serviam os clientes e pegavam pedidos, e Rachel ficava no pódio como recepcionista,eu conversava com Quinn atrás do bar.

Já que o Will pensou que nós chegamos 10 minutos mais cedo do intervalo,ele nos recompensou,nos deixando trabalhar o turno da tarde no bar,mesmo que nós já iamos trabalhar lá de qualquer jeito. Nós na verdade,chegamos 5 minutos atrasadas. Eu acho que Quinn não disse pra ele que saímos mais cedo...E ela me impediu de dizer quando eu comecei a lembrá-lo. Eu não estava reclamando,embora. Eu gosto de trabalhar no balcão.

Apenas um casal se sentou aqui,então não precisávamos fazer nada além de trazer pra eles tira gosto e cervejas geladas.

"Faça três deles."Eu disse pra Quinn.

Ela estava derramando schnapps de pêssego em um copo duplo. Nós podemos ter uma bebida,ou duas,quando trabalhamos,ao menos que não interfira em ajudar os clientes. Eu gosto de gastar minhas bebidas de graça com shots,por que são os mais caros. Tina gasta as suas com soda de limão e Mercedes com daiquiris. Rachel bebe água...Água nem conta como bebida,porque é de graça. As vezes ela me deixa gastar suas bebidas,mas apenas se eu for beber soda ou chá.

Uma vez eu peguei Rachel bebendo óleo de insistiu que era pra soltar as cordas brinquei um pouco com ela,dizendo que era mais fácil apenas suprimir o reflexo de vômito em vez de realmente tentar soltar sua garganta. Prenda a respiração e respire pelo nariz. Leva apenas cinco minutos,no máximo,de qualquer um tempo pra ela entender. Ela não gostou da brincadeira.

"Você quer duas ? "Quinn perguntou,mas ainda sim pegou um terceiro copo.

"Um pra Santana." Eu olhei pro palco,onde ela estava com Brad e o resto da estava apontando um dedo pro guitarrista e mexendo sua cabeça como se ele tivesse dito algo nojento. Parecia que uma bebida caíria bem,e eu sei que bebidas definitivamente me ajudavam a relaxar. "Ela parece estressada."

Ela parecia mais que estressada. Parecia que ela estava segurando cada emoção que passasse por ela,e ao invés de voltar pro banheiro e chorar de novo,deixando tudo sair,ela estava descontando nos membros da banda.

"Ela é sempre assim."Quinn encheu o terceiro copo até um pouco mais que a metade.

"Nãão..."Eu cantei a palavra,só pra enfatizar o quão bobo eu pensei que aquilo era."Ninguém é sempre de um jeito."

Quinn não respondeu,apenas torceu a tampa dos schnapps.

"Vocês são amigas ? "Perguntei,mesmo que eu já tivesse decidido a resposta fingiam ser amigas.

"É,eu acho. Quero dizer,nos conhecemos desde o ensino médio."

"Eu sei como fazer divisões desde a segunda série e nós ainda não somos amigos no facebook." Eu provoquei. Percebi que,já que ela me provocou sobre não chamá-la pra entrar em casa mais cedo,era seguro eu fazer a mesma coisa. Brincar com ão de novo,eu falaria aquilo pra qualquer um...Eu senti meus olhos se estreitarem,mas os abri antes que ela pensasse que eu estava estreitando-os pra ela.

"Válido." Ela suspirou. "É que a Santana é...Nem sei direito."

"Bem,eu gosto dela."Eu disse como se fosse para encorajá-la. Parecia que ela não era acostumada a falar sobre Santana,a menos que fosse pra zomba-la. Acho que é por isso que Mercedes pensou que Quinn não era sempre má...Porque as duas compartilhavam e tinham as mesmas opiniões sobre Santana.

Ela apenas acenou a cabeça. Eu quase esperei ela brincar sobre o fato de mim gostar da Santana. Mas eu fiquei feliz que ela não o fez,porque eu tenho certeza que eu teria ficado rosa como uma fico corada com as coisas mais estranhas,e eu não coro quando deveria.

"Se nós vamos dar um pra ela,então pelo menos quero colocar algo estranho,original nela." Quinn deslizou o Schnapps entre nós.

Eu peguei a garrafa e o coloquei de volta na prateleira. "O que você está fazendo? " Eu fiquei grata que o assunto mudou. Pro benefício dela,não meu.Não tenho certeza o quão inconfortável ela estava ficando,e se fosse por mim,eu não queria ser posta em uma posição pra falar de alguém que eu tenho que gostar.

Ela deu ombros enquanto eu caminhava de volta."Nem sei." Eu não me incomodei em perguntar que tipo,quando Quinn sugeriu para tomarmos uma shot. Não é como se eu fosse negar se fosse muito nojento. Eu estava muito pensei no dia que alguém me ofereceria uma shot sem ser um bêbado pervertido em uma festa,ou algum cara que estava tentando me embebedar pra fazer coisas nele.

"Põe Southern Comfort aí. E Kahlua. "Eu gostava dos dois,e parecia a hora perfeita para mistura-los. "E chantilly."

"Isso ficar algo muito estranho." Quinn se encolheu e buscou por uma garrafa de Southern Comfort que eu trouxe mais cedo.

Eu peguei a Kahlua. "Podemos chamar de Creme de Cowboy."

"Oh,wow." Quinn se contorceu em sua pele e seus olhos se arregalaram. Eu sabia que ela não estava esperando eu dizer aquilo. Ninguém espera eu dizer coisas assim.Não tenho certeza se eles pensavam que eu era muito inocente,ou se o que eu estava falando era realmente escandaloso. "Nojento."Ela corou um pouco.

não sou a única que cora quando não quer.

Quinn colocou o Southern Comfort de volta no bar e tirou todos os três shos com o Kahlua que eu dei pra ela. "Eu preciso do chicote.Rápido."Ela estendeu sua mão como um cirurgião,quando pede pelo bisturi.

Eu brinquei era divertida. Girei e agachei no frigobar. Estava cheio de chantilly. Você sabe que você tem o melhor trabalho do mundo quando tem um frigobar repleto de coisas delíciosas.

Peguei agarrei a aba de plástico na tampa da lata e a abri. Quinn colocou uma pequena torre de creme em cada uma das mesmo nojento. Seu gosto era ainda mais como vou saber como creme de cowboy deve ser. A única parte boa era o chantilly e nós duas o comemos antes de beber. É perigoso beber um líquido e comer algo que de algum modo estava dentro da comida e o líquido ao mesmo tempo. Então,sem a doçura e a distração que era o chantilly,o Kahlua penetrou em minha garganta,o whiskey queimou minha garganta e os schnapps fizeram meu queixo doer,como se eu tivesse acabado de comer um doce super azedo.

"Já volto."Espremi o canto dos meus lábios juntos. Eu podia sentir as covinhas no meu rosto. Era mais fácil não ter ância se eu não ,eu segurei minha respiração,peguei a terceira bebida do balcão e me direcionei para o palco.

"O que você tem aí ? "Tina sorriu e me parou no meio do caminho,perto dos assentos e as cabines.

"Uma shot."Eu olhei o copo em minha mã beje. Parecia um café gelado. "Quer uma ? "Segurei o copo em sua direção. Se ela pegasse,o que eu sabia que ela não iria fazer,eu poderia pedir Quinn pra fazer outro pra Santana.

"Ah,não,obrigada.Não bebo shots."Ela levantou as mãos. "Pra onde está levando ? "

"Pro palco."Respondi. Eu ia dizer Santana,mas desse jeito eu não iria obrigar Tina a me dar um olhar estranho ou outro aviso,e eu estava tecnicamente dizendo a ela pra onde eu estava indo.

Tina era legal. Tí. Ela fofoca,mas quem diabos não fofoca ? De todas as garotas aqui,ela é a que eu contaria um segredo se precisasse. É amiga mais próxima de mim no trabalho. Nós tomamos café juntas as vezes e usualmente,saímos pro intervalo juntas. "Merda."Eu elevei a palma da minha mão pra minha testa.

"Que ? "Ela olhou pros lados assustada,e depois me olhou de novo.

"Eu saí pro intervalo com a de te dizer,me desculpa." Me sinto horrível. Não é como se eu tivesse furado um compromisso com ela,mas nós normalmente íamos juntas se nós duas tivéssemos aqui.

Tina revirou os olhos e riu."Tá tudo bem."

"Tem certeza ? "Eu segurei minha respiraçã Tina era muito simples. Simples é a palavra certa. Ela é simples. Ela não pergunta muito e ela não pede por atenção. E ela não suga atenção como uma outra doida chamada Rachel Berry.

" próxima vez,quando você gritar 'merda' é melhor ser algo um pouco mais sério. Além disso,eu percebi que você ia com ela quando estávamos na garagem,e ela perguntou sobre comprar sapatos no intervalo."

"Ah sim."Me esqueci que mais pessoas além de mim e Quinn estavam naquela conversa também. Eu costumo focar em uma pessoa quando as coisas estão acontecendo,especialmente quando coisas inesperadas acontecem. Não é que eu esqueço das outras pessoas,é que eu preciso me concentrar em apenas uma.É mais fácil.

"Eu consigo sobreviver um intervalo sem sua loucura."Ela sorriu de novo e começou a andar de volta pra mesa dos clientes. "E Rachel queria que eu dissesse pra você encontrar ela lá na frente." Tina deu ombros e eu me virei,antes que pudesse perguntar o porque.

Aquilo pode ainda estava no palco e eu ainda tinha um oh-tão-delicioso shot pra ela experimentar.

"Quer isso ? "Segurei a shot em direção à ela. O palco era um pouco alto. Eu rasguei minhas calças quando estava tentando sentar ali uma foi a última vez que tentei sentar super rápido.

Eu tentei pensar no que dizer no caminho pra cá. Foi meio inútil porque os clientes continuaram me fiquei perguntando como suas comidas estavam. E eu vi alguns clientes regulares que me paravam pra conversar um pouco. Então quando cheguei até ela,disse a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

Ela desviou o olhar de Brad e o pairou em mim. Sua feição ficou mais leve,mas não tanto. "Que isso ? "Ela empurrou a partitura em suas mãos no peito de Brad e se virou pra olhar pra mim. Aí sim sua expressão um tanto estressada desapareceu e agora ela só parecia confusa. Talvez ela pensou que eu estava tentando dar algo nojento pra ela.

"Pode ser nojento."Eu avisei."Bem,não é tão ruim. Eu já provei piores.É como beber schnapps de pêssego. Exceto que tem gosto de whiskey e Kahlua também." O chantilly começou a deslizar pelo canto e agora pairou na borda.

Eu coloquei o copo no palco.Não era mais necessário ficar segurando pra ia a tinha pra querer isso.

"Intervalo de 5 minutos,garotos." Santana falou pra a ouviram e começaram a sair do palco. Ela nem precisou olhar pra eles pra fazê-los ouvir. Tão legal.

"Tem sabor assim,por que é o que tem aí ?" Santana se agachou e sentou,assim suas pernas ficaram pra fora do palco.

"Eu vou fazer algo não atlético agora. "Andei até o outro lado de suas pernas,onde o corpo não estava,assim eu não iria derrubar,e dei um pulo pra me sentar ao seu tive que me virar,usando minhas mãos como alavanca e então pular bem alto,assim minha bunda ficava alta o suficiente pra me sentar. Consegui. Um grunhido forte e uma pequena luta pra me ajeitar no fim e eu estava me sentando ao seu lado,assim como ela.

Ela sorriu pra mim. Um daqueles grandes invés de dançar em cima de papelão,agora eu só vou pular de um jeito estranho em coisas altas pra fazê-la se sentir melhor.

"Já bebeu um ? "Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e pegou o copo que eu tinha deixado do outro lado.

"Uhum."Balancei minhas pernas em circulos a medida que se entrelaçaram. Como engrenagens,ou sei lá o que era. Sentar aqui em cima era relaxante. Algo sobre ela era relaxante.

"Eu apenas,bebo de uma vez ? Chantilly e tudo ? E se eu engasgar ? "Ela examinou a torre de chantilly.

Eu não apenas olhei da bebida em sua mão,até seu rosto. Eu pensei que eu era a única pessoa que se preocupava com engasgar no melhor,eu pensei que eu era a única pessoa que falava em voz alta,ter medo de coisas um tanto bobas. Jesus,as pessoas estavam doidas ? Ela é tudo menos má. Sangue de porco minha bunda.

"Isso é um sim ?"Ela se moveu um pouco. Ela franziu o cenho de novo,então eu parei de encará-la.

"Eu comi o chantilly primeiro. É a melhor parte. "Balancei a cabeça animada."É chamada Creme de Cowboy. A bebida. "Eu apontei pro copo que ainda estava em suas mãos.

"Wanky."

Algo chamou minha atenção. Do outro lado da pista de dança,em frente à nós,através das mesas perto das cabines,alguém estava ? Porque ela estava acenando ?

"Quer você." Santana soou irritada. Eu quase podia ouvir ela rangendo os dentes.

Eu estava irritada também,e era raro eu ficar ela não podia me deixar ficar com Santana por mais que 2 segundos ? Porque ela precisava de mim nesse instante ? Eu sacudi minha cabeça negativamente. Fiz questão que o sacode foi grande o bastante e devagar o bastante pra ela notar,já que ela estava longe.

Santana riu.

Rachel colocou suas mãos em seu quadril e saiu marchando.

"Você quer o chantilly ?"Santana segurou em minha direção.

"Você não quer ? "Ela tava doida ? "Você tá doida ? "

"Provavelmente."Ela não riu,apenas concordou.

"Provavelmente sim,você está.É como me perguntar se eu quero sua sobremesa,daí você vai poder comer só os vegetais. Se importa se eu usar meu dedo ? "

Ela não se ão eu usei meus dedos pra percorrer a torre de creme e ela bebeu a bebida no instante que eu coloquei meu dedo na boca.

"Próxima vez,"Ela tossiu e colocou o vidro pra baixo,"você tem que beber o seu ao mesmo tempo. Isso foi desagradável e eu tenho certeza que é por isso que você me deu. "Ela estava brincando,mas eu me expliquei de qualquer modo.

"Não."Sacudi minha cabeça."Eu te dei por que eu pensei que você iria querer uma."

"Porq –"Ela olhou pra frente e parou de falar. Fez sua irritação bem olhos reviraram e ela jogou as mãos em derrota.

Eu olhei pra frente també estava de acenou pra mim de novo.

"Onde tá o microfone ? "Santana girou seu corpo e arrastou o pedestal do microfone que estava perto de nó cuidadosamente o deitou e tirou o microfone dele,deixando o pedestal deitado atrás de nós.

Ela ligou o interruptor."Rachel"Sua voz ecoou pelos clientes no bar pararam de falar e eu vi um pouco deles pararem no meio de uma garfada.

Eu olhei em direção à Quinn pra ver se ela estava com os olhos arregalados,assim como eu.

O queixo da Rachel estava caído quando eu olhei pra ela.

"Testando,testando." Santana sorriu e acenou pra alguns dos clientes,pra afirmar que isso era normal. A maioria voltou a comer. Ela continuou. " pro seu pó sei que você tá tentando aumentar sua coleção de estátua de pedra,mas eu já disse pra você que seu olhar de Medusa não tem efeito em mim. "Ela inclinou sua cabeça enquanto falava,tente voltar a falar comigo.

Com a metade da atenção do bar voltada à ela,Rachel fez o que lhe foi dito.

"Agora volta aqui."

Minha boca se não conseguia acreditar. Ela estava tentando entrar em apuros ? Ela estava praticamente desafiando Rachel. Claro que Mercedes disse pra ela calar a boca algumas vezes,mas ninguém teve as bolas pra fazer algo assim. Fazer ela se arrepender de ser mandona e exigente.

Rachel deu um passo pra trás,em nossa linha de visão.

"Agora vai pra lá de novo."

Quando eu olhei pro bar novamente,Will estava ao lado de Quinn dessa vez. Sua testa estava franzida e ele parecia que havia acabado de pegar agente roubando cookies.

Eu cutuquei Santana e apontei pro Will.

"Obrigada Rachel."Santana falou no microfone,como se fosse cosnertar tudo e fosse fazer parecer que ela não fez nada de mais. "Você foi muito útil me deixando saber se o microfone funcionava. "Ela desligou e colocou trás dela.

"Você deveria ir,assim não fica com problemas."Santana falou pra mim.

Eu deslizei pra fora do palco,me virei pra ela,e me inclinei pra pegar o corpo vazio em seu colo.

Meu coração batia pesado e rápido. No instante que meu peito encostou em seu joelho,eu senti meu corpo inteiro como se eu tivesse levado o choque não era rá lento.E estava enchendo,fazendo meu peito estufar e meu estômago se encher de nervos gritando.

Fiquei rígida e ajeitei minha coluna.Não fiz nem contato visual.

"Tchau por agora."Eu disse e rapidamente,me afastei.

Tchau por agora ? Wow,isso não soou super legal. O que diabos acabou de acontecer ? Isso foi porque foi um acidente né ? O sentimento. Mas não parecia que foi por causa de um acidente,e se foi um acidente então por que eu não me desculpei ? Eu só disse algo estranho e saí.

Agora provavelmente ela vai pensar que eu sou esquisita ou algo,assim como todo mundo .Desde quando eu me importo que as pessoas pensem que sou estranha ? Se eu me importasse por isso,eu teria que me forçar a pensar pelo menos 10 segundos antes de dizer algo,e eu não teria o Lord Tubbington como o wallpaper do meu celular,e não usaria botas de chuva.

Nesse momento...esse sentimento...não era por causa de algo que eu fiz,ou o que já encostei meu peito sem querer em várias o que aconteceu depois e também porque eu estou preocupada com o que ela vai pensar sobre mim ter agido desse jeito.

"Sim ? "Rachel cruzou os braços.

Eu não percebi que eu tinha caminhado até seu pódio.

"Me chamou ? "Eu dispersei meus to começando a pensar como a Mercedes,tirando coisas do nada.

Eu respirei fundo e fechei meus de ser ..

"Você tá bem ? Parece que vai vomitar."Rachel interrompeu minha respiração.

Eu abri meus olhos,mas estava tudo interrupição foi necessá fez voltar a melhor que Rachel Berry pra me dar um tapa legal de bem vinda de volta ? "Eu to foi ?"

"Bem,agora que você parou de disperdiçar tempo com Santana por aí"Ela bufou"Eu posso fazer sua trança pra hoje a noite. A movimentação do almoço parou."

Eu olhei pra já estava ça éu de de do jeito que eu ia ficar quando estivesse pronta.

"Não estava disperdiçando tempo..."Eu comecei uma respiração irregular."por aí."

Rachel pareceu não notar o quão inconfortável eu estava. Eu poderia estar queimando,vermelho brilhante,usando uma placa de neon piscante,e ela ainda sim não notaria.

"Eu acho que brincando com o microfone,se qualifica como disperdiçar seu tempo por aí,Brittany." Rachel passou seu braço pelo meu e me direcionou até o bar onde Quinn estava conversando com os clientes que estavam ali mais cedo. "E você deveria deixar Santana acabar de preparar sua música para hoje,ao invés de distraí-la. Eu não consigo enfatizar o bastante a importância dessa noite. "Nós rodeamos o balcão do bar e entramos nos fundos,em direção ao banheiro dos funcionários . " Essa noite dá o tom para tudo. Tem que ser perfeito."

Eu não estava escutando Rachel. Bem,eu meio que estava,mas apenas pela metade.

Esse pequeno ataque de pânico tem que ficar .Tenho certeza que Santana nem notou.É pequeno ataque de pânico. Eles geralmente duram alguns minutos e depois eu fico bem,me perguntando o que diabos eu estava pensando,em primeiro lugar.

"O que a Santana vai cantar ? "Eu provavelmente interrompi o que a Rachel tava falando.

"Alguma música da Amy Winehouse."Rachel sacudiu a mão para espantar o assunto e me puxou para o banheiro."Ela geralmente canta essas coisas sensuais,sem emoção. Eu gosto de cantar músicas com sentido por trás,e propósito.

Eu nem precisei perguntar o que ela ia cantar para ela me responder. Nós paramos em frente às pias e olhei pras três cabines vazias atrás de nóém estava aqui.

"Eu,vou cantar o top hit country da Carrie Underwood,Last Name(sobrenome)."

"Por que você casou com um cara que você não conhece ? " Me mantive reta,com pouca emoção. Eu estava meio drenada.

"Bem,nã que é a noite de country."Ela respondeu."E essa música se encaixa em minha voz perfeitamente."

Mas eu ignorei ela."Por que você tem um sobrenome ?" Eu não estava com humor para lidar com a Rachel. Eu pensei que pensei que ela me distrairia daquele pequeno momento de paranóia,mas ao invés disso,ela estava me fazendo ficar com sono.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça,revirou os olhos,e não explicou nada.

Meia-noite

"Eu vou te fazer um favor,porque você fez um por mim."Santana me encurralou por trás do a primeira vez que nos falamos desde do pequeno incidente peito-joelho.

Ela estava tão perto.

Meus olhos desceram para o seu peito.Não foi por causa do que aconteceu no palco mais cedo. Eu porque seus seios estavam praticamente pulando para fora. Parecia que o botão da sua flanela estava prestes a explodir. E ela não estava nem usando blusa por baixo da podia ver seu sutiã. Preto.

Eu já tinha jogado o meu pequeno ataque pro fundo da minha mente,mas com os peitos dela tão perto,eu estava meio que começando a puxar de volta aquele pensamento e sentimento.

"Eu fiz um favor ? "Olhei para trás,ao seu peito de novo e então olhei de volta pro seu olhos estavam um pouco brilhantes.Só um pouco,embora. E suas bochechas estavam não podia distinguir se era por andar por aí atrás do bar e fazer bebidas,ou se era por causa das shots que eu vi ela tomar escondido.

"Meio que."Ela olhou ao redor como se a resposta estivesse flutuando em cima da minha cabeça."Entra aqui nos ê gosta de dinheiro,certo ? "

Ela agarrou meu pulso e me direcionou até os não precisou puxar,porque eu fui rápida em segui-la.Nós paramos logo no outro lado da porta de vaivé que a porta se fechou,o caos do bar pareceu ser abafado. Como se alguém colocasse a platéia de sexta a noite no mudo,e ainda sim continuar ouvindo por que alguém está assistindo no quarto ao lado.

"Você está me dando dinheiro ? "

"De um jeito."Ela deu ombros."Tira sua blusa."

"Porque ? "Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava ela pensei,de qualquer forma. Porque não ? " Okay."Eu comecei a desabotoar minha flanela. Eu percebi que até eu terminar o ultimo botão,ela já teria me respondido. Então eu poderia decidir se iria ou não abotoar de novo.

"Os caras deixam gorjetas maiores se você não parecer estar na quinta série,indo para um acampamento de cowgirl. " Ela me olhou de baixo pra cima."Sem ofensas."

Eu não fiquei ofendida,só um pouco surpreendida. Um segundo ela está quebrada,desintregando-se,e no outro ela está pegando esses pedaços quebrados,já o próximo ela ainda continua quebrada mas escondendo tão bem que só alguém que a viu quebrada saberia o que está olhando de verdade.

Eu estou olhando pra alguém que acabei de ém que quero conhecer. E ela está me deixando fazer isso. Ela não puxou Rachel aqui,ou nenhuma das outras mesmo apenas desejava saber o porque dela estar me puxando pra cá. E eu não vou ser capaz de descubrir isso,de descubrir ela,se eu não for paciente.

"Você consegue grandes gorjetas ? "Eu estava chegando ao final dos botões.

"Eu faço o dobro do que as outras garotas fazem.Fácil."Ela pausou quando eu alcancei o botão que ela viu minha hesitação." Confia em mim ?"

"Ok." Eu disse algo,mesmo que ela não esperasse uma resposta. Tirei minha flanela,dei pra ela,e então tirei minha blusa regata. Graças a Deus eu não estava usando um sutiã de esporte ou algum sutiã com linhas descosturadas.

Eu olhei pra ela. Acho que ela estava chocada que eu acabei fazendo,afinal.

"Aqui."Ela murmurou e eu troquei as camisas com ela. Ela pegou minha regata e enfiou em seu bolso traseiro,como se fosse uma toalha de peguei de volta minha flanela.

"Devo usar a minha do jeito da sua ? "Perguntei quando passei meus braços pelas tinha três botões abotoados e sua blusa estava agarrada à sua cintura,enquanto seu peito se arrebitava por causa do aperto da camisa.

"Amarra."Ela silenciou de olhos estavam colados aos estava com medo de olhar pra baixo ? Eu não ém do mais,eu olhei pros peitos dela mais cedo.

"Amarrar como ? "Eu olhei pra baixo,vendo minha camisa aberta.Não havia nenhuma ponta.

Ela deu um passo pra frente. Ela era rá mãos agarraram o fundo da minha camisa e a puxou até que tivesse um bom punhado de tecido em cada um de seus punhos.

Ela cheirava tão fez fechar os olhos,e eu desejei poder ficar ainda mais perto se eu me aninhar mais em seu pescoço,vou conseguir cheirar era o lugar em que eu sempre passava perfume.

Ela puxou para um nó apertado,logo abaixo do meu corpo estremeceu com seus movimentos.

"Abra os olhos Britt."Ela disse com as mãos ainda segurando minha camisa.

Eu não estava mais perto. Eu fiz uma careta por .Eu esperava que ela acabasse mais próxima,pra mim poder ver porque ela cheirava tão tipo de flor doce que estava me implorando pra mim aproximar.

"Não gostou ?"Ela deve ter confundido minha careta.

Eu olhei pra baixo e quando eu o fiz,ela tirou as mãos da minha de novo.

Agora meus peitos pareciam que iriam sair para fora e meu estômago estava tão visível pra qualquer um olhar." Eu posso usar assim ?"Eu realmente não era tão exigente pra dizer se eu gostei ou não. Mas se ela gostava..."Você gostou ?"

"Hm ? "Ela inclinou a cabeça como um filhotinho de cachorro fazendo uma aceno foi rápido. "Sim.Tá legal."

Ela caminhou ao meu redor e tirou a presilha que estava no final da minha tranç começou a pentear com os dedos pelo meu cabelo já solto. Tirei o chapéu de cowboy e o abracei ao meu peito. Eu queria tanto fechar meus quando a ponta de seus dedos arranharam contra o meu couro cabeludo.

Santo Deus,o que estava acontecendo ?

Ela deu um passo pra frente de mim e puxou meu cabelo caído sobre meu ombro. "Vou fazer uma trança frouxa. "Assim que ela segurou meu cabelo sobre o ombro,começou a trançar apenas a metade da parte inferior. "Parece cabelo de caras gostam quando eles acham que você acabou de fazer sexo."

"E eles vão me dar dinheiro ?" soava vagamente semelhante à prostituiçã quem sou eu para negar gosto de dinheiro.

"Esse é o plano."Ela terminou com a trança e colocou a presilha no final da mesma. "Pronto."Ela sorriu com a realização e recuou.

Seu cabelo não estava nem trançado. Parecia que esteve trançado por um tempo,mas depois ela só colocou caído aos ombros.

Eu daria pra ela uma gorjeta...

"Então,eu não pareço estar na quinta série,né ? " Eu sorri e coloquei meu chapéu.

Ela sorriu também."Né."

Nós duas saímos de volta pro bar. Ela foi direto pegar pedidos de bebidas. Levou um segundo para me ajustar. Seu cheiro ainda estava nos fundos da minha garganta. Eu a assisti. Ela estava tão espontâ a alguns momentos atrás ela estava questionavelmente perto de mim,e agora,ela estava de volta aqui,se inclinando no bar e ajudando clientes.

Deveria ser meia noite e pouco. O bar estava tão não conseguia acreditar. As pessoas estavam se espremendo para passar os outros enquanto andavam. Música country estava ém estava cantando no foi a última a mundo aplaudiu tão alto pra todos estavam de volta dançando,conversando e freneticamente tentando obter mais alcool.

Todas as garotas estavam atrás do bar é Rachel.Não tinha sentido ela ficar lá na frente,já que não tinha sentido ter uma recepcionista no chão,com tantas pessoas. Então,todas nós estávamos presas aqui.

Eu olhei pra Santana de estava entregando uma cerveja. Minha regata ainda estava em seu bolso traseiro.

"Ei."Tina disparou,em frente ao refrigerador do meu outro lado." Whoa," ela parou seu caminho até mim de novo. "Onde ? O que ? "Quando eu não respondi,ela olhou para quem eu estava fitando. Santana. "Você é mais corajosa que eu. "Ela saiu de novo,se voltando para um cliente.

Mais corajosa como ? Por vestir assim ? Eu olhei pro meu peito. Ou por falar com Santana ?

Alguém estava me a minha sugestão pra voltar ao trabalho. Me aproximei do bar. Havia um cara corpulento no lado oposto do balcão. Seus olhos estavam grudados nos meus seios. Ele nem se quer se preocupou em olhar pra cima,assim que ordenou um balde de cervejas.

"Aqui,boneca." Ele deslizou pra mim uma nota de 10 dólares,depois que já tinha pago. "Eu vou voltar pra outro." E ele se o dinheiro como se fosse ouro e o enfiei no bolso.

"Pode me dar um..."Eu não consegui ouvir o outro cara,por causa das ão me inclinei mais. Ele repetiu. " Um uísque sour ?

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a fazer a bebida. Tina estava bem perto de mim fazendo alto também. Ela me olhou de esguelha e eu juro que vi ela balançar a cabeça e sorrir.

"Você vai cantar hoje ?"O cara perguntou,o que ordenou o uísque.

Eu acenei que me livre.

"Seis dólares." Deslizei a bebida em sua direção.

"Eu tenho uma guia."Ele se inclinou mais ainda."Artie Abrams."

Eu acenei e me dirigi até a caixa registradora,antes que eu esquecesse seu nome ou sua antes que ele deixasse com a bebida e não tivesse uma guia. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes.

"Ei,espera !"Ele chamou. Pelo menos eu acho que ele me chamou.

Eu olhei pra trás e ele deu um passo para o balcão. Eu sempre fui hesitante nessas situaçõ elas terminavam com o cara dizendo algumas coisas nojentas ou me chamando para uma festa depois do trabalho.

"Qual seu nome ?"Ele sorriu. Era fofo. Seu sorriso era grande,branco e um pouco magnético.

Tina me olhou de esguelha de novo.

Eu sorri e dei de ombros. Antes que eu pudesse me sentir culpada por não dizer meu nome,eu voltei a andar até a caixa,para digitar seu pedido. Will nos disse para não dizer nosso nome ou para não flertar com os clientes durante o expediente. Ele disse porque não queria que nós nos distraíssemos,e não queria rapazes grudados no balcão.

"Ele é meio fofo." Tina andou até a caixa próxima a mim. Ela teve que se inclinar,pra im poder ouvi-la.

Eu procurei por seu nome. Abrams." É."Eu acenei pra era fofo naquele suéter,com uma gravata borboleta.

"Ele não vai parar de olhar pra cá."Tina me cutucou.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo."Por favor, vai pensar agente tá falando dele." Estava muito ocupado pra mim lidar com os cutucões da Tina. Tinha quase um milhão de clientes esperando por uma bebida. Além do mais,ele só estava falando comigo,por causa do jeito que eu estava Santana disse,garotos gostam quando você aparenta ter feito sexo.

"Vamos lá Brittany."Tina alcançou a caixa e começou a colocar seu pedido."Fale com alguéê divirta um pouco."

"Eu estou me divertindo." Eu olhei por cima do ombro e vi Artie dar tchau,saindo logo após do bar.

"Se divirta mais."Ela disse e saiu,antes que eu pudesse responder.

Talvez ela esteja nã realmente não me qualquer jeito,eu não estava procurando por meio que me nunca namorei um cara que eu gostava mesmo,ou tive uma queda em alguém,eu nunca fui dispensada e nunca me preocupei em estar em uma relação. Do jeito que as garotas falam aqui,namorar parece muito problema.

Alguns garotos são .Eu acho um monte de garotos fofo,mas e daí ? Eu prefiro sair com amigos.

"Você sabe que seus peitos estão quase saindo,né ? "Quinn apareceu e se inclinou pra frente para pegar o pedido de um cliente. "

Fitei meu peito.Não,eles não estavam.

Ela se inclinou pra trás e começou a digitar algo na caixa registradora.

"Eu não acho."Senti meu lábio formar um bico.

"Brittany !"Rachel agarrou meu pulso e me puxou até que eu me virei para encará-la. "Cadê sua blusa de baixo ? "Ela apontou pro meu estômago. "Onde estão suas roupas ? "

Quinn olhou de sorriu de canto como se ela tivesse ganhado um argumento e provado.

"Eu-"

Rachel puxou meu pulso e me levou de volta pra sala dos fundos.

Nós passamos rápido pela porta vaivém e eu voltei ao lugar onde estive com Santana alguns momentos atrá que eu estava de patins,e estava estava me puxando muito rápido.

"Brittany..."Ela suspirou,bufou e parou.

Eu bati em suas costas. Quase me desequilibrou.

Nós duas tropeçamos um pouco e quando eu olhei pra cima,vi Holly pondo sua cabeça pra fora do escritório do Will. "Algo de errado,moças ? "Ela começou a andar em nossa direção. "Ei gostosona. "Ela sorriu pra mim depois de olhar pro meu estô sorri de minhas bochechas começarem a doer por causa do tamanho que meu sorriso ficou.

Holly gerencia o bar com o Will. Ela é super legal. Eu adorava trabalhar quando ela trabalhava,porque era como trabalhar com uma irmã mais velha. As vezes ela me levava pra lanchar,quando eu esquecia o meu e as vezes ela me trazia um café extra pro trabalho,quando ela sabia que eu estaria aqui. Ou um daqueles café gelados que faz meu corpo todo tremer e me faz querer falar mais alto do que deveria.

"Nada errado,Miss Holiday. "Rachel cruzou os braços e me encarou. Seus olhos pareciam mergulhar pelo meu corpo,como se ela estivesse desaprovando olhou de volta pra Holly.

"Eu já disse pra você chamar de Holly."Ela parou próxima a nós.

"Eu só estava trazendo Brittany aqui pra arrumar sua roupa."Rachel falou pra mim,mas direcionou suas palavras pra Holly.

Eu queria dar um tapa percebeu que dizer isso na frente de Holly,ela iria conseguir o que me deixa louca as vai fazer tudo pra ter o que ela quer,não importa o quão pequeno seja.

"Minha roupa está arrumada."Eu falei monótona. Era meu jeito de ficar com o pé na terra,sem parecer bitchy. Eu queria chegar ao meu argumento,mas não queria ser malvada.

"Metade da sua roupa está ê não pode desfilar por aí também ficar pelada,se quiser. " Ela revirou seus olhos de novo.

Era coluna endureceu."Ok."Eu agarrei o nó do tecido perto do meu peito."Vou ficar pelada."Continuei a falar sem inflexão na minha fiz como a camisa e comecei a retirá-la.

"Peraí."Holly interveio.

Só parei quando minha camisa estava fora,amassada em minhas mãos.

Rachel estava com os olhos arregalados. Como ela estava mais cedo,quando Santana a desafiou no turno da tarde. Ela virou os olhos,o corpo,pra longe de mim ,direcionada à Holly.

vou ter que consertar minha camisa e eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer parecer que nem Santana fez.

" sei que você tem um corpo de matar,mas se você decidir ficar topless,todo mundo vai querer també nosso cara do piano."Ela espremeu os lábios juntos. "Nós todas sabemos o que acontece quando a banda começa a ficar louca."

Ela me fez sorrir,e jogou minha frustração pra nunca consigo ficar brava ou irritada.

Eu comecei a por meus braços de volta nas mangas da minha camisa.

"Agora,Rachel.Nós já falamos sobre ês garotas são livres para usarem o que quiserem."Holly olhou pra Rachel."A menos que estejam de algum modo vestidas."Ela me olhou.

"Você não pode estar falando sério Miss está lá fora,com roupa nenhuma. "Rachel se virou e marchou pra longe. Ela sempre faz isso quando sabe que não vai ganhar o argumento,e em seus olhos,era melhor ser a que fala por último.

"Santana tá com roupa."Eu murmurei e comecei a tentar fazer o nó,como antes.

"Vamos lá."Holly colocou sua mão nas minhas costas e começou a me guiar até o bar. "Está uma loucura lá fora e nós precisamos de você no bar. E eu aposto que você está totalmente chamando toda a atenção."

Eu corei um pouco."Devo colocar de volta minha blusa ? "

"Você quer ? "

"Eu não ligo."

Nós passamos pelo banheiro dos funcionários e paramos no meio do caminho.

"Eu duvido ê não teria começado a tirar sua camisa se não ligasse."Holly disse.

Eu terminei de amarrar minha fiquei surpresa que ficou quase igual o de não estava tão apertado. Talvez eu podia fingir que eu não sei como amarrar,e pedir Santana pra ajudar de novo...

"Bem"Holly colocou sua mão no meu ombro e me direcionou até a porta. Eu esqueci de responder ela."Santana vai cantar te por no bar."

Quando eu atravessei a porta vaivém,o caos do bar me atingiu como um caminhã tão tão tão tão ouvidos começaram zumbir e meu pé sacudiu com o volume da música.

Imediatamente eu procurei por não estava mais no na ponta dos pés e tentei ver o palco,mas tinha muitas pessoas no meu caminho.

A música tocando estava chegando a um provavelmente vai cantar agora.

Minha animação disparou. Eu não tenho certeza porque fiquei tão animada,mas eu sentia como se eu tivesse acabado de achar um monte de nervosos estavam pulando pelo meu eu estava obssecada com o jeito que ela falava,e viciada no jeito que ela ria,então não quero nem imaginar o que vai acontecer quando ela começar a cantar. Algo demais.

A música finalmente terminou.

O sorriso no meu rosto se alastrou. Eu cerrei os punhos para me impedir de pular e dançar como um dos hipopótamos de Fantasia. Quem eu estou enganando ? Eu olhei pra pessoa mais pró.Dei um tapinha em seu braço com tanta animação que pensei que a assustaria.

"Eaí pessoal." A voz da Santana encheu o bar.

Eu queria vê que tudo.

Eu agarrei a mão da Rachel e comecei a guiar ela ao redor dos fundos do bar para o final do balcão.

"Então,eu gostaria de fila de dança me acompanhando nessa música. "Ela parou de falar e a música começou.

E quando a música começou,eu pensei que meu peito fosse explodir. Era a música da Lady Gaga que eu estava cantando mais cedo.A que ela me pegou dançando e cantando.

Minha mão apertou ao redor da mão de Rachel. O nó nos dedos se encaixaram quando comecei a puxar ela mais rápido. Nós estávamos quase correndo,e começamos a nos espremer pela platéia. Ela estava trilhando atras de mim,agarrando-se em mim como eu imagino uma criança pequena fazer com os pais em uma loja cheia. Com os olhos arregalados e insegura.

"It's been a long time since you came around,been a long time but I'm back in town." Sua voz. Era eu pensei que meu sorriso ia explodir do meu rosto antes,agora estava tão grande que eu não sei se eu estava capaz de parar de sorrir pelo resto da noite. "This time I'm not leavin' without you."

Sua voz cravou em meu nunca ouvi alguém cantar como ela.

Nós chegamos à pista de danç começaram uma fila de dança.A maioria das pessoas rindo,e esbarrando uma nas outras,indo pro lado olhei através todos e ela estava no palco,sentada em um estava sorrindo també era tão bonita.

É estranho como cantar faz as pessoas mostrarem quem são. Te faz alegre e vulnerável ao mesmo tempo,porque está mostrando uma bonita parte sua para alguém. É por isso que eu acho que as pessoas são mais atraídas à pessoas que cantam e coisas assim.É por que elas são corajosas o bastante e dispostas o bastante para se mostrarem e ofuscar a todos. Santana definitivamente era a mais brilhante aqui.

Eu aumentei meu aperto ainda mais envolta da mão de Rachel.

"Brittany,não podemos."Ela riu,mas não resistiu enquanto eu a guiava pela platéia dançando em uma fila.

"Sim,podemos. Por uma música."Eu olhei pra trás.

Eu tive minha visão presa em um lugar mais perto da frente,bem no queria estar no meio de mais divertido assim.E desse jeito,Rachel não teria tempo para amarelar.

"Eu nem sei como ? "Ela se inclinou e gritou no meu ouvido. Nós chegamos ao lugar que eu tinha visto.

"Só siga a platéia."Eu gritei de volta e comecei a dançar ao lado do grupo.

Ela me seguiu e eu pude ouvir ela rir o tempo todo. Me fez ri ainda mais quando todo mundo mudou as direções e ela enrou em pânico,parecia que ela pensou que havia arruinado a dança busquei por seu cotovelo e a virei,assim ela começou a dançar no lado certo.

Ela estava pisando na minha frente suas costas pra agarrei seus ombros e a direcionei para a esquerda.Não conseguia parar de rir.

Essa era a Rachel que eu amava.

Nós mudamos me girei e comecei a colocar meu toque nos movimentos.

Eu amava danç sempre que dançava,eu não podia parar de sorrir.E eu amava quando outras pessoas dançavam,especialmente quando elas geralmente não faziam isso,e pensavam que não sabiam como.

A música acabou e todo mundo aplaudiu. Eu comecei a bombear meu punho,gritando tão alto que minha garganta estava ficando rouca. Eu flagrei Rachel aplaudindo e sorrindo.

Eu encarei Santana enquanto queria que ela me provavelmente não iria,porque se eu tivesse no palco,eu estaria tendo um ataque de nervos. O pensamento de ter tantas pessoas para olhar de uma vez era um pouco sufocador.E tinha tantas pessoas aqui.

"Obrigada."Ela falou no microfone.

Ela me teve no 'eaí pessoal'.Tudo sobre ela era tudo o que eu queria saber. Eu sempre fiquei fascinada pelas pessoas,o que elas dizem,o que elas fazem,e porque elas fazem,mas isso era diferente.


	4. Conversa de banheiro

Conversa de banheiro

_12 anos atrás_

"_Quantas você pegou ? " Eu tentei espiar as mãos da minha irmã,mas ela deu as costas para mim._

_Eu estava falando sobre folhas. Nós estávamos no meio fio,no jardim da frente. A rua era a lava e se você fosse pegar uma folha,então só poderia ficar lá por 3 segundos. Os carros que passavam por ali eram os monstros de lava,e as pessoas eram os monstros de lava bebês. E a garotinha doida que morava ao nosso lado,andando em seu triciclo,era a desova do demônio. Eu não acho que ela falava Inglês,por que no natal,nossos vizinhos sempre nos traziam tamales*._

_De qualquer forma,quem conseguisse pegar mais folhas e as impedisse de cair na lava,era o vencedor.Nós estávamos usando elas para fazer um clubinho,o que apenas acabou sendo uma grande pilha de folhas secas a qual iríamos esconder dentro,sussurrando uma pra outra,fingindo que ninguém conseguia ouvir._

_Primeira regra do clube feito de folhas,você não fala sobre o clube feito de folhas. A segunda regra do clube feito de folhas,você NÃO FALA sobre o clube feito de folhas._

_Era o nosso slogan. Eu que pensei._

_Na noite passada,eu entrei de fininho no quarto do meu pai e assisti o filme mais assustador de todos. Tudo o que eu tive que fazer,foi rastejar de barriga e deixar um cobertor me cobrindo ao pé da nem sabia que eu estava lá,porque se não ele nunca teria deixado eu assistir um filme com socos e xingamentos._

_Eu me gabei pra minha irmã sobre poder assistir um filme de adultos,mas eu disse que se ela contasse pra minha mãe ou pro meu pai,então ela seria expulsa do clube de folhas._

"_Então,quantas folhas você tem ? "Eu perguntei jeito algum ela iria tinha umas quatro,grandes e crocantes._

"_Eu tenho treze,eu acho."Hailey disse ainda com as costas pra mim._

"_Oh."Meus ombros caíram."Quer continuar brincando ?"_

_Minha irmão se virou,com suas folhas ainda seguradas ao seu peito." Eu ."_

"_Ok."Eu pulei animada e balancei minha blusa,assim as migalhas de folhas foram para todos os cantos._

"_Brittany !"A voz da minha mãe cresceu de dentro da casa. Eu e minha irmã viramos nossa cabeça em direção à janela da frente. Nós estávamos com os olhos arregalados."Hailey!"_

"_Uh Oh spaghettios." Eu murmurei._

"_O leão tá acordado." Minha irmã guinchou e deu uma diz isso desde sempre.O cabelo da minha mãe sempre parecia uma juba de leão gigante quando ela acordava._

_Talvez ela pensaria que nós estávamos no parque se não respondêssemos. "Vamos."Eu assobiei,agarrei a mão de Hailey,e a puxei em direção à árvore. _

_Eu me agachei,fazendo de mim uma bola minúscula perto da parte inferior do tronco e Hailey fez o mesmo,contra o lado voltado para a por isso que nós éramos tão vários pequenos lugares pra nos esconder.A maioria deles ficavam no inútil,porém,porque não era como se minha mãe fosse mesmo procurar por nós._

"_Garotas,agora ! "Minha mãe não gritou,mas do jeito que ela falou significava que agente tinha que ir._

_Uma vez ela me mandou entrar quando eu estava no quintal,tentando fazer o Record mundial de saltar sobre um pneu inflável gigante. Eu estava em 25 quando ela me falou pra entrar.Não estava nem escuro ainda. EU tentei gritar e dizer que eu estava pulando,que iria entrar depois de um tempinho,mas não acho que ela me escutou. Então eu entrei e ela me disse que já que eu não a escutei,eu não poderia fazer aulas de dança na próxima temporada. Pior dia de que ela só estava tentando me assustar,mas então quando meu instrutor ligou,ela fez meu pai dizer que eu não iria para as aulas._

_E então no dia seguinte,eu estava tentando brincar de verdade ou desafio com minha irmã no carro,e quando Hailey me desafio a não usar cinto,minha mãe tirou o doce de minha mão,o que eu tinha acabado de pegar na loja. Segundo pior dia de todos._

_Derrotadas,cabeça baixa e ombros caídos,Hailey e eu começamos a chutar as folhas,indo em direção à porta da frente. Eu pulei o degrau da varanda._

_Meu corpo se chocou com a porta da trancada e não abriu quando eu girei a maçaneta e empurrei. "Ooof !"Eu resmunguei pra minha irmã._

_Ela começou a rir._

_Bati 3 vezes na .ês. "Para de rir bobona." Eu cegamente tentei bater na Hailey,que estava atrás de só fez ela rir mais._

_Eu estava ficando com queria ficar escuro logo e então eu teria que ficar dentro de casa,entediada.Não queria entrar ainda,e não queria limpar as que não poderia esperar ? Limpar era inú ficar sujo de novo._

"_Mãe ? "Eu chamei pela porta e bati de novo. "Tá trancado."_

_Eu podia vê-la pela estava sentada no canto da lareira,fumando um cigarro._

"_De a volta,querida."Ela não se incomodou em olhar pra cima.Não acho que ela sabia que eu podia vê-la pela janela._

"_Tá trancado mãe."Eu suspirei e bati novamente."Meu pai ta aí ? "_

"_De a acabei de me sentar."_

_Então nós demos a volta. E apostamos geralmente irmã pode ser melhor pegando folhas,mas eu era mais rápida do que ela._

_Nós duas nos apressamos pela porta de vidro,e entramos na ávamos sem fôlego,com bochechas vermelhas e narizes escorrendo._

"_Chequem os sapatos."Minha mãe ordenou de seu lugar na sala de estar._

_A casa meio que cheirava à fumaça.Não tanto,mas eu sempre me preocupava se eu ficaria cheirando também,quando eu fosse a escola. Eu perguntei Rachel uma vez e ela disse que eu estava cheirando não mente sobre essas coisas,então não era tão sério assim._

_Eu tirei meus sapatos ao invés de checar-los e me apressei para o meio da sala de estar. Talvez se eu fosse rápida,nós poderíamos voltar pra fora e terminar o clube de folhas._

"_Brittany,guarda os seus sapatos. Você precisa parar de deixar eles por todo canto." Minha mãe parecia irritada.A maioria dos dias ela acordava em um humor hoje,acho que não._

"_Nós vamos voltar lá pra fora."Eu dei ombros.Não estava deixando eles em todo perto da porta._

"_Apenas faç cansada de tropeçar neles."_

_Enquanto minha irmã pegava soda para ela,na garagem,eu me apressei e peguei meus os tamborilava atravessando a sala,e os deixei em frente à porta da frente._

_Pulei de volta pra ficar em frente à ela e esperei ela dizer o que eu tinha que limpar._

"_Eles ficam no seu quarto,Brittany."Minha mãe ainda não estava satisfeita._

"_Eu colocar eles de volta depois de limpar."_

_Parecia que ela não estava me ouvindo. "Põe eles aonde eles não vou pedir de novo."_

"_No meu pé,então ? "Olhei pra trás,para a porta da que poderia colocar eles de volta.Não era nada demais._

"_Não se faça de burra os seus sapatos,agora !"Ela abriu a soda que minha irmã tinha acabado de dar pra ela."E para de bater na porta da ê vai arrebentar."_

_O que...? "Eu não estou batendo em nada..."Eu olhei para Hailey. Ela estava deslizando seu olhar entre eu e minha mãe._

_Mas,minha mãe não disse mais não disse pra mim limpar nada. Então eu fiquei ,fiquei cansada de ficar em pé e me sentei no sofá._

"_O que tem pro jantar ?"Deveria ser pelo menos 5 minutos depois._

_Hailey se sentou ao meu ávamos assistindo os vídeos mais engraçados da América.Não era nem divertido._

"_Só algumas lá o que são." Minha mãe isso que tinhamos pro jantar por toda a semana.Não era que nós não tínhamos comida para fazer o jantar.É que quando meu pai trabalhava o dia todo,ele nunca chegava em casa a tempo de ão nós geralmente comíamos o que pudessemos .Manteiga de amendoim e gelé gostava de manteiga de amendoim e geléia._

"_Podemos ir lá fora de novo pra brincar ?"Me atrevi a perguntar pra minha mã estava entretida com o programa e provavelmente se esqueceu o que tinhamos que limpar. E eu não queria perguntar o que tinha pra limpar,porque oferecer limpeza era a pior ideia de todas. Se eu perguntasse,ela iria me fazer limpar coisas estranhas como o forno,ou as latas de lixo. Então talvez se eu perguntasse sobre ir brincar,seria melhor._

_As vezes se você falasse com ela,estando animada,e compartilhasse com ela,ela ficava ,sempre quando eu era mandada pra ir pro quarto,eu voltava de fininho depois de 20 minutos e perguntava o que ela estava assistindo._

"_Nós estávamos pegando folhas antes de caírem na continua ganhando." E as vezes,quando eu elogiasse Hailey,minha mãe entraria na conversa e se esqueceria de seu mau humor._

"_Eu disse pra você ficar longe da rua !"_

" Nós não estávamos lá quando os carros passaram. " Meus olhos se abriram. Parecia que eu tinha segundo eu estava na minha sala de estar,me assistindo conversar com minha mãe,e nó próximo segundo,tudo estava estava acordada.

Tinha algo pegajoso no meu acontecia isso quando eu dormia em algum lugar que não era minha casa.

O travesseiro embaixo de mim estava minha bochecha e limpei a baba,gemi e rolei. Estava tão claro. A luz ardeu os meus olhos,então eu os fechei e elevei a dobra do eu cotovelo para o meu rosto.

Onde diabos eu estava ?Eu geralmente não tinha sonhos,e sempre quando tinha,significava que eu não estava confortá espero não ter desmaiado em algum estacionamento de novo.

Eu bati meus braços como se eu estivesse fazendo um anjo de roçou em meus cotovelos e o cobertor que me cobria,escorregou pelo meu puxei de volta pra cima e o passei contra meu rosto.

"Yo,tá acordada Brittany ?" O pé de alguém cutucou meu lado.

em nenhum momento percebi onde eu seja lá onde fosse,essa pessoa sabia meu ,abaixei o cobertor do meu rosto até que meus olhos estavam visíveis e eu estava encarando o teto.

Deixei minha cabeça cair para um estava em pé em cima de olhos estavam meio incomodados,seus lábios,comprimidos,o que fez eles formarem um beicinho,mais do que já faziam antes,e sua mandíbula estava pressionada,cerrada. A última vez que ele me olhou desse jeito,foi quando eu pisquei para um caminhoneiro,à caminho de casa vindo do me desafiou,então a culpa era um olhar de 'eu-não-acredito-que-você-fez' misturado com um toque de 'faça-de-novo'.

"ê tem trabalho."Ele me cutucou de novo com o pé."E você fala demais enquanto dorme."

aqui,estava tudo conhecia Sam.Nós éramos bons amigos,embora,então estava totalmente legal eu dormir em sua que eu tenho certeza que todo mundo pensa que nós damos uns amassos por aí. Nós não fazemos ,ele era atraente,mas eu não era atraída por era como um irmão.

"Como você sabe que eu tenho trabalho ? "Eu voltei o cobertor,cobrindo meu rosto.

"Porque você me disse pelo menos 20 vezes ontem a ê ficou me implorando pra não esquecer de te acordar."Sua cama rangeu quando ele se sentou nela.

Eu deveria estar super bêbada ontem a me lembrei de ter bebido.E eu meio que me lembrei ter tido pra ele me eu definitivamente me lembrei de tomar 4 shots em uma fila,de uma vez só,já que todo mundo na festa estavam mais que bêbados.

Depois do meu turno no Schuester,Sam me chamou e perguntou se eu queria ir a uma festa dos seus que foi também,mas ela deixou a festa bem antes que nós.

"Que horas são ?"Eu gemi pela segunda queria cabeça estava começando a pulsar,e eu me sentia como se tivesse acabado de chupar bolinhas de algodão,e cada centímetro meu se sentia pesado. "Hammer Time." As palavras surgiram em minha mente depois de ter perguntado,porque isso era o que Sam e seus amigos diziam,quando você tinha que beber sua cerveja de uma vez só,sem nem ao menos respirar.

Eu segurei a ância.

"Não."Ele bufou uma risada."Onze.E você babou todo o travesseiro da minha irmã de novo."

"Eu quero explodir pedaços." Eu comecei a mastigar o cobertor,pra tentar distrair minha começando a se encher de água e isso não no sentido bom,de me livrar do gosto de algodão .

Eu raramente ,eu só tinha ância e então,nada acontecia.

"Você deveria se vestir."Sam se levantou de sua cama.

Eu girei o cobertor para vê-lo andar em direção à já tinha tomado banho e se vestido.

Espiei minha estava com meus jeans,botas de cowboy,mas minha camisa de flanela tinha sumido.Não que me importava,porque do jeito que eu a estava vestindo,parecia um sutiã com mangas.

"Cadê meu celular ?" Eu estapeei o chão e abanei os braços em volta, eu não encontrei nada,me levantei e comecei a procurar por seu quarto.

Meu movimento rápido me que estava sentada em um carrossel parando de girar. "Vômito."Murmurei.

"Tá aqui."Sam buscou em seu guarda roupa e o pegou.

"Alguém ligou ?" estava esperando uma ligaçã que.Não iria ser nada demais se eu não tivesse recebido não nada,seria mais que um aborrecimento.

"Não."

"."Isso facilitou as pouco.

Quando eu cheguei ao trabalho,estava 5 minutos ia entrar pela frente,mas minha cabeça estava pulsando muito para mim estar capaz de conversar com alguéão eu peguei o caminho mias longo,ao redor,e andei até a garagem de jeito eu poderia me ajustar no bar antes que Rachel começasse a falar alto comigo,ou Mercedes tentasse descobrir porque eu parecia morta-viva,e Tina me olhasse como se estivesse me falando 'Eu te avisei.'

Assim que eu passei o latão de lixo,o cheiro de álcool velho encheu meu acertou como se eu tivesse colocado um dedo na deixei minha bolsa cair onde eu estava e corri pro banheiro. Merda,merda,merda.

A porta do banheiro dos funcionários rangeu contra a parede quando eu a ém estava lá,porque por causa do barulho,tenho certeza que alguém teria que ninguém tivesse ouvido lá na frente,decidindo vir me assistir vomitar.

A cabine de deficientes era o o fiquei de joelhos,forcei e nada garganta estava em fogo,meus olhos estavam forçando lágrimas,e minha barriguinha* estava com câ nada de vômito.

Eu usei a presilha que estava no meu pulso pra colocar meu cabelo em um coque de sumo. Eu ficaria ali por um tempo.

Talvez eu deveria ir pra ém me viu ainda então eu poderia ligar e dizer que estou me esconder no meu quarto,deixar a TV no mudo e só assistir com ser como se eu nem estivesse lá.

Mas e se eu vomitasse na minha cama ?

Eu fiz isso uma cheguei em casa depois de uma festa,super bê mãe estava época,eu me lembro de tentar achar uma razão pra explicar porque eu estava chegando tão a única coisa que me veio foi que eu estava com cólicas horríveis e sem suprimentos de minha mãe não me apenas entrei,fui direto pro meu ão apaguei,e acordei porque eu estava vomitando por todo o meu travesseiro.

Quando eu tentei me levantar e ir pro banheiro,eu cai no meu guarda um barulhão.E então eu só sentei lá,até que minha mãe ficou super de boa com até riu quando eu disse que eu estava saindo com minha gaveta de calcinhas. Mas ela me ajudou a ir ao banheiro e eu sentei na banheira,enquanto ela trocava meus lençóis.

Meu corpo pesou de novo.E novamente,nada nunca vomitava quando eu estava em um lugar arroto vazio escorregou pela minha era tão estú eu tinha que beber depois do trabalho ?

Eu fechei os meus olhos e deixei minha testa cair ao frio e meu rosto parecia estar em mais que assento de banheiro fosse nojento,eu não poderia me importar nunca seriam nojentas quando você estivesse tentando vomitar á se aplica pra todo bêbada ou de ressaca significava que você tinha imunidade aos germes da privada.

"Idiota,idiota,idiota."Murmurei pra ajudou a distrair do que estava acontecendo.

Sapatos bateram-se contra o chão de linóém estava que ser sempre me como se ela fosse um médium e viesse até mim sempre quando eu estivesse era o Batman e eu,a cidade de Gotham."É o Batman ?"Eu fechei meus olhos e me entreguei à situaçã iria me dar um sermão,pegar água,dizer algo sobre isso ser o resultado de beber excessivamente,e depois reclamar mais um pouco até que eu estivesse firme o suficiente pra me levantar e agradecer sua ajuda.

"Não,é só eu mesmo."

Eu abri meus olhos,mas não levantei minha poderia reconhecer sua voz em uma multidão de pessoas gritando.

"Uh oh."Eu falei alto. Uh Oh com deveria ter ido pra , terminaria bem melhor do que que iria iria pensar que eu era nojenta.

Fechei meus olhos novamente.A luz estava começando a fazer meu estômago talvez eram os meus lá qual,parecia que eu tinha cobras rastejando em meu interior.E não tinha jeito algum de achar uma desculpa ou razão pelo que eu estava sou super criativa,mas eu não tinha energia o suficiente pra me fazer importar sobre alguma coisa além de acalmar meu estômago.

"Estou com a sua bolsa."Santana falou atrás de mim novamente.

"Obrigada."Sussurrei."Pode por aí.Eu ainda não vomitei,então você pode fazer xixi se quiser. "

"Você quer alguma coisa ?"Ela poderia dizer que ela estava insegura do que ter colocado ela nessa posiçã algo desse tipo.Não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a me ajudar,não só porque eu me sentei com ela no banheiro aquele outro dia,mas também porque ela me flagrou no banheiro. Eu sentada com ela no banheiro ontem era algo que eu faria milhões de ninguém quer ficar no banheiro com alguém que vomita vodka velha e ácido de estômago.

"Nã estou bem.Não preciso de nada."Respondi fosse só pra convencê-la,eu estava bem,então ficaria ficaria bem. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Você não parece estar bem."

Houve um silêncio de apenas um segundo,mas pareceu um ano luz. Ela entrou na cabine onde eu a ouvi se ão abri meus olhos e espiei de canto,para vê-la de pé,próxima à mim e à privada.

"Eu só estou doente."Desisti e fechei meus olhos de muito trabalho me preocupar sobre ela e me preocupar sobre não vomitar ao mesmo tempo. Não é como se eu pudesse forçar ela a ir embora,e não é como se eu pudesse forçar minha barriga à parar de ficar revoltada.

Ela não respondeu,mas eu a ouvi soltar um suspiro.

Algo tocou a minha calafrios à minha suas mã espiei,com os olhos já abertos,continuei com minha testa contra o assento,e lancei um olhar em sua direçã estava sentada sobre os joelhos.

Fechei os olhos antes que ela pudesse ver meu olhar sobre senti como se ela fosse um cervo,se eu falasse,ela fugiria.E por mais que eu não quisesse que ela me visse vomitar,eu queria que ela ficasse ali.

Isso não era sobre conhecê talvez os vezes você só consegue ver certas coisas sobre as pessoas,quando você as deixa ver certas coisas sobre você.

Suas unhas começaram a arranhar levemente contra o fundo do meu coro tão meu interior. "Hmmm." Eu a incentivei.

Nós ficamos sentadas ali por um longo tempo. Mais longo do que eu já tinha sentado em frente à uma que eu estava começando a se eu tivesse acabado de sair de um banho super quente,rastejado até a cama ainda vestindo só uma toalha,ligasse o aquecedor e em seguida,me aconchega-se aos cobertores.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo meu continuava a arranhar devagarzinho,voltando então de volta à minha nuca.E ela fez padrões. Eu não conseguia acreditar que isso estava eu estivesse sonhando de eu desmaiei no banheiro.

"Está se sentindo melhor ? "Ela sussurrou,e ainda sim,não quebrou o conforto entre nó alto o suficiente pra me tirar de um transe,mas ainda sim,suave o suficiente pra manter meus olhos fechados.

"Sim."Eu estava me sentindo muito melhor."Você não precisa ficar aqui."

"Eu sei."

Eu virei minha cabeça,abri meus olhos,e descansei minha têmpora contra o assento da marcas na minha testa que se dane.

Ela afastou sua mão da minha nuca e a colocou em seu parecia tão fora de ém tão bonita como ela jamais deveria se sentar em um chão de banheiro.

"Eu bebi demais."Eu menos,eu devia a verdade à dizer em voz alta, fez parecer que tudo isso era bom demais. Uma pessoa que saiu e intencionalmente bebeu tanto álcool,não merecia alguém cuidado dela assim.Não era como se eu tivesse gripada ou me sentia uma em especial,não merecia alguém fazendo isso por tinha bastante coisas para se preocupar,e bastante estresse. Olhar para ela era como ver um milhão de pequenas rachaduras.

"Tá tudo bem." Ela hesitou,eu a vi engolir,e então ela moveu sua mão até o meu joelho.

E de repente,eu me senti bem.

Me senti que algo ainda estava puxando meu iria ignorar mais cedo,apenas me focando em ficar pronta pro trabalho,mas agora,eu não conseguia mais levar para os fundos da minha o seu caminho através de tudo e estava implorando para mim arrumar palavras estavam na ponta da lí queria tanto falar.

Então,eu disse. "Posso te contar um segredo ?"

Eu não tinha menos eu pensava que não tinha.E eu nunca contei um eu contava tudo o que as pessoas perguntavam.

Ela acenou positivamente e parou de esfregar meu joelho. Porém,ela continuou com a mão lá, e esperou para mim começar a falar.

"Ninguém me ligou ontem a noite." Essas eram as palavras que estavam em zigue zague dentro de cada sabia que dizê-las,não daria para ela informações o bastante,mas eu não conseguia nem começar a descrever o sentimento de alívio que senti ao dizer.

Ela chegou mais perto e mudou sua mão para as minhas costas. De novo,ela não moveu,esfregou,ou nada. Ela apenas me tocou. "Quem deveria ter ligado ?"

Meus olhos começaram a ficar um pouco embaçados.Lágrimas estava implorando para caí não podia chorar, não queria sobre algo tão estúpido.Não era como se uma promessa fosse quebrada. "É idiota."

Houve uma batia de coração na minha cabeça,exatamente onde eu estava descansando contra o eu disse nada assim para alguém.E nunca pensei em dizer à alguém que eu mal conhecia.

Tendo ela tão perto de mim não fazia qualquer ela estava aqui ? Porque ela só não fingiu não ter me ouvido,ou me visto ? Porque ela só não se sentou lá fora,na pia ?

Não era um jeito de conhecê-la.Não repente era sobre mim,e isso foi um pouco esmagador.

"Não é idiota."Ela juntou as sobrancelhas,mas depois as suavizou. "Quem deveria ter ligado ? "

Eu dei ombros,mas eu sabia que uma resposta estava vindo."Minha mãe." Minha voz falhou um pouco,mas eu estava sendo capaz de manter as lágrimas de caírem.

Aquele olhar que ela me deu foi de partir o coração. Parecia que eu estava me olhando em um ão eu peguei de volta.Não era nada demais ela não ter ligado. " Tá tudo só fui em uma festa,e ela não me ligou para perguntar onde eu estava. "Parecia mais estúpido ainda depois de ter falado em voz alta. "Eu te disse que era idiota."

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. Só por um que ela estava tentando ver através do meu cérebro,para descobrir o que dizer. "Ela está bem ? Talvez ela tenha dormido mais cedo."

"Ela tá bem."Levantei minha cabeça da privada e esfreguei minha tê dormente. "Eu espiei o quarto dela quando dei uma parada lá em casa,antes do trabalho,e ela estava lá. " Eu tinha que aliviar a situação rapidamente.Não gostava desse sentimento uma pessoa tão descontraída. Essa não era eu. "Ela não costuma ligar,de qualquer forma.É provável que ela tenha imaginado que eu estava na casa da Tina,ou Rachel. "

"Provável."Ela concordou que ela queria dizer só ficou olhando dos meus olhos,até minhas mãos e as suas. "E para de dizer que é idiota,porque não é. " Ela disse se ela estivesse tendo certeza que eu a ouvi,entendi,e acreditei.

"É uma pena que não é noite de zumbis." Eu ri e esfreguei meus lágrimas que estavam presas lá,saíram com os meus dedos,junto com minha maquiagem manchada.

Ela era melhor.

Ela ia começar a dizer ão ,ela disse mesmo assim. "O que você vai fazer depois do trabalho ? "

"Nada."

"Você sai às 16,né ? "Ela eu acenei,ela continuou."É o aniversário da minha vó.A família toda vai comida o bastante para alimentar um país inteiro de terceiro mundo.

"Eles ficariam com intoxicaçã Survivor,quando eles comiam pizza por recompensa,todos eles ficavam doentes. "Eu de novo,tentei aliviar o clima. Pareceu ter dado certo,e me ajudou a me desenrolar por dentro.

"Bem,mis primos estão sempre falando sobre as garotas que eu de que eles só tem 8 anos,então não é nada demais.E minha mãe fica sempre me perguntando sobre minhas me pediu para convidar todo mundo daqui. "Santana arregalou os olhos,ao pensar sobre isso. "Uhum,tá...Mas,se você quisesse...você poderia ter comida e ão talvez minha mãe vai poder parar de dar a louca. "

Eu acenei parecia incrí amava conhecer novas pessoas.E amava comida.

Ela sorriu como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe dar o maior elogio do mundo. Sua mão estapeou meu joelho. "Levanta."Ela se atirou do chão. "Vamos te arrumar e então dizer ao Will que estávamos nos fundos,estocando. "

Eu coloquei minhas duas aos na privada e me pernas estavam tremendo um pouco,por terem ficado embaixo de mim por tanto tempo,mas eu as ficou ao meu lado até que eu recuperasse o sentido delas e então,saiu da cabine comigo,em direção às pias.

Eu estava horrí um olheiras embaixo dos meus olhos estavam enormes e meus olhos estavam tão brilhantes e avermelhados.

Quando eu fui pegar maquiagem na minha bolsa,ela já estava enfiando as mãos lá. "Aqui." Ela tirou meu corretivo e lápis de olho. Ela girou a torneira para mim. "Lave toda essa maquiagem antiga."

Eu fiz como ela pediu. Esfreguei e lavei meu rosto até que senti estar ão eu coloquei a maquiagem . "Obrigada."Eu peguei seu olhar no reflexo do espelho. Ela estava me assistindo.Não encarando.Só assistindo.E não era desconfortá fato,era o mais confortável que já senti em muito tempo.

"É."Ela balbuciou e concordou."Ah,e te emprestar isso." Ela tirou um gloss do seu bolso e o colocou no balcão da pia. "Gloss literalmente salvou minha vida durante uma ressaca. " Ela estava exagerando,o que me fez rir.

Eu olhei dos seus lábios,até os seus olhos,e então de volta ao espelho,para meu próprio não podia parar meus olhos de se arregalarem,em choque, para seus lábios enviou um arrepio pelo meu sentimento me pegou desprevenida.

Algo sobre ela era diferente. Ela continuava me as surpresas eram minha mente pegar geralmente era tão boa quando era para estar ao redor das era algo era um tipo diferente de pessoa.

"Sabe o que mais salvou minha vida,"Ela continuou,apesar do 'olhar-muito-óbvio' que eu dei para ela. "Soda de limã costumava pegar da Tina no dia seguinte,no ína é como máê deveria pegar uma,quando sairmos."

Eu de limão soava saboroso.

Quando eu arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei o gloss,nós duas saímos do banheiro,indo em direção à dei uma olhada no meu celular.Nós ficamos no banheiro por uma hora e meia.

"Tenho que checar minhas mesas."Santana disse,caminhando até o salão principal,assim que chegamos até a porta que dava para o bar.

"Aí está você. "Quinn parecia feliz ao me ver. Ela andou até mim após colocar uma cerveja em frente a um cliente. "Will nos quer aqui de novo. " Ela roçou meu braço com sua mão e disparou até o refrigerador.

Eu parei e fiquei assistindo ela levar outro round de cervejas para alguns caras que estava sentados nos bancos opostos do balcã retornou. "O que você tem ? "Seu sorriso sumiu. "Você está doente ?"

"Não."Eu sabia que eu tinha dito muito rapidamente. "Só tive uma noite longa."

"É.Tina estava me contando sobre a festa,hoje mais ê é tipo o animal da festa,se eu ouvi corretamente. "Quinn tapeou meu braço de estava me com certeza me provocava muito.

Eu corei um pouco.O pensamento delas conversando sobre mim era um pouco não mente,ou exagera quando ela conta histórias,então sempre quando ela falar,provavelmente é muito perto da verdade.

Quinn riu. "Tá tudo não disse nada ruim."

"Não ia ter nada ruim para dizer."Eu respondei. Quinn confundiu o meu desconforto. Eu não ligava que Quinn pensasse que eu agia como louca em apenas nunca pensei muito sobre as pessoas falando sobre ou mau. E o aspecto de Quinn ampliava esses era ,eu fui atraída por sobre ela era misterioso e atraente.Único.

"Brittany,aí esta você.Santana disse que você estaria aqui. "Will andou até o bar. "Quinn,"ele se virou para ela,"Se importaria se eu pegasse Brittany emprestada por um segundo ? "

"À menos que me devolva. " Quinn se agachou no balcão do bar e pegou alguns copos.

"Bom."Will virou sua atenção para mim. "Vamos lá."

"Estou encrencada ? Porque se sim,não foi eu." Hesitante,eu rodeei o bar e o segui pelo salão principal.Nós estávamos andando em direção ao palco. "E Santana disse que estávamos nos cheguei aqui à prometo. "

Ele olhou de volta para mim. "Você não está encrencada."

Quando chegamos ao palco,o resto das garotas já estavam sentadas nos estava conversando com Tina e Rachel,e Santana estava sentada com um banco salvo entre ela e Mercedes.E ela estava me assistindo.

"Ok,garotas." Will bateu palmas uma vez. "Brittany."Ele disse meu nome e fez um gesto pro banco vazio no palco.

Eu quase corri para subir as escadas,e então,me sentei próxima à Santana.

"Estamos em encrencadas ?"Eu falei assim que me não estava nunca nos fez encontrá-lo aqui. "E a Quinn ? "Eu olhei na direção do bar. Ela estava ajudando um cliente. "Ela não é convidada ?"

"Eu já conversei com ela."Will me assegurou. "E eu precisava que ela ficasse no bar."

"Conversou com ela sobre o que ? Estou com Brittany. "Mercedes olhou para mim. "Estamos em apuros ?"

"Não,não,não."Ele riu."Não. Eu só queria agradecê-las por toda a ajuda,e parabenizar vocês todas por ontem a a que deu mais lucros por enquanto.

"Yes ! "Eu bombeei meu punho no ar.

"Carrie Underwood é quem você deveria estar agradecendo. "Rachel como se ela nem soubesse que tinha outras 4 pessoas sentadas ao seu redor,e ela tinha que compartilhar o elogio. "Sem ela,eu não teria sido capaz de cantar uma música tão inspiradora."

"Cala a boca,anã." Santana falou." Carrie Underwood te daria um soco na fuça se soubesse que você está falando sobre ela. "

Anã ?Tipo,pessoa minúscula ? Ela estava chamando Rachel de baixinha ? Eu sorri,mas então meu sorriso se desfez.E se Rachel descobriu a história que eu contei para Quinn ?

Rachel deslizou o olhar para Santana e a encarou,mas não disse nada.

"E eu também quero parabenizar Brittany." Will continuou. Todo mundo virou seus olhares para mim.

"Você tem certeza ?Eu não cantei."Eu olhei ao meu redor,para as garotas. Elas pareciam tão confusas quanto eu. "Santana cantou."Todo mundo tirou a atenção de mim e a levou para Santana.

"Isso ela fez."Mercedes assentiu com aprovação."Aquela música foi fora de série."

"Eu concordo."Tina se inclinou para olhar de mim,até Mercedes e Santana. "Acho que pode ter sido sua melhor performance. "

Rachel zombou,antes de Santana ter a chance de agradecer elas. Mas do olhar que eu tirei,Santana não estava acostumada com elogios,porque meio que pareceu que ela os levou como um grão de como se ela não acreditava nos elogios,ou elas estavam dizendo o óbvio. Não consegui distinguir.

Eu olhei para ela e meu olhar desceu para seu corpo,e voltou aos seus olhos. As vezes se eu olhasse as pessoas,eu poderia ler isso era uma má idéia,porque eu não era muito discreta com o meu minha atenção ao Will.

"Porque está me parabenizando ?"Sacudi outro arrepio,como o qual senti no banheiro.

"Você teve o maior volume de vendas ontem a noite. "

"Yes ! "Eu levantei as duas mãos pro não tinha certeza o que significava,mas com certeza era algo ótimo. " O que eu ganho ? "

"Ela teve o maior volume de vendas,porque ela trabalhou o dia todo no bar. " Rachel não achou essa vitória tão satisfatória quanto eu. "E porque ela não cantou no palco. "

"Ah,por favor. "Santana se inclinou e através de mim,para Rachel. "Ontem a noite você ficou falando e falando sobre como todo mundo no bar ficou te assistindo me explica como eles poderiam estar pedindo bebidas se eles estavam assistindo seu showzinho de segunda mão ?

"Já chega,pessoal." Will se intrometeu. "Todas foram extraordinárias. Mas Brittany,"Ele olhou para mim."Você ganhou a oportunidade de escolher quais álbuns vamos tocar pelo resto do dia. "

Eu sorri e me virei para elevou sua mão para um high raramente deixava nós escolhermos a música,mas quando ele deixava,Mercedes e eu sempre escolhíamos coisas quase iguais.

"A menos que ela não escolha rap de gangster. "Rachel se levantou e começou a carregar seu banco para fora do palco.

"Isso é com ela ,Rachel." Will ergueu as mãos.

"Rap de gangster." Eu escolhi imediatamente. Rap era a melhor música para se ouvir enquanto trabalhasse.

"Não podemos ter essa explosão em uma tarde de domingo !"Rachel imediatamente rejeitou.

"Porque ?"Eu dei ombros."Rap é a melhor musica de todas emoçõ,feliz,com ê pode ouvir rap quando tiver um dia ruim,ou quando estiver se sentindo sexy...Ou quando você quer que os outros saibam que você está se sentindo sexy.O dia da semana não tem nada a ver com a música,só tem a ver com quantas pessoas estão no estabelecimento.

"Não poderia ter explicado melhor."Mercedes deslizou de seu banco e o carregou até onde Rachel colocou o dela.

"Concordo." Santana disse e voltou junto com continuou a conversar com Mercedes enquanto minha atenção ainda estava em Will.

"Então,vou colocar a mú trabalho,novamente."Ele sorriu e se virou.

Eu pulei do palco,enquanto todo mundo se direcionou para as repente,eu tinha toda essa ao salão principal e caminhei até o me sentia .O trabalho ia ser divertido e ia passar rápido. E eu estava além de animada por sair com Santana. Ainda surpreendida por ela ter agido daquela maneira comigo,e por ter sido tão legal. Ela era a garota mais legal que eu já conheci.


	5. Gravidade

Gravidade

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que vestir. Coloquei e tirei blusas pela última meia ,eu não me importava com o que eu estava só colocava qualquer coisa e saí eu nunca fui jantar com a família de uma pessoa,então eu não tinha certeza sobre o código de vestimenta.

Nesse momento,eu estava dividida entre 3 blusas diferentes. Talvez eu poderia perguntar para minha mãe. Eu abotoei uma blusa azul e saí correndo do meu quarto,para a sala de estar.

"Ei mãe."Eu estava sentando do lado da lareira. "Essa roupa está boa ? "

Ela olhou para cima,estreitou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim,está bom." Ela virou seu corpo para me encarar. "Porque não veste aquela blusa preta que você tem ?Onde você está indo ? "

"Para a casa de uma amiga." Eu poderia dizer a ela quem era,e explicar tudo,mas Santana estaria aqui em qualquer não tinha tempo para explicar.E eu tentei dizer para Santana que eu poderia dirigir,mas ela disse que ela viria me pegar. "Qual blusa preta ?"Eu tinha tipo,20 blusas pretas.

"Você precisa namorar um chef. "Minha mãe apontou para a televisão. Eu olhei e vi que ela estava assistindo o canal de comida.O canal de comida era o meu favorito. Exceto que sempre me dava fome,e eu nunca tinha os ingredientes para fazer nada.

"É."Eu suspirei."Tem certeza que essa roupa está boa ? Parece estranha ?"

Eu sempre perguntei para minha mãe sobre roupas,o que não fazia sentido.A última vez que ela comprou uma roupa foi a alguns anos atrá nunca precisa mesmo de novas roupas,porque no Natal,ela só pede para nós comprarmos camisas folgadas e moletons. Todo natal eu compro para ela um novo par de moletons Costco.

Mas,ter minha mãe gostando da minha roupa,era emocionante. Qualquer pessoa tendo sua mãe aprovando qualquer coisa que faça,é do que os sorrisos são feitos.

"Assim ele poderia cozinhar para nós refeições caseiras,e cozinhar esses jantares incríveis. "

Eu acenei e puxei meus lábios para minha boca.

"Ou você poderia namorar um jogador de baseball,e nós poderiamos ir assistir ele jogar." Ela riu.

Eu sorri para adoraria ir assistir jogos de baseball com ela,apesar de eu não ter nenhuma ideia do que tudo bem,é para isso que algodão doce e amendoins são feitos.

"E então,pode poderia só contratar um chef." Ela sorriu ainda mais. "E uma empregada,é claro."

"Ok." Eu esperei até que sua atenção estivesse de volta na TV e então,virei meus calcanhares.

Ela me parou assim que eu estava voltando para meu quarto. "Onde você está indo ? "

"Para casa de uma amiga."Eu disse de volta.

"Alguém vai vir para cá ?A casa não está limpa,então não quero ninguém aqui dentro."

"Eu sei."Eu murmurei,voltei para meu quarto e fechei a porta.

Não tinha nenhuma blusa preta que minha mãe gostasse,que eu me lembro. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando. A metade das minhas roupas estavam jogadas na minha cama e a outra metade estava no chão do meu armário. Eu desisti e sentei perto da pilha,na minha cama.

Hailey provavelmente tinha,mas de jeito nenhum eu ia procurar no seu quarto. Aquele lugar era assustador. Uma vez,eu não tinha uma toalha para sair do banho e quando eu peguei uma do chão do quarto dela,uma aranha saiu dali. E outra vez,eu e ela nos sentamos na sua cama,perto da janela,com fitas em nossos dedos e destruímos a linha de formigas que estavam se esgueirando pela janela.

Assim,só peguei minha bolsa,celular,e saí do quarto,indo em direção à porta da frente. Eu poderia me sentar na varanda e esperar até ela chegar.

Mas ela já estava aqui. Ela estava de pé na garagem,conversando com meu pai. Meu queixo caiu. Há quanto tempo ela estava aqui ?

"Aí está ela. "Meu pai me notou primeiro,já que as costas de Santana estavam para mim.

Eu rapidamente tirei a expressão do meu rosto e a substitui com um sorriso de saudação. "ê deveria ter batido." Andei até ficar ao seu lado." Ei pai,essa é trabalho com ela."

"Foi isso que eu ouvi."Ele sorriu."Ela estava perguntando sobre sua moto."

Eu olhei na moto estava ão,olhei de volta pro meu estava coberto de graxa e manchas pretas.

"Está quebrada."

"Foi isso que eu ouvi."Santana imitou o que meu pai disse e trocou um aceno com pai sempre foi muito conversador com meus que ele nunca não tem algo para falar.

"Então,o que as garotas estão planejando para hoje ?"Ele recuou para a garagem,em direção à minha moto suja.

"É o aniversário da minha avó.Brittany está indo,para mim não enlouquecer.A família toda de uma vez,estarão implorando por problema. "

Meu pai não tem dois tipos de riso. A risada de elefante e essa risada. Eu gostaria de acreditar que ele estava rindo assim para salvar e eu Santana da horrorizante risada de elefante,mas eu sabia que era porque ele estava envolvido na é daquele tipo de pessoa que geralmente não percebe que algo é engraçado até que seja engraçado,e ele esteja ,não seja agora.

Ele tinha esperado o humor dela. A quanto tempo eles estavam conversando ?

"Bem,se divirtam." Ele olhou entre nós duas. "Nada de festas e nada de garotos." Ele sempre dizia isso antes de eu não tinha certeza se ele só estava brincando ou não. Porque eu vou para festas algumas vezes,mas eu não sei se ele sabe nã vezes ele brinca sobre eu não estar na garupa de um motoqueiro com uma gangue de Harley,as vezes ele me diz para não fumar maconha,e as vezes ele me diz para não ir à clubes de strip tease. Então é tipo acertar e errar para saber se ele está ficando frio ou quente.

Eu segui Santana para o seu carro. Era vermelho e muito mais legal do que o meu. Parecendo não ser tão caro quanto o de Quinn.

Nós nos dirigimos até sua casa. Era meio que uma longa nós conversamos muito.A maioria,era uma pequena perguntei o que nós iriamos comer,e quantas pessoas iriam estar lá.E ela me perguntou sobre não acho que ela já tenha encontrado alguém que tenha uma moto,porque ela não sabe nada sobre.

Quando chegamos em sua casa,eu estava meio que nervosa e casa era muito menos 3 cópias da minha casa caberiam ali dentro.E tinha uma grande varanda,onde sua avó provavelmente poderia sentar e beber limonada.

Uns garotinhos estavam correndo ao redor do jardim da frente,brincando de pique e 3 nos viram,vieram correndo.

"Ei monstrinhos."Santana esfregou a cabeça do mais menorzinho. "Quando o jantar fica pronto ? "

"Quem é ela ?"O menor sussurrou e então se escondeu atrás das pernas de Santana antes que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

"Ela é a Brittany."Santana deu um passo pro lado,assim o garotinho ficou visível.

Ele corou e procurou por suas pernas de novo. "...bonita..." Foi a única coisa que eu pude ouvi-lo dizer.

Santana riu alto. "Si." Ela se afastou dele de novo. "Para de se esconder seu monstrinho. "Ela segurou sua mão e pegou em seu ombro quando ele tentou esconder de novo atrás dela. "Ele é muito tímido."Santana olhou para mim.

O garotinho disparou para a porta da olhou para os outros dois garotos que ainda estavam perto de nós. Eles estavam rindo e empurrando uns aos outros. Pareciam um pouco mais velho do que o outro garotinho. Provavelmente eram os primos de 8 anos que ela me disse,quando estávamos no trabalho.

"Garotos."Ela conseguiu suas atençõ olharam para cima como se ela fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo. "Cadê o meu papa ? Tu tio ? "

"Ele não está aqui ainda. "Um dos garotos respondeu.

"Bem,vamos entrar e nos preparar,sim ? " Santana colocou sua mão na parte de trás de suas cabeças e os direcionou para a casa. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para mim. "Vamos,o jantar deve ficar pronto logo. "

Eu a segui. Sua casa era maior do que eu pensava. Era a maior casa em que já estive. Uma mulher mais velha cumprimentou ela e Santana a apresentou como sua tia. E então ela me apresentou para alguns dos seus tios e tias. E tinha um bebezinho dentro de um berço,na sala de estar. Era a coisa mais fofa que já vi. Ela praticamente teve que me implorar para continuar a segui-la,e continuou dizendo que não era fofo quando cagava e quando gritava.

"Oi mama."Caminhos para a cozinha. A cozinha sozinha era maior do que minha sala de estar e cozinha era de outro. Os armários,as pedrinhas no chão de azulejo, e as flores penduradas na janela. "Essa é trabalho com ela."

A mulher colocou uma toalha no balcão e andou até mim. "Oi."Ela parecia tão jovem e em forma. Ela não tinha nenhum cabelo branco e ela estava usando roupas super chiques. Ela segurou sua mão no ar para mim cumprimentá-la. "Santana disse que ela traria uma amiga.É um prazer conhecê Maria. "

"Oi." Eu sacudi sua mão.

"Fico feliz em finalmente conhecer um dos amigos de começando a pensar que ela vivia uma vida secreta. "Maria brincou.

Santana revirou os foi o tipo bom de revirada de olho. Elas se até pareciam ser amigas,o que parecia completamente insano.

"Quando o jantar fica pronto ? "Santana caminhou em direção ao fogão e espiou a comida. "E cadê o papa ? "

Sua mãe foi até o armário e começou a cavar através chiavam. "Ele não conseguiu,hija." Então ela começou a falar em Espanhol,e eu não tinha a minima ideia do que ela estava falando.

Então,Santana falou em parecia ofendida.Não como aquele dia no banheiro,conversando com seu ,ela parou no meio da sentença. Ou pelo menos pareceu ser no meio de uma sentença ,e assim,olhou para mim. "Vamos pôr a mesa."Santana forçou um sorriso e andou até um armário,tirando talheres dele.

Nós arrumamos a me movia devagar,então não quebrei nada.O tempo todo eu me arrependi de não ter prestado atenção,ou ao menos ter assistido,as aulas de espanhol no ensino médio.

Assim que a mesa estava pronta,todo mundo foi para comer. A comida cheirava muito não sabia nem metade do que tinha lá,mas eu não precisava saber,porque era bem melhor que manteiga de amendoim e geléia.

Eu sentei entre Santana e o garotinho tímido que estava correndo mais cedo. Ele continuava bebendo seu leite rapidamente,me fazendo colocar mais para sempre que ele pedia para mim colocar mais um copo,ele era muito tímido e nem sequer fazia contato visual.

A mãe de Santana me perguntou algumas o trabalho,onde eu morava,coisas perguntas fáceis. E eu acho que todo mundo gostou de mim. Eles riram algumas vezes quando eu disse coisas,e então,eles perguntavam mais ainda.

Geralmente,era fácil para mim conversar com as porque eu gostava de ouvi-las. Rachel me disse que as pessoas gostavam de conversar comigo porque eu era honesta e era fácil estar perto de dos maiores elogios que eu já recebi.

Tinha tantas pessoas na queria ouvir todas as conversas de uma legal comer em uma mesa grande. A mesa lá em casa era usada para colocar roupa e das cadeiras estavam quebradas e se você mover ou bater na mesa,as vezes,ela tremia,e uma vez,uma perna sua caiu.

Santana se inclinou. "Você quer levar um pouco para casa ? "Ela me perguntou.

Eu olhei para o meu prato. Estava coberto de tortilha,pedaços de bife e ketchup. Eu só usei ketchup depois que o priminho de Santana perguntou por. E eu só espalhei no meu prato quando ninguém estava olhando.

"Claro." Eu respondi. "Se estiver tudo bem."

"Por favor,leve. Vai ficar no congelador até semana que vem se você não levar. "

"Ok." Eu busquei por minha mãe iria adorar essa tão boa.

Quando eu terminei,esperei por não estava comendo,mas estava conversando com seu tio sobre algo. Eu não tinha certeza o que,porque a noite horrível que tive estava começando a me pegar. E a comida que estava dentro do meu estômago começou a me fazer ainda mais sonolenta.

"Você quer sorvete ? "Alguém puxou minha blusa. Eu olhei à minha o menininho tímido.

Eu acenei positivamente e ele quase pulou da cadeira de tanta animação.

"Ei."Santana o deteve."Pega seu prato,homenzinho." Ele se virou e se apertou entre mim e sua cadeira para pegar seu prato da mesa. "E leva o da Brittany também. "

Eu peguei meu prato e o empilhei no dele.

"E esse aqui." Santana fez o mesmo com seu prato.

Ele se apressou e todo mundo começou a limpar a ofereci ajuda,mas eles disseram que estava tudo bem,e que eu era visita. Então eu só fiquei sentada.

Quando Santana foi para a cozinha,o menino veio correndo de volta para tinha dois sorvetes de casquinha em suas mãos. Ele me deu o rosa. "Rosa para meninas."Ele guinchou." Segura isso." Ele me deu a casquinha de seu sorvete azul. Eu acho que ele estava começando a ficar confortável ao meu redor.

Eu segurei o cone e ele subiu de volta na ele parou de se ajeitar,eu dei seu sorvete de volta para ele.

"E Santana ? "Eu lambi meu sorvete.

"Ela só come na caixa." Ele mordeu seu me dentes doeram no pensamento de morder algo tão frio. "Eu sei,é tão ughhh..."

"É." Eu disse."Você deveria dizer para ela parar."

"Eu falei."Seus olhos ficaram grandes. "E ela nunca me é bem maior.E ela é a mais velha. E ela sempre me obriga a fazer suas tarefas. "

"Wow."Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "Ela parece ser má."

"É..."Ele encolheu os ombros. Ou pelo menos pareceu que encolheu os era tão pequeno e tão fofo que talvez ele só estava se arrumando em sua cadeira. "As ela é mãe fala para mim não ficar dando trabalho para ela."

"Ela fala ? " Pode ter soado como se eu estivesse fingindo ter interesse,mas eu não estava. Eu estava desesperada para saber mais sobre essa menina e se eu tivesse que ouvir um menininho falar sobre ela,então era isso que eu ia fazer.

"É.Tio Lopez é um valentão." Ele franziu o nariz. "Ainda bem que ele não veio. "

Essa conversa de repente ficou mais profunda do que eu pensei que ficaria. Eu deveria saber dessas coisas ? Parecia que era algo que Santana deveria me contar,especialmente se tivesse algo a ver com seu pai. "Quantos anos você tem ? " Eu mudei de assunto.

"5 e alguma coisa." Ele mordeu seu sorvete de novo. Tinha azul por todo o seu rosto.

"Adivinha quantos anos eu tenho ? "Eu lambi o meu.

"Muito velha para você ." Santana entrou na sala de jantar e rodeou a bagunçou o cabelo do garotinho. "Você precisa não espalhar isso por todo o canto de novo,ou minha mãe vai pirar. Parece que algo azul explodiu no seu rosto. "

"Eu não vou espalhar."Ele disse.

Santana sentou do outro lado dele,então o garoto estava entre nós. Ela brincou com ele um pouco,e todos nós ficamos na mesa até eu ter terminado meu não terminou o seu,apenas o deu para Santana jogar fora.

"Onde fica o banheiro ? "Eu perguntei assim que joguei o resto do meu cone no lixo da cozinha.

"Vou te mostrar."Santana saiu da cozinha e eu a segui pela casa.

Andamos pela sala de estar onde estava toda sua família sentada e conversando,e então fomos até as escadas. Lá,tinha várias fotos fazendo uma linha na parede,assim que subiamos cada degrau.

"Espera."Eu parou também. "Cadê a sua avó ? Eu pensei que era o aniversário dela. "

Tentei me lembrar se eu fui apresentada à ela,mas ela nunca teria me lembrado.

"Ela dormiu."Santana deu outro passo nas escadas e eu continuei a segui-la. "Então nós só vamos guardar o bolo. "Nós alcançamos o topo das escadas e começamos a andar pelo corredor. Santana parou do lado de fora de um quarto,abriu a porta e ligou a luz. "Aqui." Ela apontou para o banheiro. "Você faz xixi e eu vou estar no meu quarto. " Ela se virou e olhou para uma porta,no final do corredor.

Eu corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Era tão estava perfeito.Não tinha buracos na parede por causa da porta ter sido aberta,não tinha roupas jogadas em um canto,não havia um cesto de lixo cheio,e o papel higiênico estava em um suporte próprio para isso.

O sabão deles cheirava à gengibre. Eu lavei minhas mãos duas vezes. O jantar não foi nada como eu tinha esperado. Eu não tinha nem certeza do que eu estava esperando. Todos foram tão tinha mais parentes do que eu tinha amigos. E seus priminhos eram tão fofos.

Eu desliguei a luz do banheiro e saí,em direção ao seu quarto. Eu estava anciosa para vê-lo. Eu queria saber o que ela tinha nas paredes,e qual era sua cor favorita,e se era arrumado ou bagunçado

Sua porta estava entre aberta,então eu a empurrei e coloquei só minha cabeça para dentro.

Santana estava deitada em sua parecia tão parecia que sua cama estava sugando-a para uma escuridão. E a lâmpada ao lado da cama parecia tão obscura,de modo algum uma menina tão vibrante e luminosa como ela deveria ter uma lâmpada tão cansativa e enjoativa. E as paredes não deveriam ser pretas. Tudo nesse quarto parecia um pouco abafado.

"Ei."Eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

"Oh."Ela se sentou e ajeitou sua blusa. "Está pronta para ir ? "

Eu dei ombros e caminhei até sua cama.Nã não queria ir para acabaria me escondendo no meu quarto,não sendo capaz de dormir. Eu ficaria a noite toda tentando entender o que poderia estar fazendo Santana tão triste,o que seu primo quis dizer quando disse que o pai dela era valentão,e ficando com raiva de mim mesma por não perguntar para ela.

"Você está triste ?"

Sua linguagem corporal mudou,e sua parede emocional apareceu. "Não." Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou. "Eu só estava com sono."Eu teria acreditado nela se não fosse por aquele breve segundo em que entrei e consegui ver a expressão em seu rosto. E eu teria acreditado se eu não tivesse visto ela chorar ontem. Ninguém consegue chorar daquele jeito e não ficar triste no dia seguinte.

"As vezes quando eu estou triste,eu deito na minha cama e escuto música,até me fazer chorar. "Eu andei até ela,mas não me aproximei muito. Eu ainda sentia que não tinha o direito de ficar muito perto dela. O que ela fez por mim essa tarde no trabalho,no banheiro,ainda não parecia real. "Eu sei,parece bobo fazer você mesma ajuda."

Ela parecia hesitante e um tanto guardada para si mesma. Mas se ela me convidou para vir até sua casa,me deu comida e foi tão legal comigo,então eu iria ser legal com ela,se não melhor ainda.

"Algumas pessoas conseguem chorar facilmente,e outras precisam de ajuda. " Eu poderia dizer que eu não conseguiria desse jeito. Então eu tentei uma abordagem diferente. Eu respirei fundo e sentei em sua cama. Ela se virou para me assistir. "Eu tenho que me fazer chorar porque tudo o que acontece é tão pouco. É impossível chorar por pouca coisa. Mas elas continuam acumulando e acumulando até que eu deite no meu quarto como uma estrela do mar,com meu iPod e encaro o teto,as vezes eu choro e as vezes eu só fico deitada lá. " Isso foi um pouco mais pessoal do que eu queria compartilhar,mas tudo isso não era sobre mim.

"Ajuda ?" Ela sussurrou e começou a mexer com seus dedos.

"Hm."Eu não sussurrei como normal."Eu acho. "Eu não tinha uma não sabia se chorar certeza não resolvia o problema,mas fazia parecer menos horrível. "Chorar faz tudo parecer tão grande,e tão sufocante ao mesmo tempo,que quando você para de chorar você percebe que as coisas não eram tão grandes assim,e você percebe que você foi capaz de parar de chorar. "

Seus olhos poderia dizer que ela estava desconfortável. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria. "Deita aqui." Eu disse para ela.

Sua testa se contraiu,e então seu rosto amorteceu uma emoção que tentava explodir. "Tá tudo posso te levar para casa se estiver pronta. "

Eu quase deixei ela me .E se fosse outra pessoa me perguntando,eu diria que tudo bem. Eu nunca faria alguém fazer algo que o deixasse desconfortável e eu nunca faria alguém fazer algo que ele não iria gostar. Mas ela ainda não sabia se iria gostar ou não. E as vezes você tem que pedir duas vezes às pessoas,porque da primeira vez que você pediu,elas estavam programadas para dizer 'Eu estou bem.'

"Por favor,tenta. "Agora eu sussurrei. "Você não precisa chorar.Só deitar.Só isso."

Ela se deixou levar pelo meu pedido tão rapidamente. Foi como se eu tivesse achado uma palavra mágica,e se eu pedisse por favor,eu poderia ter o que eu quisesse.

"Então eu só vou deitar. É tudo o que você quer que eu faça,certo ? "Ela se sentou na borda da cama.

Eu pulei e fui em direção ao rádio. "Sim." Foi difícil esconder meu entusiasmo. Ninguém nunca pegava meu conselho. Isso porque ou eu estava com muito medo de dar,ou era muito estúpido para levar a sério em primeiro ela estava me mais que empolgante. "Nós deveriamos por Celine Dion,a música do Titanic. " Eu olhei de volta para ela.

Ela já estava deitada,um pouco dura,mas era um começo. Ela riu. "Eu não tenho essa música. "

"O que você tem ?" Eu me virei para o iPod e comecei a passar por suas músicas.A maioria não era triste,e não tinha nenhuma country.

"Você escolhe."

"Toda essa música não é triste. "Eu continuei a procurar. Ela só tinha rock,heavy metal um tanto assustador,reggae e Alanis Morissette. "Qual é a música mais calma que você tem ? E o que significa 'hollaback girl' ?

Eu passei por uma música. Gravity. Parecia meio familiar e Sara Bareilles foi super engraçada naquele programa de Sing-Off. Então eu escolhi essa. Um piano começou a tocar. "Yay,perfeito." Coloquei a música para repetir e me virei,para fitar Santana.

Droga. E agora, que eu faço ? Fico aqui ? Isso era meio estranho. Eu não queria ficar aqui assistindo ela. Não vai fazer ela se sentir confortável,afinal. Mas eu não poderia ir embora,por que ela me trouxe aqui. E eu não queria sentar do lado de fora da porta,porque e se um dos seus primos viesse e perguntasse porque eu fui expulsa do seu quarto ?

"Você não precisa ficar aí. " Ela disse sem abrir os olhos.

Já vi que ela estava começando a relaxar. Devia ser a música.

_You hold me without touch,you keep me without chains._

_(Você me prende sem me tocar,me aprisiona sem correntes.)_

"Você pode deitar também. "

Ela provavelmente não achou que sua oferta foi algo demais. Mas eu achei. Foi a coisa mais generosa que alguém já me ofereceu. Eu acho coisas generosas diferentes em comparação à maioria das pessoas. Como alguém oferecer um pedaço de chiclete quando eles tiram o papel,ou doar sangue,ou recuar quando alguém caminha até um grupo,para fazer parecer que eles andaram pelo meio e não foram deixados de fora.

"Ok." Eu tive que me forçar para não sair correndo até a cama. Eu andei até ela,sentei na borda e deitei em minhas costas.

Nós estávamos bem distantes. Então eu me virei para deitar no meu ombro e olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam fechados então não tive certeza se ela sabia que eu estava encarando. Ela deve ter sentido o colchão se mover,então se ela estivesse auto-consciente,ela teria verificado para ver se eu estava olhando.

Sua expressão ainda estava rígida.Não parecia que ela estava escondendo emoções ou sentimentos. Parecia que ela estava pensando. "Sobre o que você está pensando ?" Eu me enrolei em mim mesma para ficar confortável. Coloquei meus braços ao meu peito e dobrei meus joelhos um pouco.

"Nada."

Era uma mentira. Eu me movi um pouco mais perto. "As vezes,à noite,quando eu não consigo dormir,eu vou de fininho pro quarto da minha irmã. Então nós tentamos achar maneiras para dormir. Mas nada funciona,porque eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre tudo. De noite é a melhor hora para pensar sobre tudo,porque você pode só deitar lá e fechar os olhos,se enrolar nos cobertores e pensar. "

Ela abriu os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado. E olhou para mim.

"Mas as vezes," Eu olhei para baixo,até sua mão,que estava pairada em seu estômago. "Se você pensar demais você não consegue dormir. Então eu e Hailey fizemos um jogo. Nós faziamos histórias, "Eu segurei minha mão no ar e espalhei meus dedos. "Com os nossos dedo tem uma parte na história. "

Ela não sorriu,não disse nada e não desviou o olhar. Só continuou ouvindo. Eu não estava acostumada a ter as pessoas me ouvindo por tanto fez dar alguns goles estranhos e começar uma respiração esquisita. Mas eu continuei.

"Posso tenta em você ? " Coloquei minhas mãos de volta ao meu peito.

Ela assentiu que sim.

_Set me me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am..._

_(Liberte-me,deixe-me seguir. Eu não quero cair outra vez em sua estou...)_

Eu estendi a mão e agarrei a sua. A puxei para ficar entre nós. " Esse é Phillip. " Eu fiz seu dedo indicador ficar entre meu dedão e meus outros dedos. "Oh,e os nomes tem que começar com a mesma letra que o dedo é chamado. " (pointer finger)

Sua risadinha foi doce. Eu não tinha ouvido ela rir desse jeito. Eu gostei.

Eu movi para o próximo dedo. Seu dedo do meio. "Phillip é melhor amigo de Mercedes. " (middle finger)

Ela interrompeu. "Você não pode chamar meu dedo de Mercedes !"

"Shhh." Eu franzi o cenho. " Nada de interrupções. "

Ela espremeu os lábios,mas o canto deles se levantaram.

"Ok. Então,Mercedes é a maior e naturalmente precisa de alguém tão alto quanto ela para sair e jogar basquete. "Enquanto eu segurava seu dedo do meio,usei meu próprio dedo para ficar ao lado do dedo anelar. "E Rachel é amiga fazem cesta o tempo todo. " (ring finger)

A expressão no rosto de Santana quase me fez voltar nas palavras. Mas eu não poderia recomeçar uma história antes de ter terminado. " E já que as duas eram meio altas,elas nunca veriam o pobre Pinky. "Eu liguei meu mindinho com o dela. (pinky)

"O Pinky não tem nome ? " Ela olhou para baixo,para nossas mãos.

Não era romântico. A forma que nossos mindinhos estavam ligados era apenas simples. Não tinha razão ou próposito,ou algo assim. Ela não pareceu pensar que tinha também. Ela me deixou fazer isso sem nem vacilar,olhar duas vezes ou arregalar os olhos.

A música recomeçou.

"Pinky é o nome dele. Assim,ele não se confunde com Phillip. "

"Oh." Seus lábios ficaram na forma da letra O. Ela virou sua cabeça para voltar a encarar o teto e fechou seus olhos. "Continua,por favor."

"Então,Pinky não se encaixava. Parecia que sim,porque ele fazia parte da mão,mas todo mundo era bem maior que ele. Agora ele só sai com outros dedos chamados Pinky. "Eu apertei meu dedo mindinho contra o dela. "Fim."

"É isso? "Ela continuou com os olhos fechados,com o rosto ainda virado para o teto. "Essa é uma história que você e sua irmã compartilham ? "Ela perguntou.

"Não.Não compartilhamos uma só. Sempre fazemos novas. E nós não jogamos desde quando éramos pequenas. "

_Here I am and I stand so tall,I'm just the way I'm supposed to be... But you're on to me and all over me._

_(Aqui estou,e fico tão confiante,exatamente como deveria estar...Mas você me conhece,e está em mim)_

"Quantos anos sua irmã tem ? "Ela estava sussurrando agora. Sua voz era apenas audível sob a música. "

"16."Eu abaiei meu tom de voz para combinar com o dela. "3 anos e meio mais nova do que eu. "

Nenhuma de nós conversamos por um pouco. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer,e eu não tinha nada que eu precisava falar,eu apenas gostei de deitar aqui. Eu gostei da mú gostei de ficar perto dela. Se eu soubesse porque eu gostava tanto de tudo sobre ela,então talvez eu teria uma pergunta. Ao invés,eu senti meus olhos começarem a se fechar.

"Posso te contar um segredo ? "Sua voz fez meus olhos se abrirem de novo.

Ela ainda estava com os dela fechados. Provavelmente ela não sabia que eu tinha começado a adormecer. "Sim."

Levou um pouco para ela falar de novo. Mas ela o fez. " Eu queria que meu pai estivesse aqui,hoje."

"É ? "Eu esperei para ela continuar. Meus olhos piscavam para cada característica em seu rosto. Seus lábios,que me deram arrepios,suas pálpebras que estavam escondendo os mais escuros e emocionais olhos que eu já vi,e então,para nossos mindinhos que ainda estavam ligados.

"Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui." Ela se repetiu.

Eu sabia exatamente como ela se foi por isso que ela me contou. Por causa do que eu disse da minha mã que tudo,eu agora,realmente acreditava que você tinha que sacrificar uma parte de si para ver essa parte de outra pessoa.

Ela não chorou como eu fiz mais cedo. Ela continuou com sua expressão rígida.

Eu me aproximei mais . Eu não tenho certeza o que me fez querer fazer isso. Não parecia uma má ideia,só algo que ela precisava.

Eu fechei meus olhos e pressionei meus lábios em sua bochecha. Sua pele era tão suave e quente. Fez meus lábios se sentirem como se eu tivesse chupado cubos de gelo. "Um beijo na bochecha faz a tristeza se sentir fraca. "Meu pai costumava falar isso quando eu estava prestes a chorar.

Eu recuei um pouco de seu rosto.Não muito,embora. Seu sorriso estava tão grande. Isso foi um alívio. "Funcionou ? Sua tristeza se sente fraca ? "

"Um pouco." Seu sorriso lentamente desapareceu.

"Quer que eu faça de novo ? " Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido,já que eu estava tão perto.

"Sim." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Dessa vez,eu levei a mão que não estava ligada ao seu mindinho,e a coloquei em forma de concha do outro lado de seu puxei seu rosto para os meus lábios e empurrei sua bochecha contra minha boca. Eu a segurei o beijo até que eu precisasse respirar.

Eu respirei. E depois beijei de novo.

Meus lábios iriam se afastar,para mim poder respirar,e então eu iria pressioná-los de novo contra sua bochecha.

"Continue." Ela murmurou. Seu mindinho se apertou contra o meu.

Aquelas palavras não foram as que eu esperava ela dizer. Eu na verdade,estava esperando eu começar a me perguntar se ainda estava tudo bem continuar a beijar sua ela me disse para continuar,antes que minha mente tivesse tempo para duvidar se eu deveria.

Eu não tinha certeza onde ela queria que eu continuasse. Então eu só continuei fazendo o que eu estava fazendo. Eu mantive meus lábios franzidos e beijei sua pele,que agora parecia estar pegando fogo.

Ela virou o rosto para longe de mim e minha mão deslizou levemente para se enroscar contra o seu pescoço. Eu usei meu polegar para roçar contra a sua mandíbula. Eu podia sentir ela se derretendo sob meu toque. Ela gostou.

Eu queria tentar algo. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte com o pensamento. Mas os meus lábios já estavam nela,então,o que de pior poderia acontecer ?

Eu acho que ela sentiu minha hesitação. Quando eu movi meus lábios de volta,para tomar outro fôlego,eu esperei um segundo. Então,eu apenas o fiz. Ao invés de franzir meus lábios e empurra-los contra ela,eu beijei embaixo de sua orelha. Foi um beijo de boca aberta e eu senti sua pele dentro de minha boca.

Meu coração parou quando eu fiz isso,minha barriga se revirou e minhas partes lá de baixo se apertaram tanto que pareceu que eu ia explodir. Eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer. Me fez deixar escapar um suspiro pesado em sua orelha.

Eu ouvi falar sobre borboletas no estômago,mas eu nunca as tive. Eu nunca fiquei excitada,e eu nunca respirei assim. E ela não estava sequer me tocando,eu estava apenas beijando-a.

Eu congelei. Eu não sabia se estava tudo bem. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer isso. "Desculpa." Eu sussurrei. Minha voz estava tão instável. Meu corpo inteiro estava esquentando e eu não sabia se era por causa da vergonha,ou por que eu estava ficando excitada.

Ela apenas afastou mais ainda o seu rosto de mim, expondo mais de seu pescoço.

Eu provavelmente pareci uma criança em uma loja de doces. Olhos esbugalhados. Ela estava me deixando continuar ?

Eu voltei à ela e meus lábios engoliram sua pele de novo. Dessa vez,foi abaixo do seu queixo. Eu beijei de novo,e de novo,e de estava dando uns amassos em seu pescoço. Tinha um gosto bom,foi bom e me fez sentir bem.

Minha boca fez um barulho de estalo molhando contra ela. Eu estava me movendo mais rá queria beijar cada centímetro de seu pescoço e bochecha. Mas eu ainda não tinha explorado todos os lugares em sua orelha.

A reviravolta em minha barriga estava ficando fora de controle. Eu tive que diminuir. Mas eu não queria diminuir. Eu não queria que esse sentimento parasse,porque eu estava com medo de nunca mais senti-lo de novo. Mas também,eu não queria fazê-la se sentir estranha.

Então,eu diminui.

Minha língua deslizou para fora,lambendo abaixo de sua orelha,antes que minha boca pegasse o mesmo lugar e eu espantasse seu arrepio com outro beijo ali. Ela se contorceu e eu ouvi um fôlego abafado sair por seus lábios.

Por mais que eu quisesse continuar,eu não podia. Eu não estava pronta. Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo,e eu não sabia o que isso significava. E se eu tinha todas essas perguntas,eu tenho certeza que ela tinha dúvidas e confusão também.

Eu diminui os beijos ainda mais,e agora eu só estava bicando suas bochechas de novo.

A música deveria estar se repetindo pela vigésima vez. O coitado do iPod iria entrar em combustão sozinho. Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. Eu empurrei meus lábios para sua bochecha de novo e os segurei lá. Eu podia sentir meu mindinho afrouxar do dela assim que eu comecei a falhar.

Eu tomei um preguiçoso fôlego,e beijei sua bochecha de novo. Beijei até o momento em que não consegui ficar mais acordada.


	6. Começos

Primeiras vezes.

"Brittany" Ela sussurrou meu nome.

Eu estava acordada.Já estava acordada a alguns minutos antes. Acho que acordei na primeira vez que ela chamou meu nome,mas não tinha uma forma de descobrir isso a menos que eu a perguntasse,o que obviament não iria fazer no queria continuar dormindo,e continuar aconchegada à ela.

"Brittany." Ela falou em meu cabelo. Meu rosto estava escondido em sua clavícula. Eu estava encolhida contra o seu lado e ela ainda estava deitada em suas costas. "Eu sei que está acordada. Sua respiração mudou."

"Estou voltando a dormir." Eu murmurei e me aproximei ainda mais dela. Aquele cheiro que eu estava morrendo para encontrar nela noite passada,no bar,estava tão perto. Eu o provei em seu pescoço,mais cedo. Um cheiro que fez meus dedos do pé se contorcerem e meu corpo relaxar. Um gosto que fez meus órgãos se apertarem tanto e meus lábios ficarem molhados.

Ela riu suavemente. " Você precisa que eu te leve para casa ? Já está tarde. "

"De jeito nenhum,Jose." Eu agarrei o tecido de sua blusa até o meu punho ficar cheio deste,e descansei minha mão em seu estômago. Tentei mudar de assunto. "O que aconteceu com a música ? " Continuei com os olhos fechados,procurando ouvir alguma música. Tudo o que consegui ouvir foi a pulsação em meu ouvido por tê-lo esmagado contra os lençóis,seja lá quanto tempo estive dormindo.

"Desligou sozinho." Ela disse. " Agora Gravity está na lista das mais tocadas e eu vou precisar consertar isso antes que alguem descubra,ou nunca vão me levar a sério. "

"Porque não ? " Eu pausei. " É uma música boa." O que uma música teria a ver com o quão sério as pessoas irão te levar ? As pessoas levam Mercedes mais a sério do que me levam,e nós duas escutamos rap de gangster. Músicas são para cantar,ou te fazer se sentir melhor,ou para dançar.

"É,é sim..." Ela se moveu um pouco,mas eu ainda continuava a apertar fortemente sua blusa. "Tem certeza de que não preciso te levar para casa ? "

Talvez ela estava tentando pedir educadamente,para mim ir embora ? Soltei sua blusa e voltei minha mão para mim. Ela provavelmente não deve ter gostado do que aconteceu mais cdo. Aquela coisa de beijar. Nós nem mesmo nos beijamos nos lábios,então não conta. Minha barriga se contraiu ao pensamento de realmente beijá-la. "Você quer que eu vá para casa ? Não vou ficar brava.E eu espero que esteja tudo bem por ter beijado sua bochecha. "Senti meu rosto esquentar e fiquei agradecida por meus olhos estarem fechados. "Rachel costumava respirar fundo quando ela me achava irritante,então ela não precisava me pedir para parar de falar ou me dizer que ela precisava de espaço. "

"Rachel que é irritante. " Ela não tinha me dado a resposta que eu estava esperando. Talvez porque eu tenha falado demais de uma só vez. "Você quer que eu vá ? "Eu finalmente abri os olhos. Ela não estava me olhando. Estava encarando o teto,do jeito que tinha feito mais cedo,durante a música. "Não." Ela falou em um tom baixo. Pareceu que foi difícil para ela falar,mas não porque ela não queria.

"Ok." Eu me animei. Um grande sorriso apareceu no meu rosto. " Vou ficar." Eu estendi a mão e voltei a pegar o mesmo tanto de tecido da sua blusa. Nós ficamos ainda deitadas por mais um tempo. De jeito algum ela teria ficado brava pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo. Lembro que ela deixou escapar uma respiração tremida,assim como pergunto se foi porque ela gostou da mesma forma que eu gostei...

"Seu celular estava tocando. "Ela quebrou o silêncio. "Mais cedo,quando você estava dormindo. "

Deve ser por isso que ela me acordou. Me pergunto se ela achou que fosse minha mãe ligando...Provavelmente foi só uma mensagem do Sam ou da não a respondi. Não vocalmente,de qualquer maneira. Ao invés disso,eu só aumentei o meu aperto em sua blusa e pressionei meu punho suavemente nela,até que senti suas costelas contra os nós dos meus dedos.

Ela era tão bonita. Gostei do fato dela ter me deixado assisti-la sem ficar toda estranha sobre isso. A maioria das pessoas ficam mau humoradas e irritadas se você encara demais. Ela não era maioria. E ela provavelmente deveria estar acostumada com as pessoas encarando. Eu meio que quis pedir para ela me contar uma história,assim eu poderia assistir ela falar e seus lábios se moverem. Ela tinha lábios incríveis e eu faria quase qualquer coisa para assisti-los se moverem.

"Você faz isso sempre ? " Ela falou e eu não estava esperando. Seus cílios me distraíram e ela nm me deu um aviso de que ia falar algo.

Prendi meu olhar aos seus lábios antes de dizer alguma coisa,assim eu não perderia ela falando. " Encarar ?"

"Que ?" Ela deslizou seus olhos em minha direção e estes,tiraram minha atenção de seus lábios novamente. "Nã..." Ela retornou o olhar ao teto. " Mais cedo. Durante a música. Comigo. " Suas palavras saíram cheias de tensão. Elas eram rígidas,curtas.

"Claro." Tentei tranquiliza-la rapidamente,deixando-a saber que estava tudo bem em perguntar,e que eu estava de boa com o que aconteceu. "Rachel costumava sempre-"

"Espera aí." Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ela virou a cabeça em minha direção. "Rachel ? Sério ? Para,né. "Ela sacudiu sua cabeça e deu uma risadinha estranha. "Não termina."

Então eu não terminei. Acho que ela realmente não gostava da Rachel.

"Não. Você precisa terminar." Ela olhou de volta para mim,após ter tentado desviar o olhar. Suas palavras ainda estavam cheias de tensão,mas eram rápidas e impacientes agora.

Eu limpei minha garganta. " Bem," Eu desfeiz meu aperto em sua blusa e alisei o tecido amassado em sua barriga. Logo,agarrei novamente da mesma forma. Por favor,por favor,por favor,diga as palavras certas. " As vezes,quando ela estava brava com alguém,ela me fazia ficar falando com ela no telefone por um bom tempo. E a metade desse tempo,ela nem mesmo falava,o que era um pouco confuso. " Eu pausei. " Oh,e você não me fez fazer nada. Eu quis fazer. " Esclareci,assim ela não acharia que eu estivesse insinuando algo.

Ela respirou mão se levantou com o ar que preencheu seu estômago,e então ela o deixou sair em uma risada pelo nariz. "." Ela tossiu,balançou a cabeça em uma curta sacudida,e continuou. "Quero dizer,não suspeitava que Rachel fizesse isso...Ela é completamente obssecada por um cara que Quinn conversa... " Santana apenas parou de falar.

Eu queria perguntar sobre esse cara,porque eu não ouvi falar sobre ele,mas eu tinha outra de muita experiência,eu sabia quando eu não tinha respondido uma pergunta direito. " O que você quis dizer com o que eu faço sempre ?"

"Esquece." Ela fechou os olhos.

Eu a assisti até que a resposta me deu um tapa na cara. Era tão óbvio. Porque não me liguei quando ela perguntou ? " Você quis dizer,beijar seu pescoço ? " Claro que ela perguntaria sobre isso. Não era comum beijos na bochecha,se tornarem uma sessão sexy de amassos com o seu pescoço.

Seu corpo se enrijeceu quando eu disse. " Espero que esteja tudo bem quanto a isso. " Esperei que ela dissesse algo,mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. " Eu gostei. " Murmurei. Ela estava claramente desconfortável falando sobre isso,então se talvez eu dissesse que gostei,melhoraria para ela.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Mas abriu os olhos,o canto de seus lábios se levantaram,transformando assim,em um sorriso ,ela moveu sua cabeça em minha direção para fazer contato visual. Eu imitei seu sorriso. O sorriso foi momentâneo e ela voltou a olhar o teto.

"Quer se preparar para dormir ? " Ela perguntou após eu ter fechado meus olhos.

"Eu já estou pálpebras estão sonolentas. " Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a me fazer dormir novamente. Nunca foi difícil para mim dormir se eu estivesse confortável,e eu estava mais que confortável na hora. "Não está com sono ? Eu te acordei ? As vezes eu converso enquanto durmo. Não ronco,apesar disso. "

Seu estômago se levantou com outra risada. " Não. Você não ronca. E você não me acordou. Já estava acordada. "

"Oh,por causa do meu celular ? " Desejei ter colocado no silencioso. Estava enfiado no meu bolso de trás. Pelo menos deveria estar. Se não,então estava perto o suficiente para Santana ouvir tocar,e nem vale a pena procurar agora.

Abri meus olhos de novo. Uma pequena parte de mim estava preocupada que ela não foi capaz de dormir porque eu estava 'invadindo' seu espaço. Mas essa parte era pequena,porque mesmo que a música deveria ter feito ela parar de pensar,e mesmo que aquela história dos dedos deveria ter feito ela parar também,acho que ela não parou.

Não tinha ideia do que ela estava pensando várias coisas,porque não é só uma coisa que faz uma pessoa ficar tão quebrada. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Especialmente já que eu não sabia nada específico sobre,ou porque ela era do jeito que ela era. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ela me convidou para jantar depois de ter sido super legal para mim no banheiro, e que ela me deixou beijar seu pescoço.

Considerei me desculpar por ter me agarrado nela e por ter descoberto que essa não era a razão para ela não ter conseguido dormir. Mas me impedi disso. De jeito algum eu iria me desculpar por segurá-la,quando a única coisa que eu poderia dar para ela era algo para mantê-la com os pés no chão,longe de ser carregada pelas preocupações.

"Sabe porque as pessoas dão as mãos ? "Falei para a sua bochecha.

"Não. Porque ? " Ela continuava com o olhar no teto.

"Tem 2 motivos. " Movi minha mão para a direção da sua. A que estava segurando sua blusa. Deslizei meu mendinho entre os seus dedos,que estavam dobrados,e o entrelacei com o dela. Geralmente não tenho vergonha de ficar perto das pessoas. " O primeiro motivo é para que os pais não percam seus filhos quando estiverem atravessando a rua. " Brinquei. Minha coisa favorita era fazer as pessoas sorrirem.

Deu certo. Ela sorriu. "Uhum. E? "

"E o segundo é...para que a pessoa saiba que há outro alguém ali. É para impedir as pessoas de pensarem que estão sozinhas. Algumas pessoas dão as mãos quando estão procurando por ajuda e algumas apenas precisam de alguém para segurar sua mão,quando elas não sabem que estão precisando de ajuda. "

"E quem te disse isso ? " Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado e pegou meus olhos nos seus. Seus olhos eram tão gentis. O jeito que ela estava me encarando era novo. Ninguém nunca me olhou daquele jeito. Parecia que eu tinha dito que tinha uma árvore que dava dinheiro,ou que eu sabia onde o arco íris do Skittles* dava.

"Ninguém me disse. " Tentei dar ombros,mas por causa da maneira que eu estava deitada não deu certo. Não precisava que ninguém me dissesse isso... Eu só precisava que as pessoas me dissessem senhas e nomes das que eu esqueci,e no ensino médio,eu precisava que as pessoas me explicassem inúmeras vezes como multiplicar cruzado.

"Vamos nos arrumar para os dentes e trocar de roupa. " Ela sentou e rolou para fora da cama.

Eu senti e coloquei minhas pernas em forma de asa de borboleta. " Eu não trouxe escova de dente. " Agarrei meus calcanhares. Ainda estava de sapatos. O mais cuidadosa possível,comecei a colocar o pé para fora da cama,longe dos seus lençóis. Sempre fiquei com problemas por colocar meus sapatos nas coisas. " Nós vamos ter que ir até a minha casa para pegar ? "

"Tenho uma que você pode usar. " Ela começou a andar em direção à porta e eu desci da cama para segui-la. Ela pausou quando chegou até a porta. " Você precisa ser silenciosa. " Ela voltou para me encarar. "Todo mundo está dormindo. "

Eu coloquei meus lábios em minha boca e acenei.

Ela abriu a porta e começou a andar de fininho pelo corredor. Estava muito escuro. A única luz era a da lâmpada em seu quarto e não era nem muito clara. Mas quando chegamos ao banheiro ela ligou a luz e rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de nós.

Enquanto ela procurava pelo cabinete embaixo da pia,eu continuei lá até que ela me entregou uma escova de dente ainda embalada.

"É nova ? " Perguntei e a peguei hesitante.

"Sussurra ! " Ela arregou os olhos. "E claro que é."

"Não quero disperdiçar. " Tentei entregar de volta mas ela não pegou.

"Você não está disperdiçando. " Ela pegou a sua escova no suporte e colocou o creme dental. " Pode ficar com ela. "

Eu olhei para a escova embalada em minha mão. Era azul. A minha em casa era rosa. Meu pai tinha uma azul também,mas se eu usasse essa,tudo bem,porque eram diferentes. E a minha estava meio esfiapada,de qualquer jeito. "Obrigada." Eu abri e peguei a pasta de dente do balcão.

Nós não conversamos até termos voltado para seu quarto. Eu tinha coisas que queria perguntar. Tipo,onde ela comprou o sabonete do banheiro e onde ficava o quarto de todo mundo. Mas eu queria ficar em silêncio,já que ela tinha me pedido.

Ela me emprestou um short e uma camiseta. Então ela me disse que tinha que fazer xixi e saiu com seu pijama. Quando ela voltou,já tinha se trocado. Sam sempre faz isso quando eu durmo em sua casa. Se troca no banheiro,mas faz parecer que ele está fazendo porqu é conveniente.

Eu estava me sentando em sua cama quando ela entrnou. Minhas roupas estavam empilhadas em um canto do quarto e a escova de dente estava no topo da pilha,perto do meu celular.

"Seu iPod ainda está morto. " Eu disse enquanto ela fechava a porta. Ela estava vestindo short também,quase igual ao que tinha me emprestado.

Ela andou até sua lâmpada na ponta dos pés. Acho que ela se esqueceu de que estava a salvo em seu quarto e não precisava mais ser silenciosa. " Vou carregar amanhã. " Ela parou na lâmpada e segurou seus dedos no interruptor. " Ligada ou desligada ?"

Ela estava se referindo à luz. Eu sempre cdormi com a tv ligada,quando eu acordasse pela manhã,desligava. Me fazia confortável,como se outro alguém estivesse no quarto comigo e não era apenas uma escuridão assustadora. Mas acho que tudo bem se desligar agora,porque Santana estava no quarto. "Desligada. " Tenho certeza que sou a única que precisa de luz durante a madrugada.

Ela desligou. ntão,ficou tudo escuro.

Eu ouvi passos atravessarem o quarto sem problemas. A cama se moveu quando ela sentou.

"Estou no seu lado ? "

"Eu não tenho um lado. " Ela continuo a se mover na cama e se rastejou para debaixo dos cobertores.

Fiz assim como ela. Abaixei os cobertores e enfiei minhas pernas para debaixo dos lençói. Deitei em seu travesseiro e subi o cobertor até meu queixo. Seus lençóis estavam frios. Nada comparado a como eu estava aquecida masi cedo,quando estávamos por cima dos cobertores. " Está frio aqui em baixo dos lençóis. "

Eu me sentia tão cega. Ainda não conseguia ver um pouco nos nervos. Era difícil julgar algo ou alguém quando não conseguia ver. E nós nem vimos se não tinha aranhas pelo quarto.

"Quer outro ?" Ela perguntou.

"Não.Tá tudo bem." Eu disse. Não queria fazer ela se levantar e provavelmente iria esquentar mais tarde. Sempre esquentava,e meus cobertores acabavam chutados para o chão quando eu acordava. " Vai esquentar."

Um longo tempo se passou. Eu não conseguia minha mente estava um caos. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela,o que aconteceu mais cedo,o que acontecerá amanhã e o quão excitada eu estava. Acho que excitada não era a palavra certa. Eu estava ansiosa. Não sabia o que esperar. Queria falar dela para alguém,e falar o quão legal ela foi. A comida que comi estava tão saborosa,e seu priminho era tão fofo.

"Não consigo dormir." Falei para o quarto vazio.

"Nem eu."

Bom,ela estava acordada também.

Eu me virei para deitar em meu ombro e a encarei. Meus olhos se ajustaram e agora eu conseguia ver o vulto das coisas. Ela já estava me encarando. Foi assim que ela tinha se deitado ?

"Quer que eu cante aquela música ? " Perguntei. " A que estava repetindo ?" Mas antes dela dizer sim ou não,continuei. " Mas eu não sei a letra toda.

Tudo que ouvi foi uma risada curta vindo dela.

Eu não gostava de estar deitada tão longe,após a proximidade que tivemos mais cedo. "Posso deitar em você ? " Perguntei. A pergunta deslizou fácil de meus pensamentos.

"Sim."

Ela se moveu e deitou em suas costas. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e deitei um braço em volta do seu estômago. Meu corpo inteiro se fundiu ao dela. Era muito mais relaxante do que ficar deitada naquele travesseiro frio. Agora eu podia ouvir sua respiração,podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração,e podia ouvir ela engolir.

"Quer que eu cante outra coisa ? " Minha mandíbula se moveu contra seu peito.

"E quando eu te peguei cantando ?Você disse que não canta. " Sua voz vibrou através do meu corpo para meu ouvido.

"Não em frente de muitas pessoas. " Voltei a pensar na hora que ela me pegou cantando Lady Gaga para as caixas. E então eu sorri,quando lembrei que ela cantou aquela música noite nunca conseguiria cantar na frente daquelas pessoas. Muito assustador. "Só tenho duas músicas memorizadas. " Voltei para a pergunta que fiz à ela. Eu não tinha uma resporta pelo porque não gostava de cantar na frente das pessoas e é difícil responder uma pergunta sem resposta. "Eu sei A pequena Sereia e Fergalicious. "

"Fergalicious,definitivamente."

Eu limpei minha garganta o mais quieta possível,tomei um fôlego e comecei. " Fergalicious,definition,make them boys go loco."Murmurei em sua blusa.

Ela começou a rir e seu estômago se contraía devido à risada silenciosa.

Mas eu continuei. " They want my treasure,so they get their pleasures from my photo.

Ela tentou respirar e sua risada muda,saiu.

Me fez rir também. " Isso não vai te ajudar a dormir. " Resmunguei e fiz um beicinho. O beiço era só apenas para conseguir sua atenção por uma boa razão,não porque eu estava realmente triste.

"Desculpa." Ela se forçou a parar de rir,mas pequenas risadas ainda atravessaram sua parede. "Eu gostei,mas você está certa. Nunca vamos dormir se você cantar essa. "

"A pequena sereia então ? " Perguntei.

"Você não precisa cantar. Logo eu durmo. " Ela respondeu e então ficamos em silêncio por um pouco.

Escutei seus batimentos e sua respiração de novo. Era calmante. A maneira que sua respiração formava um ritmo era tão hipnotizante. Tudo sobre ela por dentro,era calmante. "Você parece um sistema. " Balbuciei. Estava realmente cansada. Minha boca estava pesada.

"É." O jeito que ela disse,ainda era calmo e me fez cair no sono.

Eu não conseguia descobrir o que era aquele barulho. Parecia como se alguém estivesse tirando a tampa de uma lata,e dentro desta,tinha um pequeno oceano,porém logo depois alguns segundos a tampa se fechava. Aconteceu somente uma vez,então não valia a pena abrir os olhos. E provavelmente era só a TV na sala de estar,de qualquer maneira.

Espera,eu tenho trabalho. Eu abri meus olhos.

Não tinha nenhuma parede rosa e eu não estava aconchegada ao meu cobertor de guarda chuva rosa. Estava no quarto de Santana. Tudo sobre seu quarto era o oposto do meu. .Suave.

Eu subi a cabeça e espiei um pequno garoto sentado perto da porta. Era o priminho envergonhado de Santana. Ele estava batendo 2 dinossauros um contra o outro e fazendo barulho de pequenas explosões. Eu fiquei a noite toda aqui ? Olhei ao redor,para a janela, vi uma luz tentando atravessar as cortinas do quarto. E então,olhei para a cama. Eu estava sozinha.

Quando voltei a olhar para o garotinho,ele estava de pé ,ao lado do colchão. Eu pulei. Ele me assustou. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao me ver pular.

"Você parece um bush baby*. " Minha voz falhou,pelo sono. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair de volta à cama.

"O que é um bush baby ? "

Eu sorri para ele e comecei a me espreguiçar. " Eles estão no topo dos brócolis. "

Eu olhei para ele novamente. Seus olhos ainda arregalados. Acho que ele não entendeu. " Cadê Santana ? "

Seus olhos finalmente voltaram ao normal. "Ah sim. Ela me disse para esperar você acordar. Ela está no chuveiro. " Ele revirou os olhos. Pareceu similar à forma que eu vi Santana revirar os olhos para sua mãe ontem,antes do jantar. " Ela me acordou. " Agora ele estava falando meio alto. " Mas ela me deu isso. " Ele enfiou a mão em seu bolso e retirou um dólar.

"Porque ela não me acordou, " Eu sentei.

O garotinho apenas deu ombros. " Quer comer creepies ? "

Eu peguei meu 6 da manhã .Eu trabalhava às 8. Creepies ? " O que ? " Olhei de volta a ele.

"Creepies."

"Não,obrigada. " Eu sussurrei tentando ser o mais educada possível. Seja lá o que fosse,não parecia algo que eu deveria comer.

"Ok." Ele fez uma careta e correu de volta para onde ele estava sentado anteriormente. Seus dinossauros estavam jogados no chão,perto da porta.

Foi o tempo dele se sentar, e a porta se abriu,derrubando ele. Ele pareceu um weeble-wobble* que balançava,mas então facilmente se ajeitou. "Ei ! " Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Para,Bully !"

Santana se espremeu pela fresta da porta e a fechou atrás dela. "Quieto,monstrinho ou você vai acordar todo mundo ."

A expressão no rosto dele ainda era a mesma. Raivosa.

Santana andou até mim. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ondulado,e ela estava usando outras roupas. E ela já tinha colocado maquiagem. "Você comeu ? "

Eu acenei negativamente.

"Eu sabia." Ela moveu os lábios mas nenhum som saiu. Ela se virou para seu primo. "Eu disse para dar algo para ela comer. Me dá meu dólar de volta. " Ela estendeu a mão.

O garotinho se levantou e saiu do quarto sem nem mesmo pegar seus dinossauros. Santana andou até a porta e a fechou depois dele ter saído.

"Ele tentou me dar creepies. " Eu expliquei.

Ela deixou cair os ombros em derrota e espremeu os lábios. Eu podia ver um pequeno sorriso por trás daqueles lábios espremidos. Me atordoou um a noite ela foi tão aberta e brincalhona e agora ela já estava com suas paredes de volta. Claro que as paredes eram pequenas,mas ainda sim,não eram necessárias.

"O que são creepies ? " Eu perguntei.

Agora ela sorriu. Muito melhor.

"Crepes. " Ela se aproximou e tirou o cobertor de mim. " Lá embaixo. Minha mãe fez antes de ir pro trabalho. "

Eu girei minhas pernas para fora da cama e esfreguei os olhos,ela foi até o seu espelho.

Eu a assisti passar seus dedos pelo seu cabelo por um tempo,até que ela falou de novo. " Você trabalha essa manhã,né ? " Ela se virou para me olhar.

"Às 8. "Eu me levantei e fui em direção às minhas roupas. "Com Rachel. O dia todo..." Eu não estava reclamando. Apenas dizendo. Mas eu provavelmente não teria adicionado a parte do 'o dia todo' se eu tivesse que trabalhar com Quinn ou Tina ou Mercedes...ou ela.

Eu peguei meu celular primeiro. Eu não o verifiquei ontem a noite. Tinham 2 novas mensagens.

_Ei,é a Quinn. O que você vai fazer amanhã de noite ? "_

A outra mensagem era da operadora,dizendo que meus créditos iriam acabar em breve.

Eu respondi Quinn. Eu não tinha decidido ainda.

Eu estava esperando do lado de fora do Shuester em minha caminhonete. Quinn trabalhava no turno dessa noite e estava quase saindo. Ela queria que eu a pegass e então nós poderiamos ir para a festa de seu amigo. Quando ela me perguntou se queria ir,eu fiquei tão animada. Corri para casa,depois do trabalho,tomi banho e peguei a melhor roupa que eu tinha. E não foi tão difícil escolher essa roupa quanto foi quando eu estava prestes à ir para a casa de Santana. Eu já fui a festas antes. Eu sei como me vestir.

A janela estava abaixada e eu estava descansando meu queixo contra a moldura da janela,encarando a porta da frente. Ela deveria sair a qualquer momento.

Essa era a primeira vez que alguém me pediu para dirigir. Me fez sentir meio necessária. Claro,eu estava agradecida que Santana me pegou noite passada,porque eu não teria gasolina o suficiente para ir até lá,e sua casa era super difícil de achar.

Agora que estou pensando sobre isso... Santana me pegando foi a primeira vez que alguém disse que iria me pegar para sair. Geralmente eu apenas vou até as pessoas. Duas primeiras vezes em menos de uma semana,eu estava me dando bem.

Quinn saiu e eu tive que me impedir de pular de animação. Essa seria a melhor festa de todas.

Seu vestidinho de verão me fez sentir que exagerei escandalosamente em algumas partes da minha roupa,mas minhas escolhas nunca me conduziram errado no passado. E era verão,quanto menos roupas,melhor.

Eu acenei para ela,até que ela acenou de volta e se apressou até meu carro. Quando ela se aproximou,eu me estiquei até a porta do passageiro e a abri para ela. "Ei ! " Eu disse enquanto ela subia na minha caminhonete.

"Puta merda Brittany,essa coisa é grande ! " Ela resmungou assim que finalmente conseguiu se sentar.

"Foi o que ela disse." Eu liguei minha caminhonete.

"Já posso dizer que hoje vai ser interessante. " Ela estava brincando. Então ela fechou a porta voltou seus olhos para mim. " Você está usando calça pelo menos ? "

Assim que meu carro ligou,voltei a atenção para meu colo. "Sim." Eu peguei a barra da blusa meio folgada que eu usava e a levantei. "Viu,estou com shorts."

"Isso é fofo." Ela esticou a mão e brincou com o lenço em volta do meu pescoço. "Mas um pouco fora de temporada. "

"Eu não consegui encontrar meus colares. " Chequei todos os espelhos antes de dar a ré.

"Bem,como eu disse,é fofo."

Eu parei na saída do estacionamento. "Que lado? "

Ela me deu as direções depois de algumas erradas,por minha parte,nós chegamos na casa de seu amigo. Parecia do mesmo tamanho que a minha,exceto que toda a grama estava morta e tinha vários carros estacionados em frente. Eu estacionei no final da rua e nós andamos. A música estava realmente alta. Era um bom sinal.

Quinn entrelaçou seu braço no meu quando nós chegamos até a grama marrom. Eu fiquei feliz por ela ter feito isso,porque estava um pouco preocupada que ela iria correr e conversar com suas amigas e eu teria que vagar sozinha até que alguém me oferecesse uma cerveja. E então eu me sentiria obrigada a conversar com essa pessoa a noite toda. Geralmente eram os garotos que eu não queria conversar que me ofereciam cerveja. Acho que me vieram a calhar algumas vezes,porque eu fiz eles olharem a porta enquanto eu fazia xixi.

A porta da frente já estava aberta quando nós chegamos. Algum cara disse oi para ela,perguntou quem sua amiga era,mas ela apenas me fez passar por eles,para dentro da casa. Cheirava a cigarro e tinha muitas pessoas dentro.

Quinn não parou até um cara alto vir em nossa frente. Era o carinha fofo do caixa,algumas noites atrás. O que tinha o sorriso bobão.

"Ei Quinn. " Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Quando ele me olhou,eu pude dizer que ele ficou um pouco chocado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu fechou algumas fezes,antes dele dizer algo. "Oi..."

"Olá." Eu disse de volta.

"Você está ótima. " Ele se inclinou um pouco em mim para não ter que gritar mais alto que a música. " Mas onde estão suas botas de chuva ? " Ele apontou para meu pé.

"Em casa." Eu disse. Seu elogio era charmoso.

O cara do moicano veio e bateu em suas costas. " Eaí, Finn? " Ele se virou para Quinn,e então,eu. Seus olhos caíram até minhas pernas,subiram e pararam em meu peito,e depois vieram até os meus. "Eita porra. " Sua expressão mudou rapidamente. "Você é a garota daquela noite. "

"Brittany. " Eu estendi uma mão para ele apertar.

Ele a pegou com suas duas mãos. "Prazer. " Ele se aproximou. "Se precisar de algo,me peça. Sou seu homem. " Ele estava massageando minha mão com seus dedões.

"Não,você não é ."Quinn agarrou seu braço e puxou minha mão da dele.

"Ei,ei. " Ele subiu as mãos em defesa. " Tem muito para dividir. "

"Não quero dividir você. " Eu disse.

Todo mundo olhou para mim,com sobrancelhas arqueadas. Puck sorriu de canto,e então eu percebi que eu deveria reformular isso. " Eu não quero você. Você pode dividir consigo mesmo. "

Finn riu,e Quinn sorriu e então apontou para a cozinha. "Quer alguma bebida ? " Ela me perguntou. Ela tirou a mão em torno do meu cotovelo e a levou para minhas costas. Quinn parecia muito comigo. Ela não se importava de tocar,ou ficar próxima das pessoas,e não era envergonhada. Exceto que eu ainda não conseguia entender seus motivos. Quais sejam seus motivos,eu não ligava. Eu gostava como ela era tão legal comigo.

"Ok."Eu disse. Claro que sim. Alcool de graça,com certeza.

"Puck." Ela disse. " Pega uma cerveja para ela. " Ela se virou para mim. " Pode ser cerveja ? "

"Sim." Sorri.

Assim como eu não estava acostumada a ser pega por Santana, e eu não estava acostumada a pegar Quinn,eu também não estava acostumada a ter uma amiga conseguindo seu amigo para pegar bebidas pra mim em uma festa. Geralmente quando eu saia com as garotas do trabalho,todas nós era cada um por si,e nós apenas conversávamos. Mas Quinn estava me tratando como se fosse meu aniversário e tendo certeza que todo mundo também fizesse o mesmo. Essa seria uma noite incrível.

Puck e Finn foram em direção à cozinha.

"Está namorando algum deles ? "Eu perguntei assim que eles estavam fora de vista.

Ela riu e acenou negativamente. " É uma história um tanto complicada para contar agora. "Ela olhou para a cozinha e então para mim. " Porque? Gosta de algum ? Por favor me diga que não. "

"Eu não." Eu disse. Porque ela se importava se eu gostava de algum deles ou não ? "Finn é fofo,mas só isso. Porque ? Não devo gostar deles ? "

"Ah,você pode gostar de quem você quiser. Finn é um cara legal. Um idiota,mas gentil. Só estou te avisando. É mais aborrecimento do que vale a pena. "Ela deixou cair sua mão das minhas costas.

"O que é um aborrecimento ? " Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco confusa e eu definitivamente estava perdendo algo importante. Quinn pode ser direta com tudo o que diz,mas essa situação era um pouco confusa. Ela pensou que eu iria roubar eles dela ? Porque eu não faria isso. "Você ainda gosta deles ? Eu não gosto deles. Nenhum deles. "

"Tá tudo bem." Ela riu. " Não se preocupe."

"Tá,então." Eu mudei meu olhar dela para o meu redor. Foi quando notei Santana sentada no sofá. Eu podia ver ela através de um grupo de pessoas. Ela estava apenas encarando o celular. Como se ela estivesse esperando alguem ligar. Eu franzi o cenho.

"Santana está aqui." Cutuquei Quinn e apontei para o outro lado do lugar. "Você chamou ela também ? " Ter as duas aqui de uma vez seria a melhor coisa do mundo.

"Definitivamente,não. Não vamos a festas juntas. " Ela pausou então pareceu estar escolhendo as palavras cuidadosament. " Santana não é a pessoa ideal para ir a uma festa. Ou fazer qualquer coisa. E ela não é muito...aberta. Ela não convida as pessoas para lugares,ou vai para os lugares,a menos que envolva um cara. Eu conheço a garota a mais tempo que todo mundo e ainda não sei quase nada sobre ela. "

Puck voltou e me deu a cerveja.

"Valeu,cara. " Eu peguei e tomei um longo gole. Eu me arrepiei com o choque da amargura e tomei outro gole da cerveja.

"Eu deveria ter pego duas. A garota consegue beber ein ? "Ele pareceu impressionado.

"Cadê o Finn ? " Quinn gritou.

Ela e Puck começaram a conversar. Eu me virei e olhei de volta para Santana. Me perguntei se ela me notou. Acho que não,porque ela ainda estava encarando o telefone.

"Ei,gente eu volto já." Eu interrompi eles.

Os dois olharam para mim,mas eu não esperei para eles dizerem nada. Eles iriam ver onde eu fui,o que era apenas 10 passos de distância. E Quinn poderia ir até lá quando ela tivesse terminado de falar com Puck.

Eu me espremi pelas pessoas e me joguei no sofá,do seu pulei para poder sentar em minha perna,então meu joelho estava pressionado em sua perna quando eu me sentei.

De início,ela parecia irritada. E por um segundo eu pensei que ela iria me socar. Mas então sua expressão relaxou assim como o resto do seu corpo. "Droga,Brittany. Me avisa da próxima vez. "

"Vou avisar. "Anotei mentalmente não pular nela a menos que eu avise.

"Pensei que você fosse o Puckerman vindo me dar alguma cantada barata,ou alguma merda assim. " Ela levantou a bunda do sofá e colocou o celular de volta no bolso de trás.

"Uh Oh." Eu recuei.

"O que ? " Ela olhou ao redor,procurando por algo que eu deveria estar preocupada,e então me olhou.

"Bem,eu ia usar uma cantada ainda bem que você me aconselhou. " Eu sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos de ,eu poderia assistir ela revirar os olhos o dia todo. Bem,eu iria sugerir para ela parar,assim ela não ficaria com eles doendo depois de um tempo."Com certeza."

"Eu sou um bombeiro." Parei por um segundo antes de continuar. Ela estava claramente um pouco atordoada. Seu cenho se franziu. "Quer ver minha mangueira ? "

O queixo dela caiu em um enorme sorriso.

"Eu li na internet. Eu copio e colo coisas engraçadas num documento de word sempre quando eu fico em casa,super entediada. Me movi e continuei com uma perna debaixo de mim e a outra,no chão. "Então,o que você está fazendo aqui ? "

"Você precisa prestar mais atenção no seu celular. Eu te mandei uma mensagem 20 minutos atrás,te convidando para sair."

Eu estreitei os olhos e segurei minha respiração. E então tirei o celular do meu bolso de trás.

_Quer ir à uma festa ? ~ Santana_

"Desculpa." Eu coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso. " Vou olhar mais vezes, verdade,"Tirei de novo do bolso. "Pronto,está no muito alto." Aumentei o volume. " Agora consigo ouvir. "

"Então você veio com Quinn ? "

Quando Santana me perguntou,eu lembrei que eu ainda tinha uma cerveja pela metade. A elevei aos meus lábios e tomei alguns goles. " Sim. Planejamos por mensagens desde que eu sai do trabalho. " Eu coloquei a cerveja na mesa de café. "Com quem você veio ? "

"Comigo." Ela parecia indiferente.

"Eu faço isso o tempo todo. Assim eu não me perco da pessoa que vim. " Eu me estiquei para pegar a cerveja e a coloquei em minha coxa.

Um cara grande e negro se aproximou. Ele se espremeu entre nós e a mesa de café,e sentou perto do lugar onde minha cerveja tinha acabado de estar. "Meninas." Ele nos cumprimentou e seu joelho roçou contra minha perna.

"O que ? "Santana disse rapidamente,com nenhuma paciência em seu tom de voz.

"É evidente que eu não estava falando com você. " Ele virou sua atenção para mim. " Meu nome é Azimio,não te vi por aqui antes. "

Santana não tinha terminado. " Ahm,otário,você disse meninas. Então sim,você falou comigo. Agora tira essa sua bunda patética da mesa antes que exploda,e volte pro ensino médio que você não conseguiu completar e aprender a falar direito. "

"Agora você está falando sobre educação ? Bom,qual o plural de dar para todo mundo ? " Ele se levantou. "Você deve saber."

"Ai meu Deus,você é um idiota. Vaza daqui antes que me faça começar. " Ela balançou sua mão para ele.

"Ah,eu vou voltar." Ele olhou para mim e piscou. E então,andou para longe de nós.

Eu não tinha certeza de como reagir. O jeito que ela se voltou para ele foi quase como se ela tivesse sido encurralada. Essa reação deve ter sido o que as garotas do trabalho estavam tentando me avisar sobre. Mas elas claramente viram pelo lado errado. Era como se ela estivesse cavando para encontrar as mais cruéis palavras para dizer,não querendo realmente dize-las,apenas falando para eles a deixarem em paz.

"Desculpa."Ela disse. Me tirou dos meus pensamentos atordoados. "Ele é um... " Ela procurou uma palavra,porque eu sabia que ela não tinha uma. Claro,ele era um pouco para frente e atrevido,mas isso não justificava a pequena conversa que ela teve com ele.

"Não precisa se desculpar." Eu disse,assim ela poderia parar de pensar em uma razã provavelmente nem sabia porque ela era do jeito que era. Ninguém realmente sabe a razão de serem o que são,porque se soubessem,eu apenas os perguntaria,e assim eu poderia parar de me perguntar sobre isso o tempo todo,tentando descobrir por mim mesma.

Alguém deu um tapinha em meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver quem era,e fiquei cara a cara com Mercedes. Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me dar um abraço. " Ei ei,garota. " Ela envolveu um dos seus braços em volta de mim.

"O que está fazendo aqui ? " Eu perguntei enquanto ela se olhei de volta para Santana para ter certeza que ela não se importava de Mercedes ter intervido. Eu não tinha certeza o quão irritada ela estava e eu não queria que ela arrancasse a cabeça da Mercedes. Mas Santana parecia bem,ela até ofereceu um sorriso fraco.

"Só vim dar uma passadinha com a Tina. O namorado dela nos convidou. " Mercedes deu um tapa no meu ombro e fez um gesto para mim dar um espaço.

Então eu me sentei mais próxima à Santana,e dei para ela um lugar para que pudesse se sentar no sofá conosco. E eu também tirei minha perna debaixo de mim e sentei como uma pessoa normal .

Quando Mercedes estava sentada e confortável,ela falou novamente. " Ah,e Quinn falou para mim te avisar que ela ia sair daqui. "

"O que ? " Meus olhos se arregalaram. " Foi lá para fora ? "

"Não,para casa."Mercedes esclareceu. "Ela falou para mim te dizer que ela estava um pouco entediada,e que ia pegar uma carona com o Finn. "

"Entediada..." Eu pisquei algumas vezes.Não fazia sentido algum. "Como ela podia ter ficado entediada ? Nós acabamos de chegar ? Tipo,10 minutos atrás. Eu não estou entediada. Ela estava falando com um disse que eu já ia voltar. " Eu me inclinei para frente e tenti encontrar ela se escondendo no grupo disperso de pessoas. De forma alguma ela foi embora. Ela não conseguiria ficar entediada tão rápido,já que ela disse que ela estava animada para a festa umas 3 vezes.

Mercedes olhou de mim até Santana.

"Eu sou entediante ? E se ela esqueceu algo no meu quarto ? " Parecia que algo estava fincando em meu peito. Machucava e não em uma dor física. Me fez querer segurar a respiração até eu encontrar Quinn e descobrir porque ela foi embora.

"Brittany," Mercedes riu um pouco e então deu um tapinha no meu joelho, " Tá tudo bem. Ela só foi para casa. "

Não estava tudo bem. Eu devo ter dito algo que a fez querer ir embora. "Ela pediu para vir aqui comigo,e ela disse o quão animada ela estava. " Eu estava lutando para não deixar escapar lágrimas. Não lágrimas de tristeza. Eram lágrimas frustradas e confusas. Eu estava frustrada comigo mesma,por ter sido tão ignorante e rude. " Eu deveria ter convidado ela para conversar. Ou ter ficado lá quando ela estava conversando com aquele cara. " Olhei de volta para onde Quinn esteve a alguns momentos atrás.

"Brittany," Mercedes disse meu nome de novo. " Quinn é uma grande garota. Ela poderia ter trazido aquela bunda preguiçosa para cá,se esse fosse o caso. "

"Então qual é o caso ? " Eu voltei minha atenção para Mercedes. Ela sempre sabia coisas assim,e sempre me ajudava quando eu não sabia se eu tinha dito algo errado.

"Quinn é apenas Quinn. " Mercedes deu ombros.

Não ajudou . "Eu não quis ignorar ela. Devo ligar ?" Eu olhei Mercedes e então me direcionei à Santana. Ela estava de boca fechada,e quando tentei procurar em seus olhos uma resposta,ela simplesmente ficou parada. Ela não estava dizendo nada. Ela nem respondeu minha pergunta. Ela meio que tornou toda essa situação mais lenta.

Mas esse sentimento era horrível. Me lembrou daquele sentimento que tive quando vi minha mãe chorar. Não era exatamente o mesmo,mas era quase.

"Olha,"Mercedes apontou para minha cerveja e tirou minha atenção de Santana. " Termine a sua bebida. Eu vou buscar mais para nós. " Ela olhou através de mim para Santana. " Quer uma ? "

Eu senti os olhos de Santana correrem sobre mim,e então ela olhou de volta para Mercedes. " Não,eu estou de boa." Ela sacudiu a cabeça à oferta.

Mercedes empurrou-se para levantar do sofá e se virou para mim. " Se você ainda estiver preocupada amanhã,apenas pergunte ela. Você é boa em perguntar as coisas. Mas eu te prometo que você irá ficar boa em 5 minutos e eu prometo que você não fez nada de errado. " Ela acenou lentamente com a cabeça até que eu fizesse o mesmo. " Certo. Já volto."

Eu tentei tirar aquele pensamento para longe de mim,e acreditar em Mercedes. Mas as pessoas não fazem coisas sem motivos.


	7. Body Slammed

Corpo abatido.

Mercedes estava errada quando disse que levaria 5 minutos para mim me sentir melhor. Levou um pouco mais que tempo e menos que 5 minutos. Enquanto Mercedes estava na cozinha pegando bebidas,Santana pegou minha atenção. Ela deu um tapinha em meu ombro como se ela estivesse tímida,o que provou mais ainda minha teoria dela se sentir encurralada. Pessoas tímidas agem tímidamente. Mas,porque ela estava tímida ?

O jeito que ela pegou a minha atenção,não combinou com o jeito que ela falou,e as palavras que usou. Nem um pouco. "Quinn realmente não gosta de mim. Deve ser por isso que ela foi embora. Ela provavelmente ainda está bravinha por Puck e eu termos ficado enquanto eles estavam começo de conversa,ela foi estúpida em namorar ele,o que foi exatamente o que eu disse para ela. "

Eu engoli as lágrimas frustradas que estavam penduradas em minha garganta. " Ela disse que eu sou entediante. " Porque ela diria isso,se ela estava realmente brava ? Não fazia sentido.

"Não." Santana balançou a cabeça. " Ela disse que ela estava entediada. É um código que a Quinn usa para quando ela quer dar o fora. E ela disse para Mercedes,porque ela sabia que a fofoqueira viria aqui anunciar na minha frente. Quinn tem uma maneira de pegar toda coisinha que ela não gosta,revirar tudo e colocar a culpa nas outras pessoas. Então acredite em mim quando eu digo que ela não está brava com você,e não pense que você é entediante. "

E eu acreditei nela. Eu provavelmente acreditaria em tudo que ela dissesse,porque ela não tinha razão para mentir para mim. Ela não tinha razão para mentir sobre isso,nem arranjar uma maneira de fazer Quinn,uma pessoa que ela nem mesmo gosta,parecer que não tinha intenção de me machucar.

Mercedes voltou com algumas bebidas mistas. Eram melhores que cerveja,mas só porque tinham bem mais álcool. Eu bebi a minha como se fosse água e então perguntei se elas queriam se misturar por aí. Então nós 3 nos levantamos e fomos até a cozinha. Eu ia apresentar elas à Finn,mas Santana já o conhecia e eu acabei apenas sussurrando seu nome no ouvido de Mercedes. Aparentemente,ele tinha acabado de voltar da casa da Quinn.

Finn era totalmente legal. E mesmo que ele fosse super alto,ele não tentou olhar para baixo,dentro da minha blusa mais que uma vez. E depois da primeira vez que ele fez isso,ele ficou nervoso e agiu como se eu tivesse pego ele espiando o banheiro das garotas.

Santana não conversa muito com o Finn. Eu tive a impressão que ela estava irritada com ele. Então ela só ficou do meu lado,fez alguns comentários,mas na maioria só ouviu.

Eu estava na minha quarta bebida quando o garoto Puck entrou,o que Santana disse que Quinn havia namorado,e ela deu uns pegas nele. Ele parecia um pouco diferente após eu ter ficado sabendo disso. Agora ele não era o cara que brincou comigo,para pagar um leite quebrado no mercadinho. Ele parecia muito menos charmoso e surpreendemente,em uma maneira estranha,muito menos intimidador.

"Então,você vai ficar aqui ?" Ele pendurou o braço no ombro de Santana.

Finn e Mercedes pararam no meio da conversa e todo mundo olhou para ver como Santana reagiria. Ela tirou seu braço e ficou do meu outro lado. " Eu passo. "

Puck parecia como se tivesse sido a última coisa que ele pensou que ela iria dizer. Ele também parecia um pouco bêbado,então talvez por isso que seu rosto estava tão vago.

Eu olhei para Mercedes,que também parecia um pouco surpresa. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas com choque e um toque de aprovação. Era o mesmo olhar que minha mãe me deu quando eu disse para ela que eu tinha mudado de ideia sobre espinafre,e que agora eu gostava.

"Bem,eu não vou te levar para casa. " Ele deu ombros e saiu.

Santana deu ombros assim como Puck fez. Eu esperei até que Finn e Mercedes voltassem a conversar antes de dizer algo para Santana. Eu não queria que parecesse que ela não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir a não ser a casa da garota nova que ela acabou de conhecer no trabalho. " Você pode ficar na minha casa. Minha caminhonete está aí fora. " Eu falei baixinho.

"Só se você me deixar dirigir. " Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Eu tive que me impedir de fazer uma pequena dança da vitória. Não teria sido uma vitória,de qualquer forma,porque eu nem precisei tentar convencê-la a ir. " Feito. " Eu coloquei minha mão no bolso do meu short e tirei as chaves da caminhonete. Era uma boa ideia que ela dirigisse mesmo,já que ela só estava bebendo água.

Ela as pegou e pareceu estar assim como eu. Como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma dança da vitória. Eu também ficava animada quando alguém deixava eu dirigir o carro deles. Mas eu tenho certeza que a dança dela seria bem menos retardada e mais ,um movimento fodástico.

Eu torci para trás e pra frente no meu calcanhar,com as minhas mãos entrelaçadas em minhas costas. O álcool estava me soltando e foi a única coisa que eu pude fazer para manter meu entusiasmo de explodir uma casa inteira. Eu nunca tive alguém dormindo em casa e agora eu era muito velha para minha mãe não permitir,especialmente se nós aparecessemos muito tarde e Santana já estivesse comigo. Ela provavelmente nem iria notar se nós fossemos de fininho direto para o meu quarto.

"O que você está fazendo ? "Tina sorriu para mim e cutucou meu ombro. Eu não tinha notado quando ela se aproximara.

"Naaaaada. " Eu arrastei a palavra. Soltei minhas mãos que estavam atrás das minhas costas e as estiquei para dar um tapinha no braço de Tina. "O que você está fazendo ? "

"Eu vim para te encontrar. Não falei com você a noite toda. " Ela olhou para a minha direita. "Oi Santana." Tina era sempre assim. Se ela não aprova alguém,ela ainda sim faz questão de cumprimentá-lo.

Santana revidou um oi.

"Oh." Tina olhou de volta para mim. "Quinn me mandou uma mensagem. Ela disse para te avisar que ela chegou em casa e que você precisa prestar mais atenção no seu celular. "

"Te disse. " Santana falou. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que ela estava falando que me disse. Sobre Quinn não ter ficado brava comigo,ou sobre eu ter que prestar mais atenção no meu telefone. Não importava nenhuma das duas,eu assumi que ela quis dizer os dois.

Eu peguei o meu telefone e tinha uma mensagem da Quinn. _Acabei de chegar. _

Eu não respondi. Ler a mensagem me deu sentimentos contraditórios. Eu gostei do fato dela ter mandado para mim,mas porque ela não poderia ter dado 10 passos até onde eu estava para dizer que ela estava indo embora ? E eu poderia ter levado ela para casa. Então eu apenas coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso e continuei a falar com todo mundo.

Antes de Santana e eu sairmos,eu bebi outra cerveja. 5 bebidas era uma boa noite para mim. Eu não estava bêbada,só embriagada. Depois de ter feito xixi e Santana ter olhado a porta,ela perguntou se eu estava pronta para ir. Eu estava mais que pronta. A festa foi divertida,mas festas de pijamas eram mais ainda. Nós estávamos na metade do caminho para meu carro até que percebi que eu tinha esquecido de me despedir.

"Tenho certeza que elas viram você sair. "Santana parou alguns passos na minha frente. Ela voltou e pegou a minha mão,e instantaneamente eu comecei a andar com ela de novo. " E você disse para elas que você ia embora pelo menos 20 vezes. " Ela riu.

" Ah sim. " Eu pensei que eu tivesse sido mais sutil com meu entusiasmo sobre ir embora...Acho que não.

"Qual é o seu carro ? " Ela levantou minha mão com a dela para apontar onde os carros estavam estacionados ao longo da rua. Sua outra mão estava procurando algo em seu bolso.

"Aquele grandão. " Eu chutei meu pé para apontar em direção à minha caminhonete.

"Caramba ! Esse troço é enorme ! " Santana quase engasgou. Eu me pergunto se ela estava mais animada agora que ela viu que era um monstro,ou se ela se arrependeu de oferecer dirigir ,no começo de tudo.

Minha caminhonete era grande. Uma manhã eu saí e descobri que minha irmã havia escrito Godzilla por toda a janela de trás,com um marcador de vidro. Eu escondi os marcadores de vidro dela nas almofadas do sofá,porque mesmo que eu tivesse gostado de ter encontrado as notas secretas escritas no meu carro,foi difícil lavar.

"Poderiamos esmagar Tóquio. " Eu disse antes de soltar sua mão e ter disparado para a porta do passageiro. Era estranho subir. Eu nunca estive no banco do passageiro do meu próprio carro.

Santana estava super esquisita tentando subir na minha caminhonete. Mas eu não ri,porque todo mundo sempre parecia esquisito.

Ela encontrou minha casa facilmente. Eu nem precisei dizer à ela onde virar. Eu apenas liguei o rádio e conversei-gritei diante da música. Eu disse para ela sobre a última vez que eu acordei depois de ter estado bêbada e eu estava na casa do meu amigo. E então eu disse para ela sobre a irmãzinha do meu amigo,e como eu tinha babado por todo seu travesseiro. Ela disse que ela não tinha irmãos,apenas um milhão de primos.

"Estaciono no meio fio ? " Nós chegamos à minha rua.

"Sim. Embaixo da árvore. "

Então ela estacionou embaixo da árvore e desligo o motor. " Tem alguém acordado ? " Ela apontou para a janela da frente da minha casa. A luz ainda estava ligada. " É tipo,2 da manhã.

"Minha mãe." Eu abri a porta e deslizei do assento para a rua. Eu continuei a falar quando eu cheguei lado do motorista. Ela não deslizou para fora tão rápido quanto eu. "Ela fica acordada até tarde. "

"Porque você não está em casa ? " Santana finalmente saiu. Ela parecia um daqueles garotos gordinhos na escola primária que estavam com muito medo de soltar as mãos das barras de macaco,mesmo que estivessem a apenas alguns centímetros do chão. Mas ela chegou ao chão de forma segura e fechou a porta. " Ela espera por você ? Tá tudo bem se eu dormir aqui ? "

"Não,não e sim. " Eu respondi cada questão lentamente,tendo a certeza de responder a questão certa com a resposta certa. " Tá tudo bem,eu prometo. " Eu sabia disso,porque sempre quando eu trazia amigos,minha mãe era super legal com eles. Ela nunca seria má para uma pessoa sem razão.

Andar pelo jardim da frente meio que me fez sentir que eu estava andando um pouco rápido demais para tudo me acompanhar. Era porque eu estava bêbada. Mas eu poderia facilmente colocar uma expressão sóbria se minha mãe perguntasse algo,quando eu entrasse. Eu me virei e sussurrei para Santana quando nós chegamos na porta da frente. " Meu quarto é à direita. "

Ela acenou.

Eu girei a maçaneta da porta da frente, a abri,continuei com a cabeça baixa,e fui direto para a porta do meu quarto. Eu teria andado-corrido se não fosse pelo fato de que o meu quarto era literalmente à direita da porta da frente. Eu apontei para a porta aberta que dava ao meu quarto,esperei até que ela entrasse em casa,e então fechei a porta atrás de nós.

Quando eu olhei para a sala de estar,as costas da minha mãe estava virada para nós. Ela estava no computador e usava fones de ouvido. Mamão com açúcar. Eu sorri,e então disparei para o meu quarto.

A luz já estava ligada. Santana estava lentamente se movendo pelo meu guarda-roupa,olhando para fotos. Tinha tipo,10 delas. Eu tinha também uma montagem na minha parede com as fotos e um mural que tinha coisas variadas presas nele. Ela poderia passar horas olhando por tudo aqui,e provavelmente ainda não seria capaz de encontrar tudo.

Eu fechei a porta.

Olhei para minha cama. Os lençóis estavam todos bagunçados. " Eu só tenho um travesseiro. " Eu disse e andei para a cama. " Você pode usar,porque eu costumo jogar ele para fora da cama enquanto durmo. " Eu sentei nos lençóis embolados.

"O que é isso ? " Ela tirou uma tachinha do meu mural e pegou um pedaço de papel que estava preso nele.

"Minha lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer. " Eu pulei da minha cama e fui para perto dela. Eu olhei por cima do seu ombro enquanto ela lia.

"Por alargador ?" Ela levantou o olhar da lista para mim. " É sério isso ? "

Eu dei ombros. " Nada grande demais. Só pequenos buraquinhos,então eles vão sumir quando eu mudar de ideia. "

Ela acenou a cabeça e então olhou de volta para minha lista. Seu sorriso cresceu a medida que ela lia tudo,e então ela começou a falar elas em voz alta. " Aprender como fazer tranças legais,adotar um bebê do Haiti,andar de helicóptero... " Ela continuou lendo elas. Eu amava quando as pessoas liam minha lista. Eu costumava deixar ela na minha bolsa,mas agora eu só a deixo no meu quarto então,não seria esmagada por causa da minha carteira. " Ir ao Pólo Norte ? " Ela olhou do papel de novo.

"Eu preciso conseguir uma jaqueta de inverno antes de fazer isso. Então vou ter que adicionar mais uma coisa para minha lista. " Eu anotei mentalmente para me lembrar disso. Todas as canetas estavam na sala de estar.

Ela começou a ler algo e parou. E então terminou de ler. " Contar um segredo ? " Ela olhou para mim.

" Eu posso riscar esse. " Agora eu realmente desejava ter uma caneta. " Você tem uma caneta ? "

"Não,desculpa. " Ela sussurou,sorriu,e lentamente me deu o papel.

Eu o preguei de volta no mural.

Minha porta se abriu. Voltei minha atenção tão rapidamente para a porta que me fez ficar tonta. Minha mãe parecia chocada. Não chocada de uma maneira ruim. Apenas chocada por ter outro alguém no meu quarto.

"Oh," Ela suavizou, "Oi. "

Santana era uma profissional,embora. Ela nem se mexeu. " Oi,sou de Brittany. "

Minha mãe instantaneamente olhou para ela. " Oi. Cindy. " Ela sorriu. " O que as garotas estão fazendo ? "

"Só vagando pelo meu quarto. " Eu disse 'meu quarto' por uma razão. Se eu fizesse ênfase para especificar onde estariamos,talvez minha mãe não se preocuparia tanto com o quão limpa a casa estava.

"Eu pensei ter ouvido você conversar aqui. " Minha mãe ainda estava sorrindo. Não era um sorriso falso,minha mãe não era falsa. Ela era quem ela era. E se ela estva sorrindo,significava que ela aprovava. "Vai ficar pela noite ? " Ela perguntou.

"Se tiver tudo bem por você ? " Santana respondeu. Eu estava chocada com o quão bem ela conseguia se virar. Ela parecia tão confiante e madura.

"Claro que sim. Bem,foi bom te conhecer. " Minha mãe disse para Santana,e fechou a porta quando Santana sorriu de volta para ela.

Quando a porta se fechou eu me senti livre de um peso. Foi bem melhor do que eu tinha mãe nem ficou brava. Eu poderia ter começado a ter festas de pijamas aqui a um longo tempo atrás se eu soubesse que seria fácil assim.

"Ela não acha que é esquisito nós estarmos aqui tão tarde ? " Santana questionou. Eu acho que ela estava um pouco surpresa também sobre o quão fácil foi para mim ter alguém dormindo em casa. Então de novo,talvez eu não tenha dado a ela a melhor impressão da minha mãe quando eu quase chorei sobre ela no banheiro do trabalho.

Claro que minha mãe não achava que era estranho estar tão tarde. Ela ficava acordada até tarde. Se ela pensou que era esquisito então ela teria ido dormir. Minha mãe nunca fez um comentário sobre eu chegar tarde em casa. " Não. " Eu dei ombros. " Eu sempre chego tarde em casa. "

Tinha moletons camisetas no meu guarda-roupa. Eu me direcionei para a pilha de roupas e peguei algumas para Santana. "Aqui. " Eu as estendi para ela. " Você pode usar essas. "Era uma calça moleton maior que seu tamanho e uma camisa verde com uma praia nela. " Já volto. " Tinha que fazer xixi,e desse jeito ela não precisaria andar pela minha casa até o banheiro,para se trocar.

Eu fiz xixi,escovei os dentes,lavei meu rosto,e quando voltei,Santana estava sentada na minha cama,estudando as fotos da montagem e vestindo meu pijama. Eu meio que esperei ela ter visto a foto de mim e Rachel na piscina. Rachel ficou presa em uma daquelas bóias por tipo,uma hora e não deixava ninguém tocar nela. Um dos pais dela tirou uma foto e secretamente me deu.

Eu andei para a TV e a liguei,então desliguei a luz. Já estava no canal de comida,então eu não tive que procurar pelo controle remoto para mudar. "Ai,espera. " Eu me virei para ela. " Você consegue dormir com a TV ligada ? Porque se você está aqui,eu consigo dormir com ela desligada. " Eu disse ao invés de apenas pensar.

Ela não respondeu mau, que ela pegou como um elogio. "Tudo bem. Nós podemos assistir TV.

Com a aprovação,eu comecei a me trocar. Quando olhei para ela,seus olhos estavam pregados na TV e ela não estava nem piscando. Garota bobinha. Não é como se ela não tivesse peitos também.

Eu joguei o lenço no meu guarda-roupa,coloquei uma blusa diferente e nem me importei de colocar short. Ficava tão quente no meu quarto que apenas calcinha me fazia suar.

Ela se moveu quando eu andei até a olhos ainda estavam na TV. " Assistir isso não te faz ficar com fome ? " Ela perguntou. Eu olhei dela para a TV. Alguém estava fazendo pizza de pepperoni.

era o ponto. "Está com fome ? "Eu sentei. "Nós temos sanduíche,eu acho. "

"Ah,não,não. " Santana disse. "Estou de boa. "

Eu sentei e então deslizei meu travesseiro em sua direção. Se ela estivesse com fome,eu teria comido junto,mas não queria comer na frente dela. Era rude. E eu já tinha escovado os dentes.

"Ah,é isso ! " Eu bati minha mão na minha testa. " Você quer escovar os dentes ? Desculpa,eu não estou acostumada a ter as pessoas dormindo aqui. Não acho que temos uma escova de dente extra... "Eu tentei pensar se alguma estava escondida em algum canto,mas não era normal. "Nós podemos...tipo,enfiar a minha no Clorox ? Então você pode usar. "

Quando eu olhei para ela,ela estava com sua cabeça inclinada para o lado,divertida. "Honestamente," Ela começou. "Eu preferiria,de longe,escovar com sua escova de dente e pegar seus germes,do que a enfiar no Clorox. "

"Você quer usar ? " Eu olhei de volta para a porta.

"Eu escovei os dentes antes da festa. E eu apenas bebi água hoje. Então,tá tudo bem. " Ela de um tapinha na cama e me apressou para deitar.

Levou um pouco para mim ficar confortável,porque eu estava acostumada a dormir com meu travesseiro. Eu estava mudando e me movendo,e ainda sim não fui capaz de achar um bom jeito de dormir.

"Nós podemos dividir o travesseiro. " Santana ofereceu. " Ou você pode deitar em mim de novo. "

Porque eu não pensei nisso ? Mas dividir um travesseiro era como se ela perguntasse se eu queria cenouras quando eu podia comer bolo de chocolate. "Ok. " Eu me rastejei em sua direção e deitei meu ouvido contra o seu peito. Eu imitei exatamente o que fiz na outra noite. Enrolei meu braço em volta dela e foquei minha atenção na TV.

Era difícil assistir,já que eu estava um pouco embriagada,mas especialmente porque tudo o que eu queria ouvir era as batidas do seu coração. Dessa vez,ela tinha seu braço ao meu redor também. Acho que era porque ela estava mais preparada.

Eu dormi antes do próximo comercial.

Quando eu acordei,ela estava dormindo. Agora eu sabia o que ela disse quando ela pôde perceber a diferença na minha respiração,e ela soube que eu estava acordada. Ainda estava escuro lá fora,minha TV ainda estava ligada,e seu braço continuava ao meu redor. Mas estava amolecido,então ela definitivamente estava dormindo.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e comecei a voltar-me ao meu sono. Até que eu me lembrei de algo que acho que não pensei quando cheguei em casa,quando eu estava um pouco embriagada. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte e meus olhos se abriram. Graças a Deus ela não escovou os dentes quando eu perguntei.

Sair da cama sem acordar ela era a parte mais difícil. Eu não sabia se ela tinha sono leve ou pesado,então eu fiz de tudo com que eu não batesse em nada e nada fizesse barulho quando eu andasse.

Merda,merda,merda.

Eu agarrei a maçaneta com as duas mãos,a apertei fortemente para mantê-la de chacoalhar,e muito lentamente,a abri. O tempo todo eu mantinha meus olhos nela e em qualquer movimento que ela poderia fazer. Mas eu fui capaz de sair do meu quarto e fechar a porta de novo sem acordá-la. A parte mais difícil tinha terminado.

Eu andei de fininho pela casa. Todas as luzes estavam desligadas. Minha mãe deveria ter ido para cama. Isso fez as coisas mais fáceis.

Eu empurrei a porta do banheiro. Não tinha o pino que a fechava desde que eu era pequena. Eu liguei a luz,fechei a porta atrás de mim o máximo que pude,e então examinei o banheiro.

A caixa de areia do Lord Tubbington estava um pouco cheia. Era um bom lugar para começar. Minha mãe costumava me fazer deixar no meu quarto,até que o gato fez xixi no tapete. O lixo perto do vaso estava cheio. Papéis estavam caindo,mas o saco era maior do que a lata então eu poderia só puxar só puxar a sacola e teria minhas espaço.

Eu sentia como se eu tivesse respirando pela metade. Era algo entre pânico e furtivo. Ela pensaria que nós éramos nojentos se ela visse isso. Eu tinha que limpar. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Tem pelo menos uma semana desde que eu limpei. Eu deveria ter limpado hoje mais cedo quando eu cheguei do trabalho,mas ao invés,eu fiquei deitada pelo meu quarto,mandando mensagens para Quinn sobre a festa.

Eu não queria voltar e pegar uma toalha,então eu apenas molhei papel higiênico e comecei a limpar a pia.

Uma batida veio da porta. Alguém estava batendo com as unhas. Então,ela falou, "Brittany,você está aí ? " Ela sussurrou pela a abertura da moldura da porta. " Está passando mal ? "

"Não. "Eu comecei a esfregar freneticamente a pia. Droga,droga,droga. "Espera aí. Só um segundo. Não entra. "

"Britt,me deixa entrar se estiver passando mal. Vou ajudar. " Ela empurrou a porta para abri-la completamente,e eu gelei. Talvez não pareceria tão ruim se eu não me mexesse.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos estudando tudo. A sacola de lixo que eu tirei da lixeira,a caixa de areia vazia,as roupas sujas no canto do chuverio,e eu. Eu joguei o papel higiênico sujo que eu estava limpando a pia,no vaso.

"Britt ? " Ela meio que riu. Não era uma risada real,poré mais uma reação confusa. "O que você está fazendo ? "

Eu olhei para ela e ela tinha um sorriso confuso,para combinar com a risada confusa. Talvez eu ainda pudesse bolar algo. "Apenas...Jogando umas coisas fora. " Eu quietamente deslizei a sacola de lixo de volta para onde eu a tinha tirado.

"É tipo,4 da manhã. O que você poderia estar jogando fora ? "Ela olhou ao redor do banheiro novamente. "Porque você está limpando ? "

Eu apenas dei ombros. Eu me sentia tão flagrada. Era humilhante.

Ela começou a falar de novo,porque eu nunca encontrei nada para dizer. "Britt,eu não entendo,o que você está fazendo ? Porque está limpando ? "

"Porque está nojento aqui. " Eu murmurei.

Eu não acho que ela realmente entendeu,o que me fazia sentir ainda mais humilhada. O banheiro dela era perfeito. Tinha uma razão pela minha mãe não me deixar trazer pessoas para ficar pela noite. Essa era a razão. Eu não poderia nem contar o número de vezes que minha mãe saiu do banheiro e disse algo sobre o quão nojento a caixa de areia era,ou as roupas sujas,ou a cortina de box.

"Tá tudo bem. Vamos voltar e dormir ." Ela sacudiu a cabeça,e eu acho que ela tentou agitar meu raciocínio.

"Só se você me prometer não fazer xixi até que eu tenha limpado de manhã. "

Seu rosto e seus ombros e sua boca afundaram-se com derrota. Pareceu como se ela estivesse se esvaziado. Assim eu tentei pensar em outra coisa a dizer. Eu não tinha certeza porque ela estava me olhando daquele jeito.

"É que ninguém tem tempo para limpar. E não vai demorar muito para limpar. "Eu olhei para a porta. "E a porta não fecha totalmente,mas todo mundo sabe que não pode entrar se estiver escorada e as luzes ligada. "Eu engoli o meu pânico. "Minha mãe não gosta dessa sujeira. Ela vai ficar brava se souber que você viu assim tudo sujo. "

"Brittany. " Pareceu que ela estava ainda mais vazia. "Vamos lá. " Ela agarrou minha mão e colocou na direção da pia. " Lava suas mãos. " Ela abriu a torneira para mim.

Eu ouvi ela e lavei minhas mãos. Ela desligou a água e eu sequei as mãos na minha blusa já que não tinha toalha.

"Agora,vamos lá. " Ela repetiu e agarrou minha mão de novo. Ela me direcionou de volta diante à escuridão da casa,para o meu quarto.

Eu não tinha palavras. Eu não sabia o que fazer,ou dizer,ou o que ela estava pensando. " Desculpa. " Pedi desculpas. Normalmente era um bom começo. Pelo menos,era um bom começo sempre que minha mãe estivesse brava e a única coisa que eu podia pensar agora era como ela ficaria brava pela manhã.

Santana não estava nada parecida com a minha mãe,embora. Ela quase pareceu ofendida pelas desculpas. Ela me levou até minha cama e se sentou comigo. Eu dobrei minhas mãos no meu colo e esperei para ela dizer o que quer que ela iria dizer.

"Você não fez nada de errado," Ela começou," Então,sem desculpas,ok. "

"Segundo,o banheiro tá legal. " Ela deu um tapinha na minha coxa. " Então,vamos dormir. "

Era isso ? Ela não estava nem brava. Ela estava o oposto de brava. Não feliz,embora. Apenas,não-brava. Ela deitou primeiro e esperou para mim me aconchegar nela antes de colocar o cobertor sobre nós. " A última coisa que você deveria se preocupar é se o banheiro é ou não nojento. "

Eu acenei novamente depois de ter deitado em seu peito. Ela não precisou sugerir dessa vez,e eu não precisei pergunta,ela apenas segurou seu braço e esperou para mim deitar nela. Mas eu não seria capaz de dormir. Eu ainda estava pensando sobre o banheiro. Agora lá não tinha nem a caixa de areia. Lord Tubbington ia fazer cocô em tudo.

Talvez ela conseguia me ouvir pensando e é por isso que ela disse algo. Ou talvez ela apenas tinha um tempo perfeito e sabia a coisa exata para falar,para me distrair. "Quer saber porque eu gosto de você ? "

"Sim. "Eu respondi logo após.

"Lembra quando você,eu e Quinn estávamos na loja de sapatos,e eu brinquei sobre Quinn ter falado de você ? Bem,não era brincadeira. Ela realmente voltou e falou sobre uma garota que estava usando botas de chuva e trabalhava conosco,que derrubou leite. E ela disse que você se ofereceu para comprar novos sapatos,e que você pensou que teria que pagar pelo galão de leite quebrado.

"Foi." Eu queria que ela continuasse. Isso era como uma palavra de ouro. Eu comecei a traçar meus dedos para cima e para baixo em seu braço para que ela pudesse continuar. A partir do ombro,até o seu pulso,e depois voltava.

" E lembra quando você me viu triste no banheiro,e não disse nada clichê como tudo iria ficar bem ?" Ela estava sussurrando agora, e agora eu podia ouvir a TV um pouco. " E então eu acho que eu oficialmente gostei de você quando me contou aquele segredo. "

Eu estava sorrindo agora.

Eu não acho que ela respondeu de verdade sobre o porque de tudo,mas era um começo. " Então tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é derrubar leite,comprar sapatos para você,te encontrar em banheiros,e te contar um segredo ? E você vai gostar de mim ? "

"Basicamente."

Nós duas rimos e meu humor teve uma reviravolta.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Eu ainda estava traçando meus dedos para cima e para baixo em seu braço. Mais rápido agora. Meio que me senti inquieta. Como se eu quisesse algo mas não soubesse o que era. Era um sentimento incomodante e teimoso que me fazia pensar nela e como eu me sentia sobre ela. "Você é bonita. " Eu disse para ela. " As palavras meio que surgiram na minha cabeça e eu percebi que já que eu não disse que ela era bonita desde que decidi mais cedo,eu poderia contar a ela agora. E que diabos,porque não contar a ela tudo. Ela merecia ouvir tudo,porque ela era uma das melhores pessoas do mundo. " E eu gostei de beijar você. Muito. Gostei do jeito que me fez sentir. Nunca senti isso antes... " Eu esperava que isso não era informação demais.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente,mas quando o fez,eu fiquei feliz por ter compartilhado demais. " Você pode fazer de novo,se quiser. "

Meus olhos momentaneamente se arregalaram. Caramba. Ela não precisava nem pedir duas vezes. Eu me aproximei de seu corpo,então eu ainda estava meio em cima dela,e não hesitei. Ela levantou o queixo e eu encostei meus lábios contra o pulso do seu pescoço.

Acho que foi o jeito que ela se contorceu e meio que se empurrou em mim,mas quando antes eu pensei que minhas partes lá de baixo iriam sair,agora parecia que iam explodir por toda essa pressão. _Uhhh._ Meus lábios tremeram contra seu pescoço enquanto eu tentava silenciar o barulho que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

Minha palma da mão se pressionou contra seu estômago quando eu a beijei de novo. Eu queria segurar em algo. Aquele sentimento ia me deixar louca. Era como se estivesse irritado entre as minhas pernas. Eu apertei minhas coxas juntas para tentar consertar isso. " Isso é bom. " Eu disse a ela e a beijei de novo. Meus lábios se deslizavam fácilmente sobre ela.

"Você pode usar suas mãos também. " Ela falou abafado,agarrou minha mão,e então a moveu para colocá-la um pouco abaixo do seu estômago.

Ai meu Deus. Aquela torção começou de novo e eu senti estar tão pegajoso e quente entre as minhas penras. Meu coração estava batendo tão tforte. Eu parei com a beijação por um segundo,assim que poderia me focar em tocar. Enfiei minha mão em sua camisa e coloquei a palma da minha mão contra a sua barriga. Ela estava tão quente. Minha mão começou a tremer com ansiedade. Era um tipo bom de ansiedade. Um tipo que estava me implorando para acariciá-la e tocar nela e fazê-la sentir como se ela nunca quisesse que eu parasse.

Minha respiração estava tocando-lhe o pescoço. Eu queria mover minha mão mais para baixo,mas eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Eu não tinha certeza o que ela estava insinuando. " Eu não sei como. " Eu falei perto de seu ouvido.

"Faz do jeito que você faz consigo mesma. " Ela respondeu. Sua respiração estava ríspida e suas palavras um pouco tremidas.

Mas eu não sei como...

"Não funciona em mim. " Eu me afastei para que eu pudesse olhar para ela e julgar sua reação. " Eu acho que eu não faço certo. "

Eu tentei antes. Nessa mesma cama. Mas eu apenas não entendi qual a grande ideia sobre se tocar,porque por mais que eu tenha tentado,nada aconteceu de verdade. Eu apenas dormi.

"Oh...? Sério ? " Essas eram exatamente as mesmas palavras que as pessoas diziam sempre quando eu dia a eles que eu era virgem. Eu não tenho certeza o que eles diriam se eu falasse a eles o que eu acabei de dizer à Santana,mas até eu penso que isso é informação demais para compartilhar com outras pessoas. " Tá tudo bem. " Ela acenou. Seus olhos se estreitaram e eu podia ver ela tentando decidir algo ." Deita. "

Eu deitei em minhas costas e deixei minhas mãos em meu estômago.

"Ok. " Ela disse e ficou bem bem bem perto da minha orelha. " Eu vou fazer o que você estava fazendo comigo. Beijar seu pescoço. E se você quiser,você pode tentar e ver se você funciona. E eu vou ajudar,mas apenas se quiser. "

Eu acenei positivamente e apertei minhas mãos tão fortemente. O pensamento de me tocar na frente dela parecia um pouco...Eu nem consigo pensar em uma palavra. Era apenas tão selvagem. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido,e não em um jeito ruim de rapidez. Nós fomos de nos conhecermos,até agora,ela na minha cama e nós fazendo isso. Eu fui de nada,para ela. E não tem algum jeito de descrever aquele sentimento a não ser dizer que ela se encaixou na minha vida. E ela se encaixou ao meu corpo,porque todo centímero da minha pele estava gritando para ela tocar em mim.

A coisa sobre ver a parte quebrada das pessoas era...Então,não é tão difícil de mostrar as partes quebradas de si mesmo.

Eu não tinha objeções. Talvez a parte de me tocar parecia um pouco intimidador,mas ela disse só se eu quisesse.

Se eu soubesse,e não estivesse preocupada com as consequências,eu teria continuado noite passada. Mas agora que ela está me encorajando,parecia que tudo se encaixava mais perfeitamente.

Primeiramente sua língua tocou o meu pescoço. Era liso e quente e agora eu sabia porque ela se contorceu quando eu a beijei,porque eu reagi do mesmo jeito. Ela de uma risada na minha bochecha,e as vibrações apenas me fez mexer ainda mais.

Seus lábios tocaram o meu pescoço e eram tão suaves. Mandou calafrios até o meu pé. Lábios tão suaves como os dela nunca me tocaram antes. Apenas garotos com bocas ásperas e duras. Mas o sentimento de seus lábios era de tirar o fôlego. Roubou o meu fôlego e me fez gaguejar em meus próprios lábios.

Eu não podia mais aguentar. Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de libertar toda essa tensão. Eu ia começar a fazer barulho se ela continuasse a beijar meu pescoço desse jeito.

Eu usei uma mão para segurar a barra da minha calcinha,e deslizei a outra. " Estou tão molhada. " Eu disse porque eu não tinha esperado ficar. Meu dedo deslizava por tudo de mim. Minha calcinha estava encharcada e os meus dedos estavam agora afogados.

"Use 2 dedos. " Ela murmurou em meu pescoço.

A umidade escorreu entre os meus dedos,até que eu fui capaz de começar a deslizar meus 2 dedos do meio pela parte dos lábios da minha parte de baixo. Eu estava estranha,confusa,desajeitada,mas me senti bem. Parecia que eu estava gradualmente aliviando a pressão em algo que estava fazendo todos os meus músculos das minhas pernas se estremecerem de prazer.

Seus lábios sugaram um pouco abaixo da minha orelha.

Eu grunhi e me empurrei com mais força contra mim mesma. Meus dedos deslizavam,para cima,para baixo,para cima.

Eu gelei quando sua mão fez um formato de concha em por cima da minah calcinha,e sombreou a mão que eu estava usando para me tocar. Ela usou sua mão gentilmente para me guiar. Ela parou de de avançar quando minha mão agora estava um pouco mais acima de lá. " Toque aqui. " Ela retornou sua mão e voltou a beijar meu pescoço de novo.

A parte que eu toquei era inchada,e sensível,e me fez meu interior pular e sua boca esbarrar em mim quando eu me empurrei.

Ela me empurrou com força contra o colchão com o seu estava áspera e rápida agora,mas nada como os beijos duros dos garotos. Seu beijo era animal e aquecido,e tão intenso que me fez sentir como se ela precisasse de mim mais do que tudo.

Isso me fez querer me tocar ainda mais. Então eu o fiz. Eu comecei a esfregar aquela parte sensível. Minha barriga rolou e rolou. Eu estava respirando pesadamente porque eu estava tentando tanto tirar aquela tensão. Quanto mais eu empurrava o dedo e o mais rápido que eu ia,o melhor eu sentia.

Quando eu alcancei,eu senti como se eu tivesse estado tão alta e estivesse caindo tão desigual e louca,fora de controle. Os músculos na minha barriga se apertaram e minhas costas se arquearam levemente. Eu segurei minha respiração,pensando que isso faria com que durasse mais. Eu não tenho certeza se durou.

Eu continuei com a minha mão lá,porque agora estava tudo muito sensível. Ela ainda estava me beijando,mas não como alguns momentos atrás. Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei minha respiração se normalizar. Eu não poderia tirar o sentimento de que ao invés de termos passado na ponta dos pés pela linha da amizade e algo mais,nós acabamos de nos jogar para o outro lado. Se ela estivesse de boa com isso,eu também estaria. Eu não sabia o que isso significava. Eu só sabia que eu gostava mais dela agora do que eu já tinha gostado de alguém. Eu gostava de como ela foi paciente comigo.

Eu não sou envergonhada com coisas sobre sexo,mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito sexo. Sempre que um garoto queria fazer sexo,eu apenas faria uma outra coisa para ele. Eu não queria seguir com isso,ou deixá-lo sem nada,porque eu me sentiria culpada. Então eu o faria satisfeito,assim me sentiria legal.

A situação com a Santana era tão diferente. Primeiro de tudo,ela não era um garoto. Ainda não tenho certeza o que pensar sobre isso. Nada ruim,eu acho. E segundo,ela fez isso tudo ser só sobre mim. Eu estava tão confortável com ela. Era como se ela tivesse deixado passar para o outro lado da sua parede.

Ela me fez querer mostrar e dizer a ela tudo sobre mim,e ao mesmo tempo,fazer tudo ficar bem.

"Quer que eu faça com você agora ? "Eu perguntei enquanto seus beijos no meu pescoço continuaram a beliscar os nós no meu estômago.

"Não. " Ela se levantou e olhou para o meu pescoço. Seus olhos momentaneamente ficaram arregalados,mas ela rapidamente escondeu sua reação. " Estou de boa. E mais,eu acho que acordariamos alguém se continuassemos. "

Ela se esticou em cima de mim e para o cobertor que caiu no chão e eu tirei minha mão da minha parte e a limpei na minha calcinha. Quando ela se inclinou de volta para mim,ela nos cobriu com o cobertor.

"Viu,você funciona. " Ela sussurrou e aconchegou seu corpo no meu.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e pela segunda noite seguida,dormi com ela.


	8. Três ou quatro desejos

Três ou quatro desejos

"É isso mesmo ?" Santana sussurrou.

Ela me . Meus olhos se abriram. Ela estava sustentando a cabeça com o cotovelo e seu sorriso era tão diabólico. Não diabólico como se ela tivesse desenhado um bigode no meu rosto enquanto eu dormia,mas diabólico como se ela tivesse escapado do quarto enquanto eu estava dormindo,então quando eu acordasse a sala estaria decorada como uma maravilha de inverno. "Você já viu Elf ? "

"Quem é Elf ?"Ela levantou a mão livre ,a descansou em meu estômago e então caminhou seus dedos no tecido da minha blusa.

"É um filme." Eu bocejei. "É decora uma loja inteira como se fosse Natal."

Ela repetiu meu bocejo,e falou entre ele. "Para de bocejar. Temos que levantar."

? Eu queria ficar nessa cama. Eu não teria nem levantado se eu tivesse que fazer xixi,a menos que minha bexiga estivesse para explodir. Eu esfreguei as palmas das minhas mãos contra meus olhos. "Eu quero dormir mais. E então pegar o café da manhã de pijamas." Eu olhei para ela. Ela já tinha se trocado para as roupas que ela vestira noite passada. "Mas você tem que vestir pijama de novo."

Como ela foi capaz de se desenrolar de mim,sair da cama e trocar de roupa sem nem mesmo me acordar ? Eu sei que eu estava agarrada nela,porque foi assim que eu dormi. Eu gosto de agarrar. E é por isso que eu agora eu tenho que subornar Lord Tubbington a entrar no meu quarto ou roubá-lo quando ele não está olhando.

"Nós temos trabalho. E minha mãe já está vindo me pegar. " Santana ainda andava seus dedos por toda minha barriga. Para trás e para frente,para trás e para frente,para trás e para frente.

"Eu poderia ter te levado em casa. Eu ainda posso. " Eu tirei as mãos do meu rosto para poder olhar para ela.

"Ela está na cidade fazendo compras. E desse jeito eu posso tomar banho e me trocar,e pegar meu carro. " Os olhos de Santana olharam para o seu dedo,passaram pelo meu corpo e quando ela olhou para o meu rosto de novo ela estava radiante. Eu desejei saber o porque dela estar tão feliz agora,porque então eu poderia guardar essa informação em meu bolso e secretamente tirá-la sempre que ela precisasse.

Talvez ela estava feliz pelo que aconteceu noite passada. Mas eu não deveria ser a única feliz ? Eu fui a que ... cheguei lá. Ela não recebeu nada. Certo ? " Espera,porque sua mãe faz compras tão cedo ? "

"Ela vai fazer compras para poder começar a cozinhar. Jantar na nossa casa é tipo um evento esportivo. Minha mãe e minha tia sempre acordam super cedo,malham e então vão para lojas. Em meia hora elas estão de volta em casa fazendo café da manhã antes mesmo de eu estar acordada. É por isso que Marcus estava no meu quarto aquele dia quando você acordou. "

"O menininho tímido ? " Eu perguntei. Ele era tão fofo.

"Ai Deus. Ele não é timido. Ontem quando eu estava em casa ele não calava a boca em falar sobre você e continuou perguntando onde eu te coloquei. "Ela começou a mexer em minha regata. "Eu disse para ele que você estava de baixo da minha cama e o único jeito de você sair era se ele limpasse a sujeira das minhas caixas de jóia. "

"O que aconteceu quando ele descobriu que eu não estava debaixo da cama ? "

"Vamos apenas dizer,você vai ter que voltar lá em casa ou vai ser mais difícil enganar ele a limpar para mim. "

Alguém bateu na porta. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu não fui capaz de processar nada. A mão de Santana correu para os cobertores e os puxou para meu queixo. "Esconda seu pescoço. " Ela sussurrou e então se sentou.

A porta se abriu e meu pai espiou com apenas a cabeça. "Oh" Ele sorriu quando viu Santana. "Ei garotas. Apenas checando se Brittany veio para casa ontem. "

"Yup. "Eu respondi e agarrei o topo dos cobertores para puxá-los com mais força contra o meu queixo. Se ela me disse para esconder o meu pescoço,provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato dela ter chupado este a algumas horas atrás. Meu coração começou a vibrar um pouco. Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

"Tudo bem,"Meu pai começou a sair. "Tenha um bom dia meninas. Eu preciso ir trabalhar. "

"Tchau." Santana e eu falamos em uníssimo som.

Seu corpo relaxou assim que ele fechou a porta. Eu ainda estava tentando processar tudo. Aquilo realmente aconteceu? Eu estava certa de que eu era apenas uma daquelas garotas que eu lia na revista Cosmo,que não conseguem chegar ao grande O. Quem diria que tudo o que precisava era ela na minha cama e seus lábios super suaves em mim.

"Eu sinto muito Brittany. "Santana se inclinou em mim e abaixou o cobertor para poder examinar meu pescoço. "Caramba ! "Ela se inclinou mais para ver o outro lado do meu pescoço. "Vamos pensar em algo,mas está parecendo que teve uma orgia no seu pescoço. "

" Morango ama mordidas. " Eu tentei aliviar a situação. Ela não estava realmente em pânico mas eu percebi que eu iria entrar quando eu visse,e se ela estiver de boa com isso no momento em que eu ver,então eu estaria totalmente de boa também.

"Certo." O canto de seu lábio se inclinou para cima. "Bem,você pode tentar dizer isso para as garotas do trabalho,mas eu não acho que Rachel vai achar tão fofo,ou Will. "

"Eu vou apenas dizer que eu estava tentando aspirar o pó do meu cachecol e a mangueira ficou presa no meu pescoço. " Eu disse.

"Muito. "Ela acrescentou.

"Muito presa no meu pescoço... " Eu movi meus olhos e sorri.

A mãe dela apareceu 5 minutos depois. Nós tinhamos conversado sobre maneiras de esconder o meu pescoço,e eu apenas acabei decidindo usar meu cachecol de novo. Aquilo,mais maquiagem,seria o bastante.

Quando ela saiu,eu corri como um cavalo fazendo xixi para me preparar para o trabalho,assim eu poderia parar na loja e pegar algo para comer. Eu tinha comido o ultimo pop tart ontem depois do trabalho e se eu não comesse algo,meu estômago iria desmoronar.

O cachecol ficou totalmente fofo com minha roupa,então ninguém nem perguntaria. Espero que eu não esqueça da minha mina de chupões no pescoço,e não tire o cachecol durante o trabalho.

O estacionamento estava vazio,exceto pelo carro das garotas. O carro da Quinn era o mais brilhante. Eu senti meu pulso ter um baque só de olhar para ele. Eu esperava que ela ainda não estivesse triste. Santana me acalmou e ajudou,mas não significava que eu ainda não estaria preocupada sobre os sentimentos da Quinn. Eu poderia falar com ela quando eu entrasse. Eu poderia explicar e me desculpar e contar uma piada para ela.

A porta do motorista de seu carro se abriu.

Ou eu poderia falar com ela agora...

Eu parei de andar e fiquei no meio do estacionamento. Demorou alguns passos para ela me notar. Ela estava colocando suas chaves e seu celular na bolsa. Mas quando ela me viu ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso era tudo o que eu precisava e aquele sentimento pesado e morto sumiria. Ela não estava brava. As pessoas não sorriem desse jeito quando bravas.

"Cachecol de novo ? " Ela questionou,o sorriso sem falhar nem um pouco.

Eu me virei e comecei a andar com ela quando ela me alcançou. "Ainda não consigo achar meus colares. "

"Isso não é bom. "Ela bateu no meu ombro. "Tem certeza de que não está apenas escondendo um chupão ? "Eu podia dizer que ela estava me provocando,mas isso não impediu minha reação inicial. Minha barriga caiu,minha garganta inchou com rãs,e eu esqueci como piscar os olhos.

"Ai meu Deus,você está ? " Ela riu e parou.

Então eu parei também. E sua mão alcançou o meu cachecol cinza ao redor do meu pescoço. Ela não puxou,ou o moveu muito,mas eu sabia que ela viu pelo menos uma parte dos chupões quando seu queixo caiu. "Quem ? "Seus olhos se esbugalharam brincalhona e inteiramente interessada.

Eu estava dividida. Ela estava tão interessada e eu não estava acostumada com isso. Eu nem conseguia me lembrar a última vez que alguém me perguntou sobre algum garoto que eu tenha feito coisas. Quem ? Ela não podia me perguntar qualquer outra questão ? Eu teria dito Santana,sem problema,mas eu não tinha certeza se Santana estava de boa com isso. Em um segundo pensamento,talvez eu não diria Santana tão facilmente. Eu sabia que uma garota beijar o pescoço de outras garotas não era parte de uma amizade típica. Claro,garotos sempre insinuavam,brincavam com isso,sugeriam,e ficavam todos animados,mas isso não era uma festa,Quinn não era um garoto,e nem eram o resto das garotas com quem eu trabalhava.

Além disso,eu queria levar essa coisa com a Santana à sério e eu não poderia fazer isso a menos que eu descobrisse primeiro o que tudo significava. Eu geralmente era um livro aberto. Sempre dizendo coisas,perguntando opiniões e julgando reações para decidir o que fazer ,mas eu queria Santana e tudo isso só para mim. Por enquanto.

"Não foi o Puck,foi ? " Ela zombou,mas não foi direcionado para mim. " Ele é um babaca. Ele não fez nada com você né ? Eu vou castrá-lo se ele fez. "

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Não. Eu não faria nada com ele. "

Seus olhos se estreitaram para avaliar minha reação. Ela parecia acreditar em mim,mporque nós começamos a conversar de novo. " Foi algum dos garotos da festa ? " Ela virou sua cabeça para me olhar.

"Nope." Eu estalei meus lábios com a palavra. O choque inicial se fora e a memória de Santana me ajudando era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Eu estava em algum lugar entre risonha e inquieta.

"Que tal um acordo. Eu não vou dizer à outras garotas a menos que você me diga quem foi ? " Ela sugeriu e nós paramos em frente a porta.

"Eu tenho que dizer para você agora ? " Eu perguntei. Aquilo não parecia um acordo justo,a menos que ela dissesse não.

"Acho que não. " Ela inclinou a cabeça.

"Feito então. "Eu estendi a mão para ela apertar.

"Eu vou ficar esperando impacientemente então. " Ela segurou a porta aberta para mim e nós duas entramos.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ela onde ela iria trabalhar hoje quando uma gritaria tirou minha atenção de Quinn. Era Quinn e Rachel. Nós nos apressamos para o salão e não vimos a discussão até que dobramos uma esquina. Santana estava apontando um dedo para Rachel.

"É melhor você não estar pensando em dizer mais alguma coisa. " Santana se aproximou de Rachel. As outras garotas estavam em torno da briga. Tina e Mercedes estavam de boca aberta e pareciam que haviam acabado de ver o banco de uma roda gigante cair. "Você sabe porque o seu sobrenome é Berry ? Não ? Me deixe te dizer porque. É porque você é tão baixa que o único tipo de comida que consegue alcançar são os os berries* nos arbustos. "

Eu ri. Foi muito semelhante à risada-grito ou de pato,mas a única pessoa que me ouviu foi Quinn. Elas estavam falando sério quando disseram que Santana era má,porque aquilo era tão ridículo que nem se qualifica como mau.

Santana continuou. " Não ? Hm. Bem ,quer que eu diga porque você ainda continua solteira então ? E eu prometo para você que não tem nada a ver com o simples fato de você parecer com um travesti israelita que acabou de perder a barba e agora a coloca na sua cabeça. "

Agora eu não conseguia decidir se o que ela estava falando era ainda engraçado. Parecia um pouco mais pessoal. Seria mais engraçado se Rachel não parecesse levemente machucada.

"Que tal eu te dizer o porque de você não ter mãe..."

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio.

"Santana." Mercedes parou em frente às duas. "Vamos lá."

Meio que pareceu que o salão foi perfurado. Como se Santana tivesse cutucado um balão quente e gigante cheio de hélio que fazia sua voz ficar tão fina e engraçada,e agora todo o hélio se fora e não era mais engraçado quando ela falava.

"Não toca em mim." Ela estapeou em direção à mão de Mercedeus mas errou. E então Santana girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu em torno do bar para a sala dos fundos.

"Que diabos foi aquilo ?" Quinn falou no silêncio. "O que você disse,Berry ? "Quinn começou a andar para o bar e eu a segui lentamente.

É,_que diabos _? E ninguém iria seguir Santana para ter certeza de que ela estava bem ?

"Eu não provoquei. Foi totalmente sem provocar. Eu simplesmente estava informando a ela sobre os temas para o resto do mês e ela começou a jogar tudo em cima de mim. "Rachel sentou no banco do bar. Não parecia que ela estava muito machucada ou triste. Rachel era desse jeito. Teria que ter mais coisa para ofender ela. Mas isso só porque ela consumiu a atenção que ela teve depois.

"Enquanto possa ser verdade," Quinn ergueu a bolsa para ficar no bar," Você sempre diz alguma coisa. "

Rachel cruzou os braços sobre o peito e negou.

Quinn não se incomodou em cavar mais fundo. O pensamento de questionar Rachel mais ainda,claramente,a irritava ela. Parecia que ela estava ouvindo Rachel raspar as unhas em um quadro negro e estivesse prestes a arrancar as unhas dela.

"Da próxima vez," Mercedes veio até Rachel. "Apenas seja mais cuidadosa com o que você manda. " Mercedes sussurrou a última parte.

"Mandar ? Como eu estava mandando alguma coisa ? Eu estava educadamente perguntando se ela poderia atenuar o traje provocante. " Rachel disse. "E então eu comecei a falar com você e é a que interrompeu minha conversa. "

" E isso não tem nada a ver com você dizendo algo entrelinhas de não querer que os outros pensem que a roupa provocante é a única maneira de poder aumentar as vendas da noite ?" Mercedes bufou.

"Tanto faz." Foi Quinn que falou. Eu pulei um pouco porque sua voz foi tão forte e não veio da pessoa que eu esperava. "Deixa para lá. Quem liga para o quão irritante a Rachel é ? "Quinn se inclinou contra o bar. "Agora,que temas estavam discutindo ? "

As garotas continuaram a conversar. Eu não ouvi. Eu estava mais preocupada em ir para a sala dos fundos. Então eu coloquei minhas coisas no bar,próximo às de Quinn e saí. Andei em torno do bar e empurrei a porta de vaivém.

Eu não a encontrei imediatamente. Eu chequei o banheiro,a sala de depósito,e então eu fui olhar a garagem de carregamento lá fora. Ela não estava lá. Então eu caminhei ao redor do prédio. Talvez ela saiu para uma caminhada. Eu sempre saio em caminhadas. As vezes era para mim poder relaxar e as vezes era para mim poder ver o quão longe Lord Tubbington iria me perseguir antes de ficar assustado e correr para casa.

Assim que eu rodiei a esquina eu a vi sentada no capô do seu carro,deitando-se contra o pára-brisa. Quando cheguei mais perto pude ver que ela estava lixando as unhas.

"Ei." Eu disse baixinho para não assustá-la.

Ela moveu seus olhos. Eles pareciam tão pesados e raivosos. Machucou olhar para ela. Por Deus,porque ela estava tão brava ? Parecia que ela tinha perdido todas as suas lágrimas e agora ela não tinha nada. Talvez por isso que ela não chorou quando nós estávamos em sua cama. Talvez ela perdeu todas suas lágrimas aquele dia no banheiro.

"Oh,eaí. " Ela respondeu e tentou levantar o tom de sua voz,mas estava tão morto.

"Parece suspeito eu estar usando um cachecol e estar com o cabelo solto,no verão ? "Eu perguntei. Eu queria começar facilmente.

"Um pouco. " Ela olhou,deu um meio sorriso,e então voltou a lixar as unhas.

Enfiei a mão no bolso da frente e tirei um maço amassado de dinheiro. Por alguma razão eu me lembrei de seu primo aquela manhã quando eu acordei em sua casa. E como ela colocou uma pequena parede depois de ter tomado banho,mas então ela me deixou passar por ela. "Aqui." Eu andei até ela e coloquei o dólar amassado em seu colo.

Ela parecia totalmente confusa.

"Por lei,você tem que me fazer um favor agora. " Eu recuei.

"Quem disse ? " Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e tentou me entregar o dólar de volta.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sem devoluções. E você ,você deixou implícito. E agora você tem outro dólar para Marcus quando você precisar subornar ele para me alimentar pela manhã. "

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu com os olhos,mas ainda não com a boca. Eu estava chegando mais perto. "Qual é o favor ? "

"Você..."Eu desenhei a palavra. "Tem que me dar meu dólar de volta. "

Ela franziu a testa.

"Brincadeira." Eu sorri.

E agora ela realmente sorriu. E até mesmo riu.

"Posso sentar com você ? " Eu perguntei.

Ela se afastou para o lado e eu andei até o carro. Eu estava cuidadosa em não arranhar nada. Mas eu percebi que já que ela estava sentada lá então para mim também estaria ok fazer isso. Eu me deitei contra o pára-brisa,fechei meus olhos e descansei minhas mãos em meu estômago.

"Consegue imaginar tentar sentar na minha caminhonete desse jeito ? É muito alta. A parte legal seria poder sentar tão alto. A parte não legal seria chegar até lá. Nós pareceríamos Oompa Loompas tentando nos esgueirar na banheira mais alta de chocolate. E o meu pára-brisa rachado é meio rachado então poderíamos quebrar se deitássemos contra ele,e perfuraríamos nossas medulas espinhais. " Eu estava apenas tagarelando.

Era bom falar com ela,mesmo que eu não estivesse dizendo nada de importante. Eu queria que ela se sentisse bem também. Ninguém diz algo como ela disse,sem ter sido estimulada. Mas não foi Rachel que a provocou,não inteiramente. Era uma outra coisa. Era tão óbvio e eu não conseguia acreditar que as outras garotas não notavam. De uma maneira estranha eu estava feliz que ninguém mais notou e ninguém mais a seguiu para cá. Eu gostava de tê-la para mim. Mas eu trocaria isso em um segundo se eu pudesse apenas mostrar a alguem o quão legal ela era.

"Suponho que você me viu insultar a Rachel," ela disse. "Ou alguma das garotas te disse. "

"Eu vi."

Por um segundo eu pensei que ela não iria continuar ou se explicar. Se ela não tivesse continuado estaria tudo não tinha que se explicar por nada,apenas se quisesse. Ela não me devia nada,mais que um favor pelo dólar,e tudo o que eu queria para ela agora era alguém com que ela pudesse conversar.

"Eu só tive uma manhã ruim. " Ela suspirou. "Não na sua casa. " Ela explicou rapidamente. "Na sua casa foi...divertido. Eu apenas," Ela deu ombros. "Tive uma manhã ruim."

Eu estendi a mão e liguei meu dedo mindinho com o dela e coloquei sua mão em meu colo. Eu fechei meus olhos e usei minha outra mão para acariciar a dela. "Se gênios fossem reais e eu pudesse pegar emprestado a lâmpada de Aladdin,e ele me deixasse pedir apenas uma coisa no mundo inteiro...Pediria que ligar mindinhos assim te fizesse se sentir melhor magicamente. Mas mágica não é real e gênios não são azuis. "As pessoas não eram brancas ou pretas também. Claro,talvez era mais fácil alguém me animar e era fácil me distraírem com coisas simples,mas outras pessoas não eram como eu.

Tudo sobre Santana era tão complicado. Um complicado interessante. Eu levaria anos e anos para descobri-la. Ela tinha tantas voltas e reviravoltas. A única razão de mim estar aqui,com ela,era porque ela se abriu e me deixou ver. Talvez eu também desejaria uma resposta para a razão dela ter me deixado vê-la desse modo e não outra pessoa que ela conhecesse a mais tempo.

"Isso é eu sugiro que você deseje muito,muito dinheiro. "Ela falou e então nós ficamos em um silêncio por pouco tempo. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa ? " Ela apertou seu mindinho ao redor do meu.

"Sim,pode." Eu acenei uma vez e abri meus olhos. Tive que apertar os olhos já que o sol estava começando a esquentar.

"E por favor,não leve para o lado errado. Ou fique ofendida,porque eu não quero que pareça intrometida. " Ela disse.

Eu olhei para ela,olhei em torno do estacionamento para ver se estava vazio,e então fechei meus olhos de novo,e descansei minha cabeça de volta. "Não vou ficar ofendida por nada que perguntar. "

Ela tomou um gole suave. Eu pude ouvi-lo. "A sua mãe bebe ? "

"O que você quer dizer ?"Eu perguntei. Ela não estava sendo muito específica e aquilo podia significar qualquer coisa. "Tipo se ela sai e bebe... ? " Ou ela estava perguntando outra coisa ?

"Quero dizer,ela bebe em casa ? Álcool ? "Ela estava falando tão suave e cuidadosa comigo que eu sabia que não estávamos na mesma página.

"Bem,com certeza. Ela bebe vinho. " Eu dei ombros. Ela sempre bebia vinho a noite. Quando Hailey e eu éramos pequenas ela sempre nos pedia para pegar cubos de gelo e nós corriamos para a cozinha e enchiamos nossas palmas com cubos,levando-os de volta para ela. Agora ela não nos pedia,a menos que nós já estivessemos na cozinha. Eu acho que ela se sentia mal por nos fazer mudar nosso caminho. "Porque ? "

"Ela cheirava a vinho ontem a noite. Eu fiquei apenas curiosa. Eu não sabia se ela saía ou o que... " Santana estava procurando por um jeito de se defender e eu nem estava atacando-a.

"Tá tudo bem." Eu a cortei. "Você pode perguntar o que quiser. Eu te disse que não iria ficar brava. E eu não estou brava. "

"Então,posso te perguntar outra coisa ? " Santana se moveu um pouco. "Mais uma."

"Ok." Por que de repente ela estava tão curiosa sobre mim e minha mãe ? E porque isso importava agora,quando ela foi a que teve a manhã ruim ?

"O que ela bebe ? Só vinho ? "Santana pausou. "Muito vinho ?"

Aquela questão não parecia nem precisar de permissão para fazê-la. Eu já disse a ela que minha mãe bebia vinho. "Uh,bem ela tem o meu pai para pegar vinho para ela na loja depois dele sair do trabalho. E as vezes eu levo champanhe daqui para ela. Eu disse pro Will que era para minha mãe então ele me deixa levar. Mesmo que ele também me deixe tomar shots e essas coisas também. Então isso não faz sentido. "Eu olhei por cima. "Porque,você quer levar um presente da próxima vez ? "

"Brittany !"Eu ouvi a voz de Mercedes por todo o estacionamento. "Venha ajudar a dobrar os guardanapos antes que eu fique doida ! Você também Santana."

Santana escorreu seu dedo mindinho para longe do meu e sentou. " entrar antes que Will diga algo sobre termos saído."

Eu a segui até lá dentro e quando chegamos lá Mercedes ainda estava esperando na porta. Ela me olhou com a mais bizarra expressão. Ela não disse nada,embora,e nós três fomos para a cabine de ferradura,onde Rachel já tinha uma grande pilha de guardanapos vermelhos perfeitamente dobrados. Ela zombou quando viu Santana,mas não disse nada.

"Finalmente Brittany." Ela me olhou." Esses guardanapos não vão se dobrarem sozinhos."

"É.Você está dobrando eles." Eu respondi.

"Entããão,"Mercedes interrompeu. Eu fiquei contente também,porque parecia que Rachel e Santana estavam prestes a começar de novo. "Eu não te vi saindo da festa ontem a noite Brittany. Claro,Tina iria dirigir então eu tinha já tinha bebido bastante. "Ela deu uma risadinha." Você não saiu com aquele garoto Finn,saiu ? "

A atenção de Rachel veio até mim como um chicote. Santana pulou pelo movimento repentino e meio que fez tentar fugir do olhar.

"Nã não fui embora com ele."

Rachel tirou seu olhar de o conhecia ?

"Você conhece ele ? "Eu perguntei a ela.

"Quem ? "Rachel me olhou de novo." Oh,Finn ? Nós nos encontramos uma vez,ou duas. Ele é um garoto muito legal. "

Mercedes e Santana reviraram os olhos.

Mercedes olhou para mim. "Você não dirigiu ontem a noite,né ? Sam foi te pegar ? "

"Sam não foi me pegar. Eu não tenho falado com ele desde o final de semana. "Dei ombros.

"Quem é Sam ? " A voz de Santana saiu entre a conversação. Eu vi o olhar de todo mundo se mover para ela. Eles pareciam ter acabado de ver um milagre ou um fantasma. Ou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

As garotas nunca notariam,porque elas não sabem o quão próximas eu e Santana somos,mas o jeito que Santana estava intencionalmente agindo distante e desinteressada na resposta não queria dizer que ela estava tentando ser civilizada,tentando iniciar conversa. Essa pergunta não tinha nada a ver com ela tentando fazê-las a perdoarem ou esquecerem sua pequena explosão. Eu sabia que era por isso que Rachel e Mercedes a olharam daquele jeito.

Tudo isso estava ficando demais. Incrível demais. Santana sendo legal comigo quando tive uma ressaca. Ter sido convidada para sua casa. Ela me deixando ficar a noite. Então noite passada. Especialmente noite passada. E agora ela estava interessada em meus amigos. Ela estava interessada o bastante para não se preocupar em como Mercedes e Rachel iriam reagir quando ela perguntou quem era eu tivesse em casa eu iria pular e gritar como uma lunática. Ela era incrível. Tudo dela era tudo que sempre quis,e agora ela estava interessada em saber de algum cara qualquer que ela nem conhece,só porque eu o conheço. Parecia irreal.

Mercedes foi a primeira a falar. "Ele é super legal. Amigo da Britt. Vocês se conhecem por um longo tempo né ? "Eu podia sempre contar com a Mercedes para dizer a coisa exata que eu não queria que ela falasse. E eu podia contar com a Rachel também...Eu precisava falar com elas sobre isso.

"Yup."Eu peguei um guardanapo,mas tive certeza de explicar. Santana estava ajeitando seu guardanapo com tanta força que parecia que iria rasgá-lo. "Desde pequenos. Ele costumava ser meu vizinho e então ele se mudou. As vezes ele me deixa ficar em sua casa depois de festas. E ele sempre me faz ir aos jogos de futebol da sua irmã com ele. "

"Apenas admita que estão namorando,Brittany. Eu não sei porque você esconde." Rachel falou.

"Não estamos namorando. "Eu olhei para ela. Eu poderia dizer um milhão de vezes e acho que ela ainda não acreditaria. Ela me mostrou essa lista ordenada que ela fez sobre quando estiver namorando um garoto. Dormir na casa dele era o número 11. Provavelmente era o porque dela ficar pensando que estávamos namorando. "E eu durmo no chão."

"Ele nem mesmo te oferece a cama dele ?"Rachel zombou."Cavalheiro típico."

"A cama dele cheira à suor de homem. "Eu expliquei.

"Nojento."O rosto de Rachel se contorceu em uma expressão de horror.

Mercedes acrescentou. "Bem você sabe que o chão dele provavelmente tem o suor dos pés dele."

"Eu me enrolo em um casulo de cobertores. É seguro." Eu então pensei em adicionar que de forma alguma ele iria estar interessado em mim,porque ele sempre me perguntava sobre Mercedes,mas então eu me parei. Sam tinha me jurado segredo.

"Bem-" Rachel começou,antes de Santana cortá-la.

"Por favor,para. Você namora todos os caras com que você conversa? "Santana levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não ? Sabia. Espera,eu esqueci. Você não conversa com garotos. A menos que seja o Jay Leno e ele esteja usando seu nariz como um esconderijo para o queixo dele. " Ela fez aspas durante a palavra nariz.

Senti meu queixo cair novamente,mesmo que eu estivesse tentando não rir.

Ela continuou. Como ela conseguiu continuar ? De onde ela vinha com essas coisas ? Era preparado ou ela apenas pensava na hora ? "Ou é o gerente do Starbucks te ligando na manhã para perguntar a você o cheiro do café dele e o café do Brasil ao mesmo tempo,assim ele pode saber se são similares. "

Mercedes riu dessa vez. Ela cobriu sua risada rapidamente. E então Quinn andou até nós. Ela olhou todo mundo na mesa,começando com uma Santana carrancuda e terminando com uma Rachel pasma.

"Parece que estou perdendo toda a diversão. "Ela olhou para mim. "Quer me ajudar a arrumar o bar,Brittany ? "

O bar parecia um pouco mais seguro do que esperar uma explosão que estava prestes a acontecer nessa mesa. E talvez se eu saísse elas esqueceriam da conversa. Eu queria ficar com Santana,embora,especialmente agora que ela parecia começar a se irritar de novo. Se eu ao menos soubesse o que tinha de errado. Mas estando aqui,na frente de todo mundo,no trabalho...Eu não podia perceber o que estava errado. Eu teria que esperar de novo por ela. Seja paciente. Deu certo no banheiro quando ela estava chorando,então vai dar certo de novo.

Santana era fácil para mim. E eu não quero dizer que ela era fácil porque eu sabia o que ela tinha de errado e sabia como consertar. Estar perto dela era fácil. Era a coisa mais fácil que eu já tinha feito. Me sentia como se eu encaixasse em seu quebra cabeça e agora tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era encontrar todas outras peças. Ela era tipo um quebra cabeça de urso polar. Super fofo de olhar,meio que assustador se perseguisse você,mas incrível de se enroscar com.

"Hola senhoras ! "Holly deu um passo ao lado de Quinn. Ela envolveu seu braço em torno de Quinn e a puxou para um abraço. "Eu senti sua falta Missy. Eu sei que já disse antes,mas estou feliz de estar de volta. " Ela olhou para Santana." Você também,Hot Lips. Esse lugar não é o mesmo sem suas bebidas picantes. "

"Concordo." Santana assumiu o elogio como se fosse nada demais. Seu humor pareceu suavizar um pouco,o que era bom.

" Então,o que estão fazendo ? Dobrando guardanapos ? Parece muito legal. " Holly tirou seus braços de Quinn e examinou os guardanapos.

"Brittany e eu estávamos prestes a ir pra o bar limpar as torneiras. "Nós estávamos ? Eu acho que eu ia também. Não é como se eu fosse dizer não para ela. Especialmente não depois de ter ignorado ela na festa ontem a noite.

"Torneira de bar. Parece ainda mais divertido que isso. Vamos lá,moças." Holly fez um gesto para a seguirmos. "E como eu tentei explicar e provar para todo homem que eu já encontrei,loiras sabem muito mais como se divertirem. "

Antes de me levantar e seguir elas,eu me certifiquei de dar tchau à todo mundo. E eu acidentalmente disse tchau para Santana duas vezes. Eu não acho que ninguém notou além dela,porque eu disse o segundo tchau um pouco mais baixo. Quinn e Holly já estavam andando em direção ao bar e Rachel e Mercedes estavam muito focadas nos guardanapos. Santana deslizou seus olhos para mim e me deu o sorriso mais acolhedor do mundo. Me fez lembrar o quão acolhedor seus olhos foram e o quão quente ela me fez sentir. O sorriso não foi grande. E eu duvido,mesmo que outra pessoa estivesse vendo,que conseguiria enxergá-lo. Mas eu o vi.

"Sentem-se,moças." Holly falou para nós quando chegamos ao bar.

"Não quer que a gente limpe as torneiras ? Eu não consigo alcançá-las desse lado. Meus braços não são tão longos assim. " Disse para ela,mas eu ainda sim sentei no banco mais próximo do bar.

Quinn sentou ao meu lado.

"Deixa comigo. Eu limpei essas torneiras mais vezes que poderia imaginar. "Ela explicou enquanto rodiava o bar. "E mais,eu quero ouvir sobre vocês garotas. E limpar torneiras é como dobrar roupa para mim. Me ajuda a relaxar e entrar na zona. "

"Zona para que ? "Eu sorri. Holly era engraçada. A melhor chefe de todas. Ela nos deixava sentar e assistir ela limpar.

"Para tudo."Ela alcançou a primeira torneira do bar e começou a tirá-la. "Primeiro a Quinn."

Eu olhei para parecia tão perdida quanto eu.

Holly a encorajou quando ela não respondeu. "Por onde esteve,Cachinhos dourados ? Como foi ? Quero toda a sujeira. "

"Paris."Quinn disse em uma palavra. Só isso.

"E? "Holly olhou para Quinn.

"E não deu certo."Quinn começou a correr suas unhas sobre a madeira do bar."Então eu voltei."

Holly estreitou os olhos,os moveu para mim,e então de volta à Quinn. Parecia que uma lâmpada se acendera em cima de sua cabeça. "Ah." Holly acenou. "Bem se você quiser conversar sobre isso outra hora,meu escritório está sempre aberto. "

Quinn se virou para me olhar. E então parecia que uma lâmpada nela também acendera. Onde diabos estava a minha lâmpada ?

"Oh,não." Quinn olhou para Holly de novo." Não é isso. Tudo bem com a Brittany . "

"Não se sinta obrigada,querida." Holly espiou ao longo da torneira." Eu estava só te provocando."

Quinn acenou e seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante. Ela não parecia nada com a Quinn que eu encontrei pela primeira confundiu. Me interessou,sim,mas eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. Ou com ela. Ela não parecia que ia continuar com a história,mesmo que ela tivesse dito que estava tudo bem em mim escutar. Algo sobre ela estava faltando. Eu queria descobrir o que era. De todas as pessoas que eu já conhecera,houve apenas 2 que não consgui descobrir. E ela era uma delas. Ela era direta com a maneira que falava,com o que ela dizia e com o que insinuava,mas era todas as outras ações dela que não somavam.

"Eu encontrei Quinn no mercadinho porque eu derrubei leite nela. "Eu falei. Eu não queria que Quinn se sentisse estranha ou desconfortável e que melhor jeito de fazer isso sem dizer uma história sobre o quão desajeitada eu era.

"Foi isso que ouvi." Holly virou sua atenção para mim." Eu disse às garotas um pouco sobre você. "

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ela fez isso ? Era bom ou ruim ?

Holly continuou. "Eu não conseguia acreditar na coincidência. De primeira fiquei convencida de que não era você,porque eu sei que você não fuma. Mas as botas de chuva e tudo mais meio que te entregou. "

"Você não contou a história do tampão,contou ? "Foi a primeira coisa que consegui perguntar. Eu esperava que ela não tivesse contado.

Quinn riu um pouco e Holly respondeu."Claro que não,querida." Ela largou sua toalha. "Já volto."

Ela saiu e deixou eu e Quinn sozinhas. Me fez um pouco insegura. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo,eu não tinha certeza do que dizer.

Mas Quinn disse algo." Então você não vai me contar sobre os chupões vai ? "

"Nope." Eu tentei franzir a testa um pouco para mostrar o quanto sentia,mas a memória apenas me fez sentir borboletas e era difícil franzir a testa quando borboletas estavam perfurando minhas entranhas.

"Vou largar do seu pé por enquanto. Mas da próxima vez que formos à uma festa,não vou deixar você sair de vista. " Ela brincou,mas ao mesmo tempo pareceu totalmente séria.

As próximas palavras saíram antes de mim poder impedi-las. Seria mais fácil se eu não as tivesse dito. "Eu queria que você tivesse ficado." Sim,aquele era o terceiro desejo para o gênio. Eu desejaria pela mágica do mindinho,desejaria saber especificamente o que fez Santana ser aberta comigo,e desejaria que Quinn não tivesse ido embora ontem a noite.

E se eu tivesse um quarto desejo,seria que eu não tivesse dito meu terceiro desejo em voz pareceu que eu havia colocado ela em uma posição difícil. Então tentei cobrir o mais máximo que pude. "Mas eu sei que você teve que ir então da próxima vez será divertido. "

Ela não hesitou. "Vamos nos divertir da próxima vez. "Quinn saltou do banquinho e rodiou o bar. Ela começou a continuar a limpeza das torneiras. "Você pode ir para minha casa antes e nós podemos nos arrumar juntas. Desse jeito eu não vou parecer uma Polly Pocket chegando na festa do lado de uma modelo da Victoria Secret. "

"Parece divertido." Eu disse. Quinn é bobinha. Decidi evitar seu comentário sobre modelo. Foi legal da parte dela dizer isso,mas ela estava exagerando porque ela claramente não era um brinquedo pequenino de plástico.

"Aqui. "Ela pegou sua bolsa e tirou um corretivo. "Coloque isso no pescoço na próxima vez que for ao banheiro. "

Isso foi o que eu havia esquecido essa manhã.

Eu corei um pouco,mas mais porque meu rosto estava começando a esquentar. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu estivesse um pouco envergonhada porque ela sabia sobre os chupões. Eu sabia que eu estava esquentando é pela memória de ter Santana em cima de mim.

Eu passei a maioria do meu turno no bar com a Quinn. Nós nos divertimos. Ela gostava de conversar e eu gostava de ouvir.E ela não falava sobre coisas difíceis e ela não me fazia sentir estúpida mesmo quando eu viajava tentando pegar um olhar de Santana.

Santana estava trabalhando no pódio. Eu escapuli algumas vezes e levei para ela uma shot e uma chaser. Soda de limão. E então eu tive que voltar para o bar antes que Will me pegasse.

Esse era o melhor trabalho do mundo. Se fosse por mim,eu trabalharia aqui o dia todo,todo dia. Mas então eu precisaria de uma folga se Santana me convidasse para sua casa de novo.


	9. Favorita

Favorita

Eu agarrei o meu travesseiro e o abraçei em meu rosto. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia,porque quanto mais eu tentava parar de procurar por uma resposta,mais perguntas eu conseguia. Eu só precisava evitar esses dias. Desse jeito eu não acabaria esparramada em minha cama,analisando tudo que acontecera na minha vida.

Eu geralmente sou muito despreocupada. Se algo aconteceu,então aconteceu,e eu não posso mudar isso. Mas as vezes,sem mesmo aviso,eu começo a pensar demais e a confundir à mim mesma. Aconteceu um punhado de vezes. A coisa estranha é que eu não faço coisas baseadas em um plano,ou porque eu queria um determinado resultado. Eu sou bem espontânea e mente aberta. Então eu tentando descobrir coisas em minha vida era como se eu estivesse tentando pular em um pula-pula. Não iria acontecer,nem mesmo depois de 20 minutos.

Santana e eu temos nos dado super bem. Eu ainda não voltei à casa dela,mas tudo bem. Nós tinhamos horários opostos. E eu acho que quando você é mais velha,precisa ter razões para poder dormir uma na casa da outra. Isso explicaria o porque de eu não ter dormido na casa de Rachel já a quase 5 anos. Então eu não tinha certeza de como Santana reagiria caso eu a pedisse para vir para cá.

E porque eu me importo com isso ? É isso que eu consigo por ficar morgando na minha cama e por não ter pego um turno extra no trabalho. Acabo pensando demais e tentando achar resposta para coisas que nem eram perguntas.

Santana não iria se importar se eu perguntasse se ela queria vir ou se eu a pedisse para passar a noite. Talvez ela estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que eu e ela estava preocupada em me pedir para ir até lá. Talvez ela estava insegura sobre o que aconteceu na minha casa algumas noites atrás. Ou talvez ela pensou que eu estava insegura sobre isso. Talvez desde que nós meio que destruímos a linha entre amizade e algo mais,ela não tinha uma linha para se guiar. Porque agora que estou pensando sobre isso,eu nunca ouvi falar de amigas sugando o pescoço das outras...E eu definitivamente nunca ouvi falar que amigas se tocam na frente das outras. Mas eu estava tão perdida quanto ela,_se _ela estiver perdida. Se minha mãe não estivesse no computador na sala de estar,eu iria pesquisar no Google.

Eu não sabia o que fazer sobre Santana,mas ao menos eu não tinha que usar mais um cachecol para esconder meu pescoço. Eu nunca fiz isso com alguém então eu não tinha certeza se tinha alguma orientação para seguir. Mas me fez sentir bem,e eu queria fazer de novo e de novo e de novo com ela. Rachel viria a calhar se suas orientações sobre relacionamentos não fossem tão...rigorosas,e se eu pudesse perguntar a ela sem ter que mencionar Santana.

Porque eu estava sendo tão ridícula ? Eu poderia apenas perguntar a Santana. Eu poderia perguntar ela...Na verdade,eu nem tenho mesmo uma questão. E aqui eu estou encontrando respostas para perguntas invisíveis. Eu estava prestes a fundir os miolos.

Eu joguei o travesseiro do meu rosto antes que eu me sufocasse e cobri meu rosto com as duas mãos. Elas ainda cheiravam à cerveja do trabalho.

"Pensa,pensa,pensa." Eu murmurei. Espera,não. Para de pensar.

Eu nem me lembro o que eu estava pensando ou a que ponto eu estava. Algo sobre Santana. Por isso que eu raramente analisava as coisas. No final de tudo,eu não conseguia nada. Se alguma coisa,eu perdi células cerebrais.

Qual era a minha pergunta ? Eu precisava de uma pergunta. Eu poderia perguntar à Santana o que ela achava sobre a outra noite. Mas,isso é muito vago. Eu não quero ela tendo que procurar por uma resposta ou me pedir para ser mais específica,porque eu não poderia pensar em uma pergunta mais específica que isso.

E se eu perguntasse se ela normalmente fazia aquilo com garotas ? Não. Isso não responderia nada. Só levantaria mais questões. E eu não acho que ela fazia isso. Eu confiava bastante na habilidade de fofoca das garotas do trabalho e eu acho que teria ouvido algo sobre Santana gostar de meninas,porque eu tenho muita certeza que ouvi elas falarem sobre Santana com garotos. Até Quinn me contou um pouco sobre Santana fazendo isso porque ela queria ter controle. Eu acho que era a maneira da Quinn dizer algo não tão legal sobre alguém,mas dizendo em uma maneira que era legal.

Eu não acho que Santana saía com garotos porque ela procurava por controle. Controle sobre o que ? Talvez eu poderia perguntar a Santana porque ela saía com muitos caras. Exceto de que seria uma ideia horrível e eu poderia muito bem perguntar à Rachel se ela sabia quem era o seu pai de verdade se eu quisesse começar a perguntar coisas ofensivas,eu estando morrendo de curiosidade para saber a resposta.

De primeira eu não acreditei quando Quinn disse algo sobre Santana saindo por aí com todos,eu estava hesitante em acreditar. E então eu me lembrei do comentário daquele cara na festa quando ele perguntou à ela qual era o plural de vadia, e eu lembrei que as outras garotas no trabalho meio que casualmente mencionava que Santana andou com muitos.

Não era nada demais. Eu não tenho dedos o suficiente ou dedos do pé para contar o número de garotos para quais já fiz favores. Dar a alguém um rótulo negativo por fazer algo para outra pessoa era ridículo. Santana não deveria se preocupar sobre o que as pessoas a chamavam,quando ela já sentia que não conseguia encontrar a pessoa certa para ir para a cama. Meio que me deixava um pouco brava. Todas as coisas que não eram importantes estavam cobrindo as que eram importantes. Da próxima vez que eu a ver,eu vou dizer à ela que ela não deve ouvir o que os outros dizem e vou também dizer que eu não estava acusando ela de ouvir as pessoas porque eu não queria acusar ela de nada,eu apenas queria deixá-la sabendo.

Eu não iria descobrir nada sozinha. Eu continuei pensando sobre outras coisas e não sobre a pergunta que eu queria fazer à ...Talvez eu pudesse perguntar à minha mãe.

Eu sentei.

Minha mãe gostava quando eu pedia por conselhos. As vezes ela saía do assunto,mas se eu falasse de uma certa maneira então ela pelo menos iria responder de qualquer jeito.

Eu fiquei em pé. Eu iria perguntar. Mesmo que conversar sobre sexo com minha mãe durava 2 minutos e me deixava horrorisada e confusa,eu ainda sim poderia perguntar coisas,eu acho. E,eu não iria perguntar sobre sexo,apenas iria perguntar sobre o que aconteceu entre mim e Santana.

Claro que não vou dizer Santana. Ou eu poderia,apenas para mim meio que dar uma dica do que aconteceu,então assim quando ela descobrisse sobre nós no futuro ela não ficaria tão chocada porque eu já teria deixado pistas para ela.

Eu atravessei meu quarto e abri a porta.

Sempre que minha mãe via coisas inapropriadas na TV ela sempre fazia um comentário sobre não ser necessário,e mudava o canal. Ela e Hailey conversavam muito e Hailey nem mesmo beijou um garoto ainda,então eu sabia que minha mãe apenas queria que nós fossemos cuidadosas conosco,não deixando pegarmos má reputação. É por isso que eu decidi que eu iria perguntar coisas como '' E se ". Minha mãe não sabia sobre a lista de meus beijos-e-outras-coisas, e eu não queria que ela soubesse porque ela ficaria desapontada e iria começar a pensar que ela se esqueceu de me ensinar algo.

"Ei,mãe ? "Eu parei atrás dela. Ela estava sentada ao computador com fones de ouvido.

Ela não me escutou. Provavelmente porque a TV estava ligada e ela estava com fones de ouvido.

"Mãe ? " Eu falei um pouco mais alto.

"Apenas um segundo,querida." Ela respondeu e tomou um gole de seu copo.

Então eu me sentei no sofá e comecei a assistir TV. Estava passando um filme. Eu não tinha ideia de que filme era. Parecia entediante,porque estava em preto e branco. O controle remoto estava na mesinha do computador,ao lado de minha mãe,então eu não podia mudar.

Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. O quanto mais eu ficava sentada e esperava,mais eu começava a me questionar. Eu estava ficando louca ? Eu não poderia perguntar isso para a minha mãe. Quando eu cheguei em casa depois de um jantar com Rachel,o amigo dela Kurt,e o namorado dele Blaine,eu falei para minha mãe sobre Kurt. De primeira minha mãe ficou animada e pensou que eu tinha ido em um encontro duplo. Ela começou a me perguntar quantos anos tinha o Kurt e onde ele trabalhava,e se ele era fofo. Então eu tive que explicar que ele estava com o namorado dele. As palavras exatas dela foram 'Ai não,ele não é,é ? Por que ele teve que fazer isso ? ' Eu não respondi ela,porque eu não sabia nada sobre qualquer coisa que Kurt tenha feito.

Eu não queria que minha mãe ficasse desapontada. Mas eu não poderia voltar ao meu quarto,tentar descobrir sozinha. Mães tinham uma maneira de responder perguntas com as respostas certas.

Eu me levantei e andei até estar do lado dela. Eu coloquei meus braços em minhas costas e enrolei meus dedos em torno de um dos meus pulsos. Talvez se eu ficasse mais próxima,ela se lembraria. Eu sempre esquecia das coisas e já tinha se passado 10 minutos então ela provavelmente se esquecera.

"Mãe,posso te perguntar uma coisa ? " Eu disse,a observei e esperei.

Ela me olhou no canto dos olhos," Sim,vai em frente." Seus olhos voltaram para o computador.

Comecei a entrar em pânico de novo. Minha garganta se apertou e minha barriga se enrolou. O que eu iria perguntar para ela mesmo ? "Você se lembra da Santana ? " Eu comecei. Bom lugar para começar,certo ?

"Santana quem ? " Ela estava escutando.

Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Qual era o sobrenome da Santana ? "Eu não sei o sobrenome dela. "Aquilo realmente importava ? Porque eu não acho que eu já conheci outra pessoa chamada minha mãe sim.

"Quem é ela?" Minha mãe me olhou.

"Uh,"Eu senti meu rosto formar uma expressão de confusão. " Ela dormiu aqui algumas noites atrás. Nós chegamos tarde e você cumprimentou ela." Eu não estava tão bêbada. Eu sabia que elas se conheceram.

Minha mãe fez um beicinho com o lábio inferior,arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu deveria estar meio dormindo. "Ela tirou os fones de ouvido e virou para me encarar completamente. Eu sorri. " O que tem ela ? "

"Bem,"Eu cantarolei "Eu trabalho com ela. E ela é bem legal."

Minha mãe acenou,moveu o olhar,e esperou para mim continuar.

Eu decidi que eu não iria perguntar. Era muito assustador e eu preferia tagarelar sobre Santana do que perguntar coisas confusas. " Eu fui para a casa dela final de semana passado e nós comemos uma comida muito boa. Super saborosa. E o priminho dela ficou flertando comigo...Ele era super novinho."

Ela riu.

Me fez querer dizer mais." E muitas pessoas da família dela estavam lá. Acho que todas as tias dela e tios e tinha um bebezinho. Recem nascido. De primeira ele não chorou,mas no jantar eu ouvi ele chorando e a tia dela teve que se levantar para pegar ele. E ela até o levou para a mesa e o segurou. "Eu soltei minhas mãos em minhas costas. Eu estava começando a ficar animada e precisava de minhas mãos para enfatizar plenamente o quão legal tudo tinha sido. " E depois do jantar todo mundo foi para sala de estar e a família dela ficou conversando. Eu fui pro quarto com a Santana," Eu pausei mas apenas por um segundo. Eu não queria mentir,mas ainda sim queria deixar uma pista para ela. " Nós ouvimos música . E ela me deu uma escova de dentes. "

"Muito legal da parte dela." Minha mãe acenou de novo.

"Ah!" Eu quase esqueci de falar sobre a casa. "E a casa dela é enorme !Eles tem uma grande varanda com cadeiras de madeira e o quarto da Santana é no segundo andar. " Nossa casa só tinha um andar e se fosse dois andares,eu acho que eu iria deslizar escada a baixo todo dia com um trenó de madeira que tinha na garagem. " E o banheiro deles-" Não. Eu me impedi. Não iria dizer aquilo...

Minha mãe não pareceu entender. Obrigado Deus. "Bem,eu tenho que conhecer ela alguma hora. Ela parece uma garota muito legal. "

"Nós podemos chamar a família para cá ? "Eu sugeri. Foi divertido na Santana e poderia ser divertido aqui. Então eu poderia convidar Santana e nós poderíamos comer espaguete. " Assim poderíamos ir na mercearia de manhã e fazer caminhadas com Lord Tubbington e cozinhar a comida do canal de comida. "Melhor plano de todos.

"Nossa família nem mora em Lima,Brittany. E a casa é muito pequena." Minha mãe se virou para encarar o computador.

"Bem,nós ainda assim poderíamos ir na mercearia e fazer caminhadas. E talvez apenas uma tia poderia vir por vez. " Eu disse. Mesmo que eu tivesse ignorado o convite da minha tia no cartão de aniversário para visitá-la,aquilo não queria dizer que eu não queria encontrar com ela e conhecer ela. E que melhor maneira de conhecer ela do que ter ela dormindo aqui para que minha mãe pudesse apresenta-la para nós. Ou,eu acho que ela seria apresentada pela segunda vez,já que nós nos encontramos a um bom tempo atrás.

"Nós não temos dinheiro Brittany,se tivéssemos iriamos pagar para consertarem a pia,e o carro do seu pai. " Ela colocou de volta os fones de ouvido.

"Ah." Meus ombros caíram. " Caminhadas são de graça ? "

"Agora não. Está ficando tarde,e escuro."

Eu olhei para fora da janela. Estava começando a escurecer. E eu não quis dizer ir caminhar agora,mas acho que se eu pudesse convencê-la de que poderíamos ser rápidas,então ela iria. " Nós podemos apenas caminhar até o fim da rua e voltar. E correr contra o sol. "

"Eu disse,agora não !" Minha mãe falou e agora estava de volta ao computador.

Eu fiquei lá por um tempo pensando que eu iria encontrar alguma coisa a mais para dizer,mas eu não pude pensar em um argumento convencedor que a faria caminhar. Eu girei em meus calcanhares e comecei a andar em direção ao meu quarto. Quando cheguei,procurei pelo telefone. Então eu fechei a porta e caí de volta na cama.

Eu mandei uma mensagem para Santana. _Qual é o seu sobrenome ?_

Eu caí de volta em meus cobertores e coloquei meu celular em minha barriga. Eu costumava colocar na mesa da cabeceira da cama,mas quando vibrava,sempre me assutava.

Não foi nem 5 minutos depois quando minha mãe abriu a porta. Ela parecia meio arrependida como se ela estivesse preocupada com algo. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou com as pernas cruzadas no chão.

Então eu sentei e esperei. Ela só vinha no meu quarto quando era algo super importante. A última vez que ela veio aqui foi depois de eu ter dito para ela que eu tinha terminado com meu namorado. Eu tentei dizer para ela que eu não estava triste,mas eu acho que ela estava esperando para mim mudar de ideia então ela apenas sentou e ficou perguntando coisas.

Minha mãe começou a dizer algo,tomou um longo fôlego,o deixou sair,e então não disse nada. Ela nem estava olhando para mim.

Eu disse alguma coisa ? Meio que parecia que ela estava esperando eu perguntar o que tinha de errado. " O que foi ?"

Ela finalmente me olhou. Seus olhos estavam estreitos. " Essa família não é o bastante para você ? "

O que ? Meu corpo ficou duro. O que ela estava falando ? Eu não disse aquilo,ou nem mesmo insinuei. Ela leu isso no meu diário ? Porque eu também não escrevi nada assim no meu diário.

"Você vem e começa a falar sobre alguém que tem coisas melhores que nós. E então você fica chateada quando você não consegue o que quer. Essa família já fez tanta coisa por você ! " Ela estreitou os olhos ainda mais.

"Eu não disse isso." Minha voz mal estava capaz de sair.

"Sim. Você veio e começou a falar e falar sobre o quanto você desejava que nós pudessemos ser como a família da sua amiga. Eu não consigo acreditar que você disse que eu não sou boa o bastante quando tudo o que ja fiz,foi para te dar tudo. Tutores,aulas de dança,acampamento de líderes de torcida. Essas coisas não são baratas."

"Sim,eu sei." Eu murmurei. Eu ainda estava confusa. Do que ela estava falando ?

Ela não disse nada por um tempo. Acho que ela estava esperando que eu dissesse algo e desse uma resposta para ela. " Eu só queria sair para uma caminhada. " Eu disse. Eu tentei aliviar a situação. Ela deve ter me entedido errado.

"Não. Você ficou chateada quando eu disse que era tarde demais. Por que você tem que ficar chateada por uma coisa tão boba,Brittany ? Você me trata como se eu nunca tivesse te dado nada. E eu te dou tudo. " Ela meio que se repetiu. Ela já tinha dito que ela me deu tudo. Eu sabia disso...

Ela ainda estava sentada e não disse nada. Dessa vez,eu também não disse nada,porque não deu certo da última vez.

Ela tomou outro fôlego e começou de novo. " Nós apenas não temos dinheiro para consertar a casa. Eu adoraria refazer o rodapé e as molduras das portas,e remendar os buracos nas paredes. "

"É." Eu coloquei meus lábios para dentro de minha boca para que eu não dissesse mais nada. Eu ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que dizer. Ela estava meio difícil de se ler e era difícil,já que ela me entendeu mal a metade do tempo.

Então pareceu como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar. Ela não chorou,embora. " Talvez nós vamos ganhar na loteria ou algo,e aí compraremos uma grande mansão. " Ela riu.

Eu acenei positivamente. Um aceno hesitante,apesar disso.

"Talvez," Eu comecei,"você poderia começar, fazendo uma super limpeza em tudo. Quando eu limpo meu carro,fica legal. E madeira é barata então eu posso conseguir algumas.

O corpo dela ficou tenso. Eu disse algo errado. Droga.

Ela se levantou tão rápido do chão,e apontou um dedo para mim. " Sai daqui. "

Meus olhos se esbugalharam.

"Vagabunda ingrata." Ela sibilou e abriu minha porta em um empurrão só. Ela saiu em passos pesados mas voltou imediatamente. " Saia da minha casa agora. Como se atreve a dizer algo assim ! Talvez você devesse esfregar e limpar tudo !"

Meu corpo ficou pesado. As lágrimas nos meus olhos eram tão grossas que eu não conseguia nem mais ver claramente. Eu não entedi porque ela ficou chateada. Eu não quis dizer nada ruim. Nossa casa era legal,mesmo que não fosse exatravagante. Eu nunca havia dito que precisava ser melhor para os nosso parentes poderem vir,em primeiro lugar.

Ela saiu de novo e bateu a porta atrás dela.

Eu estava tremendo. Porque eu digo coisas estúpidas assim ? E a pior parte é que eu nem sei o que eu quis dizer. Era tão frustrante. Me levantei e puxei a porta do meu armário. Eu queria sair e pedir desculpas mas eu não podia. Eu sabia que não podia. Quando minha mãe ficava tão brava desse jeito,você só tinha que ser paciente e esperar. Ela não aceitava desculpas,ela nem as ouvia.

O que eu estava procurando ? Eu fechei a porta do armário e fui para meu guarda roupa. Eu estava começando a chorar agora. Então eu segurei meu fôlego para me manter calada. O que eu precisava ? Eu olhei para minhas roupas penduradas e olhei para o que eu estava vestindo. Calça leg e regata. Eu não podia sair só vestindo isso. Eu puxei um um moletom de um dos cabides e o coloquei. A coisa mais fácil de colocar era as botas de chuva,então eu pisei meus pés dentro dela. Eu escapei pela minha porta e fui para a porta da frente. Eu a fechei atrás de mim e comecei a ir até meu carro.

Exceto que eu esqueci minhas chaves. Eu não queria voltar. Eu continuei andando. Passei o meu carro e comecei a andar para o fim da rua.

Meu corpo estava começando a doer por chorar. Eu nunca choro,então não sou acostumada. Pelo menos o sol estava desaparecendo agora,assim meus vizinhos não podiam me ver. E eu tentei ficar quieta. Se eu tivesse me lembrado de pegar as chaves então eu poderia me esconder no meu carro e estacionar em um estacionamento. Eu dei um tapinha no bolso do meu moletom apenas para perceber que eu tinha esquecido meu celular também. Agora eu não podia nem ligar para alguém. Nem mesmo Hailey para me trazer as chaves. Eu usei a manga do moletom para limpar o meu nariz. Lágrimas estavam me sufocando. Estavam no meu nariz,na minha garganta,em meus olhos e não iam embora.

Faróis vinham por trás de mim. Eu coloquei o capuz do moletom sobre minha cabeça e apertei as cordinhas. Se fosse um vizinho,eu não queria que me reconhecesse.

O carro era barulhento e eu já tinha ouvido ele tantas vezes antes que ouvir ele passar por aqui era parte do meu dia. Era aquele garoto corredor que todo mundo ficava bravo por ele ficar para cima e para baixo na rua. Mas ele nem estava correndo agora. De fato. Seu carro foi diminuindo.

Eu virei meu rosto para o lado oposto do qual ele iria passar por mim,e cruzei meus braços em meu peito.

O motor do seu carro suavizou ainda mais. Droga. Outro soluço me veio,e eu limpei meus olhos. Ele iria parar. Eu tentei freneticamente tentar limpar todas as lágrimas do meu rosot.

"Yo" Ele chamou pela janela dele. Seu carro estava andando junto comigo." Eu iria reconhecer essas botas de chuva em qualquer lugar. Brittany,certo ? "

Ele sabia meu nome ? Eu virei minha cabeça e o olhei. Era aquele Puck. Sério ? Estranho.

"Eita,o que foi ? "A voz dele se levantou. "Precisa de carona para casa ? "

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente,porque eu sabia que minha voz sairia muito trêmula.

"Para de andar por um segundo." Ele disse.

Então eu parei,mas fiz questão de manter minha cabeça baixa. Eu não gostava de chorar em frente das pessoas. Especialmente pessoas que eu não conhecia tão bem assim,porque assim fazia elas ficarem se sentindo estranhas.

Seu carro parou. "Mano,eu posso te dar carona para qualquer lugar."

Mas eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir. Eu esfreguei meus olhos de novo com a manga,mas não ajudou porque minha manga já estava molhada.

"Quer que eu ligue para alguém ?Algum dos seus amigos ? Pode usar meu celular." Ele o segurou para fora da janela para mim.

"Eu não sei os números deles." Eu sussurrei.

Ele espremeu os lábios. "Aqui. Entra aí.Prometo não te sequestrar. E você pode ligar para quem quiser." Ele se inclinou ainda mais para fora do seu carro e tentou me dar seu telefone.

Talvez eu tenha errado sobre ele. Claro que ele não era tão legal por ter traído Quinn,mas não queria dizer que ele não era legal ao todo. Eu segurei o celular e rodiei o carro. Ele se inclinou para o outro lado e abriu a porta para mim.

Quando eu sentei e fechei a porta,eu me senti tão pequena no carro. Eu estava encarando seu telefone. Eu tentei desesperadamente lembrar o telefone de alguém e tentei ainda mais pensar em alguém que não iria se sentir mal por mim ter ligado.

"Aqui." Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão." Que tal Quinn ? Você foi à festa com ela né ? Ou Santana ? Tenho o número delas. Ou nós poderíamos até mesmo ligar para o Mike para perguntar o número da namorada dele. Mas acho que você que deveria perguntar,ou ele pensaria que eu estou tentando dar uns pegas nela. "

Eu ri um pouco,mas não foi o bastante para quebrar todo aquele sentimento pesado em meu peito.

"Então,quem é a garota de sorte ? "Ele perguntu de novo,mas não foi agressivo.

"Uh-h," Minha voz tremeu. O único nome que eu realmente ouvi ele falar foi Santana. "Santana."

"Santana,então." Ele deslizou pelo seu telefone e então o colocou em seu ouvido.

Eu podia ouvir ele chamar,no silêncio do carro. Eu estava prestes a pedir para ele esquecer,mas então eu não consegui pensar em outra pessoa com quem eu preferisse falar. E eu percebi que ela não se incomodaria de me ter em sua casa de novo.

Parou de chamar quando ela respondeu " O que é ? Estou no trabalho. " Sua voz era áspera,mas suave através de seu telefone,quase não tão alta para mim ouvir.

"Bem,oi para você também. "Ele falou.

"Olha,não estou com humor para isso então,não,obrigada." Ela disse de novo.

"Não é o que eu estava oferecendo. "Ele olhou para mim. "Eu estou com a," Ele murmurou meu nome,Brittany ? Eu acenei com um sim. " Brittany."

"Por que ? " Ela retrucou.

"Eu achei ela andando pela rua. Ela está bem chateada e perguntou se eu poderia ligar para você. "

Meu coração estava batendo tão forte. Por favor,que ela fique de boa com isso,por favor,por favor.

"Ela está bem ?" Ela iniciou. " Que rua ? O que aconteceu ? Cadê você ? "

"Ela está comigo. E ela não está machucada. " Ele segurou o telefone para longe de seu ouvido e conversou comigo." Não está machucada,né ? "

Eu balancei a cabeça em um não.

"Ela não está machucada."

"Traz ela pro Schuester. Vou sair mais cedo. Me ligue quando estiver aqui." Ela disse tchau e ele disse tchau.

Ele colocou o celular dele no lugar onde segura copo,entre nós,e então me olhou. " Santana me pediu para levá-la pro Schuester. Tudo bem ?"

Eu já estava acenando que sim,antes mesmo dele perguntar.

O trajeto todo,eu tentei parar de chorar. Eu não estava sendo barulhenta ou algo,mas as lágrimas continuavam a sair. Talvez minhas lágrimas estavam tão bravas comigo por tentar ficar quieta. Eu não queria chorar assim quando nós chegassemos lá. Pareceria que eu estou exagerando algo que não deveria nem preocupar as outras pessoas. Puck foi legal,embora,ele me perguntou qual estação de rádio eu queria ouvir e ele conversou pouco,mesmo que eu não tenha respondido.

Quando ele chegou no estacionamento do Schuester,ele já estava ligando para Santana de novo."Estamos aqui."

"Ela nem respondeu nada. Ele colocou o telefone de volta e estacionou ao lado do carro da Santana.

Eu estava tentando pensar em algo para dizer à ele e uma maneira de agradecê-lo. "Obrigada." Eu limpei meus olhos de novo.

"É.Donzelas em perigo. É tipo a minha kriptonita. " Ele deu ombros. " Não dizendo que foi por isso que eu fiz isso,por que não foi,mas eu vou ganhar um grande bônus com a Santana por ajudar. O que deveria ajudar porque ela tem meio que me evitado ultimamente. Então você poderia se lembrar de dizer à ela o quão legal eu sou. "

Eu ri através de outro suspiro. "Ok."

"E pegue meu telefone com a Santana,quando tiver a chance. Assim pode sempre me chamar se precisar de carona. " Ele acenou em direção à minha janela. " Ela tá vindo."

Eu abri a porta,cautelosamente,assim eu não acertaria o carro caro da Santana,com o carro caro dele. Antes de sair eu disse obrigada mais uma vez. Ele estava dando ré,saindo do estacionamento antes de Santana chegar até mim.

O quanto mais perto ela chegava,mais rápido ela se movia. "Britt,o que foi ? "Ela finalmente chegou até mim e agarrou o meu pulso.

De repente eu me senti tão estúpida. Tão,tão,tão dramática. Isso era bobo. Eu não precisava passar por tudo isso só porque minha mãe estava chateada. Eu poderia ter apenas sentado lá fora e esperado no meu carro até que ela dormisse e então eu entraria e pegaria minhas chaves. Agora eu estava fazendo garotos que mal conheço me levar para uma amiga que eu acabei de fazer.

Ela começou a acariciar com sua mão,para cima e para baixo em meu braço. " Tá tudo bem ? "

"Tá." Eu usei minha manga ensopada para tentar limpar a bagunça que minhas lágrimas estavam fazendo.

"Vem aqui." Ela acenou em direção para o carro dela e esperou para mim começar a andar. Quando eu comecei,ela me guiou para o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta para mim. "Aqui,senta."

Eu sentei e fiquei com minhas pernas para fora do carro para encará-la. Ela se ajoelhou em minha frente. " Você está chorando,Brittany." Ela começou a imitar o movimento que ela começara momentos antes,no meu braço,e começou a esfregar sua mão para cima e para baixo em minhas panturrilhas. Acho que ela estava tentando me consolar,mas me fez chorar ainda mais. Agora eu estava chorando por causa do que aconteceu com a minha mãe,e porque eu estava envergonhada dela estar vendo minha reação.

Ela me deixou chorar. Algumas pessoas passaram por ali,clientes,mas ela educadamente acenou para eles para não pensarem que tinha algo de errado. Meu peito doía tanto,como se eu tivesse tossido por um mês inteiro. E não foi um choro silencioso como foi no carro do Puck,porque nesse ponto,eu nem me importava mais. Eu chorei até ficar sem lágrimas,e até que ficar drenada demais para continuar.

"Ok. Se sente melhor ? " Ela perguntou e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim,assim ela se sentou sobre os joelhos.

"Um pouco." Era verdade. Eu me sentia melhor,porque agora eu não estava chorando,apenas fungando. " Eu fiquei preocupada achando que meu corpo se esqueceu de como parar de chorar. "

"Acho que você precisava chorar. Lembra o que você disse," Ela ainda estava acariciando minhas pernas." chorar ajuda."

Eu acho que ajudou mesmo. Agora eu não tinha mais nada para chorar,por que eu já tinha chorado. "É."

"Então,"Ela parou de acariciar." Se quer me dizer o que aconteceu,eu quero ouvir. Talvez,posso ajudar também."

Eu tentei pensar sobre tudo. Eu não queria dar a ela uma grande explicação,mas era meio que uma longa história. Eu teria que explicar o que eu estava pensando antes de falar com minha mã não saber exatamente o que perguntar à Santana. Exceto que agora ela estava sentada logo na minha frente,não parecia mais um grande problema. Mais ainda tinha uma coisa que eu precisava falar para ela,porque acabei de me lembrar. "Você é uma boa pessoa e se você alguma vez escutar alguém dizer alguma coisa ruim,mesmo que pequena,não dê ouvidos. "

Ela riu." Eu acho que você se esqueceu,mas se lembra o que aconteceu quando Rachel tentou me enfrentar ? "

Eu não tinha esquecido. Não era isso que eu estava falando. "Falo sério." Eu funguei. "Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço."

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu.

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi ela aceitar o elogio de verdade. Sempre que alguém dizia algo bom sobre ela antes,era como se ela não tivesse acreditado neles. Provavelmente porque ela estava confusa também,e não tendo certeza de como diferenciar o bom e o ruim.

"Mas," Ela deu um tapinha em minhas pernas." Para de tentar mudar de assunto. Eu quero saber o que tem de errado com você. "

"Ah,"Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer. O que aconteceu ainda parecia fora de proporção. "Tá tudo bem. De começo fiquei apenas chateada. É estúp-"

Ela me cortou. " Britt,para. Você sabe que não é estúpido. Você não é estúpida. " Ela se sentou de volta em suas panturrilhas. "Eu quero ouvir o que você tem para dizer."

Santana era o tipo de pessoa que tinha que ser perguntada 2 vezes depois de dizer que estava tudo bem. Acho que eu era do tipo que tinha que ser perguntada 3 vezes.

Então eu disse para ela. Eu contei sobre minha mãe não se lembrar dela,e que eu conversei com minha mãe sobre ter grandes jantares em nossa casa por que era muito divertido. Que de primeira minha mãe não disse nada e depois ela teve que ir ao meu quarto. E eu disse para ela que eu pensei que minha mãe me entendeu mal,porque eu não quis fazer ela pensar que nossa família não era boa o bastante. Então eu tentei explicar porque minha mãe me expulsou de casa.

O tempo todo Santana ficou com a testa franzida. Seus olhos procuraram meu rosto por cada expressão que eu fiz ,e o motivo por trás dela,porque eu não acho que minhas palavras foram o bastante para ela. Provavelmente porque eu não estava fazendo sentido algum.

Assim como quando eu conversei com ela na cama,eu estava respirando estranhamente. Era tão estranho ter ela me ouvindo assim,tão perto. Me fez meio que me sentir nua,mesmo que eu estivesse completamente de boa com o fato dela me ver nua,se ela quisesse.

Ela não perguntou ou disse algo até que eu terminei. Ela esperou quando eu parei de falar,porque as vezes eu me lembrava de algo e em seguida,começava a falar de novo. Mas na última vez,eu não tinha mais nada para acrescentar. Então ela adicionou algo." Quer dormir lá em casa ? "

"Sim,por favor." Aquelas eram as únicas palavras que ajudariam a aliviar meu humor. Tenho certeza que ela sabia disso também.

"Bom,porque eu preciso de ajuda para organizar meu guarda roupa." Ela se levantou e fez um gesto para mim por as pernas para dentro do carro. Quando eu o fiz,ela enfiou a cabeça por dentro da janela e me olhou. " Você é a minha pessoa favorita. Sabe disso,né ? Eu não sou tão boa com as palavras como você,mas mesmo que nós sejamos amigas por apenas tipo,uma semana,você é a minha favorita. "

Eu fiquei radiante pela próxima hora. A coisa com a minha mãe fora totalmente esquecida. Santana me levou para tomar sorvete de menta e até pagou por ele. E depois fomos em uma loja para comprar cabides para as roupas dela e nós olhamos algumas revistas no balcão de check-out. Finn estava trabalhando e mesmo que ela tentara esconder o quão irritante ela achava ele,ela não disse nada malvado para ele e me deixou conversar com ele por um pouco. Ela conversou com ele também e eu posso dizer que Finn ficou surpreso com o quão legal ela foi.

Parecia Natal,como se eu estivesse ganhando presentes que não precisavam estar embrulhados. Sorvete,porque iria derreter,e então a oportunidade de olhar tudo o que eu quisesse na loja enquanto ela ficara do meu lado,brincando comigo. Eu não queria Finn de Natal,embora,mas ainda sim foi legal o fato dela ter conversado com ele.

Ela roubou os pensamentos da minha mente quando ela disse que eu era a pessoa favorita dela,porque ela era a minha. Foi como se quando eu tivesse notado que ela era perfeita,ela se tornara ainda mais perfeita.


	10. Um sorriso vale mais que mil palavras

"A sua família ainda está aqui ?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu saía de seu carro. Eu estava um pouco preocupada se eles iriam interróga-la do porque dela levar alguem para casa tão tarde. Não preocupada que eles ficariam bravos por isso,apenas preocupada porque mesmo que eu chegasse tarde em casa quase toda noite,não significa que as outras famílias também são assim. Eu não queria fazê-la inventar uma desculpa por mim estar lá ou ter que explicar porque eu estava lá.

Santana abriu o porta-malas. Eu andei até a parte de trás de seu carro e tirei os cabides que ela comprou e uma sacola da mercearia com crackers Goldfish e uma revista nova. Ela comprou a revista depois de eu ter pego. Eu disse para ela que ela não precisava ter comprado só por mim,mas ela insistiu que ela queria ler a retrospectiva de 2011.

"Não,mas minha mãe deve estar em casa." Santana fechou o porta-malas e nós começamos a andar em direção à sua casa. " Ela estava me mandando mensagens mais cedo,quando eu estava no trabalho. Eu juro que aquela mulher deveria ser proibida de mandar mensagens. "

Isso é fofo. Quando meu pai consiguiu um telefone novo de seu trabalho ele sempre me mandava mensagens. Por uma semana inteira ele me mandou mensagens toda manhã as 9:00 apenas para dizer oi e cada uma tinha uma carinha diferente. Mas agora ele só manda para perguntar coisas como,que sabor de applesauce* você gosta ou sua mãe está acordada ainda ? Eu tenho certeza que applesauce tem apenas um sabor...

"Então o que ela cozinhou para o jantar dessa vez ? Estou morrendo de fome."

Santana franziu o cenho,parou na varanda,e olhou para mim. " Você não comeu ainda ? "

"Eu comi o sorvete...Que você comprou para mim." Eu disse.

"Britt. Já são quase,onze horas." Ela abriu a porta da frente e entrou em sua casa.

"Ok.Tá tudo bem,então." Eu a segui. Eu acho que eu não tinha percebido o quão tarde estava. Bem,eu percebi que estava tarde,porque eu estava preocupada em aparecer na casa dela tão tarde,mas eu acho que esqueci que eu provavelmente era parte da única família no mundo todo que não jantava antes das 10. Na minha casa,para o jantar,nós vasculhávamos e comíamos o que havia sempre que quiséssemos.

"Não. Britt. Se você está com fome,vamos comer alguma coisa na cozinha ." Ela fechou a porta quando eu entrei. Eu esperei pela entrada,enquanto ela caminhou até o pé das escadas. "Mamma !"Ela gritou para cima." Estou em casa,então já pode parar de me mandar mensagens,por favor."

Eu ri um pouco. Santana voltou e acenou para mim segui-la até a cozinha.

A casa era tão grande e tão vazia sem a família dela lá. Mas ainda sim era acolhedora. Todas as cores combinavam. Dourado. Vermelho. Marrom. Era bonito e acolhedor. Os sofás pareciam que eles poderiam engolir você toda e até as velas combinavam com o papel de parede. Parecia que tinha uma lareira me seguindo por onde quer que eu andava ou olhava.

Nós entramos na cozinha e eu coloquei os cabides e a sacola no balcão ilha. Dessa vez não cheirava como aquela comida Mexicana incrível. Apenas cheirava a pratos limpos e a limão.

"Quer Tamales ?"Ela abriu a geladeira.

"Sim !" Eu sorri e corri para ficar do lado dela. Tamales eram os melhores e eu só comia eles durante o Natal quando nossos vizinhos levavam para nós. "Eu amo isso !"

Ela puxou uma vasilha verde e eu andei com ela até o balcão ilha. Ela retirou a tampa de plástico e olhou para mim com os olhos mais curiosos que já vi. " Quantos ? "Eu senti que ela fez seus olhos ficarem super grandes para mim não me sentir culpada se eu dissesse a ela um número ridiculamente grande.

Eu me estiquei e peguei dois. Eles ainda estavam naquela estranha pele de Tamale e gelados como se eles estivessem na geladeira por algumas horas. Ela me deu um prato,envolveu os Tamales em toalhas de papel molhadas,e nós colocamos eles no microondas. Eu assisti os Tamales se virarem e cozinharem no microondas e Santana voltou para o balcão e começou a folhear a revista.

"Então," Santana falou quando os Tamales fizeram a sua décima sexta volta. Eu olhei para ela por cima do ombro. "Eu estou feliz que tenha me ligado." Ela não olhou para mim. Seus olhos ainda passeavam pela revista.

Eu sorri e me virei para o microondas. " Eu também. Esses vão ser deliciosos. "Eu queria ter certeza que ela soubesse o quanto eu apreciava a comida.

Seu celular tocou e meio que me fez pular. Foi como uma chicoteada afiada,quando eu estava sendo hipnotizada pelo zumbido baixo do reaquecimento dos Tamales. Eu me virei e vi ela vasculhar a bolsa. Ela estava resmungando alguma coisa sobre como é melhor não ser sua mãe e ficando cada vez mais impaciente depois de cada segundo em não encontrar o aparelho. Mas quando ela o puxou para fora e olhou para a tela,parou de resmungar e uma carranca cobriu sua impaciência. Ela respondeu. "Sim ? "

O celular de Santana não era alto o suficiente para mim ouvir com quem ela estava falando. E o microondas era barulhento. Então eu girei,porque eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava tentando ouvir sua conversa,mesmo que eu fosse perguntar quem era após ela desligar.

"É.Tá bem. Comigo. " Santana falou rápida e afiada. "Porque ela não tem."

Eu espiei por cima do meu ombro. Santana estava inclinada contra o outro lado do balcão,com suas costas para mim.

"Bem aqui." Ela pausou." Deus. Tá bem. Porque você está dando piti ?" Santana parou de falar de novo e eu escutei ela andar até mim. Quando ela me alcançou ela segurou seu telefone para mim." É para você. "

Se eu conseguisse levantar apenas uma sobrancelha de uma vez,tenho certeza que teria levantado agora. Quem poderia ligar para Santana para poder falar comigo ? As pessoas já sabiam que ela era a minha pessoa favorita,e eu a dela ? Seria legal se sim.

Eu pequei o telefone e segurei contra o ouvido. "Oi ? "

Santana voltou para a geladeira e a abriu.

"Ei,é a Quinn. Você tá bem ?" Quinn disse tão rápida que poderia ter saído apenas em uma frase.

"Sim"

Santana olhou para mim e eu juro que ela revirou os olhos. Ela não gostava mesmo de Quinn ? Bem,eu acho que ela não poderia odiar ela totalmente,porque ela não desligou na cara da Quinn ou disse para ela que eu estava no banheiro e que depois ligaria de volta. Eu acho que Santana era apenas legal sorrateiramente com as outras pessoas. Ela foi mal-humorada com Quinn no telefone,mas foi legal da parte dela em atender a ligação e deixar Quinn falar comigo.

"Puck veio até o Shuester quando eu saí."Quinn continuou." Ele me disse que tinha pego você e que você estava uma bagunça. Tem certeza que está bem ? "

Santana tirou o catchup e o creme de leite e os segurou para mim do outro lado da cozinha. Eu apontei para o catchup. Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a colocar o creme de leite na geladeira.

" to bem na casa da Santana. Estamos comendo Tamales. E compramos cabides. "

"Tem certeza ?Eu posso ir aí te pegar. Ou posso conversar com você pelo telefone. O que precisar." Suas palavras saíram suplicantes e pedindo desculpas. Eu acho que ela se sentia mal por não estar lá quando aconteceu. Não fazia sentido embora,porque ela nem sabia sobre isso. Então não tinha certeza do porque dela estar tão preocupada. Como no mundo eu consegui duas pessoas assim ? Claro que Quinn não é tão acolhedora e relaxante e fácil como Santana é,mas a sensação que suas palavras me deram era um dos melhores sentimentos.

"Tá tudo bem. Estou com Santana. "Eu falei com meus olhos ainda assistindo Santana. Ela olhou para cima quando eu disse seu nome e me deu o olhar mais adorável. Um daqueles olhares quando você estreita apenas um olho,espreme os lábios para um lado de sua boca,e se força para não deixar escapar um sorriso de verdade. Me fez deixar sair um pequeno cantarolado riso que não foi alto o bastante para ninguém mais ouvir além de mim.

Quinn deixou escapar um suspiro suave. ",nos falamos ê trabalha ? "

"Sim."

O bipe do microondas me assustou. Eu pulei para longe dele. Santana deve ter achado que foi engraçado porque ela estava sorrindo de novo quando ela andou até o microondas. Ela abriu e tirou o prato.

"E me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. Se precisar conversar. Ou uma carona. Promete ?" Quinn disse.

"Eu prometo." Eu disse. " Tchau,Quinn. Obrigada."

"Tchau." Ela desligou,e eu também.

Eu fui até o balcão onde Santana já havia tirado os Tamales do embrulho de papel,esparramado catchup no prato e estava esfaqueando um dos tamales com um garfo. Ela comeu um pedaço e depois me entregou o garfo. " O que a Quinn queria ? " Santana falou com uma mão cobrindo sua boca cheia de comida.

"Apenas perguntar se eu estava bem. " Eu comecei a cortar o tamale em pequenos pedacinhos. "Nós todas deveríamos fazer uma noite do pijama qualquer hora dessas." Eu olhei para cima.

"Ahm,não." Santana balançou a cabeça. " Isso não terminaria bem."

"Porque não ? " Eu finquei o garfo em um pedaço,mergulhei em catchup,e o elevei à minha boca. " Talvez vocês só precisam reacender suas chamas da amizade. "

"Nossas chamas da amizade ? "Santana sorriu e fez seu rosto parecer tão doce e tão suave e não era nada como o sorriso que as pessoas me davam quando eu dizia algo diferente. Se ela não tivesse me dito que eu era sua pessoa favorita,eu poderia ter descoberto isso agora.

Ela pegou o garfo de mim e enfiou em um dos pedaços que cortei. "A Quinn não é muito legal. E eu não sou muito legal." Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela encolheu os ombros.

"Ela é legal comigo." Eu peguei o garfo dela. " E você é legal comigo."

"Por que você é...você." Levou um segundo para ela achar a palavra 'você'. "Ninguém gosta de mim." Ela brincou e de novo,deu ombros.

Eu não achei engraçado." Eu gosto de você. E eu gosto do seu sorriso."

Seu sorriso falhou,mas não virou uma careta. Mudou para outro sorriso. Ela o deixou desaparecer e eu queria que ela não tivesse feito isso. Eu queria que as pessoas não fizessem isso. Elas deixam elogios durarem por segundos quando eles tinham que se lembrar deles para sempre. E Santana nem mesmo aceita elogios na maioria das vezes,o que era triste. Eu quero escrever uma lista sobre todas as coisas legais sobre ela em um pedaço de papel e fazê-la memorizar. Ou dar a ela cartões. Ela era a garota bonita que todo mundo se sentia intimidado em dizer algo,mas ela era a que mais merecia palavras.

"Eu costumava fazer algumas coisas com o Puck bem antes dele e Quinn terem namorado. Nós nunca namoramos,mas as pessoas sabiam sobre nós." Ela falou através do silêncio. Eu parei de mastigar para poder ouvir exatamente tudo o que ela dizia. "E aí,que seja,eu dormi com o Puck depois dele estar namorando Quinn." Ela disse a última parte bem rápido. Talvez ela queria apressar as coisas porque ela percebeu que não era importante ou por que ela sabia que era errado,mas o fato de que ela disse apenas me provou que ela não mentia. "Foi a minha primeira vez. Ele foi o meu primeiro."

Eu engoli a comida em minha boca,acenei,e peguei outro pedaço de tamale. O que quer que seja que a fez começar a contar essa história...Eu precisava fazer mais e mais vezes para sempre. Eu queria ouvir todas suas histórias e queria ouvi-las sempre.

"Mas alguém contou para ela que nós fizemos sexo. Não tenho certeza quem,provavelmente Puck,mas não importa."

"Eu nunca fiz sexo." Eu falei com a boca cheia de tamale e catchup. Não era relevante para o que estávamos falando,mas mesmo assim,escapuliu.

Seus olhos se viraram diretamente para mim. A expressão em seu rosto era nova. Não era a expressão de sempre,que as pessoas faziam quando eu as contava isso. Eu acho que eu estava muito nervosa e muito chocada de ter dito para estar capaz de julgar sua reação e descobrir porque ela estava me olhando daquele jeito. Ela não estava piscando ou se movendo,mas ela não estava franzindo a testa ou com falta de emoção.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Bem,dói. Muito. Especialmente na primeira vez." Ela se inclinou para frente no balcão e descansou seus cotovelos. Eu podia praticamente ver ela folheando seus pensamentos à procura do que dizer. " Eu tinha quinze anos." Ela olhou para mim." Mas Puck foi rápido e foi melhor assim. Mesmo que machucou,eu só queria que aquilo terminasse. "

Eu sabia que eu estava com a testa franzida. Isso era horrível. Sexo não era algo que alguém desejaria terminar logo. Mas eu desliguei meus pensamentos e tentei processar a nova informação. Eu contei os anos. " Ela ainda está brava sobre isso ? Foi a tipo,4 anos atrás."

"Ela não está brava. Digo,ela não gosta de mim. Mas nós continuamos amigas durante o ensino médio. Nós tinhamos que ser. Era mais fácil. E nós ainda somos amigas agora."

"Oh..." Eu espremi os lábios." Você estava apaixonada pelo Puck ? Ainda está ? " Foi por isso que ela dormira com ela ? Ela não queria perder ela para Quinn.

"Ai,Deus,não." Ela se endireitou e andou até um armário. Ela tirou 2 copos e os deu para mim.. "Ele é um idiota." Então ela andou até a geladeira e pegou leite. Assistir ela desse jeito estava em uma disputa acirrada com assistir ela conversando,para chegarem ao topo das coisas que mais gosto de fazer.

Eu peguei um dos copos que ela colocara para mim e comecei a beber. Eu não queria perguntar nada durante sua história,porque eu estava preocupada se ela iria se distrair ou parar. Mas eu tinha tantas perguntas. Sobre ela. Sobre Quinn. Sobre Puck. E sobre o porque dela estar me contando isso.

Ela devolveu o leite na geladeira e não falou até termos ambas terminados o nosso prato de tamales e nossos leites. " Como eu disse,dói muito. E é meio difícil de pensar em algo a mais do que dor. " Ela revirou os olhos. " Eu tinha quinze anos e era insegura. E eu fiquei perguntando ao Puckerman como eu estava indo."

Não importa a idade que você tem. Eu tenho certeza que toda garota pensa assim. Mas eu não disse isso,porque eu nunca fiz sexo e eu não tinha direito de dizer algo assim.

"Os caras na minha escola começaram a falar sobre a novata que era igual a um peixe morto na cama,que apenas meio que deitou lá e não fez mais nada." Seu rosto brilhou apenas um segundo ,dor,mas logo ela cobriu.

Eu acho que ouvir essa história em voz alta e ouvir 4 ou tantos anos depois que aconteceu não tinha o mesmo impacto. É uma daquelas histórias que mexem no início,mas então continuam a cavar e faz seu coração doer. Quando eu pensei sobre isso...Tão jovem,sendo chamada assim...Era horrível. As pessoas podem ser tão cruéis e incompetentes. Eu ficaria louca se eu ouvisse alguém dizendo isso sobre Hailey...ou sobre mim.

"Isso é malvadeza Santana. Você não deveria ouvir." Eu imitei exatamente o que disse à ela mais cedo quando eu estava chorando. Eu queria tê-la conhecido a um bom tempo atrás para mim poder dizer essas palavras quando ela tinha quinze anos.

"Eu sei Britt." Eu tentou rir. Ela pegou os pratos sujos e os levou para a pia. "Isso tudo aconteceu a tanto tempo atrás,já superei. E eu comecei alguns rumores perversos sobre Puck então acho que estamos quites. Mas," Ela olhou sobre seu ombro,"essa é uma das várias razões que Quinn e eu não temos noite do pijama ou algo assim. Seria horrível e estranho e nós nem teríamos nada legal para dizer uma para a outra."

"Você não ficou sem fazer nada quando estávamos na minha cama." Eu disse suavemente,só no caso de ela estar preocupada que sua mãe iria ouvir,mesmo que sua mãe estivesse escada a cima. Eu apenas senti que era importante deixá-la saber como eu me sentia sobre aquela noite e como incorreto era esse rumor sobre ela.

Mas ela ainda sim se virou para me encarar,com olhos arregalados. Ela olhou ao redor e depois para mim. Seu rosto estava começando a corar. E então ela se virou para a pia e continuou a lavar os pratos.

Isso foi fofo.

Na noite que fizemos coisas ela foi toda sexy e quente. Então na manhã seguinte ela foi doce e sorridente para mim. E agora ela estava nervosa. Eu nunca fiz alguém corar antes. Bem,eu fiz,mas não por fazer coisas sexy e depois conversar sobre elas.

Ela desligou a água e andou de volta para mim. "Eu nunca fiz aquilo." Ela tropeçou em suas palavras começando a brincar com a revista.

Eu não tinha certeza exatamente do que ela quis dizer. Eu tinha uma ideia,mas eu não sabia se ela quis dizer que ela nunca beijara o pescoço de alguém antes ou se ela nunca tinha beijado o pescoço de alguém enquanto essa pessoa se tocava.

Ela respondeu antes de eu nem precisar perguntar. "Com uma garota."

Perfeito. Eu não tive que perguntar. Toda a bagunça que eu estava tentando descobrir sozinha e depois perguntando para minha mãe,e depois sendo expulsa foi apenas inútil para conseguir uma resposta sem nem precisar perguntar. Mas as coisas acontecem por um motivo e eu preferia ficar aqui,com ela,em sua casa conseguindo essa resposta,do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Mesmo assim,eu me sentia como se tivesse pêgo a maneira difícil. Da próxima vez eu vou falar o que eu estava pensando ao invés de fazer essa bagunça toda.

"Para de me olhar desse jeito." Ela corou ainda mais. Mas eu podia ver o quão tensa ela estava,como se a maneira que eu respondesse e agisse agora iria determinar tudo. Sua mandíbula estava pressionada e ela estava parecendo aquelas pessoas nervosas que eventualmente,acabavam vomitando.

Eu amorteci minha expressão. Eu acho que eu estava sorrindo antes. "Desculpa." Eu sorri de novo,de qualquer maneira. Eu queria que ela estivesse bem e eu sabia que sorrir era a melhor maneira de fazer tudo melhorar e fazê-la se sentir bem sobre conversar.

"Você já ? "Ela sussurou. Ela parecia muito mais corada agora. Eu podia praticamente sentir sua garganta se apertar com as palavras. Mas também ela parecia diferente,quase como melhor. Meio que tudo o que ela precisava era conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa antes que sufocasse ela. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo ela tem segurado essa história sobre Puck ,ela e Quinn ? É uma prova de que ela é milhões de vezes mais forte que eu. E não consegui nem me preocupar sobre coisas antes de desistir e tentar perguntar a minha mãe. Ela vem segurando esse rumor por anos. As pessoas não sabiam,e eu não tinha certeza do porque não,mas são as pequenas coisas que podem mudar alguém.

"Não."

Ela fez a pergunta como se tivesse sido quase impossível de fazer,mas eu achei que não era nada demais. Foi apenas uma pergunta,e a resposta foi não,eu não fiz nada assim com uma garota ou já pensei sobre isso...até agora. Eu não acho que tem uma questão nesse mundo inteiro que pudesse me fazer sentir desconfortável ao redor dela.

"Podia ter me enganado." Ela provocou. Toda a tensão em suas palavras se foram.

Agora eu estava corando. Ela me pegou fora de guarda. Eu já tive garotos dizendo coisas muito mais sugestivas e sujas para mim e eu sequer me movi quando eles falaram. Tudo o que ela estava fazendo era brincadeira e eu estava corando como a pessoa mais boba do mundo.

"Quer mais alguma coisa Britt ? " Ela andou até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Ela mostrou-a para mim.

"Claro." Eu disse.

Ela voltou com 2 garrafas de água.

"Eu gosto quando você me chama de Britt. "Eu peguei a garrafa." Você precisa de um apelido."

"Não é um apelido,eu só sou muito preguiçosa de falar o seu nome inteiro." Ela rodou a tampa de sua garrafa.

"E se eu te chamar de ...San...ta. "Eu sorri.

Ela franziu a testa e torceu de volta a tampa. "Não."

"Santa."Eu estava sorrindo como uma idiota e ainda corada como uma bobona. Eu sabia. E eu sabia que ela conseguia ver.

Ela deu um passo em minha direção e apontou um dedo.

Recuei e disparei para trás do balcão,assim ele ficou entre nós.

Eu continuei a me mover para ela não chegar perto de mim." Eu amo Natal. E o grande saco do Santa(Papai Noel) "

Seu queixo caiu e ela suspirou uma risada. "Para." Ela estava sorrindo agora." Eu não sou Santa e eu não tenho um saco."

Ela começou a se mover mais rápida ao redor do balcão,então eu comecei a me afastar mais rápida também.

"Quer ouvir uma piada ? " Eu sorri.

Ela parou. "Tá legal." Ela cruzou os braços." Tudo para fazer você parar de me chamar de Santa."

"Eu não acredito em você."

"O que ? " Santana levantou as duas sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça pro lado.

"Você disse que nunca fez nada com garotas. Mas..." Eu cantei a palavra 'mas', "Santa sabe onde todas as garotas más moram."

De primeira ela ficou chocada pelo que eu disse. E então ela começou a correr ao redor do balcão tão rapidamente que a única maneira de fugir dela era se eu saísse da cozinha. Então eu saí. Eu corri pela sala de estar. Quando alcancei as escadas ela estava bem atrás de mim.

Eu gritei,porque ser perseguida em uma escada era a coisa mais assustadora do mundo. Mas era risada e grito ao mesmo tempo. Ela riu também. Sua mão quase pegou o meu braço,mas ela não foi rápida o bastante. Nós passamos pela escada e quando eu cheguei ao topo,corri para o seu quarto.

A porta estava aberta. Eu entrei em seu quarto e mergulhei em sua cama. Eu rolei e seus cobertores se enrolaram em mim. Eu estava rindo tanto. Eu senti a cama se mover quando ela pulou nela também. Ela engatinhou até ficar em cima de mim e começou a tentar puxar o cobertor para longe.

Eu estava me contorcendo e não conseguia respirar. Ela tirou o cobertor com facilidade e começou a beliscar os meus lados.

Eu gritei de novo.

"Shh" Ela riu,mas não parou de me beliscar.

Eu tentei rolar debaixo dela,mas com ela me prendendo e suas coxas posicionadas tão fortemente em torno dos meus quadris,eu não pude me mover.

"Eu vou fazer xixi." Eu forcei as palavras através de uma risada desesperada. Meu estômago estava dando cólicas de tanto rir.

"Sem mais Santa." Ela me beliscou de novo.

"Tudo bem" Eu contorci e segurei um grito. "Tudo bem. Sem mais Santa."

"Ok." Ela pulou de cima de mim e depois de cima da cama." Vai fazer xixi bobona."

Eu me sentei. Eu estava sem ar e minha boca estava doendo por sorrir largo e rir tanto. Eu sai da cama e a segui para seu closet. " Eu já fiz xixi."

Seus olhos se viraram rapidamente para mim.

Eu sorri de novo."Brincadeira. Eu não queria fazer xixi. É minha palavra de segurança...palavras."

"Bem," Ela abriu seu closet e entrou nele. "Se você estiver em uma situação onde precisa de uma palavra de segurança eu sugiro que você escolha algo um pouco mais sexy."

Eu não respondi,porque eu ainda estava encantada que ela tinha um closet e que poderia entrar nele. Era como se fosse outro quarto. Quase tão grande quanto meu quarto. Tinha sapatos por todos os cantos e ela tinha mais roupas do que minha família inteira combinada.

"Santana ?"Uma mulher falou da porta.

Eu virei meu rosto para ela e Santana colocou só a cabeça de fora do quarto.

"Sim mãe ? " Santana voltou ao closet.

"Apenas vim ver o que era todo aquele barulho." Sua mãe acenou em cumprimento a mim.

Eu percebi que eu podia responder." Santana me perseguiu pelas escadas. Desculpe por ter sido barulhenta. Eu esqueci."

"Tudo bem querida. E é bom te ver de novo. Tem algumas sobras lá embaixo se vocês garotas estiverem com fome." Sua mãe começou a sair até voltar de novo." E sua tia ainda está aqui. Marcus dormiu o dia todo então ele está acordado ouvindo nós duas conversar faz horas. Você se importa se eu mandar ele para cá? Conversa de adulto é provavelmente um pouco entediante para ele."

"Claro." Eu apenas resmungou.

Sua mãe saiu e então eu vi Santana começar a cavar por suas roupas. "Você quer por essas na cama ? "Ela pegou 4 caixas de jóias e as segurou para mim." Essas são as que eu pedi pro Marcus limpar outro dia."

"Posso olhar ? " Eu amava olhar as jóias de outras pessoas. Era como olhar em algo invisível. Você conseguia ver o que elas gostavam e ver o que as outras pessoas compraram para elas.

"Vai lá." Santana se virou e eu fui em direção à sua cama.

Antes de colocar meus joelhos na beira da cama eu já tinha aberto a primeira. Estava cheia de anéis. Dezenas e dezenas e dezenas deles. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu peguei alguns e os virei entre meus dedos. "Esses são bonitos."

Santana saiu do closet e ficou de joelhos próxima a mim. Ela se aproximou e pegou uma mão cheia de anéis. "Jesus,eu não vejo esses anéis a séculos."

A porta rangeu um pouco Marcus entrou. Ele estava arrastando um cobertor atrás de si e seu cabelo estava por todo canto. Ele derrubou o cobertor assim que me viu e correu. Ele ajoelhou-se do meu outro lado,mas levantou-se quando não conseguiu ver da cama. Ele estendeu o braço para pegar alguns anéis,mas Santana estapeou sua mão.

"De jeito nenhum." Ela apontou para ele." Pode olhar um de cada vez e depois mudar para olhar outro. Mas não quero que perca esses aqui."

"Era isso que eu estava fazendo !" Ele retrucou e então pegou apenas um anel.

Então eu avistei brincos. Eu coloquei todos os anéis de volta na caixa e agarrei eles. Eles eram pequenos arcos com uma jóia pequena e brilhante no meio. "Esses são legais." Eu disse em temor,e corri o meu polegar sobre a prata fria.

Santana esticou sua mão e eu lhe dei os brincos. De primeira eu pensei que ela estava pegando eles,porque ela não queria que eu os perdesse,ou porque esses eram os que ela estava procurando quando ela fez Marcus limpar suas caixas de jóias. Mas ela usou a ponta dos seus dedos na minha bochecha para tentar guiar minha cabeça a se aproximar mais dela. "Experimenta eles."

Eu não estava usando brincos,então ela os coloquei rapidamente. Ela virou sua parte de trás para a frente ficar para ela,segurou minha orelha entre seus dedos e então foi colocar o outro brinco.

"Como ficam ? " Eu perguntei. Eu estava passando meu polegar sobre o metal frio então ela não conseguia ver de verdade como eles ficavam.

"Perfeito." Ela respondeu sem nem me pedir para tirar os dedos.

Eu me virei para o seu priminho. "Você gostou deles ?"

"Sim." Ele acenou,mas voltou a brincar com o anel em sua mão.

Eu me levantei e fui até o espelho dela. Eles eram fofos. Pequenos arcos fofos. Eu me aproximei para mim poder ver tudo deles. Todos os meus brincos eram a mesma coisa. Esses eram incríveis e brilhantes.

Quando eu voltei para ela e me ajoelhei eu alcancei minha orelha para tirá-los.

"Não,"Santana agarrou meus pulsos e os afastou." Fica com eles." Ela não soltou meus pulsos até que minhas mãos estivessem descansando em sua caixa de jóia.

"Assim você não perde eles ?" Eu perguntei."

Ela bateu seu quadril no meu." Claro."

Nós olhamos pelo resto de suas jóias. Marcus não ouviu e continuou colocando todos os anéis em seu dedo de uma vez só. E então ele dormiu no chão assim Santana teve que carregá-lo de volta ao seu quarto. Quando ela voltou eu disse para ela que era legal ela ter quartos para as pessoas que nem mesmo moravam aqui. E então nós fomos para seu banheiro. Ela me deixou usar outra escova de dente e me disse que eu poderia ficar com ela em casa como reserva ou no carro,sempre que eu fosse dormir em lugares diferentes. E então eu perguntei se eu poderia deixar em sua casa só no caso de vir dormir de surpresa novamente.

Ela disse que sim.

Ela também me emprestou shorts para dormir já que minhas legs me deixariam super quente e suada. Nós nos arrastamos em sua cama e eu me aproximei dela. Eu deslizei um braço debaixo de suas costas então eu abracei seu corpo e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu amava o fato de que poderíamos fazer isso agora,e era só algo normal.

Ela brincava com o meu cabelo. Seus dedos giravam e o puxavam suavemente. "Eu posso te ensinar a fazer tranças,qualquer hora dessas." Ela murmurou." Assim você vai poder riscar da lista."

Eu acenei em seu peito ao invés de responder. Ela parecia tão cansada e eu não queria fazer um barulho e acordá-la. Eu fiquei feliz de não ter falado,porque ela adormeceu logo após. Ela foi a primeira a dormir dessa vez. Provavelmente porque já passava da meia noite e ela trabalhou o dia todo.

Eu apertei os meus olhos fechados e tentei não pensar sobre o que acontecera com a minha mãe. Eu me forcei a pensar sobre Santana,o que não era difícil de se fazer. Eu pensei sobre quando nos conhecemos e tentei descobrir porque ela me contou aquela história na cozinha. Eu queria que ela sorrisse o tempo todo e me machucava o fato de ela não poder. Eu nunca me senti tão mergulhada por uma pessoa e eu nunca quis tanto ficar ao redor de alguém. Eu queria ser sua melhor amiga,eu queria ter noites do pijama com ela para sempre,e eu queria tocá-la. Ela estava dormindo,embora,e mesmo que Rachel fosse um pouco doida com seus guias,eu acho que tem algumas coisas que eu queria fazer primeiro antes de algo acontecer de novo,assim como acontecera em minha cama.

Demorou um pouco,mas adormeci.

"Ei Britt." Santana balançou meu ombro.

Meu corpo estava tão cansado. Minha cabeça estava gentilmente latejando e eu não queria abrir meus olhos. Especialmente não queria abri-los se aquilo significasse que eu eventualmente teria que sair da cama da Santana. "Não." Eu gemi e rolei para que meu rosto pudesse mergulhar em travesseiros.

"Britt por favor" Ela esfregou pequenos círculos no meio das minhas costas." Você pode tomar banho aqui."

"Eu não quero." Eu falei em um travesseiro mas eu duvido que ela conseguira me ouvir. Ela realmente pensara que eu iria me mover logo agora ? Especialmente agora que ela estava acariciando minhas costas. Meu corpo começou a relaxar para mim dormir de novo. Essa era a melhor manhã de todas. Talvez ela pudesse acariciar minhas costas até eu dormir de novo.

"Britt." Ela suspirou." Logo meu pai vai chegar."

Eu tirei minha cabeça do travesseiro e olhei para ela. Demorou um segundo para meus olhos acordarem e limparem. Ela estava deitada em seu lado se sustentando com seu cotovelo. De novo,ela estava totalmente vestida,recem saída do chuveiro, e prfeita. Seu cabelo estava todo encaracolado e fofo e incrível. " Seu pai ? " Minha voz saíra sonolenta estalada.

Ela acenou e sorriu. O sorriso a fez parecer tão fraca e pequena. Me fez querer dar a ela o maior abraço que podia. Então eu me aproximei dela,apertei meu braço por debaixo dela,e me puxei para seu peito. Eu fechei meus olhos e usei a ponta dos meus dedos para empurrá-la para as costas.

Talvez agora ela iria me deixar voltar a dormir,porque ela estava me deixando abraçá-la por tanto tempo. Seu cabelo estava tocando minha nuca e sua blusa cheirava tão bem. Tinha o seu cheiro e fez minha boca salivar. Tudo o que pude pensar foi o primeiro dia que trabalhamos juntas quando ela me puxou para a sala dos fundos para arrumar minha roupa e como foi a primeira vez que ela chegara tão perto de mim,que eu não pude evitar em desejar tê-la mais ainda perto de mim.

A próxima coisa que fiz não foi planejada. Eu não esperava fazer isso. Eu apenas quis fazer,e agora parecia a hora perfeita.

Eu me afastei do abraço apenas um pouco,para poder me levantar e empurrar meus lábios nos dela.

Deveria ter sido apenas um selinho. E foi. Mas por um segundo eu senti seu corpo inteiro e sua garganta sugar todo o ar que ela tinha em sua boca. Ela não esperava isso,nem eu.

Foi muito rápido e muito inesperado para mim conseguir qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse implorar para fazer de novo.

Então eu fiz de novo. Eu me inclinei e a beijei novamente. Não foi um selinho dessa vez. Mas também não foi um beijo real. Foi simples e nossos lábios não se moveram.

Eu continuei porque eu estava surpreendida e animada ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava em pânico e era porque eu queria tanto,e estava rezando para que ela estivesse de boa com isso. Beijar nos lábios é um grande passo e talvez eu deveria ter perguntado.

Eu sabia que ela estava entrando em pânico também por que eu podia sentir seu coração bater em seu peito. Eu não sabia exatamente o por que de fazer isso ou o que ela estava pensando. Ela não se separou,embora.

Seus lábios eram gentis e mais suaves agora que estavam tocando os meus. Tocando-os e empurrando os meus nos dela me fez esquecer de como respirar e esquecer de onde eu estava. De começo eu não consegui perceber se isso estava certo,mas agora eu estava fechando os meus olhos e relaxando cada centímetro do meu corpo que não estava tocando sua boca.

É por isso que as pessoas fecham seus olhos enquanto beijam. Eu sempre pensei que era para que o beijo não ficasse estranho. Mas quando você beija alguém como Santana seu corpo inteiro força seus olhos a se fecharem. Coisas assim eram apenas naturais. E se você sonha com seus olhos fechados e chora com seus olhos fechados então é claro que você fecharia seus olhos quando esse tipo de beijo acontecesse. As melhores coisas acontecem com seus olhos fechados porque você precisa sentir tudo. Sonhar era imaginado,chorar era sentido,e esse beijo,era lindo e perfeito.

Eu puxei meus lábios de volta mas não me movi. Então quando eu falei eu,foi contra os seus lábios." Foi tão ruim assim ?" Eu perguntei. Eu não abri meus olhos,porque eu estava esperando que pudesse apenas beijá-la de novo.

_Knock. Knock._

Ela atirou-se da cama tão rapidamente que pareceu que alguém a eletrificou.

"Santana,querida." Um homem falou do outro lado da porta.

"Uh,estou trocando de roupa,Papa." Santana foi de fininho até a porta e segurou a maçaneta." Vou sair em um minuto."

"Já é um pouco tarde para estar ainda saindo do chuveiro." Seu pai respondeu. Eu olhei para o alarme ao lado da cama. 7:14. "Você não está com um garoto aí dentro,está ? "Ele não estava brincando ou provocando quando perguntou isso. O jeito que ele perguntou me deu calafrios.

"Não,"Ela forçou uma risada."Claro que não."

Ela se virou para mim,segurou um dedo como se dissesse 'só um segundo',e então saiu porta a fora. Ela a fechou atrás dela e eu ouvi ela conversar com seu pai em Espanhol por um tempo. De novo,eu desejei que tivesse lembrado algo da aula no ensino médio,mas eles estavam falando tão rápidos que eu acho que eu não conseguiria entender nada mesmo que falasse Espanhol.

Eu saí da cama e cruzei as mãos. Eu não tinha certeza para onde ir. E eu não tinha certeza porque ela apenas não disse que eu estava aqui. Ela era proibida de ter amigas ? Isso era bobo e nada a ver porque sua mãe sabia que eu estava aqui.

Santana se espremeu de volta para o quarto. Seu corpo parecia como se tivesse sido usado para saco de pancadas,mas não um saco de pancadas real. Apenas um imaginário que ninguém realmente dá um soco. Acho que ela se esqueceu que eu estava aqui,porque ela estava esfregando as palmas das mãos contra a testa por um tempo antes de olhar para mim.

"Você não pode ter amigas aqui ? " Eu perguntei e sentei de volta a cama.

"Nã dizer,sim." Ela se virou em seu quarto,como se estivesse procurando por algo,e então foi até sua janela." Eu apenas não queria que meu pai ficasse com a ideia errada."

Ideia errada ? O que isso deveria significar ? Como ele ficaria com uma ideia errada ? Ele não viu nada.

Ela falava para a janela enquanto dizia as coisas. "É que...apenas...Eu não chamo amigos para cá. Eu não queria que ele entrasse e você estivesse na minha cama,vestindo minhas roupas." Ela olhou pra mim.

Por que ela não disse ?Ela não queria que ele entrasse e visse nós nos beijando. Eu entendia isso. Claro que entendia. Eu não iria querer ninguém da minha família vendo isso. Não só porque ela é uma garota,mas porque essas coisas são privadas. Mas,eu acho que porque ela é uma garota,fazia as coisas um pouco diferentes. Muito diferentes.

"Meu pai entrou no meu quarto aquele dia." Dei ombros. Ele entrou sem nem mesmo esperar ver Santana,e ele ficou super de boa.

"Bem,meu Papa é...Eu apenas não quero que ele tenha uma ideia errada sobre você."

Eu me levantei." Ok. Então,você quer que eu vá embora ?" Eu olhei ao redor do seu quarto para ver o que eu poderia ter trazido,mas então me lembrei de que não trouxe nada." Eu não tenho carro mas posso andar."

"Não,não." Ela se apressou até mim." Quero dizer. Sim. Você precisa ir. Apenas por agora. Por um segundo. Não quero que se envolva em nada e eu não quero que ele converse com você. Mas você não precisa andar. Meu Papa foi para sua loja. Ele disse que volta em 30 minutos. Eu posso ligar para...Quinn ? "Ela encolheu-se ao dizer o nome de Quinn.

Eu estava tão confusa. Eu não queria deixá-la. Parecia errado deixá-la,especialmente já que ela estava agindo como uma espécie de frenética. A voz de seu pai me deixou no limite. Eu não sabia se tudo seria diferente se eu não tivesse beijado-a. Ela me deixaria conhecer o pai dela e conversar com ele ?

"Ok." Eu concordei e tentei não fazer uma careta.

"Ok." Ela suspirou e sorriu e começou a andar comigo até sua porta. " Tome um banho e eu vou te emprestar algumas roupas. E eu vou ligar para Quinn enquanto você estiver no banheiro. Ela já deve estar acordada. Essa menina é como um relógio ambulante."

Eu deixei ela me guiar até o banheiro. Ela me mostrou onde estava tudo e até ligou o chuveiro para mim. E ela disse que ela iria me trazer algumas roupas e deixá-las no balcão.

Eu tomei banho tão rápido quanto pude. Eu acho que só foi 5 minutos. Meu coração estava latejando tão forte. Eu ficava imaginando seu pai atravessando a porta e me flagrando.

Quando eu sai ela deitou um monte de roupas diferentes pelo balcão. Saias,shorts,jeans,regatas e um vestido. Tinha até maquiagem para mim. Eu não uso muita maquiagem para começo de tudo então eu apenas usei seu lápis de olho e uma máscara.

Então eu coloquei o vestido,porque provavelmente era melhor que eu pegasse apenas uma parte de sua roupa ao invés de duas. Mas então eu me lembrei que meus únicos sapatos eram botas de chuva. Eu acho que botas de chuva não cairíam bem com nenhuma roupa que ela colocara ali,então eu fiquei com o vestido.

Quando eu abri a porta Santana estava esperando do lado de fora. Ela também estava com meus sapatos. "Seus pés são um pouco maiores que os meus. Eu não acho que algum sapato meu vai caber." Ela colocou no chão as minhas botas.

Eu entrei nelas." Tudo bem. Botas são legais."

"É sexta feira,então você vai ter que trocar no trabalho de qualquer modo. Nós vamos fazer aquela coisa de líderes de torcida hoje a noite." Ela colocou sua mão no meu ombro e começou a me guiar para as escadas." Quinn está aqui. Ela está aqui em frente,no carro."

"Okie dokie." Eu disse assim que começamos a descer as escadas. Nós estávamos indo rápidas. Eu tive certeza em olhar cada passo que eu dava,pois minhas botas eram meio desajeitadas e eu não queria escorregar.

"E Britt. Eu sinto muito." Ela me guiou até a cozinha ao invés da porta da frente. " Eu sinto muito muito mesmo. Você não fez nada de errado. Te vejo no trabalho daqui a uma hora. Eu espero que fique tudo bem."

"Tá tudo bem." Eu disse.

A maneira que ela estava falando e agindo e me apressando me lembrou daquela noite que ela ficara na minha casa e aquele sentimento que tive quando pensei que ela iria ver o meu banheiro sujo. O pai dela era apenas uma versão de um banheiro sujo.

Nós paramos no balcão e ela me deu um iogurte,uma colher,e uma banana.

Eu entendia. Digo,eu preferiria ficar aqui,com ela,mas eu entendia. Eu estava apenas confusa. Ela continuava falando que ela sentia muito e agindo como se isso fosse sua culpa,mas eu sentia como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu não deveria ter beijado-a e deixado ela em pânico.

"Eu não estou te expulsando. E você pode voltar hoje a noite." Santana disse.

"Santana." A voz do pai dela cresceu pela casa.

Ela ficou rígida,agarrou meu braço,e começou a me direcionar até a porta da frente. Ela parecia assustada. Não foi a mesma expressão que ela teve quando ele bateu na porta do quarto. Ela estava completamente apavorada.

Vendo-a desse jeito começara a me assustar,e a ficar com medo por ela. O que ele estava fazendo aqui ? O que o Marcus quis dizer ao comentar que ele era um valentão ? Ele não iria dizer nada ou fazer algo para ela,iria ?

Eu parei quando ela alcançou a porta da frente. " Eu quero ficar." Eu exigi. Eu não podia segurar por mais tempo. Eu não sabia porque estávamos entrando em pânico. Eu não sabia de nada,exceto de que eu havia beijado-a e eu gostei e agora seu pai estava aqui e ele era assustador.

"Não." Santana abriu a porta,agarrou meu braço e me empurrou para a varanda. Ela fechou a porta atrás de nós.

"Mas eu quero,Santana." Eu tentei argumentar com ela. Ela nem estava escutando." Eu não vou ir embora." Eu plantei meus pés na varanda.

"Eu não quero que fique. Você vai piorar as coisas." Ela retrucou. "Vai. Quinn já está te esperando. Não faça ela esperar." Ela apontou para a direção da rua.

Eu olhei e Quinn estava esperando. O carro amarelo quase me cegou. Eu olhei de volta para Santana. Seus olhos estavam tão arregalados e tão perdidos. Eu não podia dizer se ela estava prestes a gritar comigo de novo e pedir para mim ir ou se ela iria me envolver em um grande abraço e pedir desculpas.

Meus lábios tremeram. Eu os fiz parar. Ela já me vira chorar uma vez e eu não iria fazer isso de novo. Mas eu não choraria porque ela disse que queria que eu fosse embora. Claro,isso fazia parte. Machucaria se qualquer pessoa dissesse isso. Eu só estava tão confusa. O que eu iria piorar ? Porque ela não iria nem me deixar tentar conversar com o pai dela ?

Mas parte de mim sabia que o desespero e a imploração dela eram por uma razão. Ela não iria fazer isso se não tivesse um bom motivo. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era o seu pai. Isso que a estava fazendo enlouquecer. Isso era o que a fez chorar quando eu a vi pela primeira vez. E era por isso que eu queria ficar.

Mas eu não queria fazê-la dizer de novo. Ela já me pediu,e então me implorou. E eu com certeza não queria fazer nada piorar.

Então eu me virei e saí. Eu dei dois passos antes de me virar para ela,lhe entregar sua colher e fazê-la pegar. Eu levei a banana e o iogurte comigo,porque você não pode devolver comida.

E então eu comecei a andar até o carro da Quinn. A porta da frente da casa da Santana se abriu e fechou antes de eu ter chegado na metade do caminho até Quinn.

Eu não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em uma explicação. Santana iria trabalhar logo. Eu iria vê-la,então. Ficaria tudo legal. Eu sabia que ficaria tudo bem. Talvez eu não deveria ter beijado-a,embora. Eu não devolveria aquele sentimento por nada,mas talvez eu deveria ter apenas esperado. Eu odiei o fato de não ser nem capaz de pensar sobre isso antes de ter feito e que ela nem teve a chance de me dizer se estava tudo bem com isso.

Quando cheguei ao carro da Quinn ela estava toda sorridente. Mas eu não consegui me fazer sorrir de volta. Eu abri a porta e entrei no banco do passageiro. E mesmo que minha barriga estivesse resmungando eu não abri o iogurte ou a banana. Eu apenas coloquei eles no meu colo.

"Você disse que estava bem no celular ontem a noite. Eu não acredito mais em você." Quinn me olhou por cima do ombro e seguiu para a rua. Acho que ela não viu eu e Santana na varanda. Mas de novo,o jardim da frente da Santana era enorme e o carro da Quinn estava bem longe.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse. Minha voz saiu sem emoção.

"Bem,coloca seu cinto e me conte o que há de errado." Quinn disse e completamente ignorou o que eu disse sobre estar bem. "E o que ? Santana tem algo melhor para fazer do que te levar para o trabalho com ela ? " Ela balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. " Não que eu me importe,porque estou feliz que ela tenha ligado." Ela fez questão de que eu visse seu sorriso,eu acho que ela fez só para me afirmar que ela não teve que fazer muito esforço para vir me buscar.

Quinn era legal e eu não deveria estar tão mal humorada assim quando ela saiu do seu caminho normal para me pegar. Então eu me endireitei,coloquei meu cinto por cima do ombro e o encaixei. "Santana só teve que conversar com o pai dela." Eu disse.

Eu não queria dizer nada sobre Santana,porque beijar era algo pessoal. E as coisas sobre o pai dela eram pessoais. Muitas coisas já saíram de uma vez só e assim parecia seguro em dizer.

Quinn fez uma curva. Ela olhou para mim como se ela não acreditasse em mim e então olhou para frente. E então ela olhou de novo para mim e eu não pude dizer o que ela sabia ou o que ela quis dizer com aquele olhar. "Oh." Foi tudo que ela disse. E então ela não me questionou mais.

Eu fiquei grata que o assunto acabara ali. Eu não queria ter que mentir para Quinn,porque eu era a pior mentirosa e provavelmente era incapaz de fazer isso. Mas eu não queria dizer demais e eu não tinha certeza o que era demais. Eu não sabia nada. Eu não sabia se foi o certo eu ter ido embora. acho. Quero dizer. Santana quis que eu fosse. Mas se ela não aparecer hoje no trabalho na hora certa então eu iria voltar direto para sua casa.

Quando Quinn e eu chegamos ao trabalho,Mercedes já estava lá com Tina. Elas estavam nos fundos colocando suas estava vestindo uma roupa de líder de torcida toda preta,o que era totalmente incrível. Ela meio que parecia uma líder de torcida zumbi,menos toda a maquiagem de zumbi.

Eu coloquei a minha com Quinn. Blusa vermelha e branca,saia vermelha,tênis brancos,e nós duas colocamos nossos cabelos em rabo de cavalos apertados. Me lembrou muito do ensino médio,exceto que nossas roupas não eram dessa cor. E Quinn pareceu totalmente como ela estava no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Mercedes andou até mim assim que Quinn saíra. "Primeiro de tudo,eu não vou nem perguntar o porque ou como você apareceu com Quinn. Digo,você levou essa coisa para um outro nível. Eu te aplaudo garota. E se eu não estou enganada você tem ambas,Santana e Quinn,lutando por sua atenção."

Eu me virei para Mercedes. Foi a primeira vez que sorri desde que saí da casa de Santana." Legal."

"Segundo," Ela levantou sua mão e tocou minhas orelhas." Onde diabos você conseguiu esses aqui ? Eles estavam brilhando do outro lado da sala ."

Eu me esqueci dos brincos de Santana. Eu coloquei ambas minhas mãos nas orelhas só para ter certeza de que ainda estava com eles. "Brilhando ?

"Esses diamantes estão cegando. O segundo que você entrou com essas pedras em suas orelhas,iluminou o lugar inteiro."

Pedras? Mas eles eram arcos..." Eles são arcos"

Mercedes balançou a cabeça e se inclinou um pouco mais próxima. "São lindos. Menina," Ela se inclinou de volta e colocou suas mãos em seus quadris." Quem te deu eles ? "

"Ninguém me deu eles." Eu me virei para olhar ela. Ela tinha o canto de seu lábio levanatado,e eu acho que elas estava esperando para mim falar sobre meu admirador secreto. Espera. Eu pausei. E eu olhei ao redor. Santana era segredo. Segredo por enquanto.

Mas qualquer pensamento sobre Santana agora fazia minha barriga se revirar e não naquela reviravolta como ela me fez sentir outra noite. Eu sentia como se eu tivesse feito algo errado e eu não sabia exatamente o que eu tinha feito,mas eu estava certa de que eu fiz tudo errado.

"Então onde você conseguiu eles." Mercedes continuou a me perguntar. " Porque desse tipo não é barato."

"Santana me emprestou." Eu dei ombros.

Mercedes jogou suas mãos no ar. " Eu desisto. Eu não tenho ideia de como você consegue,mas eu desisto." Ela franziu os lábios e em seguida se sentou e me observou amarrar os sapatos. " Você está bem ? "

Eu fiquei um pouco chocada que ela perguntou isso. Estava tão óbvio ? "To bem." Dei ombros. E eu estava bem. Só preocupada com Santana. Eu queria que ela estivesse bem.

"Ok..."Ela pareceu um pouco hesitante."Você só está parecendo um pouco aérea." Mercedes se levantou. "Oh.E não se esqueça sobre nós,pessoinhas. "Ela provocou e piscou para mim. "Eu sei que você está amando toda essa atenção,mas se você continuar ganhando presentes como esses não se esqueça de que eu não ligo em ganha-los caso não queira." Mercedes saíra antes que eu pudesse dizer algo.

Eu queria continuar a conversar e segui-la,mas eu ainda não pude desligar meus pensamentos em Santana. E então eu me lembrei que eu estava esperando por ela.

Eu corri dos fundos,passei pelo salão principal e sentei,em frente ao estacionamento até nossos turnos começarem. Ela tinha 10 minutos para chegar aqui.


	11. The Scientist

The scientist

Eu não conseguia entender. O quanto mais eu ficava sentada com meus olhos espremidos e bem fechados,e o quanto mais eu empurrava meus dedos em minhas têmporas,mais eu ficava confusa. Santana tinha ficado triste pelo pai dela não aparecer no jantar naquela noite,mas ela quase pirou quando ele apareceu hoje na casa dela. Estava faltando algo e eu sentia como se isso fosse óbvio.

Eu sabia que só estava sentada ali por alguns minutos,mas parecia uma eternidade. Eu queria ela aqui. Eu queria que ela ficasse bem e eu queria entrar com ela e assistir ela se trocar para o uniforme de líder de torcida,porque eu sabia que ela iria ficar super fofa.

A porta atrás de mim se abriu e eu ouvi os sapatos de alguém clicando em minha direção. Eu nem mesmo olhei. Eu continuei com meus joelhos enrolados ao meu peito e mantive meus dedos pressionados nos lados de minha cabeça,porque senti como se eu mudasse eles,então todos os meus pensamentos iriam cair e eu ficaria ainda mais confusa.

"Brittany ? "Era Rachel. "Por que você está aqui ? Precisamos começar a arrumar." Ela parou atrás de mim.

Eu não respondi imediatamente,porque eu não queria me levantar e entrar para o trabalho. Eu não seria capaz de trabalhar ou me concentrar,porque parecia que tudo estava desmoronando da minha cabeça e eu não podia fazer nada para parar. Eu não podia descobrir porque Santana quis que eu fosse embora ou se o beijo não causara problemas. E eu não conseguia nem mesmo descobrir o que aconteceu com minha própria mãe. Eu sou tão patética.

"Vou entrar em um segundo. " Eu murmurei. Meus olhos estavam colados à rua e implorando para avistar um carro brilhante e vermelho.

"Está de ressaca ? "Ela questionou. " Talvez você deva ir para o banheiro. Eu sei que ar fresco ajuda,mas talvez se você espirrar um pouco de água gelada em seu rosto..."

"Não estou de ressaca." Eu respondi. Eu podia sentir o quão pesada minhas palavras estavam sendo e como desconectada eu estava falando. Eu geralmente só penso em uma coisa de uma vez,e essa coisa agora é Santana. Eu me virei e olhei para Rachel. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estivesse sendo rude. "Vou entrar em um segundo. Eu só quero esperar por Santana."

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram." Eu tenho certeza que Santana consegue achar o caminho até lá dentro. " Rachel deu um passo em minha direção e colocou sua mão no me ombro. " Vamos entrar." Ela sorriu e fez um gesto para mim segui-la. "Você pode me ajudar a por aquele uniforme ridículo."

"Por favor Rachel. Apenas um segundo." Eu disse." Estou esperando por Santana."

Ela espremeu os lábios e juntou as sobrancelhas novamente. Mas ela não pediu para mim entrar de novo. Ela apenas disse que tudo bem,deu um tapinha no meu ombro,mas não entrou porque Quinn havia acabado de sair.

"Então aqui é onde todas as crianças legais se escondem. "Quinn falou." Se eu soubesse,eu teria parado de dobrar guardanapos a um bom tempo atrás.

Eu olhei de volta para a rua. Eu não queria perder o carro de Santana quando chegasse.

Rachel falou por nós. " Eu só estava vendo se Brittany queria entrar e me ajudar."

Meu coração pulou quando vi um carro vermelho,mas não era o de Santana.

"Tenho certeza que Brittany amaria entrar com você Rachel" Quinn zombou e eu pude praticamente ver ela revirar os olhos sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

Rachel bufou,seus sapatos clicaram para longe,e então a porta atrás de mim se abriu e se fechou.

Eu nem notei Quinn se sentando ao meu lado,não até ela falar." O que está fazendo aqui ? "Sua voz estava tão mais suave do que a alguns segundos atrás. Era como se ela estivesse falando para mim,apenas para mim.

"Esperando por Santana." Eu olhei para ela e então voltei para a rua. Em outra situação,nós duas sentadas ali vestindo os uniformes identicos de líderes de torcida seria super divertido e animador. Eu amava quando amigos vestiam coisas combinando. Fazia eles parecerem que eram melhores amigos ainda.

Quinn suspirou e então levantou-se para apenas ajoelhar-se em minha frente. Ela estava bloqueando a rua,mas seus olhos conseguiram minha atenção. Eles eram tão grandes e glamurosos e bonitos. Ela colocou as duas mãos em meus joelhos. "Santana vai ficar bem."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. A Quinn sabia das coisas ? Com certeza parecia que ela sabia mais que eu. Claro,todo mundo sabia mais que eu. Mas Quinn continuou falando e eu acho que foi porque eu parecia confusa e insegura.

"Santana sempre conseguiu chegar até a escola quando estávamos no ensino médio e ela sempre consegue chegar ao trabalho. Ela vai ficar bem." Quinn parecia tão certa e tão firme que melhorou meus medos apenas um pouco. Não muito,mas o suficiente para impedir minha cabeça de explodir.

"Então o pai dela está bem ?" Eu perguntei tão suave,porque agora apenas parecia que essa conversa deveria acontecer somente entre ela e eu.

Quinn deu ombros." Acho que sim. Como eu disse,ela sempre fica bem." Quinn se levantou e então se sentou ao meu lado de novo. Ela descansou o queixo em seus pulsos e continuou. "É meio vergonhoso,mas mesmo que todo mundo pense que eu e Santana somos boas amigas,nós não somos. Eu nunca nem fui na casa dela. Excluindo hoje,quando te peguei,é claro."

Eu sabia que eu fiquei chocada quando ela disse isso. Eu tinha pensado que elas não eram tão próximas quando as conheci,mas não tinha esperado Quinn dizendo isso. E então me senti mal,porque eu apenas conheci Santana um pouco menos que uma semana e eu não queria que Quinn pensasse que eu estivesse roubando a amiga dela. Eu não estava roubando." Você está triste porque eu estava lá ? "

Ela riu,olhou para longe,e quando voltou para me olhar ela ainda estava sorrindo. "Não,querida. Parte do motivo de eu nunca ir na casa dela é porque eu nunca iria querer ir lá nem em milhões de anos." Ela espremeu seu sorriso com os lábios e então colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Você precisa ser cuidadosa. Você é a garota mais doce que conheço e estou preocupada que Santana vá passar por cima de você. "

Eu fechei minha cara em defesa. "Não,ela não vai." Eu não gritei,mas eu falei de um jeito para ela saber que eu estava sendo séria.

Os ombros de Quinn caíram e ela retirou sua mão. "Não quis dizer assim. Eu acho. Eu só estou dizendo que eu a conheço desde que éramos pequenas e eu nunca fui capaz de confiar nela. Ela não me conta as coisas,ela não pede por favores...De novo,excluindo essa manhã e você. Talvez eu esteja errada. E eu posso estar um pouco errada sobre ela se você estava na casa dela,passando a noite,mas Santana nunca foi uma pessoa que eu pudesse confiar."

Quinn estava completamente errada sobre ela. Santana era apenas difícil de se ver para algumas pessoas.

"Só não quero ver você machucada. Mas,como eu disse,talvez eu esteja errada."

Eu não tinha certeza do porque da preocupação de Quinn. Claro que Santana não seria malvada comigo ou passaria por cima de mim. E é claro que eu podia confiar nela. Não era nem uma pergunta. Mas era legal da parte da Quinn se preocupar comigo,e eu acho que ela tinha motivo por não poder confiar em Santana,já que Santana dormiu com Puck.

"Eu não vou me machucar. Promeot." Eu sorri para tranquilizá-la.

E então o carro de Santana chegou ao estacionamento. Eu pulei de onde estava sentada. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido e eu fiquei tão animada. Eu podia me sentir sorrindo. Não conseguia nem me lembrar de alguma vez que fiquei tão animada assim. Eu não sabia se esperava ela andar até mim,ou se eu deveria ir até ela. Mas eu decidi esperar.

Quinn se levantou ao meu lado e ligou seu braço no meu. Me fez sorrir ainda mais. Ela era tão legal. Eu podia ver o porque da Quinn e da Santana não gostarem uma da outra e eu acho que era porque elas eram tão similares. Duas pessoas iguais não conseguem ficar na mesma pedra.

_Ela está aqui ! Ela está aqui ! Ela está aqui !_ Era a única coisa que eu podia pensar e me fez tão feliz. Eu ainda estava um pouco nervosa em perguntar para ela sobre seu pai e perguntar sobre o beijo. Santana estando aqui fez meu coração se sentir tão grande. Eu não conseguia nem me lembrar de outro alguém me fazendo sentir desse jeito.

Tudo parecia bem.

Na verdade,eu não perguntaria nada daquelas coisas agora. Aquelas coisas eram para uma conversa privada apenas.

Santana me viu quando ela saiu do carro. Eu acenei para ela,mas continuei onde estava. Eu não queria pular para cima e para baixo, e começar a agir como louca. Ela acenou de volta. E o quanto mais ela se aproximava,mais meu sorriso crescia. Mas então eu vi que ela não estava sorrindo,eu senti minha expressão cair.

"Oi." Eu a cumprimentei quando ela parou na minha frente.

Santana olhou de mim para Quinn e quando ela olhou para Quinn ela deu para ela o olhar mais sujo. Eu esperava que elas não começassem a se socarem.

Eu apontei para a calçada." Sente conosco." Eu tentei sorrir para ela mas eu não consegui. Eu continuei pensando sobre o que aconteceu na casa dela e aquela sensação que tinha me dado. Isso me fez sentir tão incerta e agora que Quinn estava aqui,eu não poderia perguntar a ela sobre isso.

Santana não se moveu. "Brittany,eu não posso." Ela olhou de mim para Quinn e então de volta para mim."...Eu preciso me trocar." Ela colocou seus lábios em sua boca. Seus olhos começaram a ler meu rosto. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava procurando,mas tudo bem,porque eu queria mostrar a ela tudo e ela poderia olhar para mim de qualquer jeito ou como quisesse.

Quando Santana não disse mais nada,Quinn falou. " Vamos entrar." Quinn começou a andar comigo e me colocou em direção a porta.

Eu busquei pela mão de Santana e a agarrei. Quinn puxou-me pela porta da frente,e eu puxei Santana, a qual tentava esconder seu sorriso.

Quando entramos,Rachel e Tina estavam nas cabines dobrando guardanapos. Mercedes estava de pé no pódio da frente. Seus olhos atravessaram por todas nós e então finalmente moveram-se para mim. Ela sorriu,revirou os olhos,e então se virou e andou até Rachel e Tina.

Santana soltou minha mão." Vou me trocar."

E então ela começou a se afastar. Eu queria segui-la. De novo. Eu sempre queria segui-la. Mas eu não queria deixar Quinn e eu poderia esperar a Santana voltar. Tudo ficaria bem. Santana apareceu e ela não parecia como se estivesse machucada ou como se tivesse chorado. E até Quinn dizendo que ela sempre aparecia,ajudou.

"Cachinhos de ouro." A voz de Holly disparou através dos alto-falantes. Os olhos de todo mundo se viraram em direção ao palco. Holly estava lá segurando o microfone em sua boca. Ela apontou para nós." Vem ensaiar sua música. "

Ela não estava falando comigo,porque eu não cantava. Quinn tirou o seu braço do meu. "Você quer vir comigo e me ajudar ? "

No palco ? " Uh," Minhas duas sobrancelhas se levantaram," Eu não canto. E eu não sei como ajudar."

"Bobagem" Quinn riu.

"E eu quero conversar com Santana." Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro,para a porta de vai e vem atrás do bar.

Quando eu olhei de volta,Quinn não estava revirando os olhos ou me olhando de um jeito sujo. Ela me olhava como uma mãe olharia,quando elas sabem que devem deixar você tomar suas próprias decisões,mesmo que não sejem as certas. "Okay." Ela deu ombros e seguiu.

Eu me virei e tive que me forçar não correr até Santana. Eu apertei todos os músculos do meu corpo e andei até os fundos. Will estava no bar e eu acenei para ele. Ele disse algo sobre estar animado para essa noite e que iria ser movimentado. Eu disse a ele que era porque todos os homens mais velhos e bêbados iriam fingir que líderes de torcida menores de idade estavam dando bebidas para eles e servindo eles.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho. "Claro."

"Está ansioso para amanhã ? "Eu prguntei e parei na porta antes que eu fosse para os fundos. "Mesmo que não seja o Dia dos Namorados."

"Eu estou." Ele me olhou por cima do ombro. " Silly Love Songs é a nossa noite mais movimentada."

Eu não entendia o porque. Eu não trabalhei em uma,eu acho,mas todo mundo iria ficar todo arrumado para o Dia dos Namorados,mesmo que não fosse nem mesmo no mês,e a noite seria sobre estar solteiro. Alguma das garotas estavam pensando em cantar músicas sobre coração partido e outras iriam apenas cantar sobre amor de verdade. O que derrotava todo o propósito,porque se todo mundo estava solteiro então porque eles iriam vir ouvir músicas de amor. Isso seria depressivo.

Eu estava apenas animada porque eu iria me vestir como uma enfermeira. Maioria das garotas iriam se vestir como Cupidos,mas eu descobri que eu poderia apenas dizer às pessoas que eu iria curar os corações partidos.

"Legal." Eu sorri para ele e então me apressei para os fundos.

Segui o caminho para nossa sala de intervalo e bati na porta. "Santana,sou eu. Está pelada ? Posso entrar ?"

Teve alguns movimentos vindo de dentro,mas quando ela abriu a porta ela estava vestindo o uniforme. "Você está super quente." Eu disparei. Minha parte favorita era a saia plissada. Eu me inclinei e brinquei com a saia dela,antes de me inclinar de volta e olhar para ela.

"Me desculpa." Ela espiou ao redor para ver se alguém mais estava aqui,mas estava apenas eu. "Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido."

"Okay."Eu disse,não porque estava tudo ok,mas porque eu não tinha mais nada para dizer. Ela não precisava se desculpar." Você não precisa se desculpar. "Pelo que ela estava se desculpando ? Eu fui a que beijou ela. Espera. Foi isso que ela quis dizer quando ela disse que não deveria ter acontecido ? Meu coração começou a cair.

"Eu não esperava que meu pai aparecesse. É apenas isso." Ela falou como se ela estivesse preparada para isso.

"Então você não quer que ele me veja ? "Eu perguntei. "Ele foi mau para você ? "

E agora parecia que o discurso preparado dela havia explodido para fora da janela e seu rosto estava confuso e nervoso e inseguro. "Não. Sim. Espera,não. Não,eu estou bem." Ela acenou com a mão para expulsar o assunto,mas apenas me fez pensar ainda mais sobre o que deve ter acontecido. " Minha família gosta de você. "Ela sorriu. "Tudo com o meu pai agora é apenas um pouco confuso."

Eu podia sentir que essa conversa era inquietante. Não de uma maneira ruim. Apenas não tinha certeza do que ela iria dizer e eu tinha tantas perguntas. Se ela estava ok com o pai dela,então por que ela pareceu tão assustada ? "Você tem medo do seu pai ? "

"O que ? "Ela riu. Foi falso. Fez meu coração que já estava afundado,cair por completo. Parecia que alguém tivesse sugado todo meu corpo seco a partir dos meus ossos. Acho que foi por causa da maneira que a Santana tentou parecer não ter medo,sem ter que mentir para mim."Britt." Ela revirou os olhos." Eu estou bem. Eu apenas fiquei surpresa que ele apareceu."

"E você não queria que ele pensasse que estávamos nos beijando ?" Eu sussurrei suavemente. Seus olhos se arregalaram. " Tá tudo bem. As vezes é bom esconder coisas. A menos que não esteja tudo bem e que você não quis que eu fizesse aquilo,porque se é isso então nós podemos apenas esquecer. Eu não queria te confundir. Eu deveria ter pedido. " Eu podia sentir meu lábio começar a tremer de novo e eu acho que era porque ela não estava me interrompendo. Ela estava apenas me deixando falar. " Eu queria fazer aquilo. E sim,eu sei que não é normal para garotas fazerem isso,mas eu não ligo. E se é por isso que você me escondeu do seu pai então tudo bem também. Eu entendo. "

Ela não estava dizendo nada. Nada. Ela estava apenas me olhando. Eu acho que ela nem estava respirando.

Eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha. Droga. Agora eu me sentia estúpida. Eu estava chorando na frente dela e eu não podia sequer imaginar o porquê. Bati a mão no meu rosto e enxuguei a lágrima e então cruzei os braços sobre o peito e os apertei tão forte quanto como estava fazendo antes,para que meus pensamentos não saíssem de minha cabeça,mas agora eu sentia como se os meus interiores fossem cair.

"Me desculpa." Eu limpei outra lágrima e comecei a me virar.

Ela buscou por mim e agarrou meu cotovelo. Quando eu olhei de volta a ela,ela ainda não estava falando nada. Eu acho que ela não podia pensar em nada para dizer e era provavelmente porque eu disse coisas demais. "Tá tudo bem. Te vejo lá fora. " Eu disse a ela.

Eu tentei empurrar o que tinha acabado de acontecer para longe de mim,porque era bobo. Eu não deveria estar chorando por causa disso. Eu não chorava por coisas assim. Eu nem sequer chorava. E agora em menos de 24 horas ela já tinha me visto chorar 2 vezes,e me visto chorar 3 vezes em apenas uma semana. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse em me entender ou entender o que tinha de errado comigo,porque eu nem sequer fazia sentido para mim mesma.

Eu escorreguei meu cotevelo de sua mão,e saí. Eu apertei meus olhos para tirar o resto das lágrimas e as limpei. Se eu me sentia assim,eu não poderia nem começar a imaginar como ela se sentia. Ela não apenas tinha que se preocupar com o que toda essa coisas significavam entre nós,mas agora ela iria ficar preocupada sobre como lidar comigo.

Eu fui até o banheiro antes de voltar para lá fora. Minha maquiagem não estava muito ruim. Eu não chorei bastante. Apenas o suficiente para deixar algumas lágrimas escaparem. Eu esperei até que meus olhos não parecessem brilhantes e então voltei para o bar. Eu iria ao palco ajudar Quinn,mas ela já estava sentada na cabine com o resto das garotas. Até Holly estava dobrando guardanapos. Santana não,embora.

Nós com certeza dobramos muitos guardanapos...

Talvez porque a única dobrando era a Rachel e o resto estava apenas conversando.

Holly me viu primeiro. "Aí está você. " Ela acenou para mim me sentar e me juntar a elas. Todo mundo se moveu na cabine e eu ajeitei para sentar perto da Quinn. "Olha para vocês duas." Holly sorriu para mim e Quinn. "Um sonho de gêmas se realizou."

Quinn riu.

Eu queria dizer algo,mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era sorrir. Mas ainda sim,parecia que todos meus sentimentos haviam ficado com Santana e agora eu me sentia como uma robô.

As garotas conversavam e eu foquei em dobrar. Isso até Quinn bater no meu ombro e apontar para Holly. Eu olhei para cima e todas estavam me encarando.

Quinn repetiu algo que eu deveria ter perdido. "Holly perguntou sobre seus brincos."

Eu olhei com os olhos arregalados para Holly,esperando que ela pelo menos repetisse a pergunta.

Holly repetiu a pergunta. "Quem é o homem de sorte que lhe deu esses ? São super lindos. "

Eu olhei para Mercedes. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas e parecia que um milhão de coisas estavam passando por sua mente. Eu não queria que ela pegasse a ideia errada ou assumisse algo então eu esclareci.

"Santana me emprestou. "Eu sorri na memória e em como seu priminho continuou pegando anéis quando Santana não estava olhando e os colocando em seus dedos. "Para que ela não os perdesse."

"Ela sabe que você é propensa a perder tudo ?" Rachel olhou para cima. "Porque eu ainda preciso da minha câmera de volta. E meu suéter que te emprestei outra noite,o qual eu ainda não tenho certeza de como você o perdeu já que estava no seu corpo."

Eu meio que fiquei aliviada por Rachel dizer aquilo. Geralmente ela dizia coisas que eu não queria que ela dissesse,mas mesmo que ela não tivesse a intenção,foi legal por ela ter mudado de assunto. Eu gostava de conversar sobre Santana,mas agora a conversa estava fácil porque eu não precisava me explicar ou explicar Santana. Não precisava ter uma explicação para algumas coisas,mesmo que todo mundo sempre parecia pensar que tinha que ter. Algumas coisas só são do jeito que são.

"Ela provavelmente perdeu seu suéter por que devia ser feio." Quinn falou. Isso tornou ainda mais fácil. Agora eu nem precisava falar ou pensar. Poderia apenas dobrar guardanapos. " Ela fez um favor para você. Acredite."

"Ei." A voz da Santana interrompeu a mesa inteira. Quando eu olhei para cima ela nem estava me olhando. Ela estava olhando para Tina. Ela notou a mesa encarando-a e olhou para todo mundo menos para mim. Ela revirou os olhos. "Então,_Tina_. Preciso que ensaie uma música comigo."

Eu olhei para Tina. Ela parecia totalmente surpresa. Mas ela não disse não. Ela deslizou para fora da cabine e seguiu com Santana para o palco.

"Uh," Rachel se virou após assistir as duas no palco. "A Santana sabe que ela não está na programação para cantar hoje a noite ? " Ela deixou cair seu guardanapo. " Me deixe sair. "Ela ordenou para Mercedes. "Rápido."

Mercedes deslizou para fora,não rápida,embora,e Rachel quase correu para o bar para conversar com o Will.

Eu sentei com Holly,Mercedes, e Quinn e elas conversavam enquanto eu continuei dobrando guardanapos. Era tão difícil não ficar olhando constantemente para cima,para o palco,assistir Santana. Ela vindo aqui,e não me olhando me fez ainda mais confusa. Eu sabia que eu não deveria tê-la beijado. Eu teria que descobrir uma maneira de fazer as coisas se ajeitaram entre nós. Porque a única coisa que eu queria dela era o que ela queria e o que ela estaria disposta a me dar.

O bar estava super movimentado. Nós tinhamos tantos clientes. Rachel cantou uma música incrível e todo mundo bateu palmas bem altas para ela. Eu fiquei em pé no bar e bati palma e gritei para ela,porque a noite inteira ela ficou se preocupando sobre como sua música sairia. E então Mercedes bateu as partes de trás das minhas pernas e me disse para descer antes que eu caísse ou algum pervertido tentasse olhar por debaixo da minha saia.

Eu estava bem,já que estávamos super ocupados. Eu tinha que concentrar em fazer bebidas. Era meio difícil me preocupar com Santana e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu e porque eu a beijei ela,quando as pessoas estavam constantemente gritando comigo para mim levar cerveja e bebidas misturadas. Também ajudou o fato de Santana estar trabalhando do outro lado. Eu estava perto de Tina e Rachel.

Eu ainda sim olhava para ela só para ter certeza de que ela ainda estava lá. Mesmo que eu não soubesse o que falar ou dizer agora eu queria estar certa de que ela estava bem. Eu ainda me sentia tão culpada por chorar na frente dela daquele jeito. Não deveria ter feito isso. Eu fiz algo que deveria ter sido sobre ela,se tornar sobre mim. Eu apenas poderia ter perguntado sobre seu pai e então perguntado se estava tudo bem pelo beijo ao invés de pirar e tagarelar como uma idiota.

Rachel me disse que o Will falou que Santana não iria cantar até a noite de amanhã. Por isso que ela estava ensaiando. Isso me chateou um pouco. Não importa quão confusa eu estava,eu iria dar tudo para ouvir ela cantar de novo. E desse jeito eu teria uma desculpa para encarar ela e não ter que roubar pequenos olhares durantes os pedidos.

Agora o bar estava começando a entrar em um ritmo. Eu podia respirar e pensar sobr coisas que não eram alcool. Eu olhei pelo meu ombro. Santana tinha ido embora.

Andei até Rachel,ela estava derramando cerveja de uma torneira. " Onde está Santana ?"

Ela não me olhou quando respondeu. "Não tenho certeza. Talvez deve ter ido embora. " Rachel pegou a cerveja e a deu para um cara.

Eu andei até ela. "Ido embora para casa ? "Mas eu não tinha um carro. Ou um celular. Ela não teria me deixado. Eu sabia disso. De jeito algum. "Eu não acho que ela foi embora."

Rachel deu ombros e começou a pegar mais um pedido de outro cliente. Ela não disse nada até estar cavando embaixo do bar para pegar alcool. "Santana costumava sair mais cedo o tempo todo. Não sei porque o Will a deixa sair assim. Mas tanto faz. É mais fácil com ela não estando aqui do que te-la aqui nos assistindo limpar no final da noite. "

Talvez Tina soubesse onde ela fora. Eu me virei para procurar por Tina. Ela sumiu também.

Então a voz de Santana falou através dos alto-falantes. "Ei,pessoal."

"Ai meu Deus." Rachel começou a pirar. "O que ela acha que está fazendo ? "

Todo mundo do bar começou a torcer por ela,embora. Eles estavam batendo palmas e gritando e tentando achar um bom lugar para assisti-la. Eu não conseguia ver ela. Eu mal conseguia ver o topo do palco. Eu sabia que eu conseguiria ver se ficasse em pé no bar,mas eu não queria Mercedes me batendo de novo e eu definitivamente não queria as pessoas olhando por debaixo da minha saia.

Então eu subi no bar e sentei nele. Eu conseguia ver ela. E Tina. Santana estava sentada em um banco e Tina estava sentada ao piano.

"Então," Santana sorriu. Seu sorriso era tão nervoso. Ela parecia inquieta e sua voz estava tremendo um pouco. Ela não parecia nada como da última vez,antes de cantar a música da Lady Gaga. "Eu não estava planejando em cantar até amanhã à noite,mas eu sou impaciente...E bem,eu queria dizer...cantar,isso agora."

Todo mundo estava torcendo por ela e isso a fez ainda mais nervosa. Ela sentou em suas mãos e se moveu um pouco. Então eu sentei em minhas mãos,porque eu não queria pular e correr para o palco e fazê-la confusa ou até mesmo mais nervosa. Eu apenas queria assistir.

Eu podia ouvir Rachel resmungar atrás de mim. "Isso não está certo. Ela mentiu para o Will e ela mentiu para mim."

Eu me virei para olhar Rachel e a silenciar.

"Ok. Essa é The Scientist,do Coldplay." Santana suspirou no microfone. Ela parecia ainda mais fofa agora que ela estava no centro das atenções,nervosa e vestindo um uniforme de líderes de torcida. Santana se virou para Tina e acenou com sua cabeça.

O piano começou. Era uma música lenta. O bar ficou em silêncio,tirando sussurros suaves,mas todos estavam assistindo-a. Ai meu Deus. Isso me fez nervosa por ela. Nunca que eu iria deixar tantas pessoas me assistindo. Ela era super corajosa.

_"Come up to meet you,tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you,tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart. "_

Ela soava lindamente. Fez todos os meus sentimentos por ela ficarem tão grandes. Ela era tão perfeita. Tudo sobre ela era perfeito.

_"Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions..."_

Assim que ela cantou essas palavras eu sabia porque ela estava cantando essa música. Eu senti lágrimas atingindo a volta dos meus olhos e não eram lágrimas de tristeza ou lágrimas frustradas. Era como se as lágrimas me fizessem lembrar de arco-íris,pois arco-íris sempre viam depois de um tempo ruim. Como é que ela possivelmente achou que ela não era boa com as palavras,quando ela estava lá em cima cantando isso ?

Eu tinha certeza que ninguém mais entendeu o porque. Eles não precisavam entender,porque isso era para mim e para ela. Eu não sabia de muitas coisas,mas eu sabia disso.

O que tornou ainda melhor foi que ela estava pedindo desculpas por algo que ela não precisava pedir. Nesse momento então eu jurei nunca nunca nunca nunca deixar que nada aconteça entre nós. Eu sempre pensei que as pessoas apenas fingiam gostar um do outro desse jeito. Eu estava errada. Isso não era fingimento. Isso era a melhor coisa que eu já sentira. Não tinha nem mesmo uma maneira de explicar. Eu apenas senti que eu era necessária e que eu significava algo para alguém. E aqui eu tinha pensado que eu era uma daquelas pessoas que se encaixam em todos os tipos de lugares,mas não se encaixam perfeitamente com apenas uma pessoa.

"_Questions of science,science and progress...Don't speak as loud as my heart..."_

Eu estava congelada. Eu a vi cantar e fiquei assombrada com o quão nervosa ela estava. Sua mão tremia quando ela buscou agarrar o pedestal do microfone. Mas a voz dela soava perfeita. Sempre soou perfeita,até mesmo ela falando.

Eu não consegui mover até o fim da música e até Quinn me dar um tapinha no ombro e conseguir minha atenção. Eu deslizei do bar e andei até os fundos. Eu não pude parar de sorrir pelo resto da noite.

Santana não voltou com Tina para nos ajudar,mas tudo bem.

O bar continuou movimentado por mais uma hora ou algo assim e então às 3 nós fechamos. Rachel continuou falando e falando sobre Santana ter cantado sem ser na vez dela,mas Mercedes mandou ela calar a boca. Até Quinn disse algo para ela.

Eu não disse muito. Eu me sentia tão bem. Eu não me importava mais com minha confusão de antes. E daí que eu não deveria tê-la beijado. Isso era tudo coisa pequena comparado com o que eu já sabia agora. E falando nisso,eu não tinha certeza o que eu sabia exatamente,apenas que eu estava feliz e animada.

Todas as garotas foram embora menos Will. Ele estava mexendo com recibos e relatórios para a noite em uma mesa vazia perto do palco. Eu fiquei e sentei em um banco perto do bar e esperei. Eu disse à todo mundo que eu não precisava de carona e que alguém já iria me dar uma carona e elas me abraçaram e se despediram,e disseram que estavam ansiosas para amanhã.

Eu apenas precisava esperar por ela. Eu nem mesmo chequei se o carro dela ainda estava lá fora. Eu sabia que estava.

Eu devo ter ficado sentada lá e assistindo Will por pelo menos 20 minutos. E então a porta atrás do bar abriu e eu olhei para encontrar Santana saindo dela. Ela ainda estava vestindo o uniforme de lider de torcida.

Eu deslizei do banco,apertei minhas mãos,e esperei até ela chegar em mim.

Quando ela o fez,eu a abracei. Ela não esperava,pois eu fui capaz de abraçá-la em torno de seus braços e apertar-lhes junto ao seu corpo. Eu a abrecei tão forte e por tanto tempo. "Você é tão legal." Eu disse quando me afastei.

Ela estava sorrindo. "Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." Ela riu e colocou sua mão nas minhas costas. Nós começamos a andar em direção à porta da frente.

Ela continuou com a mão nas minhas costas até chegarmos ao seu carro,assim, eu fui para o banco do passageiro. Eu a assisti ligar o carro e colocar o cinto de segurança e então eu a vi apenas ficar sentada lá por um tempo.

Ela se virou em seu assento para me encarar. Eu pensei que ela fosse dizer algo. Parecia que ela ia. Ela continuava começando a dizer coisas mas então parava.

Eu estava sorrindo o tempo todo.

Então ela fez algo que eu nunca pensei que iria aconetcer. Ela estendeu suas duas mãos,segurou meu rosto e me puxou em sua direção.

Minha barriga fez tantas cambalhotas quando ela me beijara. Seus lábios pegaram meu lábio inferior e o seguraram. E seus dedos deslizaram das minhas bochechas e percorreram pela minha nuca. Então sua língua escorregara e fizera cócegas em meu lábio inferior.

"Oh Deus." Eu sussurrei e tive de enfiar minhas mãos entre os joelhos e beliscá-los. Era a única coisa que eu pude pensar em fazer para manter o controle em minha barriga.

Ela sorriu e mudou o beijo. Eu lentamente mudei com ela e segui seus lábios com os meus. Ela era tão suave. Seus lábios eram tão bons. Esse era o melhor beijo de todos. Eu não sabia se era por que eu continuava recebendo nós em minha barriga,ou se era por que eu gostava tanto dela,ou se era por que ela apenas beijava muito bem.

Sua língua se empurrou para minha boca e deslizou na minha. Era quente e macia. Eu não pude impedir o gemido que encheu minha garganta e saiu em sua boca. Balançou meus lábios e me fez ter de parar o beijo para poder me lembrar de como respirar.

Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Meu peito arfava.

Ela falou em meus lábios, "Foi tão ruim assim ?"Ela sussurrou e repetiu a mesma pergunta que fiz de manhã. Seus polegares roçaram a parte de trás do meu queixo e abaixo dos meus ouvidos.

Eu estava prestes a beijá-la de novo,mas ela escorregou suas mãos de volta para si mesma e se afastou. Eu abri meus olhos. Seus lábios estavam tão vermelhos e inchados. E seus olhos estavam grudados aos meus lábios.

"Isso foi incrível." Era difícil falar já que eu ainda estava pensando no beijo.

Ela riu um pouco e então veio até mim e puxou meu cinto de segurança. Eu peguei dela e o finquei na caixinha.

"Vamos dormir um pouco."

Ela recuou o carro e fomos para a casa dela. Minha barriga ainda estava girando e tudo o que queria fazer era beijar ela um pouco mais. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela me beijarda daquele jeito. Era melhor que incrível. Então eu disse isso para ela. Eu disse que ela era a melhor beijadora e que eu amei a música que ela cantou. Eu não conseguia parar de me gabar sobre ela,mesmo que eu estivesse falando com ela. Eu apenas tinha que contar para alguém como eu me sentia e ela estava bem ali.

Mas ela conversou comigo. E ela corou,e sorriu muito. Eu estava tão feliz por ter sido paciente com ela,porque as pessoas não fazem esse tipo de coisa para outras pessoas. Elas não cantam para alguém músicas lindas e dão lindos beijos e as tratam do jeito que ela estava me tratando. Se eu não soubesse melhor,eu iria pensar que meus olhos estavam fechados e eu estava sonhando,chorando,e beijando ela tudo na mesma hora. Mas nós estávamos apenas sentadas no carro dela,e eu estava só sorrindo.


	12. Favo de Mel

Quando nós chegamos à casa dela,já passada das 4 da manhã. Ninguém estava acordado,mas a mãe dela deixou a luz da varanda ligada para nós e uma nota no balcão que dizia que tinha sobras na geladeira. Santana comeu as novas sobras. Era algo que eu não conseguia nem mesmo pronunciar,mas eu fiz ela dizer o mesmo nome pelo menos umas 10 vezes,porque eu gostava do jeito que a boca dela se movia quando ela falava Espanhol. Eu comi o resto dos Tamales e tomei 2 grandes copos de água porque eles tinham um filtro ligado à torneira e eu estava convencida de que fazia a água ficar mais saborosa. Mas então eu tive que me levantar para fazer xixi no meio da refeição,então eu parei de beber a água tão rapidamente.

Nós estávamos sentadas na mesa da sala de jantar. Não conversando,apenas comendo. Eu estava tentando comer o quanto mais rápido possível,mas eu comia super devagar. É porque eu tenho medo de engasgar. E eu geralmente sou lenta para algumas coisas,para começo de tudo. Então Santana estava só me esperando terminar. Ela descansou sua orelha contra a mesa e eu pude sentir seus olhos em mim.

Normalmente se alguém está me assistindo comer teria me feito sentir como se tivesse que cobrir minha boca. Mas eu acho que ela não se importava de eu estar comendo tamales tão rápido,mastigando-os como eu imagino um brontossauro iria mastigar as copas de palmeiras. Além disso,eu gostava quando ela olhava para mim. Me fazia sentir como ela visse todas as partes ruins de mim,mas então as via como se fossem perfeitas. E ela me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse em pé na montanha mais alta quando antes eu mal tinha conseguido ficar na água,e eu nem sabia disso. Eu nunca iria querer voltar atrás em não conhecê-la,e não saber o que se sentia ao estar em torno dela.

Eu queria que ela me visse destruir esse Tamale. Eu queria mostrar à ela tudo,porque toda vez que eu mostrava algo para ela,ela me mostrava mais ainda sobre ela.

Esse sentimento era novo. Não era um sentimento desesperado,ou um sentimento de necessidade,ou algo assim. Era um sentimento perfeito e eu ia definitivamente escrever sobre ela no meu diário. Muito.

"Quer mais alguma coisa ? "Santana perguntou. Ela não levantou a cabeça. Apenas continuou com os olhos em mim e sua orelha pressionada na mesa.

Eu cobri minha boca e respondi. "Estou bem." Eu sorri com o canto dos meus lábios,porque eu não queria que os tamales caísse por todo canto.

Santana sorriu de volta e mesmo que seu corpo parecesse tão cansado e desgastado,seu sorriso era tudo menos desgastado. Era um pouco desigual e preguiçoso,mas eu acho que isso era porque pessoas dão sorrisos imperfeitos quando elas não tem nada para esconder e estão realmente sorrindo. Ou talvez o sorriso dela estava desigual porque a bochecha dela estava esmagada contra a mesa.

Ela levantou a cabeça,pegou o meu copo de água,levou-o para a cozinha,e voltou com um copo cheio. Enquanto ela caminhava de volta,ela tomou um gole e colocou o copo na minha frente.

Eu engoli a comida na minha boca e então tomei um grande gole de água. "Tem certeza que posso dormir aqui de novo ? "

Eu quis dizer que eu não queria intrometer na família dela e fazê-los me alimentar 2 noites seguidas,mas ela pareceu ter pensado que eu estava falando sobre o pai dela. "Meu pai está de volta na casa dele," ela disse.

Eu acenei,já que eu estava com a boca cheia de novo.

"Ele não é tão mau assim." Santana cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Ele pareceu assustador." Eu disse e dei outra mordida no tamale.

Santana deu ombros e acenou. "As vezes. Eu amo ele,embora. E eu sinto falta dele."

Algo não parecia certo,mas eu tinha certeza que era só porque eu tinha perdido algo importante. Mas eu não queria empurrar o problema. Eu não queria fazê-la me contar algo que ela não estava pronta e disposta a me dizer. Eu estava adivinhando que o que quer que a fizesse ficar com medo do pai dela,era algo pessoal e algo que iria vir eventualmente se ela quisesse. Eu sabia que ela não estava mentindo quando ela disse que amava eu também sabia que uma filha nunca deveria ter medo do pai. Talvez ela deixaria eu conhecer ele algum dia. Vou por na minha lista do que fazer antes de morrer.

"Ele não mora perto ? "Eu perguntei.

"Nã mudou de cidade a alguns meses atrás." Ela suspirou." Mas chega dessa conversa. " Ela animou-se e bateu no meu joelho. "Vamos nos preparar para a cama,porque eu estou quase desmaiando."

Eu enfiei o resto da comida na minha boca e ela pegou o meu prato e levou até a pia antes de eu fazer isso. E então ela pegou a água e eu segui ela pela cozinha,através da sala de estar,e então escada a cima. Eu fiz questão de mastigar e engolir o tamale antes de sair da cozinha,porque eu não queria que de algum modo caísse da minha boca e sujasse as coisas legais deles,especialmente se Santana fosse me perseguir pelas escadas de novo.

Ela não me perseguiu e nós apenas subimos degrau por degrau. Mas eu acho que nós andamos porque ela tinha um copo de água na mão e porque estava super tarde e todo mundo já estava dormindo.

Eu segui ela até o banheiro e ela fechou a porta atrás de nós. Havia lâmpadas frias ao redor do espelho,que ela havia ligado,fazendo o banheiro ficar meio alaranjado. Me fez sentir como se nós fossemos Marilyn Monroe e estivéssemos nos preparando para passar o batom e sermos famosas. Ainda sim era o banheiro mais legal de todos. Talvez se o banheiro da minha casa tivesse lâmpadas frias ao redor do espelho pareceria mais chique.

Ela me deu aquela escova de dente que pedi para deixar aqui e então colocou pasta de dente para mim. Eu a assisti pelo espelho enquanto escovava os dentes. Nós parecíamos super fofas juntas em nossas roupas de líderes de torcida. Aposto que se tivéssemos ido para a escola juntas ela teria sido minha melhor amiga e teria socado um monte de pessoas quando elas faziam piada sobre mim ser uma Fruit Loop* em uma tigela ou que eu esqueci de pagar a conta de luz do meu cérebro. Ninguém era intencionalmente malvado para mim,mas as vezes as piadas ficavam um pouco velhas.

Minha barriga começou a dar reviravoltas. Eu não pude acreditar que não pensei nisso antes de agora. Santana e eu iríamos voltar para mesma cama de novo. E se ela me deixar beijar ela ? Ou até melhor,e se ela apenas me beijasse assim como me beijou no carro ? E se ela colocar a língua dela na minha boca de novo ? Ela iria mais além do que beijar ? Eu nem sei como duas garotas fazem coisas. Eu acho que eu posso tentar tocá-la assim como me toquei. Mas e se eu fizer errado e se ela não gostar ?

Eu me inclinei na pia e cuspi a pasta de dente. "Nós vamos fazer coisas ? "Eu limpei a pasta de dente da minha boca com as costas da minha mão.

Ela olhou para mim pelo espelho e franziu a testa. Eu acho que ela não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"Na sua cama. Nós vamos nos beijar de novo ? Ou fazer outras coisas ? "

Ela engasgou em sua pasta de dente e a cuspiu na pia. Eu assisti ela tossir e cuspir por alguns minutos. Então eu esfreguei as costas dela e fiz pequenos circulos com minha mão. Ela abriu a torneira e começou a lavar a boca.

"Eu não queria fazer você engasgar." Eu disse e arranhei minhas unhas contra seu top líder de torcida. "Só queria saber,porque eu não sei como fazer coisas com uma garota e eu acho que já que nos beijamos,iriamos nos beijar de novo. "

Ela riu. Foi um alívio. Eu estava começando a me preocupar se talvez eu teria confundido as coisas. Mas eu sabia o que aquele beijo significava e eu sabia como me senti,e eu com certeza sabia que amigas não beijavam de língua. Porque eu beijei Sam uma vez quando estava desmaiado e bêbado. Eu queria deixar marcas de batom nas suas bochechas para fazê-lo pensar que deu uns amassos com alguma garota. Quando eu finalmente disse a ele no dia seguinte que era eu,ele ficou meio bravo.

Santana ficou ereta e usou uma toalha do suporte de toalhas. Ela me estudava enquanto ela secava seu rosto,e então,ela colocara a toalha na pia. "Você quer ? "A maneira que ela perguntara não foi hesitante ou sexy. Era uma pergunta real que eu acho que ela queria uma resposta real e honesta também.

"Meio que. Sim. Se você quiser." Eu olhei o banheiro ao redor,olhei tudo menos ela,por que eu estava começando a ficar um pouco nervosa e anciosa e eu sabia que se eu olhasse para ela minha cara iria ficar ainda mais vermelha, mais brilhante que uma árvore de Natal. Eu sabia que algo iria acontecer entre nós,essa noite. Eu não sabia o que,e esse pensamento fez meu coração começar a bater contra o meu peito e fez minhas mãos tremerem em antecipação. Então eu agarrei as pregas da minha saia e as apertei.

"Deus,você é adorável." Ela riu e eu fiz um breve contato visual com ela. Seu sorriso estava tão grande e tão lindo. Fez covinhas aparecerem nas bochechas dela e fez os olhos dela parecerem ainda mais brilhantes. Ela andou até mim e a cada passo que ela dava,meu coração batia em sincronia. Mas ela apenas deu um tapinha no balcão. "Senta aqui."

Eu não sabia porque ela me queria no balcão,mas eu a ouvi e me aproximei para sentar lá. Eu estava sentada nas minhas mãos,assim como ela sentara nas mãos quando ela cantou aquela música do Coldplay,e assim como eu estava sentada quando a assisti cantar. E eu cruzei meus tornozelos porque me deu alguma coisa para fazer além de pensar em como eu estava nervosa. Mas eu acho que ela iria apenas conversar,porque nós nem estávamos na cama dela e nem peladas. E as pessoas sempre pediam para você sentar antes de explicarem algo.

Ela provavelmente iria explicar o que as garotas fazem juntas ou explicar que nós não estávamos prontas para aquele grande passo.

"Abra suas pernas." Ela colocou as mãos no meu joelho.

Eu sabia que meus olhos se abriram mais ainda. Mas minhas pernas se abriram ainda mais rápidas. Fez ela rir de novo. "Tá tudo bem Britt." Ela entrou no meio das minhas pernas e deixou suas palmas descansarem em minhas coxas. "Eu vou devagar. Eu prometo. E se você quiser que eu vá mais devagar ou pare,apenas diga. Você pode usar sua palavra de segurança. "

Eu sorri e disse, "Vou fazer xixi," ao mesmo tempo que ela dissera.

"Mas você não vai precisar de uma palavra de segurança,por que eu vou ser gentil." Ela olhou para baixo para olhar entre minhas pernas abertas. Fez minha barriga torcer e quase explodir. Eu me contorci sobre o balcão. A expectativa era quase demais para suportar. Eu me perguntei se ela apenas continuasse dizendo coisas assim,ao invés de me tocar,o que aconteceria. "E você não vai querer que eu pare,de qualquer maneira..." Ela olhou para mim e eu tive que segurar minha respiração para forçar para baixo a tensão entre minhas pernas. Seus olhos eram densos e escuros e Deus amado,parecia que ela conseguia ver através das minhas roupas e isso fez minha parte de baixo se fechar como se tivesse pegando fogo.

Suas mãos começaram a subir e descer as minhas coxas. Ela foi deixando um rastro de arrepios que estava fazendo minhas coxas formigarem e formigarem. Até meu quadril,debaixo da minha saia,e então depois dos joelhos.

"Você sabe o que está fazendo ? " Eu perguntei e minhas palavras soaram trêmulas e roucas. Me surpreendeu por que até mesmo eu pensei que soou sexy.

"Fiz uma pesquisa." Ela sussurrou ,então parou suas mãos no meu quadril e enrolou os dedos em torno do meu spankies*. "Vou tirar esses."

Eu acenei com a cabeça tão rapidamente e até usei minhas mãos para me empurrar do balcão para ela poder tirar . " Eu ainda estou com calcinha." Eu disse para ela.

Ela deslizou o spankies vermelho pelos meus joelhos e então o jogou no chão. "Uhum." Ela cantarolou e se afastou e sua voz tremeu um pouco. Ela limpou a garganta. " Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim."

Eu me movi para frente,enrolei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e cruzei meus tornozelos atrás dela. Tendo ela tão perto assim e entre minhas pernas estava fazendo minha ansiedade disparar através do telhado. Eu estava ficando pegajosa entre minhas pernas e o pensamento dela me tocando lá me fez ficar ainda mais molhada. Fez meu coração latejar e me fez sentir dividida entre medo de que eu poderia fazer algo errado,e animada porque eu sabia que isso iria me fazer sentir tão bem.

Isso não era o que acontecia nos filmes ou nas revistas Cosmo. Teria que ter chocolate ou chantilly e músicas de amor ou uma boa e confortável cama. Mas eu não queria isso. Essas eram as coisas que eu sempre pensei serem para fingir. _Isso _era muito melhor e eu gostava desse jeito. Porque nas revistas e nos filmes eles não conversavam sobre a sensação que uma garota tm entre as pernas e como seu coração lateja como doido e fora de controle e como ela quer ir devagar para ter certeza de durar para sempre,e rápido ao mesmo tempo por que ela quer que aconteça agora. E eles também não costumam falam sobre 2 garotas.

Santana colocou suas mãos nas minhas coxas de novo e ficou na ponta dos pés.

Ela me beijou.

Dessa vez ela não teve que colocar meu rosto na direção da dela,por que eu já estava me empurrando para ela.

De começo,tinha gosto de pasta de dente,mas então eu pude sentir seu brilho labial e era meio doce.

Eu usei minha língua primeiro. Eu empurrei-a através de seus lábios e a esfeguei na sua. Era quente e molhada e parecia veludo. E eu abracei minhas pernas mais apertadas em torno dela para poder beijá-la mais profundo. Eu nunca beijei alguém desse jeito. Eu dei amassos com garotos antes,mas esse beijo parecia que precisava de velas e lençóis brancos para poder deitar sobre. Também me fez acreditar que precisávamos uma da outra. Ela empurrou sua língua em minha boca e eu levei minha respiração para trás. Foi tão gradual. A cada segundo parecia uma eternidade e eu estava começando a ficar quente. Quando eu tentei beijá-la ela empurrou minha língua de volta na minha boca de novo e eu gostei dela estar tão no controle.

Isso parecia tão real e tão bom e eu não trocaria por nada. Ela apertou minhas coxas com suas mãos e me fez centímetros mais perto dela. Suas mãos e unhas estavam praticamente cavando minha pele,mas eu gostei porque senti que ela precisava de mim e agora eu sabia que não era a única que precisava desesperadamente agarrar a algo para não flutuar.

Eu ainda estava seguindo seu beijo. Nós estávamos nos movendo lentamente. Não tão lento como nos beijamos no carro dela,mas lento o suficiente para me fazer impaciente e me fazer contrair e apertar minha parte de baixo. Mas seus lábios pareciam líquidos e eu movia tão perfeitamente contra eles que eu não pude pensar em jamais poder parar de beijá-la.

Quando ela tomou fôlegos,estavam molhados e cada vez que ela voltava a me beijar,seu beijo movia-se mais rápido.

Ela empurrou seus lábios nos meus,sua respiração aumentou,e veio até a minha boca. Eu prendi seus lábios trêmulos para então poder sentir eles tremerem e poder desacelerar-la,mesmo que eu quisesse que ela fosse mais rápida. Fez minhas pernas afrouxarem,por que agora ela estava me deixando fraca e beijar era tudo.

Meus lábios estavam molhados,nossos beijos estavam estalados e nossa respiração,alta. Minha respiração estava especialmente forte,porque ela ainda estava de pé entre minhas pernas e eu queria que algo mais acontecesse. "Você pode me tocar agora ? " Eu falei em seus lábios e ainda sim a beijei. Minhas palavras eram rápidas,frenéticas e instáveis.

Ela respirou. "Sim." Ela continuou me beijando e apenas apertou os dedos ainda mais contra minhas coxas.

Eu não tinha certeza se ela entendera o que eu quis dizer. "Não,me toca lá."

Ela desacelerou o seu beijo e parou. E quando eu abri os olhos ela quase pareceu perdida. Seus lábios estavam inchados novamente e seus olhos estavam encobertos e sua respiração tão pesada como a minha. "Tira seu top."

Eu fui tão rápida. Eu desci o ziper do lado e joguei o top no chão. Seus olhos continuavam movendo-se pelo meu corpo. O jeito que ela estava me olhando me fez sentir tão bem. Me lembrou da maneira animal que ela estava beijando meu pescoço aquela outra noite. Parecia que ela queria tocar cada centímetro de mim e não tinha certeza de onde começar.

"Escora,"Ela olhou para mim,"em suas mãos.

Então com minhas pernas agora apenas penduradas na borda da pia,eu me inclinei para trás e me escorei em minhas mãos. Eu apertei todos os meus músculos que tinha abaixo da cintura,porque eu sabia que no instante que ela me tocasse,mandaria meus nervos por todos os cantos e eu não queria fazer um ruído alto quando ela fizesse o que quer que ela fosse fazer.

Com meu queixo inclinado para baixo,a vi se inclinar para baixo e começar a dar leves beijos na minha barriga. Cada vez que ela beijava parecia que minha parte de baixo latejava e eu tinha que apertar cada vez mais forte para manter de explodir de vez. Seus lábios beijavam ao lado do meu umbigo e então ela subiu mais alto e beijou abaixo do meu sutiã. Agora,os músculos do meu estômago estavam tremendo.

Quando eu pensei que iria enlouquecer e quando ela agora estava beijando minha clavícula,eu senti sua mão apalpar minha parte de baixo,por cima da calcinha. Ela apertou levemente. Eu não tinha notado que ela tinha tirado sua mão da minha coxa porque eu estava tão focada em assistir seus lábios provocarem em volta do meu sutiã.

Meu corpo estremeceu e sacudiu e um pequeno grunhido ecoou de meus lábios e encheu o banheiro. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e apertei meus olhos fechados,e assim fiz mais ainda com meus músculos. Eu não queria ser barulhenta.

Sua mão começou a massagear sobre a minha calcinha e pude sentir como eu estava escorregadia. Minha calcinha estava grudada em mim,eu sabia que estava encharcada e que ela poderia sentir isso.

O jeito que sua mão estava sendo empurrada contra mim e a forma como seus lábios ainda estavam beijando meu peito,estava causando grunhidos pesados a se prenderem em minha garganta,saindo apenas como fôlegos curtos.

Como eu poderia ir de não ser capaz de me tocar e ficar excitada,para isso ? Ela não estava nem mesmo fazendo muita coisa e essa era a maior excitação que já senti. Acho que era apenas ela. Tinha que ser ela.

Santana beliscou a pele do meu ombro e então empurrou seus dedos contra minha calcinha. Me fez estremecer de novo e eu não pude impedir o barulho que saíra.

Antes de poder dizer a ela que não quis ser tão alta,ela deslizou a mão para dentro da minha calcinha e eu juro que pensei que iria derreter.

Era um sentimento estranho. E não era nada como me senti quando me toquei. Ela não estava movendo ainda,apenas segurando seus dedos contra mim. Eu sei como é tocar algo molhado,mas tendo algo assim é completamente diferente. Não tinha nem mesmo um sentimento específico que eu poderia me lembrar de como era sentir Santana tocar minha umidade. Eu não podia pensar em mais ninguém além dela que eu iria querer que me tocasse.

Meu corpo tremia agora e era porque eu sentia que ia explodir. Meus braços estavam tremendo em me segurar,meu estômago estava do mesmo jeito,de respirar tão pesadamente,e a única razão das minhas pernas não tremerem, era por que meus joelhos começaram a se fecharem tão fortemente contra os quadris dela que meus calcanhares foram empurrados contra a porta do armário abaixo de mim.

Seus dedos eram quentes e levou um tempo para acalmar minha respiração pesada que parecia mais como suaves e quebrados,em ritmo acelerado,choramingos.

Santana deve ter notado eu tentando me acalmar,porque ela ainda não começou a mover. Seus dedos estavam se afogando em mim e enquanto eu encarava o interior das minhas pálpebras,com a cabeça ainda inclinada para trás,eu sabia que ela estava olhando para mim.

"Você está pronta ? "Ela perguntou. Ela era tão suave e carinhosa. Como pude encontrar alguém como ela que se preocupava tanto assim ?

Eu espremi meus lábios e acenei um 'sim'. Fiquei feliz dos meus olhos ainda estarem fechados,porque não iria ser capaz de ficar silenciosa enquanto podia sentir e ao mesmo tempo ver ela me tocando.

Ela esperou por mais um segundo e então seus dedos mergulharam em minha umidade e deslizaram-se em mim. Eu tentei imaginar o que ela sentia,mas eu não podia formar nenhum corpo apenas tremia com seus movimentos. Eu estava tão quente entre minhas pernas e seus dedos eram tão gelados.

Ela estava apenas me acariciando e procurando,e é aí que me lembrei que essa era a primeira vez dela com uma garota também. Mas ela com certeza sabe como me fazer sentir bem,mesmo que sua mão estivesse mexendo um pouco e continuasse escorrendo muito longe quando ela tentasse mudar de direção.

Ela entrou em um ritmo,embora,e eu tive que me mover para mais perto dela e puxá-la mais para a estreita com minhas pernas,porque o ritmo de seus dedos estava fazendo minha parte de baixo se apertar.

E quando seus dedos tocaram aquele lugar que ela me mostrou outra noite,meu corpo ficou rígido e eu me sentei ereta.

"Encoste em mim." Ela falou suavemente.

Então assim o fiz. Me inclinei nela e descansei minha boca em seu ombro e agarrei fortemente seus ombros.

Ela começou a fazer pequenos circulos naquele lugar. Eu sabia que eu estava apertando muito os braços dela,mas ela não parou. Cada círculo que ela fazia me fazia contorcer mais e mais ,eu estava começando a perder o controle da minha respiração e de tudo mais que meu corpo estava fazendo e sentindo.

Eu estava choramingando novamente e novos choramingos saíam com cada círculo que ela fazia. Mas minha boca estava pressionada em seu ombro então não estava sendo muito barulhenta.

Ela começou a empurrar mais e mais rápida. Eu podia sentir um nó apertando-se,parecendo que ia explodir. Eu podia sentir isso chegando. E era muito maior do que naquela noite em minha cama quando eu toquei à mim mesma. Parecia tão grande e eu não pude nem mesmo comparar essa sensação à sensação que tive quando me toquei junto dela.

Eu deslizei minha boca para longe do seu ombro para que eu pudesse tomar um fôlego. Esse fôlego saiu abalado de engasgado. Então eu tentei sussurrar para ela,mas ao invés disso,minhas palavras saíram quebradas e grunhidas. "Q-u-ase l-á."

Depois de ter dito,veio. Minha tensão se soltou e meu corpo estava em êxtase. Eu não tinha nenhum controle sobre o que eu sentia,mas eu não queria controle porque era tão bom e,ninguém tinha controle em coisas tão boas quanto isso. Fez minha barriga tremer,meus músculos se apertarem e meu coração parar. Até fez minha respiração parar. Da última vez tentei prender a respiração para fazer durar mais,mas agora minha respiração estava se prendendo sozinha e essa sensação era bem mais longa e grande.

Quando fui capaz de respirar,eu empurrei para fora um fôlego que estava preso no meu peito. Eu me deixei cair em Santana e meu peso meio que apenas descansou contra ela. Eu poderia ter me segurado se quisesse,mas eu não quis,porque eu queria que essa sensação durasse para sempre. Então eu deixei ela envolver seus braços em torno de mim e eu enterrei meu rosto ainda mais em seu pescoço. Eu apenas a cheirava,apenas a sentia,apenas pensava nela.

Eu não estava nem mesmo abraçando-a. Minhas mãos estavam pairadas em minhas coxas. Ela me abraçou e me segurou até eu estar capaz de respirar de novo,e estar capaz de abrir os olhos.

Parecia havia borboletas presas em meu estômago. Eram sensíveis e estavam apenas procurando uma maneira de sair e continuavam correndo por minha barriga.

Eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu,e eu consegui." Eu murmurei. Alguns caras já me tocaram antes mas não foi nada como dessa vez. Nem chega perto. Quando garotos me tocavam,era áspero e seco,eu acabava apenas dizendo à eles que não precisavam fazer nada e então eu fazia coisas neles. Mas agora minha calcinha estava encharcada. "Preciso de calcinhas novas."

Santana riu por um tempo. A risada dela era tão adorável e agora eu não tinha certeza se eu preferia ver ela falar espanhol,cantar,ou rir. Mas eu tenho certeza de que definitivamente iria escolher seu beijo como a minha coisa favorita,número um,que ela poderia fazer com a boca.

Ela apertou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou para frente para mim poder deslizar do balcão. Quando eu o fiz,minhas pernas pareciam gelatina. Eu tive que flexionar-las para mantê-las firmes,mas ela me abraçou enquanto eu fazia isso.

Ela afastou-se do abraço. "Você pode tomar banho ? "Ela apontou para o chuveiro.

Eu olhei pro chuveiro e então para o meu corpo. Eu estava em meu sutiã e calcinha de boneco de neve. Eu não conseguia ver o quão molhada ela estava desse ângulo,mas eu com certeza podia sentir. Eu queria tomar banho. Assim eu acenei um 'sim' e ela foi e ligou a água para mim.

"Vou pegar algumas roupas para você.Tudo bem se vestir apenas shorts ? Eu não tenho nenhuma calcinha que já não tenha usado." Ela andou em direção à porta e agarrou a maçaneta.

"Tudo bem." Eu sorri para ela.

Ela saiu e eu tirei meu sutiã e minha calcinha e entrei no chuveiro depois de fazer uma pequena pilha das minhas roupas. Mesmo que sua mão tivesse acabado de estar dentro da minha calcinha e você não conseguia ver nada a menos que tocasse lá,eu ainda sim escondi minha calcinha dentro do meu uniforme dobrado. Eu não queria elas jogadas abertas por aí.

Santana voltou ao banheiro. Eu espiei pela porta do box e ela estava lavando seu rosto e já tinha se trocado para pijamas. Eu me pergunto se a calcinha dela ficou tão molhada quanto a minha. Eu ia perguntar quando me lembrei que eu provavelmente deveria ter oferecido fazer sua calcinha ficar desse jeito.

Com minha cabeça ainda para fora do box eu falei. "Você quer que eu faça aquilo em você ? "

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Ela desligou a torneira,secou seu rosto,e então me olhou. "Tá tudo bem. Estou de boa. Já está tarde."

"Mas então fica dois para mim e nada para você. " Eu fiz uma careta.

"Que tal da próxima vez ? "Ela franziu os lábios e olhou o espelho de volta,tirando a faixa de cabelo segurando seu rabo de cavalo para cima.

Eu sorri e voltei minha cabeça para dentro do box. Próxima vez. Da próxima vez eu vou fazer o mesmo que ela fizera,só que melhor ainda,mesmo embora eu ainda não pudesse acreditar que isso acontecera. Era como se eu tivesse assistindo acontecer em um filme,não percebendo que era eu no filme até acordar,ou até um ano se passar.

Ela me disse que os pijamas estavam na pia e que ela estaria em seu quarto. Eu terminei meu banho o mais rápido possível,praticamente pulei do box,e vesti o shorts e a camisa que ela deixara para mim. Eu sequei meu cabelo com a toalha e nem mesmo me incomodei em penteá-lo,porque eu não sabia onde a escova estava e eu preferia deitar logo na cama com Santana do que sair procurando uma escova idiota.

Eu dobrei as toalhas na pia,tendo certeza de que limpei toda a água que derramei pelo chão,e então peguei minhas roupas sujas e silenciosamente saí pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Sua lâmpada estava ligada. Ela estava deitada de bruços em sua cama,brincando com seu telefone. Quando ela me viu ela parou de mexer. "Você sabe o número da sua irmã ? "

"Acho que sim." Eu lembrei do número o repassei algumas vezes na minha cabeça." Sim."

Ela empurrou-se para se sentar de pernas cruzadas. "Bem,vem aqui. "Ela deu um tapinha no colchão,em frente à ela.

Eu deixei minhas roupas em uma pilha perto de seu closet e em seguida, atravessei seu quarto o mais rápida e silenciosa que podia. Eu pulei em sua cama e cai de joelhos na frente dela.

"Qual o número dela ? "Santana estava encarando o celular.

Eu disse o número de Hailey lentamente,e ela o digitou no celular. Quando terminei,ela o segurou em minha direção. "Manda uma mensagem para ela," Ela bateu no meu ombro." E vira. Vou trançar seu cabelo."

Eu peguei o celular dela e me virei,minhas costas agora em sua direção. Ela começou a passar seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu pude sentir a água cair e começar a encharcar a minha camisa.

"Devo dizer a ela que estou aqui ?"Perguntei. "Porque não costumo dizer para Hailey quando eu e minha mãe brigamos."

Santana ainda estava escovando meu cabelo com os dedos." Isso já aconteceu antes ? "

"Não desse jeito. Mas é a primeira vez que fui expulsa. "Eu respondi.

"Quer contar para sua irmã o que aconteceu ? "Santana perguntou assim que começou a tecer meu cabelo em uma trança.

Eu dei ombros. "Não é nada demais. E não envolve ela. Eu não quero que ela se preocupe. "

Santana colocou uma liga ao redor do final da trança. "Eu acho que sua irmã ficaria preocupada se você saísse e ela não soubesse onde está. "

Eu comecei a mandar mensagem para Hailey. _É a Brittany. Eu não estou com celular mas estou com minha amiga Santana._

"Está bom assim ?" Eu me virei para encarar Santana. Parecia estranho pedir conselho sobre o que eu devia dizer à minha irmã. E mesmo que eu fosse a mais próxima de Hailey em toda minha família,não é como se fossemos melhores amigas. Não saíamos muito juntas e só a via em casa,e eu raramente estava em casa. Geralmente estava em festas ou no trabalho. Embora,costumávamos sair sempre juntas quando pequenas. E eu a amava tanto. As vezes eu só não sabia o que podia dizer para ela,pois ela era tão parecida com minha mãe e nada como eu.

De fato,Hailey era exatamente o oposto de mim. Ela tirava notas super boas. Ela não ia para festas,ela nunca teve um namorado,e tinha tantas outras coisas. Então quando conversávamos era só sobre coisas que tínhamos em comum,porque eu não sabia o que podia dizer ou não. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que algumas coisas estavam boas,e eu não tinha certeza o que ela poderia falar para minha mãe por acidente,porque eu sabia que Hailey nunca me colocaria em problemas intencionalmente.

"Acho que sim." Santana apertou o botão de enviar. "Quer dar uma parada lá amanhã antes do trabalho,e talvez pegar algumas roupas ? "Ela me olhou." Eu vou. E é sábado,então seu pai deve estar lá,certo ? Ou ele trabalha ? "

"Ele vai estar em casa. Talvez ele tenha concertado minha moto. "Eu respondi e sorri. Ele tem estado trabalhando nela por um tempo e seria tão legal se já tivesse funcionando. Assim eu podia mostrá-la para Santana.

"ão vamos lá e veremos se sua moto está funcionando quando acordarmos. E você pode pegar algumas roupas se ainda quiser ficar aqui. Ou talvez seu pai queira que fique em casa."

Eu acenei para ela e então meus olhos deram um zoom por todo o seu rosto. Até mesmo sem maquiagem ela era a garota mais bonita do mundo. Ela parecia cansada,embora.

Eu subi para a extremidade da cama e tirei os cobertores para nós. "Meu pai não se importa." Eu ri ao pensar ele me questionando. "Ele me deixa fazer o que eu quero e não faz milhões de perguntas." Eu abaixei os cobertores do lado da Santana e ela se levantou e desligou a luz. "Você deveria deitar em mim hoje." Eu disse quando ela se deitara,parecendo estar esperando para mim aninhar-me à ela.

Eu me deitei e peguei um punhado de sua camisa e a segurei até que ela estivesse mais próxima de assim,sua cabeça em meu peito. Por mais que essa noite tenha significado para mim e o que ela me dera,eu ainda queria que ela soubesse que eu me importava com ela,e que eu iria ajudá-la e dar a ela tudo.

Quando ela parou de se mover eu descansei minha mão em seu quadril e puxei os cobertores para cobrirem o seu corpo.

Eu queria que ela falasse. Ela não disse muito sobre seu pai e parecia que ela precisava falar algo. Ela era tão legal comigo e tão pensativa que eu precisava mostrar a ela que ela importava também. Então eu comecei com uma história sobre meu que iria encorajá-la.

"Uma vez meu pai saiu de casa."

Depois de ter dito o quarto pareceu tão silencioso. Tantas emoções chegaram em mim de uma vez. Eu estava pensando em como deixá-la bem,mas eu disse aquelas palavras antes de perceber como elas me faziam sentir. Era estranho. Eu me sentia tão bem segundos atrás,e agora,não. Essa memória trouxe de volta um sentimento de estar sozinha e esquecida,abandonada. Doeu pensar que ele preferiria estar sozinho do que em casa.

Eu sabia que eu estava chorando de novo,mas eu fiz questão de manter minhas lágrimas silenciosas. E eu não continuei a história até que eu soubesse que poderia falar sem minha voz tremer.

"Minha mãe não nos contou de primeira. " Tantas lágrimas estavam em meus olhos que pareciam que iam me afogar. Eu estava feliz por estar escuro e feliz que ela estava deitada em mim,assim minhas lágrimas não ficariam por toda sua camisa. "Eu cheguei em casa e Hailey estava no quarto dela,fazendo tarefa. Eu entrei lá e assisti um programa com ela. "Eu pausei de novo,porque estava com medo de fazer barulho. "Eu saí e fiz cereal para nós,levei a comida para o quarto dela e achei estranho o fato da minha mãe não me pedir para não derramar leite por todo canto ou dizer para mim não esquecer de trazer as tigelas de volta. Ela apenas estava sentada perto da lareira,fumando e assistindo uma TV sem nada. "Eu podia ver que estava falando rápido,mas a única maneira de me impedir de chorar era se eu dissesse em apenas um fôlego.

Eu senti Santana se mover e eu soube que ela estava tentando olhar para mim. Então eu fechei meus olhos.

Eu não pude acreditar no quão quieto o quarto estava.

"Britt,tá tudo bem se você chorar." Ela começou a acariciar para cima e para baixo meu lado.

"Mas eu sempre choro na sua frente. E eu geralmente não choro, e eu juro,não sou tão triste assim. " Eu disse bem rápida novamente antes de começar a chorar.

"Eu sei. Tá tudo bem. Eu gosto do jeito que você é. Você pode chorar o quanto quiser e quando quiser perto de mim."

Eu já estava chorando,embora. Lágrimas estavam caindo até minhas orelhas e deslizando para meu pescoço. Eu ainda estava quieta,porém. Mas eu não conseguia acreditar em quantas lágrimas estavam saindo. "Eu só queria que você ficasse bem." Um soluço tentou escapar. Eu o segurei. " Eu queria que você soubesse que você pode conversar sobre seu pai. "Outro soluço veio pelo meu peito. Eu tomei um longo fôlego. "E eu não queria chorar de novo. Eu não quero chorar agora. "Eu engoli e lágrimas ficaram em minha garganta. "Eu tenho medo de que ele vá embora de novo." Eu não tinha certeza do porque desse sentimento ser pior do que o qual eu senti após descobrir que ele tinha ido.

Eu não quis conversar com o meu pai sobre essa coisa. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando,ou porque ele foi embora. Minha mãe não nos disse porque.

Santana continuou acariciando o meu lado. Eu não sabia se ela não dissera algo por que ela não sabia o que falar ou porque ela sabia que não precisava dizer nada. Mas eu não queria conversar sobre isso,porque machucava. Eu nunca contei para ninguém isso e eu não achava que iria doer e me preocupar tanto assim,até agora.

E se ele for embora de novo ? E não voltar ? Minha mãe precisa dele.

Eu cobri meu rosto com minhas palmas e estas se encharcaram com lágrimas. Estavam espremidas entre meus dedos. Acho que isso me fez chorar ainda mais. E o quanto mais eu tentava parar,mais eu chorava. Eu tentei o máximo que pude me manter quieta,mas fazer isso estava começando a fazer meu peito doer.

"Vem aqui. " Santana saiu de cima de mim e sentou. Ela segurou meu pulso até que eu tirei minhas mãos do meu rosto e me movi em direção à ela. Eu descansei minha cabeça em suas pernas dobradas,e me enterrei em seu colo. Ela usou uma mão para acariciar minhas costas e a outra para passar pelo meu cabelo.

"Me,m-e de-s-culpa. "Eu tentei pedir desculpas,mas não consegui. Eu apenas enterrei meu rosto ainda mais em suas coxas.

"Britt,não peça desculpas. "Ela tentou me silenciar e continuou correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo,sua outra mão sobre minhas costas.

Seu quarto estava silencioso,escuro,e mesmo que eu estivesse chorando eu sabia que parecia tão distante,quase irreconhecível.

Chorar agora não doía meu peito tanto quanto antes,porque eu não estava prendendo mais. Eu abracei suas pernas,me empurrei o quanto pude para aninhar-me a ela,dobrei meus joelhos para tocarem minha barriga,e solucei em seu colo.

Ela começou a cantarolar alguma coisa. Eu não tinha certeza do que era no início. Parecia familiar,mas a única coisa que eu poderia fazer agora era chorar e tentar parar de lembrar da sensação que tive quando meu pai foi embora e desistiu,mesmo que tivesse desistido por apenas um segundo.

"Come up to meet you,"Santana sussurrou,"Tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are."

Ela estava sussurrando e cantando suavemente aquela música que ela cantara no bar. Me fez chorar ainda mais.

"Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh,let's go back to the start." Eu ouvi sua voz tremer um pouco. Ela parou de cantar por um segundo. Mesmo em meio aos meus soluços pude ver que sua respiração estava irregular.

Eu não sabia porque isso acontecera ou porque aquela história estúpida fez isso acontecer. Eu nunca tinha chorado por isso antes. E eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com Santana. Talvez ela me fazia ver e sentir coisas que nunca pensei poder sentir.

Santana começou denovo. "Running in circles,coming up tails..." Ela estava acariciando minhas costas mais fortemente.

Eu movi uma das minhas mãos e agarrei seu shorts. E agora mais do que nunca eu senti que eu não podia soltá-la. E eu não me sentia mais mal por ela me ver chorar,por que ela estava me segurando e cantando para mim. Isso não é uma coisa que jamais precisará de desculpas.

"Heads on a science apart." Ela não estava cantando mais. Apenas dizendo as palavras.

Minhas lágrimas foram se esgotando. E agora meu corpo estava apenas tremendo porque eu não era acostumada a chorar e não acho que meu corpo poderia saber que quase não tinha mais lágrimas.

"Nobody said it was easy..." Ela continuou a falar a música.

Eu lentamente parei de chorar,e eu pude sentir meus olhos começaram a queimar,me implorando para dormir. Então assim que minhas lágrimas se acalmaram,eu também o fiz. E eu chorei até dormir.

**Há três tipos de doadores - o sílex,a esponja e o favo de mel. Para tirar alguma coisa do sílex,você deve martelar. E então você consegue apenas faíscas. Para tirar água da esponja você deve apertá-la,e quanto mais você usa pressão,mas você tem. Mas o favo de mel apenas transborda com sua própria doçura.**


	13. Algo a mais sobre um favo de mel

Algo a mais sobre um favo de mel

Eu acho que devo ter acordado,pois meu pescoço estava latejando. Era como alfinetes e agulhas. Eu definitivamente não estava dormindo do jeito que uma pessoa normal deve dormir em uma cama. Meu rosto ainda estava esmagado no colo da Santana e uma das minhas pernas estava dobrava para cima,em meu peito. Estava exatamente do jeito que eu tinha dormido,exceto que agora era horas depois,o sol já estava presente e Santana estava dormindo. Uma de suas mãos estava descansando mole contra o meu lado e a outra parece que esteve segurando minha mão em algum momento,mas agora apenas está deitada e aberta, à polegadas da minha.

Eu sentei e fui cuidadosa em não acordá-la. Sua cama era bem menos barulhenta que a minha,então foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria.

As pernas da Santana estavam cruzadas e ela estava deitada de lado nos cobertores. O jeito que seu corpo estava contorcido parecia a mais desconfortável posição. Ela poderia ter deitado direito quando eu já tivesse dormido. Eu provavelmente nem iria notar.

O sol estava começando a machucar meus olhos. As cortinas estavam abertas e a luz era tão forte. Fez o fundo dos meus olhos pulsar e arder. Eu sai da cama pouco a pouco para não acordá-la,andei até as cortinas e as fechei. O quarto agora parecia tão mais suave e escuro. Talvez o sol tenha me acordado. Provavelmente não. Eu não tenho cortinas nas janelas do meu quarto e o sol nunca me encomodou antes.

Meus olhos estavam tão doloridos e ainda estavam ardendo. E meu peito doía. Deus,eu não consigo acreditar que eu chorei daquele jeito por algo que eu nunca chorei nem uma vez antes. Eu empurrei minhas palmas nos meus olhos e tentei esfregar e tirar um pouco a secura. Isso era louco,incrível e tão inacreditável.

Louco porque mesmo que chorar faz bem as vezes,eu não queria sentir aquilo tão cedo. Nunca mais. Chorar daquele jeito era dolorido e eu não iria saber como fazer parar.

Eu consigo lembrar apenas duas vezes quando eu chorei daquele jeito e não pude parar. As duas aconteceram ao redor da Santana. Eu sabia que ela era diferente e especial,mas eu não entendia como ela conseguia fazer as coisas que ela faz comigo. Ela me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Ela me fez ficar risonha e animada e ela era tão doce. E agora que eu estava pensando sobre isso,ela estava me fazendo ver coisas ou sentir coisas que eu não sabia que poderia. Ela me fazia sentir inteligente.

Santana era inacreditável. Mas a melhor parte é que ela era real e que ela estava adormecida a apenas alguns passos de mim,mesmo ela parecendo um pretzel contorcido. Se eu quisesse eu podia rastejar de volta para a cama e me aninhar de novo em seu colo.

Eu andei até sua cama,sentei na borda,e pus minha mão em seu estômago. "Santana" Eu sussurrei. Eu comecei a brincar com sua camiseta entre meus dedos.

"Hm? " Ela murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender,mas não abriu os olhos.

"Santana" Eu repeti seu nome e me aproximei dela,ficando agora com os meus dois pés na cama e debaixo de mim. "Você deveria deitar direito. Uma vez Lord Tubbington dormiu na cabeceira da minha cama e ele ficou preso no espaço entre a parede e a cama. E foi super difícil tirar ele dali. Eu tive que usar luvas de neve porque eu acho que ele pensou que eu estava tentando empurrar mais ainda. "

O canto de seus lábios se curvaram para cima,mas ela não se moveu. Seu rosto ainda estava esmagado contra uma bola de cobertores que ela estava usando como travesseiro e seu corpo ainda estava todo contorcido estranhamente.

"Santana,você vai ficar com túnel carpal na sua coluna. Eu disse e dei um tapinha em seu lado agora. Pat,pat,pat,pat.

"Tá." Ela sorriu mais ainda e finalmente abriu os olhos. Ela sento-se como eu imagino um urso que estava hibernando acordar. Seus olhos estavam meio fechados e sonolentos e seus movimentos eram preguiçosos e lentos. Ela gemeu e estremeceu e ainda soltou um enorme bocejo. "Ow." Ela disse após bocejar e começou a esfregar suas costas.

"Desculpa." Eu sabia que ela dormiu daquele jeito por minha causa. Ela era legal demais para me acordar e me fazer mover.

Ela revirou os olhos,brincando,do jeito que ela rolou os olhos quando Marcus ficou me pedindo para por leite quando eu jantei com sua família a alguns dias atrás. "Você está perdoada." E então ela finalmente olhou para mim ,seu sorriso derreteu-se e toda sua linguagem corporal mudou. Seu lábio fez um beicinho,mas não de uma maneira provocativa ou zombando,ou de um jeito mimado. Ela estendeu sua mão para cima e segurou seu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram-se e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"O que ? " Eu tentei arregalar os olhos,mas era difícil fazer outra coisa além de sentir eles arderem. "Estou com rugas no meu rosto por dormir ? Cara amarrotada ? Ou baba ? "

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente." Seus olhos." Seu polegar traçou logo abaixo do meu olho.

"Oh" Eu levantei a mão,agarrei seu pulso,e então coloquei sua mão no meu colo. "É,eles estão provavelmente super vermelhos. E super secos.

Eu comecei a brincar com sua mão. Eu estava usando meus polegares para pressionar o nó de seus dedos e usando a ponta dos meus,para dobrá-los. Ela me deixou brincar com sua mão por um pouco. Era quente e menor que a minha e super suave. E era meio relaxante. Eu gostava de tocar nas pessoas,mas eu especialmente gostava de tocá-la.

Eu olhei para ela e seus olhos estavam presos nos meus. O olhar que ela estava me dando me fez ficar bastante curiosa. Então eu deslizei de volta,deixei sua mão na cama e então andei até o seu espelho.

Meus olhos estavam tão inchados e vermelhos. Eu parecia o Corcunda de Notre Dame. "Talvez eu consiga convencer Will a mudar o tema para a noite Disney ao invés dessa de Dia dos Namorados que vamos fazer. "Eu empurrei a ponta do meu dedo contra minha pele inchada. "Acho que isso é o que acontece quando você bebe muita água purificada. Começa a sair pelos olhos. Monges devem chorar o tempo todo. " Eu estava tentando fazer a situação ficar confortável e eu era boa em fazer piadas quando as coisas pareciam desconfortáveis. Espera. Mas eu não me sentia desconfortável,e isso não era estranho. Eu pausei,e tentei entender o que diabos eu estava fazendo e porque eu estava fazendo piadas. Devo ter apenas dito por força do hábito.

Quando eu tentei achar Santana pelo espelho,ela estava sentada na cama me assistindo. Seus lábios estavam espremidos e seus olhos pareciam olhos de cachorrinhos. "Como você está ? " Ela sussurrou. Eu acho que ela perguntou tão suavemente porque ela não queria me apressar ou me empurrar de volta à aquelas emoções.

"Estou bem." Eu dei ombro e me virei para encará-la.

Ela deu um tapinha do seu lado e fez um gesto para mim me sentar. Eu olhei mais uma vez os olhos,e então andei até sua cama. Foi meio difícil me afastar do espelho. E quando eu o fiz eu continuei olhando de volta para ele,até eu estar em sua cama. Eu me rastejei pelos cobertores e sentei de perna cruzada,assim como ela estava.

"Eu realmente não quis chorar." Eu não a olhava nos olhos. Eu estava preocupada sobre o que iria acontecer,porque se minha tristeza me atacou sorrateiramente da última vez,pode acontecer de novo. Ao invés,eu agarrei sua mão e comecei a brincar novamente. Eu tomei um longo fôlego. Eu estava tentando descobrir como me explicar mas a verdade era que eu não sabia porque aquilo acontecera. "Eu não tenho certeza do porque eu chorei. Meu pai é super legal. E ele voltou para casa."

Ela usou sua outra mão e agarrou as minhas duas mãos inquietas nas dela. E ela as apertou com força,o suficiente para mim parar de mexe-las. "Seu pai é legal. E ele é incrível. Mas é assustador. Foi assustador quando meu pai foi embora. " Eu olhei para cima e eu acho que ela pulou um pouco quando fizemos contato visual. Então eu desviei o olhar,porque as vezes era mais fácil dizer as coisas quando alguém não estava olhando. Era por isso que o Papa se esconde em uma caixa e você tem que confessar as coisas através de uma parede. Ela começou a falar de novo depois de eu ter começado a correr meus polegares no topo de seus dedos. "Ele nos deixou há um ano,e a cada dia que se aproximava antes de sua saída,eu tentei fazer as coisas ficarem bem. Eu implorei para ele ficar. Mas eu sabia que ele iria embora porque ele já tinha me dito que ia."

Demorou um pouco para ela continuar. Eu não empurrei nada ou perguntei algo ou disse a ela que estava tudo bem. Eu não sabia se estava bem e eu não sabia o que aconteceu. Eu sabia que ela morria de medo do pai dela e eu sabia que ela enlouquecera quando ele voltou. Mas eu não sabia porque ela tinha implorado ele para ficar. Eu não sabia porque ela tinha medo dele. Eu não sabia porque Marcus o chamou de valentão. E eu não sabia porque ela me escondeu dele.

"Foi por minha culpa que ele foi embora." Santana murmurou.

"O que ? " Eu pulei e apertei suas mãos. Eu tinha certeza que isso não era verdade. " Não foi não. Não pense isso. "Eu pedi.

Ela riu suavemente e sorriu.

"Estou falando sério Santana. Não é engraçado. " E eu estava sendo super séria. É melhor ela não pensar que nada disso é nem mesmo remotamente sua culpa.

"Ok." Ela se afastou rápido e começou a tirar os cobertores para nós,antes de eu ser capaz de ler sua expressão e descobrir se ela disse ok por acreditar em mim ou se ela disse ok,porque ela não queria acreditar em mim. "Vamos dormir Britt. Temos trabalho ao meio-dia."

Eu não respondi,apenas me aninhei debaixo dos cobertores com ela. Eu deitei de lado,dobrei meus joelhos até meu peito e a assisti. Ela estava deitada em suas costas e encarando o teto. Não parecia que ela ia dormir tão cedo. Provavelmente porque sua coluna doía ou porque ela estava pensando muito. "Sua coluna está doendo ?"

"Hm?" Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para o lado e me olhou. " Um pouco. Tá tudo bem. O que você está fazendo aí tão longe ?"

Eu me aproximei dela,mas parei antes de deitar minha cabeça em seu peito. Ao invés,eu me apoiei no meu cotovelo e olhei para ela. "Quer que eu cante algo para você dormir ? "

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Se lembre que isso não funcionou. "

"Quer que eu conte outra história de dedos ? " Eu descansei minha mão em seu estômago e então comecei a mexer em sua blusa de novo.

Ela sorriu,fechou os olhos,e em seguida esfregou as costas no colchão. "Por mais perverso que isso pareça,eu gosto da história que você já me contou. " Ela levou sua mão no seu estômago e estendeu seu mindinho.

Eu interliguei meu mindinho no dela. Isso era super fofo. Era como se fosse um aperto de mão de melhores amigas secreto,exceto que nós tinhamos que dar as mãos,mais ou menos.

Ela continuou com os olhos fechados e não disse mais nada,mas eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Para começar,ela estava super apertando meu dedo mindinho. Também,sua respiração estava normal. Eu apenas me mantive apoiada e assisti nossas mãos. Agora eu estava começando a correr meu polegar em seu dedão e beliscar sua camisa entre meus dedos de novo. Eu fui lenta o suficiente para não desfazer nossos mindinhos.

Eu me pergunto o que ela pensou sobre o que aconteceu...no banheiro. Meu coração batia apenas a uma batida rápida e pesada. Me fez nervosa e fez minha respiração sair falha. O jeito que ela me tocou me fez sentir tão bem.

Porque isso não tinha acontecido com um cara antes... ? Eu achava alguns caras fofos.

Ela teve a mesma reação que eu ? Bem,obviamente ela não teve a mesma reação porque eu não toquei nela,mas eu me pergunto se ela gostou do mesmo tanto que eu. Agora eram duas vezes que nós tinhamos ido um pouco mais do que amigos geralmente vão. Três vezes se contar o beijo no carro dela.

Eu não conseguia tirar o olhar que ela me deu da minha mente. Quando seus olhos engoliram meu corpo inteiro e pareceu que ela precisava me tocar,ou ela iria enlouquecer. Não só não me lembro de ter ficado excitada daquele jeito ou me sentindo bem com um garoto,mas eu não também não me lembro de um garoto me olhando daquele jeito. Mas garotos não me tocaram. E das poucas vezes que me tocaram foi estranho e desconfortável e pareceu até que minha parte debaixo estava quebrada.

Eu mergulhei meu olhar por seu corpo e parei ele em seus lábios. Eu tinha a intenção de olhar os seus olhos fechados,mas seus lábios pegaram minha atenção. Por que eu não conseguia compreender o fato de que ela me beijara,e que ela esteve com os lábios por todos os cantos do meu peito ? Agora eu desejava ter tirado meu sutiã quando estávamos no banheiro.

O pensamento me fez contorcer. Eu tive que beliscar meus joelhos juntos. Querido Deus,eu estava ficando excitada de novo e estava apenas pensando nisso.

Da próxima vez que estivermos em uma situação assim,eu vou tirar meu sutiã. A primeira coisa. Mas quando vai ser a próxima vez,porque eu queria que fosse agora. Mas eu não ia deixá-la fazer isso de novo comigo. Eu nem tinha certeza se ela iria querer fazer de novo,e eu não tinha certeza o que significaria. Não era como se amigas namorassem. Nós não estavamos namorando. Nós eramos meninas. Então isso significava que nós éramos amigas com benefícios.

Espera. Para. Para,para,para. Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu ia perguntar a ela da próxima vez,assim eu não ia me confundir.

"Santana." Eu sussurrei seu nome." Você está dormindo como a Bela Adormecida ?"

"Não." Ela sussurrou e seu sorriso voltou. "A menos que você vá me beijar para me acordar. Então eu estou dormindo."

Eu deixei um pequeno barulho sair,algo entre uma risada e um 'Uhm' vitorioso. " Bela Adormecida não fala quando está dormindo." Eu brinquei junto.

"Então eu não estou falando." Ela tomou um fôlego e parou de falar.

Eu estava prestes a me inclinar e a beijá-la,mas me impedi. Eu queria perguntar antes que eu esquecesse as perguntas e eu sabia que eu ia esquecer tudo depois do segundo em que eu a beijasse. E mais,eu queria saber das coisas antes de irmos mais além e eu não tinha certeza se eu ia dar apenas um selinho ou se eu ia engolir seus lábios e beijá-la até ela gemer.

"Posso por favor fazer uma pergunta ? " Eu comecei a batucar meus dedos em sua barriga,não meu mindinho já que ainda estava ligado ao dela.

Ela espiou por um só olho aberto e então abriu o outro."Claro que pode."

"Nós somos apenas amigas ?" Eu assisti meus dedos,porque eu sabia que ela estava tentando olhar diretamente em mim e em meus pensamentos. Eu gostava dela me olhando,mesmo que essa pergunta fosse me fazer corar e fazer minhas bochechas queimarem como se estivessem no fogo. Parecia bobo perguntar a uma garota algo assim. Claro que éramos apenas amigas." Digo,nós provavelmente somos. Só não sei que tipo de amigas. E nós não precisamos rotular nada,então não se preocupe. E você pode apenas dizer que somos apenas amigas,porque nós somos amigas. Bem,eu quero ser sua amiga. Mas eu também quero te beijar e tal,mas pessoas não beijam seus amigos a menos que eles sejam amigos com benefícios. Mas nos filmes amigos com benefícios sempre terminam namorando." Eu espremi meus lábios para parar de falar,mas isso apenas durou um segundo antes das palavras escaparem. "Mas se você não quiser fazer aquelas coisas de novo nós não precisamos fazer. E eu nem sei se o que nós fizemos foi sexo. Foi sexo ? Garotas podem fazer sexo ? Isso significa que não sou mais virgem ? Ou tem outra palavra para quando garotas fazem isso ?" Meu rosto estava tão quente e um calor estava se formando atrás de minhas orelhas. Eu provavelmente parecia com um tomate. Um pequeno e envergonhado tomate. Mas eu estava melhorando em falar dessa vez eu não estava gaguejando ou dando paradas estranhas. Era fácil falar com ela e talvez isso fosse uma coisa ruim porque pareceu como se eu nunca fosse parar. " Ou temos que nos tocar ao mesmo tempo para ser sexo ? Talvez isso signifique que eu sou meio-virgem. Mas de qualquer jeito eu estou feliz por ter sido com você,porque você é tão legal e eu não acho que eu podia ter feito com outro alguém. E sim,garotos já me tocaram lá embaixo,mas não foi nada assim. E da próxima vez que fizermos nós deveríamos acender velas e tomar um banho de bolhas na banheira com violinos tocando no fundo. Se você quiser. Você quer ?" Eu segurei minha respiração. Eu precisava parar de tagarelar.

Eu olhei para ela. Ela estava com olhos de corça. " Uh," Ela franziu a testa." Nós,bem." Ela tomou um gole estranho.

Droga. Eu a deixei nervosa. " Você não tem que responder essas perguntas. Não quero que se sinta desconfortável. As vezes eu digo coisas que não devo. Eu não queria ficar confusa de novo...Mas agora eu acho que eu te confundi."

"Não,Britt,tá tudo bem. Eu apenas...Eu não tenho a resposta agora. Eu sei o tanto quanto você."

"Ok." Eu espremi meus lábios para o lado. Eu acho que aquelas perguntas eram das difíceis.

"Mas eu quero ser amiga. Claro que sim. Eu apenas não tenho uma resposta para as outras coisas porque eu não sei. Não agora,de qualquer maneira. Eu sei que eu disse que você pode me perguntar suas dúvidas quando eu cantei aquela música. Me desculpa,eu estou apenas muito confusa...E não é sua culpa." Ela rapidamente adicionou a última parte." Isso tudo aconteceu muito rápido." Ela gaguejou em algumas palavras não terminadas e então respirou fundo para poder se parar. "Eu não sei porque isso aconteceu tão rápido. Eu gosto de você. Muito. Você me faz sentir," Ela deu ombros," importante ou especial. E meio como se eu não fizesse nada errado.

Meu coração encheu-se tão grande quando ela disse isso. Meus olhos ficaram um pouco arregalados e eu tive que forçar um sorriso de volta. Eu realmente a faço sentir do mesmo jeito que ela me faz sentir ? Porque ela me fazia sentir super importante e especial.

Ela continuou,"Você é a pessoa mais fofa que eu já conheci e é a única pessoa que eu consigo ficar perto sem querer esfaquear. Eu,na verdade,quero ficar perto de você. Como eu disse,você é a minha favorita."

Eu deixei escapar outro 'uhm' vitorioso,e eu não pude impedir o sorriso de aparecer em meus lábios.

"Então,eu prometo que nós vamos dar um jeito Britt." Ela tirou seu mindinho do meu e agarrou minha mão inteira.

Eu tinha outra pergunta. Ela não disse nada ainda sobre isso,mas talvez porque ela não queria que eu ficasse ofendida. E eu meio que já sabia a resposta. E minha resposta era provavelmente a mesma."Então somos segredo ?"

Sua expressão caiu e ela mordeu seu lábio. "Você quer ser ? Eu...Eu não estou preparada,bem. "Ela estava gaguejando e tropeçando em suas palavras de novo.

"Nós podemos ser segredo. "Eu rapidamente a interrompi. "Acho que vai ser o jeito mais fácil. Desse jeito outras pessoas não vão dizer coisas e nos confundir. E eu não quero dizer a minha mãe ainda. Ou Hailey porque ela pode falar algo para minha mãe. não sei. Mas tá tudo bem se você quer ser segredo,porque garotas geralmente não fazem isso e outras pessoas podem dizer coisas sobre. "

"Ok.É.Sim. "Ela relaxou.

E eu relaxei. Seria bem mais fácil se fossemos segredos por agora. "Oh," Eu lembrei algo. O pensamento veio do nada. E meio que me fez sentir culpada. Nossa primeira vez foi linda,mesmo que foi no balcão do banheiro e nenhuma de nós estava exatamente certa do que estavamos fazendo. Foi tudo que imaginei e esperei para minha primeira vez. "Desculpe por arruinar nossa primeira vez por chorar e ficar triste. Eu apenas acho que você me faz sentir tão bem e meu cérebro esqueceu como segurar essas emoções."

"Você não arruinou nada Britt. Eu prometo. Estou feliz que tenha me dito." Ela disse.

"Certeza?"

"Positivo." Ela fechou os olhos.

Eu ainda estava me apoiando pelo cotovelo. Me sentia muito melhor. Foi bem melhor do que aquela vez em que meus pensamentos enlouqueceram. Dessa vez eu não chorei. E não foi estranho perguntar a ela,mesmo que eu estivesse fazendo perguntas estranhas.

"Então,"Eu falei através do silêncio,"Posso te beijar agora que seus olhos estão fechados ?"

Ela acenou que sim,provavelmente pensando que eu fosse dizer algo de novo sobre como Bela Adormecida não fala em seu sono. Eu me aproximei,então agora meu peito estava pressionado contra seu braço. Me inclinei sobre ela e a beijei.

Toda vez que nos beijamos,foi diferente. Mas todas as vezes fez tudo parar de mover e me fez esquecer como respirar. Seus lábios eram calmos e gentis.

Nós nos beijamos lentamente. Sem língua. Eu acho que eu estava guiando dessa vez. Eu mudava o beijo de vez em quando e apenas segurava seus lábios nos meus.

Esse beijo foi o meu favorito até agora. Acho que isso porque provavelmente estava acontecendo agora. Eu queria tanto apressar o ritmo,mas estava tão bom desse jeito. Parecia bonito e me fez sentir tão perto dela. E eu tenho certeza que o beijo da Bela Adormecida não foi encantador assim.

Nossos lábios estavam estalando agora. Eu respirei fundo entre o beijo e deslizei minha perna por cima de sua cintura. Eu me aproximei e sem tirar meus lábios,agarrei seus quadris. Eu continuei a segurar sua mão com uma minha e usei a outra para pegar um punhado da borda de sua blusa.

Eu a espremi com minhas coxas porque minha parte de baixo estava revirando tão rápidamente. Revirava e revirava e agora eu tinha que beijá-la mais rápido. Eu empurrei minha língua em sua boca e peguei a sua. Me fez me inclinar sobre ela ainda mais.

Eu deixei escapar um gemido em sua boca. Uhh.

Eu estava tão sensível mais cedo e eu acho que pressiona-la daquele jeito perto das partes dela fazia tudo muito maior.

Eu continuei beijando-a. Rápido.

Ela estava me acompanhando. Sua mão deslizou por minha coxa,condicionou-se no fundo desta e depois avançou até estar deslizando seus dedos por baixo das pernas do short que eu usava.

Minha parte de baixo revirou quando eu me lembrei que não estava usando calcinha.

Eu afastei o beijo quando sua mão deslizou por minha bunda. Mas ela usou sua mão para me puxar de volta para sua boca.

Eu balancei meu corpo junto à sua mão. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava fazendo isso com a mão que deslizou por meu short,ou se eu que estava fazendo isso. De qualquer jeito,estava me deixando tão excitada.

Mas eu queria tentar algo. Eu podia me balançar contra seus quadris até que seu short ficasse pegajoso e molhado,mas eu meio que queria ver se eu conseguia fazê-la se sentir do jeito que eu senti.

Com minha mão ainda agarrando um punhado da borda de sua blusa,eu a levantei.

"O que está fazendo ?" Ela ofegou através do nosso beijo. Eu havia puxado a blusa até um pouco abaixo do peito.

"Posso te beijar ?" Eu perguntei. Ela sabia que eu não quis dizer sua boca,porque eu já estava fazendo isso.

Eu me afastei do beijo um pouco,então nossos lábios estavam apenas a centímetros de distância. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei para a mão que eu agarrei sua blusa. Eu soltei a mão que segurava a dela e deslizei por seu braço até chegar ao pescoço. Eu acariciei atrás de sua orelha.

Eu olhei de volta para nossos corpos. Isso parecia tão quente. Sua mão estava no meu short,tocando minha bunda,eu estava agarrada aos seus quadris e agora eu conseguia ver seu estômago. Seu estômago,especificamente,era quente. Eu mal podia esperar para ir lá embaixo.

Eu olhei de volta em seus lábios e seus olhos. Ela não me respondeu ainda. Talvez fosse apenas difícil para ela responder perguntas assim. Talvez nunca perguntaram para ela. Talvez garotos não perguntavam,apenas faziam.

Eu a beijei nos lábios com um pequeno selinho e então deslizei meu corpo para baixo. Eu parei quando eu estava com as pernas em torno de seus joelhos. Eu pressionei minhas palmas contra seus lados e me inclinei e beijei sua barriga.

Tremeu e eu senti seus músculos se apertarem. Até mesmo os músculos nas pernas presas entre minhas coxas.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos por trás e por baixo dela então eu estava segurando sua pele das costas. Eu comecei a amassar e massagear e meus dedos cavaram-se nela. Talvez isso fosse fazê-la se sentir melhor depois de ter dormido toda contorcida. E então com meus lábios ainda roçando sua barriga,eu beijei de novo. Mas ao invés de me afastar eu abri minha boca e arrastei meus lápios para cima,até que estivessem bem onde eu havia parado de levantar sua blusa.

Eu beijei suas costelas. Sua barriga continuava tremendo e eu mal podia ouvir sua respiração suave ao longo dos ruídos estalados que eu fazia com minha boca. Eu acho que ela gostou,porque ela moveu sua mão para baixo e começou a apertar meu ombro. Ela aumentava o aperto cada vez que eu beijava um novo lugar.

Eu ainda estava massageando suas costas. E eu juro que agora ela estava rolando seu corpo no meu . Ela estava arqueando suas costas um pouco. Sempre quando minha boca não estava nela ela se levantava,encostando assim. O jeito que nós nos movíamos e balançávamos,o jeito que ela se empurrava contra mim,e o jeito que eu me empurrava nela com meu beijo era como uma batida pesada. Era como se fosse uma dança,e Santana fosse a música já que ela continuava a fazer pequenos barulhos como se estivesse implorando para mim continuar. Estava quente,juntas,e fez todos os nervos entre minhas pernas pulsarem.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos por debaixo dela. Eu queria ir mais a cima. Eu nunca toquei o peito de outra garota,muito menos beijei. Mas eu queria tanto.

Então eu levantei meus lábios de sua pele,agarrei sua blusa que estava debaixo de seu peito e rapidamente terminei de levantá-la. Eu me sentia tão impaciente. Eu tinha que fazer. Eu gostava do jeito que ela estava se remexendo e contorcendo quando eu estava beijando sua barriga,então eu queria ouvir os barulhos que ela faria quando eu beijasse ali.

Ela ofegou diante dos meus movimentos repentinos. Mas o segundo que eu levantei sua blusa,eu me abaixei e corri minha língua sobre seu mamilo. Era mais frio do que sua pele. Mais suave. Mas estava duro e ele roçou em meu queixo assim que arrastei minha língua um pouco mais acima.

Eu movi uma mão da sua blusa levantada e agarrei o outro seio. Eu o esfreguei e então lambi seu mamilo de novo. Estava ainda mais duro do que antes e dessa vez eu ouvi um suspiro vir através do seu corpo,me sacudindo.

E se antes eu sabia que eu estava excitada,agora eu sabia que eu ia precisar de outro short. Estava pegajoso em mim de novo e uma sensação pesada e apressada acertou minha barriga e tentou chegar até minha parte de baixo.

"Droga." Santana engasgou. Sua mão apertou minha bunda. Fez meu corpo se chocar em formigamentos.

Eu voltei a beijar ao invés de lamber. Eu chupei seu peito e provei ao redor do mamilo. Era salgado e doce e surpreendente. E eu não conseguia entender o quanto eu gostava de ter sua pele contra meus lábios. Ela era suave e eu me sentia tão bem. Eu continue apertando seu seio com minha outra mão,massageando. Meus dedos apertavam e empurravam com força,mas não a estava machucando. Eu sabia disso. As vezes minha mão rolava por seu mamilo e fazia meu corpo pular e se apertar,porque o corpo dela se arqueava contra o meu.

Eu levantei meus lábios do seu peito e voltei para sua boca. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo,mas parecia estar dando certo. Eu peguei seus lábios meio abertos e mordi seu lábio inferior até que ela fechasse sua boca em torno da minha.

Ela mordeu de volta e agora o beijo era áspero e frenético. Acho que nós duas estávamos tentando controlar uma a outra. Eu podia lutar com ela para sempre. Eu até mesmo apertei seu peito com meus beijos tentando ganhar,fazendo seu beijo saltar um pouco.

Suas unhas arranhavam por dentro do meu short,de volta para baixo da minha coxa e,em seguida,suas mãos agarraram ao redor da minha cintura.

Ela me empurrou com a boca e nos sentou. E agora nós duas estávamos sentadas,e eu estava sentada em seu colo e nós estavamos lutando com nossos beijos.

Suas mãos estavam praticamente agarrando minhas costas agora.

Nosso beijo foi tão profundo e agressivo. Eu mal podia respirar. Sua língua deslizava e empurrava a minha de volta na minha boca.

Mas,então,quando eu tentei beijá-la de novo ela se afastou e empurrou seus lábios no meu pescoço. Ela mordiscava a pele lá e eu inclinei a cabeça para trás e deixei ela beijar e lamber e morder onde quer que ela quisesse. Sua língua era tão quente e molhada. Ela não estava mais gentil e por mim tudo bem,por que eu gostava disso também. Me fez sentir como se ela me quisesse tanto.

Ela nos moveu e antes de eu saber o que estava acontecendo eu estava caindo de volta na cama e ela estava rastejando em cima de mim. Seus lábios ainda estavam atacando ao redor do meu pescoço.

Mas eu queria fazer isso com ela."Santana." Eu engasguei seu nome e eu sabia que ela pensaria que eu apenas fiz isso por que estava bom. Bem, talvez seja meio o porque do que eu disse,pois eu quis dizer outra coisa mas seu nome foi o que escapou.

Ela voltou à minha boca e sufocou minhas palavras. Suas mãos seguraram minhas mãos e as colocaram sobre minha cabeça. Ela apertou com tanta força em torno dos meus pulsos.

As vezes ela beijava minha boca e as vezes ela se afastava e beijava do lado da minha boca,ou ela mergulhava sobre mim e beijava minhas orelhas. Ela foi sempre gentil com o primeiro beijo naquele lugar e então ela apressava os próximos.

Eu não podia acreditar o quão apertada eu sentia. Eu deixaria ela fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse comigo.

Minha cabeça estava agora virada para o lado. Ela estava beijando os lugares ao redor da minha orelha. Mas ela não estava chupando,por que da última vez que ela o fez eu precisei usar um cachecol por três dias.

"Posso fazer isso com você ?" Minhas palavras estavam trêmulas e eram difíceis de dizer,porque eu não queria que isso parasse. Parecia como se ela estivesse lentamente deixando essa tensão em mim crescer e eu sabia que quando eu me livrasse desta,iria ser tão bom. Mas eu queria que ela se sentisse bem também.

Ela diminuiu seu beijo,mas demorou um pouco para ela parar completamente. Ela se levantou de mim,soltou meus pulsos,e sentou-se.

Seus lábios estavam bem vermelhos e super inchados. E seu cabelo estava por todo canto. "Você está sexy." Eu tirei minhas mãos de cima da minha cabeça e as descansei em seus quadris. Isso era louco. A pessoa mais gostosa do mundo estava em cima de mim...e como isso foi acontecer ?

Eu estava respirando ofegantemente. Era difícil recuperar o fôlego quando tudo que eu conseguia pensar era ela em cima de mim e seus lábios por todo meu corpo.

Ela pentou os cabelos com a mão. Eu acho que ela não ouviu a parte que eu a chamei de sexy,porque agora ela parecia um pouco pertubada. "Foi bom ? Eu estava fazendo ruim ?" Seu peito estava arfando muito e suas palavras eram sem fôlego.

"O que ?" Eu praticamente gritei,mas então tirei minhas mãos de seus quadris para cobrir minha boca. Eu lentamente as retirei quando eu quis falar de novo. "De jeito nenhum,minha parte de baixo está quente e incomodada. Eu quero que você se sinta assim também."

Ela correu as duas mãos pelo seu cabelo. "Eu sinto..." Ela acenou rapidamente e os acenos eram nervosos e rápidos.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos por suas coxas. "Então eu posso fazer coisas com você ? E te tocar ? "

Seu rosto começou a corar e agora ela nem estava me olhando nos olhos. Ela continuou fazendo pequenos barulhos para limpar sua garganta e continuou brincando com seu cabelo. Eventualmente ela disse algo. " Eu posso apenas fazer para você de novo." Ela deu um sorriso de canto e descansou suas mãos em minha barriga. "Eu gosto quando eu te toco." Sua voz era áspera e provocativa.

Seu sorriso quase me fez ceder. Ela parecia tão confidente e sexy. Não havia como ninguém jamais ser capaz de dizer não à ela. E ,eu não podia dizer não para isso. Com certeza eu queria que ela me tocasse novamente. Eu queria o dia todo,até que eu não pudesse mais andar.

Mas eu também queria fazer isso a ela, e seria injusto se eu fosse a única a se sentir bem.

"Ok,mas eu quero fazer para você primeiro. E talvez você vai ter que me ajudar,porque eu ainda não sou tão boa como você. "Eu senti minha língua deslizar para fora minha boca,molhando meus lábios.

Ela apertou o tecido da minha blusa,respirou fundo,e então soltou o aperto. Ela suspirou. "Eu..." Ela moveu suas mãos da minha cintura e as colocou sobre minhas mãos,que estavam descansando em suas coxas. "Isso tudo é novo para mim também. "Ela limpou a garganta novamente. "Essa coisa de garota com garota. E sim,talvez eu já tenha transado com alguns caras decentes,mas não foi nada assim. "

"Como foi ?" Eu a assisti e esperei para ela fazer contato visual comigo. "Com garotos ?"

Ela nunca olhou para mim. Ela apenas deu ombros. "Lembra quando você estava com medo de não...funcionar ? "Ela sussurrou a última palavra e agora seus olhos estavam colados em nossas mãos na perna dela. Ela estava arranhando o topo de minhas mãos.

"Você acha que não funciona ? " A pergunta veio menos como uma pergunta e mais como descrença. Santana funcionava. Ela tinha que funcionar. Eu vi e senti o jeito que ela se moveu quando nos beijamos. Foi da mesma maneira que me movi e contorci,e respirei.

"Ah,não." Ela arranhou ainda mais o topo de minhas mãos. "Não,eu funciono. Eu já funcionei. Apenas não..."Ela parou. Eu podia sentir o quão nervosa ela estava com o jeito que ela falava. Era um tipo diferente de nervosismo. Meio como se ela já tivesse tirado toda a roupa,pelada, esperando que eu dissesse como ela estava.

Exceto que ela ainda estava com roupas.

Era estranho ver alguém assim tão nervoso. Especialmente ela. Eu me fiz parecer uma completa bagunça na frente dela e não tinha absolutamente nada que ela poderia dizer, que iria ultrapassar minha explosão sobre meu pai e fazer ela parecer mais louca que eu.

"Então você funciona ?" Eu perguntei,porque era meio que de partir o coração assisti-la lutar.

Ela acenou.

"Eu não entendo porque você não quer que eu te toque." Eu não estava entendendo. Ela soou e se moveu como se estivesse funcionando quando eu beijei e toquei seu peito. Ela era envergonhada ? Não. Ela não era envergonhada. Ela colocou minha mão mais para baixo e disse que eu poderia tocá-la naquela noite na minha cama." Você ia me deixar te tocar uma vez... Antes de eu dizer que eu não sabia como,na minha cama..."

"Exatamente."

Meu rosto se enrugou em confusão. Eu não entendi.

"Isso é diferente Britt. Você é muito diferente de todos os caras que já fiquei. " Ela enguliu e se moveu em cima de mim. Ela parou de falar por alguns segundos,e então sussurrou suas próximas palavras. "Eu finjo,com garotos."

Parecia como se tudo ao nosso redor estava segurando o fôlego,mesmo os que não precisavam respirar.

Ela continuou. "Você me disse algo que eu nunca seria corajosa o bastante para dizer a alguem. E eu gostava de você antes de dizer aquilo,mas depois que disse... " Ela segurou seu fôlego." Eu não posso fingir com você. Eu tento. E eu não posso. "Era como se aquelas palavras viessem de tão longe dentro dela. Eram profundas e escondidas e eu acho que tomou toda sua força para falá ombros estavam caídos,seu rosto parecia cansado. "Mas eu gosto de te tocar. "Dessa vez o sorriso de canto não estava lá. Eu acho que ela estava apenas tendo certeza de que eu sabia que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Mas eu já sabia que ela não mentira.

E eu finalmente entendi. Parece que a ficha me bateu por dentro da cabeça como um saco de batatas. Ela era assim como eu,só que invertida. Eu não deixava garotos fazerem coisas comigo e ainda não havia feito sexo porque eu me sentia inconfortável e distante com eles. Era estranho e distante e talvez seja o porque deles não deixarem minhas partes escorregadias como Santana deixou. Mas Santana deixava eles fazerem coisas com ela,porque ela estava distante e talvez até mesmo desconfortável. Era mais fácil para ela daquele jeito.

Ela achava que as pessoas fingiam estar apaixonadas também ? Fazia sentido se eu pensasse isso,mas não ela. Ela merecia ter alguém que realmente a amasse. Ela merecia. Eu fechei meus olhos para poder parar meus pensamentos,eles estavam saindo de rota e eu precisava entender essa coisa de tocar com Santana. Eu os abri de novo.

Ela estava fingindo. E eu não sabia se ela fazia isso porque ela pensava que era a única maneira que as pessoas deveriam vê-la,ou se ela fazia para poder se esconder. Talvez um pouco dos ,se apenas ela soubesse o quão linda e doce ela era. Ela estava dando às pessoas muito de si e dando as coisas erradas para as pessoas erradas.

Por que eu não vi antes ? Era assim que ela era geralmente com as pessoas. Distante. Ela empurrava as pessoas para longe e sexo era como ela empurrava garotos para longe. Ela tinha tanto para oferecer e estava transbordando com tudo perfeito e doce e eu acho que ela não sabia disso. Eu acho que nunca disseram isso a ela. E se disseram ela provavelmente pensou que os garotos estavam mentindo,por que muitos garotos repetiam e diziam muitas coisas legais sobre mim,mas eles paravam de dizer depois de eu ir até suas partes.

Ela deve estar tão confusa comigo. Aqui eu estava preocupada e querendo tocá-la,quando ela provavelmente era a pessoa mais confusa do mundo inteiro,porque eu e Santana éramos tudo menos distante. Eu nem mesmo acho que ela poderia voltar a por fachada quando eu estava por perto.

Ela era tão gentil e aberta quando eu estava por perto. Ela me fez sentir como se todo meu corpo estivesse aquecido. Aquecido como quando eu tomava um banho super quente e minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas rosadas pelo resto da noite. E...o outro tipo de aquecido. Especialmente quando ela estava em cima de mim.

A porta se abriu. Nós duas viramos nossa atenção para a direção dela.

Fez meu coração literalmente cair do meu peito,mas ainda sim latejar e ecoar por todo mu corpo. Eu senti Santana se enrijecer e suas pernas me apertaram,o que era inesperado porque eu pensei que ela iria pular nessa situação. Eu olhei de volta para Santana para checar de novo se sua blusa tinha voltado ao normal,após ter levantado-a minutos atrás.

Era apenas Marcus. Ele pareceu nem se importar e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele estava carregando um cobertor e um caminhão de bombeiro de brinquedo. "Santana você pode-" Ele parou de falar quando olhou para cima e nos viu.

Santana ainda estava com as pernas em volta de mim e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

Ele engasgou,derrubou seu cobertor e o chutou para longe. "Porque você não me disse que ela estava aqui ?"Marcus apontou para mim. Ele chutou seu cobertor para longe ainda mais.

Santana zombou e riu e então tirou sua perna de mim. "Porque eu não te conto tudo e ela não é sua amiga,ela é minha amiga."

Eu sentei já que Santana estava fora da cama agora. Eu apenas cruzei minhas pernas e assisti Marcus. Eu sabia que ele era muito jovem para saber o que estava rolando,então meu coração meio que diminuiu o ritmo. Mas e se tivesse sido sua mãe? E se a mãe dela entrasse quando eu estivesse beijando seus peitos ? Esse pensamento me fez engolir em seco.

"Ela é minha amiga também." Marcus gritou e correu até a cama.

Santana andou até o espelho. Ela começou a arrumar o cabelo. "E eu disse para você bater antes,monstrinho. E se eu estivesse me trocando ?"

Marcus não respondeu e apenas subiu na cama. Ele sentou do outro lado e começou a brincar com seu caminhão. Ele pulava o brinquedo diante dos buracos e ondas dos cobertores.

Meus olhos ainda estavam arregalados. Eu sabia que estavam. Eu me sentia como se seu cérebro pequenino tivesse gravado tudo e dentro de alguns anos ele fosse se lembrar o que acontecera e entender. Engulo em seco novamente.

Eu me virei e assisti Santana. Ela colocou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Ela se virou,olhou para mim, e seus olhos correram por meu corpo. E se ela não tivesse me dado um pequeno sorriso eu poderia ter engulido em seco de novo.

"Porque voce ainda está aqui ?"Ela andou até Marcus e pegou seu caminhão.

"Hey !" Ele pulou e se levantou na cama.

Ela estendeu o braço e manteve longe dele." E porque você está de pé na minha cama ? "

"Devolve !" Ele tentou alcançar,mas ela estendeu mais.

E então ela andou até ele,enrolou seu braço em volta da cintura dele e o pegou,assim,ele estava preso de lado e parecia que estava voando. Ela o apertou contra seu lado.

Ele começou a rir. E ela riu também.

Ela o girou algumas vezes e o desceu por fim. Ele sorriu por mais um pouco mas depois colocou de volta a carranca e retirou o caminhão das mãos dela. Ele andou até a porta,o colocou em cima do seu cobertor,e voltou até onde Santana o estava assistindo com seus braços cruzados.

"Pode me fazer leite com chocolate ?"Ele olhou para mim." Você quer que Santana faça para nós ?"

"Sim,por favor." Eu sorri largo. Isso era tão fofo. Eles eram tão parecidos. Suas expressões combinavam. O jeito que eles ficavam bravos por apenas uns segundos antes de alguem fazê-los rir.

Santana olhou para mim,sobrancelhas juntas,e então voltou-se à Marcus. "Tudo bem. Vai pegar 3 copos e coloca na mesa. Vamos descer em um segundo."

Marcus saltou para cima e baixo e em seguida correu até seu cobertor e caminhão. Ele olhou para mim antes de pegar o cobertor,depois pegou-o rapidamente e o escondeu atrás das costas,antes de abrir a porta e correr para fora do quarto.

Santana voltou à cama,agarrou minha mão e me levantou com ela. "Acho que não vamos mais dormir."

Ela segurou minha mão até eu sair da cama e assim ela voltou ao espelho. "Minha mãe deve estar em casa a qualquer momento. Ela vai nos fazer café da manhã e daí podemos ir até sua casa ? "Ela se virou para me olhar."Se ainda quiser ? "

Eu acenei que sim. "Mas eu posso pegar emprestado outro short,ou moletom... ?" Eu sussurrei e murmurei,porque era meio estranho dizer em voz alta agora que ela não estava mais em cima de mim e agora que seu priminho arruinara completamente o clima.

Ela me olhou,correu seu olhar por meu corpo,e então sorriu e disse sim. Ela pegou pegou um moletom e eu os coloquei por cima do short. Ela me disse que eu poderia tomar banho de novo se eu quisesse e eu disse que eu não precisava tomar um banho de corpo de inteiro. Apenas metade.

Nós fomos para baixo e bebemos achocolatados. Ela então ligou a TV no canal de desenhos para Marcus e perguntou se eu estava pronta para tomar banho. Assim nós tomamos banho uma de cada vez e ela me deixou pegar emprestado outro vestido já que eu esqueci o outro no trabalho,no meu armário. Eu disse a ela que estava lá e que eu iria devolver.

E enquanto Santana terminava de se arrumar eu desci e assisti desenhos com Marcus até sua mãe chegar e fazer o melhor café da manhã de todos. Torrada francesa. Eu comi 5 pedaços e coloquei xarope de mirtilo.

Quando Santana desceu eu estava no meu terceiro pedaço e ela conversou com sua mãe enquanto eu e Marcus comíamos. Marcus me contou uma história sobre seu outro primo e como ele duvidou que ele pudesse fazer cambalhotas. Então eu disse a Marcus uma história sobre como eu consigo fazer cambalhotas. Agora eu tenho que ensiná-lo a fazer uma,qualquer dia desses.


	14. Flores

**Gente,desculpa pela demora em postar. Sou muito enrolada e ultimamente são tantas coisas para fazer... Enfim,só aviso que nunca deixarei de postar aqui,demoro mas postarei sempre ! E vou tentar agilizar mais :) Obrigada pelas reviews *-***

**Ah e as músicas são : .com/watch?v=rbgD8l6E-Bs e .com/watch?v=pkVfANH5Zrc**

* * *

"O seu pai está em casa ? "

"Eu acho que sim."

"Tem mais alguém aqui ? "

"Sim. Minha mãe deve estar aqui. Ela deve provavelmente estar dormindo."

"Então eu não devo apertar a campainha ? "

"De jeito nenhum Jose."

"Mas você não tem as chaves,certo ? Talvez nós podemos passar pela sua janela. Ou podemos apenas bater na porta ?"

"Oh,não está trancada."

"Então porque estamos aqui ainda ? " Santana juntou suas sobrancelhas e então olhou de volta para a maçaneta. Quando ela olhou de volta para mim,ela agarrou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. "Se qualquer coisa acontecer eu vou servir de distração e você corre pro seu quarto e pega todas suas calcinhas extras. "

"Como um ladrão de calcinhas." Eu sorri super grande,mas foi porque ela estava segurando minha mão. Eu apertei o máximo que pude. Nossas mãos pareciam tão pequenas desse jeito. Eu estava acostumada com grandes mãos masculinas e eu gostava mais de segurar a mão dela. " Como você vai distrair eles ? "Eu ainda estava sorrindo e até comecei a balançar nossas mãos para frente e para trás.

Para trás,e para frente,para trás,e para frente. Eu estava enrolando,porque eu queria ficar aqui o dia todo segurando sua mão.

"Eu vou mostrar as garotas." Ela deu ombros e olhou para seus peitos. "Apenas me dê um sinal."

"Boa ideia." Eu acenei em aprovação. Ela estava brincando,mas eu tinha certeza que com certeza aquilo seria uma boa distração. "Talvez..." Talvez,porque então eu me distrairía também e esqueceria de pegar minhas roupas.

Ela levantou sua mão para a maçaneta e continuou com o olhar em mim. Ela não virou a maçaneta até eu acenar para dizer que já estava pronta.

Mas toda aquela espera foi para nada. Ninguém estava na casa. Eu meio que já sabia que era aquilo que iria acontecer. Esse pensamento não me impediu de dizer 3 vezes à Santana no carro que talvez eu deveria apenas comprar novas calcinhas. Elas não eram tão caras assim,especialmente se eu comprasse 3 por 15 dólares em uma loja. Ela disse que nós seriamos rápidas e que se eu chegasse na porta da frente e não quisesse mesmo mesmo mesmo ir lá dentro,então poderiamos tentar mais tarde.

Eu não tinha certeza porque estava tão nervosa para começo de tudo. Eu nem mesmo notei que eu estava quieta no carro até Santana se aproximar e por a mão na minha perna.

Toda discussão que já tive com minha mãe terminara nunca sendo lembrada de novo. Nós apenas fingíamos que não tinha acontecido. Acho que era mais fácil desse jeito. Eu sabia que era mais fácil desse jeito,por que assim eu não iria dizer coisas que não quis dizer e ela não iria me entender errado.

A porta do quarto da minha irmã estava aberta e a sala de estar estava vazia. Eu estava meio que esperando estar mais suja,mas quando meu pai estava em casa nos finais de semana ele geralmente limpava. Então as caixas de vinho estavam empilhadas perto da lareira e tinha roupa limpa dobrada na mesa da cozinha. Meu pai provavelmente estava no quintal. E eu sabia que minha mãe estava no quarto dela,porque a porta estava fechada.

Eu puxei Santana para trás de mim e nós fomos até meu quarto. Eu não soltei o fôlego que estava segurando até estarmos no meu quarto e minha porta estar fechada. Eu acho que até ela segurara sua respiração também. Parecia estranho estar entrando de fininho na minha própria casa. Eu me sentia como se fosse uma ladra. Eu aposto que é assim que o Lord Tubbington se sentiu quando ele entrou no meu quarto para tentar e roubar coisas quando eu estava no trabalho. Ele só era permitido aqui quando eu estava em casa,porque eu sempre deixava tigelas vazias de cereal no meu guarda roupa e ele sempre as derrubava.

Eu soltei a mão da Santana e fui direto para a gaveta das minhas calcinhas. Santana me emprestou uma de suas mochilas,então eu comecei a tirar algumas coisas que eu poderia precisar. Calcinhas limpas,sutiãs,meias e algumas regatas.

Não foi até eu estar fuçando pelo meu guarda roupa e até não estar apertando a mão da Santana que percebi que eu estava tremendo. Acho que era maioria adrenalina. Eu apenas não queria que minha mãe entrasse aqui,porque seria estranho,porque eu não tinha certeza se ela se lembrava da Santana ainda e eu não queria ter que introduzi-la de novo. Eu especialmente não queria introduzi-la logo depois de ter insultado minha mãe sobre a minha amiga Santana e a sua super imensa casa.

"Não se esqueça da sua roupa para hoje a noite." Santana andou até meu guarda roupa e começou a correr sua mão por minhas roupas." Está aqui ?" Ela espiou por cima de seu ombro para me olhar.

"Já está no trabalho. "Eu disse. Eu nunca deixava minhas roupas do trabalho aqui,porque eu iria acabar esquecendo elas. E eu não queria que Hailey as pegasse. "O que você vai vestir ? "Eu andei até meu guarda roupa e assisti ela girar algumas das minhas roupas. Eu tinha um punhado de meias e calcinhas. Sem sutiãs,porém,porque eu acho que eles estavam nas roupas da mesa da cozinha.

"Apenas um vestido preto." Ela deu ombros. "Algo simples."

Agachei e enfiei as roupas que segurava para dentro da mochila. Então me levantei. "Não vai se vestir como Cupido ? Ficaria fofa. Ou gostosa se você vestisse uma lingerie da Victoria Secret junto com asas. Eu ia fazer isso,porque eu tenho certeza que é o que a maioria das garotas vestem para seus namorados no Dia dos Namorados. Mas eu não tenho um namorado. E não é Dia Dos Namorados. "Eu fiz careta. " Todas as outras garotas irão vestir a coisa do Cupido."

Seus olhos mergulhavam profundamente pelo meu corpo antes dela responder. Fez meu coração palpitar. " É,bem,o Dia dos Namorados é irritante. É irritante assistir as pessoas vestidas como se tivessem dinheiro e ainda assistir elas comprando as mais caras coisas no nosso menu e perguntando se o amor delas podem provar do nosso vinho mais caro. Se eu estiver sendo forçada a trabalhar com decoração de corações de papel brega pendurados pelo teto e servindo alcool e comida para pessoas patéticas que pensam estar apaixonadas,então de jeito nenhum eu vou me vestir como Cupida. A ultima coisa que quero fazer é encorajar aquele tipo de comportamento."

"Mas esse é um Dia dos Namorados oposto."

Santana balançou a cabeça e tirou uma de minhas blusas. Ela a segurou e a olhou. "Eu gosto disso. "E então ela olhou de volta para mim." E é sobre isso que se trata. Deveria ser para casais solteiros,mas então casais de verdade vem e as garotas cantam músicas de amor horríveis. É depressivo assisti-los desejarem estarem apaixonados. "

"Músicas de amor são legais. "Eu estava fazendo careta. Eu gostava do Dia dos Namorados. Na maioria eu só gostava do chocolate,mas eu pensei ser uma ótima ideia ter esse tema para a noite. O objetivo de tudo era mostrar a todos que ser solteiro era apenas por pouco tempo,e então você encontraria alguem. E não precisava ser um amante. Podia ser um amigo ou família ou alguém que também estivesse solteiro e sozinho e então poderiam se tornarem amigos e fazerem os Quiz da Cosmo juntos para acharem que tipo de garotos ambos gostam. Dia dos Namorados era como um Dia de Ação de Graças,exceto que todo mundo substituia chocolate por peru. Fazia as pessoas se aproximarem e eu acho que elas não percebiam isso.

"Legal para casais. Não legal quando você tem que andar por aí e assistir eles se engolirem e acasalarem na minha frente. Talvez sefosse como nossas outras noites corridas então eu ficaria de boa. Mas não é. Todo mundo vai super vestido,com um encontro,e eles ordenam as coisas mais caras do menu. E então sentam nas mesas e nos assistem cantar."

"O que você vai cantar ? " Eu peguei a blusa que ela estava segurando e a coloquei na mochila. Eu tinha que achar uma maneira de mostrar à Santana que o Dia dos Namorados não era ruim.

Eu poderia dar a ela aqueles doces de coração de giz,mas eles não vendem durante o verão. Mas se vendessem eu deixaria docinhos por todo o bar para ela encontrar. Em suas bandejas,ou em sua bolsa,ou em seu armário. Eu teria que comprar um monte de caixas porque eu só iria usar os corações que diziam 'Pergunte-me',porque mesmo que ela me dissera para perguntar à ela minhas dúvidas com aquela música,eu queria que ela soubesse que ela também podia me perguntar também. Talvez eu deixaria algo que dissesse 'Sweet Pea.' Ou Anjo. Eu acho que essas eram as palavras que Santana mais precisava ouvir,porque eu acho que ela começara a acreditar no que as pessoas diziam sobre ela e esse seria meio que o motivo dela ter paredes tão grandes.

"Nada. Eu cantei minha música ontem a noite." Ela roubou outro olhar em mim com o canto do olho e levantou o canto de sua boca em um pequeno sorriso.

Eu não escondi meu sorriso,porém.

"Então," Eu andei de volta e esperei para ela tirar mais roupas." Não vai estar super corrido ? Tipo,não vamos estar presas atrás do bar ? "

"Não." Ela me deu mais blusas do meu closet. " É chique. Nós,na verdade,devemos servir de garçonetes. Mas é bem cheio. Will colocou mais mesas. E tem pessoas que literalmente esperam por horas por uma mesa."

"Legal." Eu estiquei meus braços para ela debruçar blusas,saias e calças sobre eles. Isso seria divertido. "Como você não gosta do Dia dos Namorados? "

"Você gosta ?" Ela olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"É legal. Eu gosto de ganhar chocolate." Eu me virei e virei nos meus calcanhares. " Mesmo que meu pai é o que geralmente me dá. Eu nunca namorei alguém no Dia dos Namorados."

"Nem eu." Ela se agachou para pegar a mochila de roupas e a segurou aberta para mim.

Eu enfiei as roupas na mochila.

"Talvez você deva gostar dessa vez ?" As palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu não queria dize-las,porque mesmo que eu estivesse completamente de boa em dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa na frente da Santana,eu não queria deixá-la inconfortável. Eu sabia que essa coisa da gente era meio duvidosa. Tipo,eu acho que nós duas sabíamos o que queriamos,nós apenas não sabiamos como lidar ou como fazer se tornar normal,ou parecer normal.

Na verdade...Eu não queria que essa coisa que nós tinhamos fosse normal. Eu queria que fosse único.

"Gostar do que ? "Ela riu um pouco."Dia dos Namorados? Flores bregas não são meu tipo. " E ela revirou os olhos enquanto ria. "Mas talvez não vai ser tão ruim quanto geralmente é. Talvez. "

A última parte meio que me chocou. Especialmente já que ela estava revirando os olhos. Mas fez meus olhos brilharem e eu tive que fechar bem os dentes para manter minha animação sob controle.

"Deveríamos procurar seu pai ?" Santana colocou a mochila de roupas no chão e começou a fechá-la.

"Claro." Eu peguei a mochila dela e abri a porta.

Ela me seguiu pela porta da frente,através da sala de estar e então eu coloquei a mochila na mesa da cozinha. Cheirava à café e torradas queimadas aqui. Nossa torradeira sempre queimava as coisas.

Eu olhei pela janela de trás. Meu pai estava no quintal tirando ervas daninhas do nosso pequeno jardim. Eu me pergunto se ele cavasse fundo o bastante ele acharia as notas que eu escondi lá para Hailey quando éramos pequenas. Eu tentei uma vez procurar por elas,mas lá tinha muitos insetos.

Eu deslizei a porta de vidro e saí primeiro. Santana me seguiu e eu fechei a porta atrás de nós. Lord Tubbington miou e correu pelo pátio até nossos pés.

Eu dobrei os joelhos e estendi minhas mãos para ele correr até elas. Eu não o via em tão longo tempo. Pelo menos ele não me esqueceu. Ele era tão dependente. Ele fazia uma grande cena para mim dormir abraçada com ele,na maioria das vezes eu que tinha que arrastá-lo até meu quarto,mas aqui ele estava correndo até mim.

"Parece que sua família não esqueceu de alimentá-lo quando você estava fora. " Santana provocou.

Eu o levantei em meus braços e fiquei de pé. Eu me virei para encarar Santana com ele deitado no meu peito. "Ele apenas gosta de comida."

"É,eu vi." Santana riu,mas não estendeu a mão para acaricia-lo.

Eu andei até ela. "Ele é legal,embora. Ele não se mexe muito,mas ele gosta de ser acariciado de baixo do queixo. "

Ela colocou seus lábios em sua boca e fez suas covinhas se aprofundarem. E então ela hesitantemente levantou uma mão e usou um dedo para acariciar de baixo do queixo dele. Ele instantaneamente fechou os olhos e ronronou.

"Ele gosta de você." Eu o coloquei no chão quando Santana parou de acariciar,porque ele estava começando a cansar meus braços. "Ele nem vem perto de mim quando Rachel está aqui. Mas acho que é porque nós costumávamos brincar de esconde-esconde com ele quando éramos pequenas e ela escondia ele no congelador. "Lord Tubbington ficou perto de nós por um segundo,e então deitou-se. Eu balançei minha blusa para tirar os pelos e me virei para olhar meu pai. Ele acenou e se levantou de catar ervas daninhas.

Santana e eu andamos pela grama em sua direção.

"Eu pensei ter visto seu carro lá na frente." Ele falou para Santana.

Eu olhei para ver Santana acenar. "Yup. É meu carro. Você já arrumou a moto dela ?"

Eu pulei o último passo. Eu estava aliviada por Santana ter se lembrado de perguntar a ele sobre minha moto,porque eu tinha esquecido completamente.

" no próximo final de semana." Ele tirou as luvas de suas mãos e as jogou no chão. "O que vocês garotas irão fazer hoje ?"

"Nós trabalhamos. "Eu respondi. "Apenas passamos para pegar algumas roupas." Eu dobrei minhas mãos nas minhas costas porque eu queria esticar para segurar as mãos de Santana. Estar aqui na frente do meu pai era meio que estar na porta da frente. Eu não tinha certeza porque eu estava tão anciosa e eu realmente não tinha razão para estar,porque eu sabia que nada de ruim iria acontecer. Eu apenas me sentia meio tensa. Como se algo estivesse faltando ou eu estava deixando de perceber alguma coisa.

Mas não me faltava nada. E então meu corpo inteiro afundou-se. Eu sabia porque eu estava inquieta e nervosa e por que minha garganta parecia que estava cheia. Eu sabia que meu pai não era uma pessoa diferente. Ele era a mesma pessoa que sempre foi antes de eu ter chorado sobre ele ir embora.

E se ele fosse embora hoje ? Ele não iria. Mas parecia que eu sabia muito mais agora. E eu me sentia estúpida por nem mesmo sentir isso antes.

A pior parte era que agora eu não conseguia distinguir o que era bom ou o que era ruim. Se era bom ou ruim ele ter ido embora...ter voltado...Ele era o mocinho ou minha mãe era a mocinha ? Acho que ambos eram os bonzinhos da história.

A expressão do meu pai não mudou. Ele ainda estava sorrindo. "Roupas para o trabalho ?"

Eu sabia que estava viajando e ambos Santana e meu pai estavam me olhando. Mas eu não conseguia me fazer falar quando estava tendo pensamentos sufocantes.

"Não." Santana respondeu e então voltou a olhar meu pai."Estamos indo à uma festa do pijama lá em casa."

"Isso parece divertido." Ele acenou. "Estão se mantendo fora de problemas certo ? Sem garotos ?"

"Sem garotos."Santana reptiu,e eu não podia me impedir um sentimento invadir meu peito e me fazer mais leve. Como se ela tivesse tirado um confuso e perdido peso dos meus ombros. Esses pensamentos e memórias e emoções não eram a verdadeira eu.

"Eu fiquei com a Santana." Eu finalmente falei. Eu não queria que ele se preocupasse e pensasse que algo estava errado.

"Bem,a menos que não esteja se intrometendo. E lembre-se de vir aqui de vez em quando. Você sabe que sua mãe e sua irmã devem sentir falta de você. "

"Ok." Eu respondi. Eu não tinha certeza se ele sabia sobre nossa discussão,e eu acho que minha mãe ainda estava brava comigo. Ela nunca ligou para perguntar se eu podia trazer Champanhe ou cigarros. Mas eu não queria contar à ele sobre isso,porque minha mãe teria contado se ela quisesse. E eu não queria deixá-la mais chateada.

Eu pensei estar tudo bem em contrar à Santana. Eu não disse nada ruim,então eu tenho certeza que estava tudo bem. Eu apenas disse a ela o que eu tinha dito de errado.

"Nós precisamos ir trabalhar. "Santana falou." Vamos nos atrasar." Ela colocou uma mão no meu ombro,mas apenas por um segundo. Seu toque levou minha atenção de volta à nossa conversa.

"Bem,se cuidem. " Meu pai disse. " Eu não quero ter que buscá-la na delegacia de polícia de novo."

Os olhos de Santana vieram até mim e quando eu olhei para ela,ela estava completamente atordoada. Seu rosto estava enrugado e sua boca aberta um pouco. Eu acho que ela estava apenas confusa.

Me fez rir. "Ele está brincando." Eu a cutuquei com meu cotovelo. "Tchau,pai. "Eu disse e me virei de volta para a casa com Santana.

Ele riu e disse tchau.

Nós atravessamos o jardim e eu abri a porta de vidro para ela de novo. Ela pegou a mochila da mesa,me lembrou de pegar meu carregador do celular no meu quarto,e depois de eu ter pego,nós fomos embora. Ela não disse nada até estarmos de volta no seu carro e ela estar dirigindo para longe da minha casa.

"Não tenho certeza se eu gosto daquele gato."

Eu sorri e olhei para ela. Ela estava sorrindo e eu sabia que ela estava apenas me provocando.

Eu pressionei minha testa contra a janela,porque estava meio quente de todos aqueles pensamentos incomodando meu cérebro. Santana esticou a mão e colocou sua mão na minha perna de novo e me fez esquecer completamente sobre aqueles pensamentos.

* * *

"Você não pode vestir isso." Rachel balançou a cabeça e se recusou a me olhar.

Eu olhei para a minha roupa. Com certeza parecia legal de se vestir. E era fofa. Uma roupa listrada vermelha e branca de enfermeira com um chapéu combinando. E eu até mesmo tinha comprado meias pretas para ir junto com o traje assim,Rachel não ficaria brava de eu estar mostrando muita perna. "Mas eu gostei."

"Você sabe o tema dessa noite,certo ? "Ela forçou-se a finalmente olhar de volta para mim.

"Sim."

"E você sabe que não é tema de enfermeira ? "Ela levantou uma sobrancelha,e e então cruzou os braços.

Eu enrolei a parte inferior da minha saia em meus punhos,comprimi os lábios e dei ombros.

"Brittany. Você precisa mudar. Você está ridícula."

Eu não estava ridícula. Eu sabia disso.

"Oh,hey! "Quinn saiu dos fundos e foi até o bar. Eu estava atrás do bar pelos passados 10 minutos tentando convencer Rachel que eu podia vestir a roupa de enfermeira hoje a noite e que Will e Holly já disseram que eu podia. "Você está adorável." Quinn se aproximou e passou um de meus cachos por seus dedos. Quando Santana e eu chegamos no trabalho,ela me ajudou a enrolar meu cabelo no banheiro,assim,eu não me queimaria.

"Viu." Eu olhei para Rachel. "Quinn não acha que eu estou ridícula."

Rachel nem estava mais me olhando. Ela estava de volta à organizar as já organizadas garrafas de alcool de baixo do bar.

"E Santana disse que eu estou bem."

Quinn tirou seus dedos do meu cabelo e veio até o balcão do bar,estando encostada neste. "Cadê a Santana ?" Ela escaneou o salão. Mercedes estava no palco com Tina e Will. Nós abriríamos para o serviço da noite em menos de uma hora.

Era meio que legal estar fechado às 3 da tarde. Geralmente quando nós abríamos,ficávamos abertos o dia todo e não tinhamos muito intervalos. Mas agora nós podiamos relaxar algumas horas e podiamos decorar o bar para fazer ficar super romântico. Eu coloquei velas em todas as mesas.

"Ela esta se trocando." Respondi.

"Ainda ?" Quinn perguntou. Ela não estava acusando ou sendo arrogante,apenas sendo curiosa.

Mas eu acho que Santana já estava nos fundos a um tempo,mas isso porque ela estava me ajudando. Então foi isso que eu disse à Quinn. Eu disse à ela que Santana me ajudou a enrolar meu cabelo e me ajudou com minha roupa e por isso ela não teve a chance de ajudar a decorar.

Rachel zombou e se virou para mim. "Eu te trouxe uma roupa extra. Está no meu armário."

"Ewww." Quinn olhou para Rachel.

Rachel nem respondeu para ela,apenas continuou falando comigo. "Eu tenho um vestido que você pode pegar empestado e um par de asas extras. Nós podíamos por um laço vermelho no seu cabelo. "Quase parecia que ela estava implorando à mim.

Eu quase disse que sim. Eu acho que não era de muita importância se eu mudasse. Eu tenho certeza que a roupa de enfermeira poderia ser usada em outros dias. Mas então Quinn falou antes de eu poder decidir se desistiria.

"Por favor,não ofereça à ela seus restos. Já é ruim o bastante ter que olhar para você e sua primeira escolha de roupas pelo resto da noite,mas de jeito algum Brittany vai vestir sua roupa de segunda. Ela está ótima."

Eu estou ótima. Eu sorri. Eu tinha que estar ótima se ambas Santana e Quinn diziam que sim.

"Tudo bem. "Rachel murmuou de novo,se virou e marchou para longe. Ela foi em direção ao palco,e em direção ao Will.

Eu estava prestes a dizer à Quinn que ela estava ótima,porque ela estava. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho. Mas então Santana saiu dos fundos.

Eu juro que parecia que ela estava andando em nuvens. Eu não conseguia respirar mais . Tudo sobre o vestido que ela estava vestindo,o jeito que seu cabelo estava preso,sua maquiagem,e suas covinhas porque eu acho que ela estava tentando esconder um sorriso,era incrível. Eu nunca usei a palavra maravilhosa para descrever alguém,apenas flores. Ela era tão linda e mais maravilhosa do que uma flor. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão perfeita ?

"Wow." Tina falou e Quinn e eu nos viramos enquanto Tina pegara um assento em um dos bancos no outro lado do bar. "Onde conseguiu esse vestido ?"

Eu olhei de volta à Santana e comecei a deslizar meu olhar por seu corpo. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Eu tinha certeza que ela era a pessoa que faria imãs funcionarem,se fosse assim que imãs fossem feitos.

Seus olhos vieram até mim,antes dela vir no bar e descansar os cotovelos contra. Ela sacudiu a cabeça indiferente. "Internet. Eu já tinha por uns tempos. "Lá se ia ela de novo não acreditando em elogios e não os levando à sério.

Quinn deu um tapa na minha mão. "Quer me ajudar a escolher uma música ? "

Eu me animei com o pensamento. Eu geralmente não recebia esses pedidos. "Ok."

"Vamos no palco. Will está me chamando. "Ela apontou para o Will e ele estava olhando na nossa direção.

Eu queria dizer à Santana que ela estava linda. Mas eu não queria deixar muito óbvio,porque ela estava corando,brincando com seus dedos e eu acho que isso era porque eu continuava à encará-la. Eu não queria que Tina ou Quinn notassem.

Quinn saiu e foi em direção ao palco e realmente não me deu muito tempo para descobrir o que fazer. Então eu apenas andei por trás da Santana,a cutuquei nas costas,e sorri para ela enquanto me afastava. Ela sorriu também e então voltou a falar com eu olhei de volta depois de estar no meio do caminho até o palco ela desviou o olhar para Mercedes,a qual tinha acabado de aparecer. Eu esperava que ela soubesse que as pessoas conseguiam ver aquele tipo de coisa,mas eu estava feliz de não ser a única encarando.

"Então,"Quinn disse enquanto subíamos as escadas do palco. "Sugestões ?"

Nós andamos até o piano e ambas pegamos um assento no banco. Ela pegou uma pasta cheia de cifras e a abriu na página do meio.

"Você deveria cantar algo divertido." Eu disse. Eu realmente não sabia que música,porque Santana já tinha cantado minha música favorita do momento. Ou talvez The Scientist era minha favorita. De qualquer maneira,Santana já tinha cantado ambas.

"Divertido ?" Quinn continuou a folhear as páginas. "Tipo o que ?"

Eu via os títulos das músicas passarem de acordo com que ela folheava. Nenhum deles pegou minha atenção. E então,um o fez. Eu apontei um dedo para a página antes dela passar. "Aquela ali !" Eu gritei.

"O que ? Sério ? "Quinn olhou a página e então olhou para mim. "Não tenho certeza se quero cantar algo nessa batida. Essa noite tem que ser romântica. "

"Oh. " Eu encolhi os ombros. Eu acho que Teenage Dream não era uma música exatamente romântica para que as pessoas pudessem ouvir enquanto comiam seus jantares chiques. Bem,não pessoas normais. Eu ouviria.

"E se..."Quinn murmurou. " E se o guitarrista diminuísse o ritmo e eu fizesse uma versão acústica ? "

"Ooo !" Meu corpo disparou de novo. " Sim,divertido !"

"Divertido ? "Ela riu. "Então essa música ? Certeza ?"

"Sim,é perfeita. "Eu a assisti correr os dedos pelas letras. "Aí diz a palavra namorado. "Eu falei enquanto seu dedo deslizava pela página e a específica palavra. "E fala sobre ser bonita sem maquiagem e corações parando quando as pessoas olham. É perfeita."

Quinn acenou e não respondeu. Ela apenas ficou olhando as letras.

* * *

Eu não tive a chance de falar com Santana até depois de Quinn cantar sua música. Ela foi muito bem. E eu fiquei aliviada porque eu fui a que escolheu. Muitas pessoas aplaudiram por ela e agora ela estava ainda no palco,conversando com Holly. E todos os clientes estavam de volta à seus jantares chiques.

Eu fui muito elogiada por minha roupa. E em replay,toda vez que alguém perguntava porque eu estava vestida como enfermeira eu dizia,porque eu estou consertando corações. Eu até mesmo ouvi Santana dizer isso à um cliente pelo qual eu passava. E eu estava tão feliz pelo Will não me fazer mudar,porque todo mundo gostava da minha roupa.

Eu andei até o bar onde Santana estava tirando cerveja da torneira. Eu acho que era para o Finn e o Puck,porque eles eram os únicos bebendo cerveja. Eles apareceram e ficaram sentados no lado oposto do bar a noite toda. Puck continuava a me perguntar se eu queria brincar de doutor mais tarde e dizendo que ele estava doente. Santana o ameçou e disse a ele que era melhor ele não dizer mais nada. Ela também murmurou algo para ele que eu não pude ouvir. Ele não disse mais nada desde então...

Toda a noite meus olhos ficaram colados em Santana e o quão bonita ela estava. E eu continuei pensando sobre o que acontecera essa manhã na cama dela e continuei pensando sobre o que ela fizera em mim no banheiro. Toda vez que eu tinha uma flash na minha mente,eu sentia um forte nó na minha parte de baixo.

Eu queria falar sobre isso. E eu queria falar sobre isso a noite toda. Eu precisava terminar a conversa que tivemos antes de seu primo entrar no quarto. Era como uma imensa vontade que crescia e se eu não perguntasse isso agora,eu iria explodir.

Ela olhou para mim.

Deus ,ela era maravilhosa.

"Britt ?" Ela inclinou a cabeça e começou a preencher um segundo copo com cerveja. "Você precisa de algo ? "

Eu acenei com minha cabeça. Eu me pergunto a quanto tempo fiquei encarando. "Sim."

"Espera aí." Ela levou as duas cervejas para Puck e Finn e voltou para mim.

Eu subi em um banco e dobrei minhas mãos. "Nós podemos falar sobre nosso segredo ?" Eu sussurrei a ultima palavra.

Eu pude ver um nó começar em sua garganta. Ela levou um segundo para responder. Mas ela acenou que sim. "Algo de errado ?" Ela falou com a voz um pouco mais baixa,mas não um sussurro. Eu acho que eu não precisava sussurrar se todos os clientes estavam falando alto e ninguém estava realmente nos ouvindo.

"Não. Nada de errado. "Eu disse e ela pareceu relaxar." Eu apenas queria perguntar à você uma outra coisa,porque eu fiquei pensando sobre."

"Pensando sobre o que ?" Ela agarrou uma toalha e começou a dobrar em forma de triângulo. Eu a assisti um pouco enquanto ela dobrava,desdobrava,e dobrava em um padrão diferente.

"Você não deveria estar atrás de um bar com um vestido tão bonito. " Eu olhei para as torneiras e vi cerveja pingar. A realização me veio à tona. E se o vestido dela ficasse sujo ? E se ela tivesse que usar as segundas opções de Rachel ? Meus olhos se arregalaram ao pensar nisso. Seria interessante.

"Foi nisso que ficou pensando o dia todo ?" Ela relaxou ainda mais.

"Não. Eu apenas pensei nisso agora."

"Vou ser cuidadosa." Ela assegurou.

Eu cuidadosamente escolhi minhas palavras. Eu queria perguntar a pergunta certa. "...Posso fazer coisas para você da próxima vez ?"

Santana rapidamente se virou e levou sua atenção aos garotos no final do bar. Eles nem estavam nos olhando. Ela olhou de volta para mim e pareceu completamente tímida.

Eu entendi que Santana estava nervosa sobre eu fazer coisas nela. Eu sabia disso. Suas exatas palavras tinham sido,Eu não consigo fingir com você. Ela não era acostumada em ter alguém do lado dela em sua parede. Ela era acostumada a fazer sexo com garotos onde eles estavam no lado oposto e não podiam vê-la.

Mas eu não estava do outro lado de sua parede. Eu atravessei sua parede sem explicação ou aviso. Ou talvez eu andei pela porta invisível que ela mantinha aberta para mim. Eu não tinha certeza qual de nós duas era responsável por ser tão próximas do jeito que nos tornamos. As duas,eu acho. Talvez eu tenha apenas atravessado a porta aberta e invisível.

"Eu não...Eu..." Seus músculos do rosto ficaram tensos." Eu quero você. Algum dia. Eu apenas. "

"Então,eu tenho um plano. " Eu interrompi ela. Ela não precisava escolher um dia ou uma explicação de algo,porque eu já sabia.

"E o que seria esse plano ? "Ela ainda estava super quieta e hesitante e eu ahco que suas mãos estavam cheias de nervos porque ela não conseguia parar de brincar com a toalha.

"Eu quero ter uma noite especial de mulher. Com você. E eu. De novo. E dessa vez nós vamos ver se funciona. Mas eu tenho isso tudo planejado. Eu tenho planejado tipo,o dia todo. " Eu engoli o sapo que estava na minha garganta porque eu estava ficando nervosa e ansiosa. Eu queria que ela gostasse o mesmo tanto que eu gostava. " Mas," Eu levantei um dedo." Nós não vamos planejar um dia. E você pode escolher o dia. "

Eu coloquei minhas mãos de volta no bar. " Primeiro detudo,nós vamos fazer na cama porque por mais que fora ótimo no banheiro,eu quero que você tenha a sua primeira vez especial seja lá na minha cama ou na sua,está perfeito. Toda garota doce deve ter sua primeira vez em uma cama. "Era assim que eu tinha visto nos filmes e assim que eu imaginava mesmo que fosse um clichê. Mas eu gostava de coisas que eram assim e eu acho que Santana também.

"Minha primeira vez foi na traseira de uma caminhonete." Santana se inclinou para frente e descansou seus cotovelos no bar. Me fez sorrir,porque mesmo que ela estivesse tentando usar suas palavras para desviar do assunto,ela estava se inclinando em minha direção. Ela podia dizer o que quisesse,mas eu sabia que seu corpo faria o que ela realmente queria.

"Sua primeira vez comigo,boba." Eu me aproximei um pouquinho mais dela,mas não o suficiente de cair do banco. "E sem interrupções. Você nem ouviu o plano todo ainda. "

"Ok,tudo bem. Qual o plano ?" Ela comprimiu os lábios e segurou um sorriso. Ela estava lentamente se descontraindo e agora eu sabia que mais do que nunca ela queria fazer isso comigo. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ela precisava,mas eu daria o que quer que ela quisesse e precisasse. E eu sabia que ela ambos precisava e queria que alguém fizesse isso à ela. Eu era tão sortuda de poder ser eu.

"Não precisamos fazer exatamante do jeito que eu digo,é mais um esboço. Ou um daqueles gráficos que você preenche,na aula de Inglês que tem aquelas coisinhas penduradas. Mas de qualquer jeito,nós vamos estar na sua cama. "

"Ou a sua ?"Santana me lembrou.

"Ou minha. "Eu sorri. Eu a tinha nessa junto comigo. "E nós vamos estar em pijamas. Exceto que eu quero que você vista um sutiã,para mim poder tirar de você."

Ela acenou e eu acho que estava internamente fazendo uma lista. Bom. Eu não tinha certeza se podia lembrar de tudo isso. "Luzes ligadas ou desligadas ? "Ela perguntou e levantou uma sobrancelha. De começo sua pergunta pareceu apenas ser seu jeito de se introduzir na conversa e me encorajar,mas não era isso. Ela estava super séria.

"Nós vamos desligá-las. Faz tudo ficar misterioso e vai me fazer tocar mais para saber onde eu vou estar. "Eu olhei para o peito dela e depois voltei até seus olhos. Não apenas isso,mas provavelmente era mais fácil focar a atenção nela durante toda essa coisa de sexo de garotas se as luzes estivessem apagadas. Dessa forma,ela não ficaria cega com muital uz.

"E o que mais ?" Ela se inclinou um pouco mais e seu corpo relaxou ainda mais. Eu estava completamente certa sobre a luz. E eu desligaria todas as luzes do mundo se isso significasse que ela ligaria a dela mesmo que apenas por um segundo.

"Eu não decidi se eu quero tirar as minhas roupas ou não. Eu poderia,mas eu não quero me distrair. " Eu enruguei o nariz enquanto sorria.

"Pode ser mais fácil para mim se você estivesse sem roupa..."

Sua resposta foi tão simples e provavelmente a coisa mais honesta que eu já a ouvi falar. Fez essa conversa até então brincalhona se tornar algo um pouco mais sério do que começara.

Essa coisa com ela era séria.

Eu sabia que estava sorrindo. Tão grande. Eu sabia que o quão sério estávamos sendo era algo que eu provavelmente tinha percebido depois do que ela fez para mim no banheiro,ou depois daquela noite no quarto dela quando ouvimos Gravity,ou talvez até mesmo essa manhã quando ela me disse alguma daquelas coisas e como ela era com garotos. E eu acho que eu sempre soube que era sério porque era assim que eu reagia à ela com naturalidade. Era como se eu estivesse notando algo que eu já sabia que estava lá.

"Britt ?" Ela levantou e pegou a toalha do bar. " Por que você está sorrindo ? "Ela perguntou,mas ela também estava sorrindo e quase rindo.

"Apenas pensando."

"Bem,pense alto." Ela brincou com a toalha por um segundo e então voltou a se inclinar em minha direção. " E termina seu plano."

"Oh,verdade." Eu endireitei minhas costas um pouco para esticar e então voltei a me inclinar em direção à ela. Eu meio que queria alcançar suas mãos e começar a brincar com elas de novo,mas eu sabia que esse tipo de coisa era apenas para momentos privados. Pelo menos por agora. "Então estamos na cama,luzes desligadas,eu estou pelada... " Eu cerrei os olhos enquanto tentanva lembrar a próxima parte. Eu tive que me mover e apertar meu íntimo porque pensar nesse plano era meio que quente. "E então...vamos por música. Mas vai ser uma música rock. "Essa parte eu já tinha planejado. Eu sabia exatamente quais músicas,porque eu as escutei no rádio outro dia. "E vai ser alto. Desse jeito vai ser como um barulho de fundo que você nem vai estar prestando atenção,ou ouvindo outra coisa a mais do que está acontecendo,exceto quando eu me aproximar de sua orelha e sussurrar algo."

"Música alta ? " Ela estava divertida e interessada,porque a expressão em seu rosto dizia-me que ela na verdade achava essa uma boa ideia.

"Sim,alta. Não super alta para doer nossos ouvidos. Mas sempre quando eu ouço meu Ipod a música é sempre alta e me faz pensar que estou no meu próprio mundinho porque ninguém mais sabe o que eu posso ouvir. Eu quero assim porque assim podemos estar no nosso próprio mundinho. Só você e eu."

Ela olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais doce do mundo. Seu sorriso. Seus olhos. O jeito que ela começou a viajar e meio que sorrir e agora o jeito que ela estava descansando seu queixo em seu pulso.

"Mas eu não pensei no resto ainda. Eu vou,embora."

Ela ainda estava apenas me olhando. Então eu continuei falando,porque eu queria que ela continuasse sorrindo desse jeito. "Nós provavelmente deverívamos fazer na su cama. A menos que você queria na minha,o que por mim sem problema. Nós só devemos esperar para ser super cedo na madrugada quando todo mundo estiver dormindo. Desse jeito minha mãe não ouvirá nada,porque nossa casa é meio pequena. E minha irmã sempre me manda mensagens de noite e me diz para desligar minha TV. Então talvez nós poderiamos por cobertores nas paredes ou apenas fazer uma cabana à prova de som na minha cama.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e uma suave risada veio dela. "Minha cama está bom."

Eu fiquei tão animada. "Então você vai fazer ? "Eu apertei meus pulsos e endireitei minhas costas de novo. "De verdade !"

Ela riu suavemente de novo e até mesmo corou. "Shhh." Ela estendeu a mão pelo balcão e agarrou meu punho fechado,mas o colocou de volta assim que o tocou. " Sim,vou fazer."

"Desculpa." Eu sussurrei,mas nada da minha animação saíra do meu corpo. "Estou apenas super animada."

Ela revirou os olhos brincando e andou de volta até o balcão e pegou uma caixa. "Me ajuda a colocar essas garrafas. " Ela voltou e colocou a caixa no bar. Estava cheia de vinhos caros e champanhes. "Estamos quase fora de estoque."

Eu me levantei e comecei a tirar as garrafas. Eu estava sendo cuidadosa já que eu não queria quebrá-las e espalhar vinho por todo canto. Então eu teria ambos arruinado nossas roupas e nós teriamos que compartilhar a segunda opção da Rachel.

Quinn aproximou-se de nós e tirou a ultima garrafa. E então ela alcançou o instrumento para abri-la.

Santana não olhou para ela,mas eu acho que foi porque ela não a notou. Ela estava amarrada ao seu celular pelos ultimos segundos e agora estava mandando uma mensagem de volta,esmagando seus dedos contra os botões. "Droga" Ela sussurrou.

Eu olhei de volta para ela e estava pronta para perguntar o que havia de errado,até Quinn falar. "Então,eu vou dar uma festinha na minha casa depois do trabalho,já que vamos sair mais cedo."

"Já volto." Santana disse para mim,então levantou seu telefone ao ouvido e foi para os fundos. Eu a assisti até a porta de vai e vem se fechar.

Eu retornei à Quinn. Ela disse algo sobre festa ? "Uma festa ?"

"Sim. Você vai." Ela começou a desarrolhar o vinho.

"Ok." Eu acenei." Todo mundo vai ? Daqui. "

Ela deu ombros. "Eu mencionei para a Tina e Mercedes. E os garotos estão vindo. " Ela apontou para Finn e Puck. "Nada grande. Apenas uma reuniãozinha."

"Parece divertido." Meu entusiasmo quase atirou-se pelo teto. E o teria feito s Santana não tivesse ido para os fundos para falar ao celular. Eu não queria que algo estivesse errado. " Todas as minhas coisas estão no carro da Santana. " Eu comecei a dizer para a Quinn e então eu vi Mercedes com seu braço ligado ao do Sam e ela o estava guiando até nós.

Meu entusiasmo quase transbordou e eu pulei para abraçá-lo. Ele dificilmente saía,e eu tinha que ficar enchendo o saco dele para ele dar uma parada aqui,além de dizer que eu daria a ele um Cowboy's Cream se ele viesse. Eu tive que explicar que era uma shot e eu prometi que não chamaria assim na frente dele.

Ele envolveu seus braços em torno de mim e apertou. "Yay. " Eu falei em seu peitoral.

Ele me soltou . "Amei a roupa. "Ele olhou para mim.

Eu me virei para olhar para Quinn. Eu sabia que ela não o tinha conhecido ainda e eu queria que ela o conhecesse,porque eu amava quando meus amigos se conheciam. "Esse é o Sam. "Eu agarrei seu braço e o puxei até Quinn. "Ele é meu amigo. "Eu soltei seu braço. "E essa é a Quinn. " Eu disse ao Sam.

Eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

Ele e Mercedes começaram a conversar sobre algo,mas eu não sabia o que porque Santana saiu dos fundos. Ela parecia nervosa. Ela andou direto até mim e se inclinou no bar,então eu sai do banco e esperei. Seu corpo parecia tão tenso,como se estivesse prestes a estalar.

"Eu preciso levar Marcus e minha tia para o aeroporto. " Ela falou entre os dentes cerrados.

"Ok." Eu disse.

"E você trabalha amanhã de manhã,certo ? " Ela tentou relaxar o rosto,mas não estava funcionando.

Eu acenei.

"Eu não vou estar de volta até mais ou menos meio dia. Talvez Will te deixe vir mais tarde amanhã. Assim você pode vir conosco. É tipo uma viagem de 4 horas. E minha mãe trabalha e ela não pode. Eu me esqueci totalmente. Ou você pode ficar lá em casa. Minha mãe não vai se importar. E eu posso dirigir no carro da minha tia então você pode vir no meu carro. "

"Eu-" Eu comecei a falar que eu poderia perguntar Will.

Então Quinn falou. "Ela pode passar a noite na minha casa. " Quinn sentou-se em um banco perto de mim. "Se quiser,Brittany ?"

Os olhos de Santana voltaram-se para Quinn. Eu não podia decidir se Santana estava tentando dar a ela um olhar malvado ou um olhar confuso.

"Sim,"Quinn continuou." Eu estou dando uma festinha depois do trabalho. E eu posso te trazer para o trabalho amanhã ? " Ela olhou para mim.

Eu olhei para Santana. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu queria ir com Santana,mas eu não me importava em ficar com Quinn. Talvez seria mais fácil desse jeito. Mas eu meio que queria ir em uma viagem de carro também.

Santana não respondeu,porque eu acho que ela estava olhando para mim esperando por uma resposta. Então eu dei ombros.

"Então está tudo resolvido." Quinn levantou-se e pegou o vinho que ela tinha aberto. " Eu preciso levar isso para uma mesa. Mas Brittany,você pode ficar comigo. Vai ser divertido. "

"Ok." Eu disse e sorri para ela.

Ela se afastou.

Santana olhou para mim. "Tudo bem ?"

"Sim. Eu gosto da Quinn. " Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro para encontrar Quinn,mas então eu vi Sam conversando com Mercedes e me lembrei que ele não tinha conhecido Santana ainda. Eu me virei para encará-la, "Aquele é o Sam." Eu sussurrei e apontei para ele.

"Hm." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ele é um dos meus amigos mais íntimos." Eu expliquei. "Uma vez ele me deixou ficar na sua casa quando éramos crianças e minha mãe e meu pai estavam brigando. E ele deixou Hailey ficar também,mas ele a chamou de peste porque ela continuava nos seguindo. Mas isso porque eu disse a ela para nos seguir,assim não se perderia. " Eu olhei de volta para Sam e acenei para ele se aproximar.

Ele e Mercedes vieram.

"Sam,essa é a Santana. " Retornei o olhar para Santana. Eu estava radiante,porque isso era incrível.

"Hey."Sam sorriu.

Santana apenas acenou um 'oi.'

"Você vai na casa da Quinn hoje a noite ? "Eu perguntei Mercedes,e então olhei para Sam. " Você deveria ir também ! "

"Eu já disse isso para ele. "Mercedes piscou,mas apenas eu pude ver. Eu deveria apenas dizer que ambos tem uma quedinha um pelo o outro.

Nós conversamos um pouco e então Rachel falou no microfone. Ela iria cantar outra música,acho que era a última da noite. " Oi. "Ela disse ao microfone. Foi tudo que ela disse,porque Rachel falava muito,mas não nessa hora. Eu acho que ela estava nervosa. Provavelmente porque eu estava vestindo uma roupa de enfermeira. " Essa é Bound To You,originalmente cantado por Christina Aguilera."

Ou...Eu olhei para Finn. Eu tinha esquecido totalmente sobre sua quedinha por ele. Isso fazia mais sentido para o porque dela estar nervosa.

O piano começou e todo mundo parou de falar. Todo mundo sempre parava de falar quando as garotas cantavam,a menos que fosse uma noite super corrida e eles não conseguissem parar de aplaudir e gritar.

Eu me inclinei para frente e bati no ombro do Sam." Nós devíamos dançar. " Eu amava dançar lentamente e eu não tive a chance de fazer isso a noite toda. Mas isso era devido à ele ser o único garoto que eu queria dançar lentamente. E nós tinhamos um acordo persistente. Sempre que ele viesse ao bar,eu daria a ele algumas cervejas de graça,e ele dançaria comigo.

Mas,logo eu olhei para Santana. Eu amaria dançar com ela. Seria como um sonho virando realidade. Mas aqui e agora não era nosso momento. Ainda não. Mas eu queria ter certeza de que ela não pensasse algo sobre eu e Sam dançando. Ela não pensou,porém. Ela sorriu tão grande para mim. Era tão fofa. Ela me conhecia e eu estava feliz de não precisar explicar nada para ela.

"Sweet love,sweet love,trapped in your love..." Rachel começou a cantar.

Eu virei e o empurrei em direção ao palco. E quando ele finalmente chegou lá eu envolvi meus braços ao redor dele e nós começamos a dançar. Ele era como um irmão mais velho para mim. Alguém que eu cresci com.

"...You're all I need,when I'm holding you tight...''

Eu pressionei minha boca em seu ombro e procurei por Santana. Ela estava de pé ao lado da Mercedes em frente ao bar,me assistindo. Ela estava com aquele sorriso fora de série de volta em seu rosto de novo. Como se ela estivesse piscando em câmera lenta e absolutamente nada poderia para-la de sorrir. E não era um sorriso grande,mas era grande o suficiente para mim ver.

"...Can't you see that I'm bound in chains ?I finally found my way."

Isso parecia perfeito. Eu apertei Sam ainda mais. E mesmo que ele não fosse ela,estava tudo bem,porque algum dia...

Meus olhos começaram a ficarem embaçados e eu sabia que eu estava olhando através de lágrimas. Mas eu não ia chorar porque eu estava tão alegre e eu acho que era impossível para mim chorar quando eu estivesse dessa maneira.

É preciso uma pessoa extraordinária para ser capaz de colocar holofotes em outras pessoas,e Santana faz isso sem pensar ou querer. Ela tem sua parede tão alta e tão grande que eu não acho que lá tem alguma maneira de focar os holofotes nela sem estar ao seu lado.

Eu estava ao lado dela.

"Quem você está olhando ?"Sam voz me assustou mesmo que tivesse sido calma. Eu o apertei mais e ele nos virou um pouco e eu não pude mais ver Santana.

"Meu amigo."

"Eu acho que eu ficaria com ciúmes do seu amigo se eu soubesse que eu tivesse a menor das chances com você. " Ele disse e ele estava sorrindo.

"Você gosta da Mercedes." Eu o lembrei mesmo que ele estivesse brincando.

"Verdade." Ele disse. " Acha que tenho uma chance com ela ? "

Eu ainda estava enterrada em seu ombro e pensando sobre Santana então eu realmente não ouvira a sua pergunta.

"I'm strong and I'm sure,there's a fire in us."

"Quem você está olhando ?" Sua risada sacudiu seu peitoral e me sacudiu.

"Não estou olhando mais,apenas pensando." Eu sorri.

"Ok,sobre quem está pensando ?" Ele perguntou.

"É um segredo. Mas eu vou te dizer um dia." Eu respondi.

Ele acenou.

"E sim,você tem uma chance com ela." Eu lembrei da sua pergunta.

Nós não conversamos pelo resto da música. O que era bom,porque Santana era a única coisa que eu podia pensar e eu estava com medo de dizer seu nome,porque as vezes eu acidentalmente dizia coisas que eu estava pensando quando eu queria dizer outras coisas.

A música terminou e Sam saiu da pista de dança com sua mão nas minhas costas.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa estranha ?"Eu sussurrei,porque eu sabia que isso era uma pergunta muito estranho.

"Sim." Ele respondeu e diminuiu nosso ritmo assim que começamos a voltar para o bar.

"Tem a ver com sexo." Eu murmurei a última palavra.

Seus olhos se arregalaram,mas rapidamente voltaram ao normal porque agora ele estava acostumado comigo e eu duvido que ainda tinha alguma pergunta que fosse surpreende-lo. "Claro..."

Nós estávamos quase chegando perto do bar,embora,e eu queria que essa conversa fosse privada se eu fosse terminar de planejar meu plano com Santana. " Vou te perguntar depois. "

Ele disse que tudo bem e assim nós fomos para o bar. Eu terminei de servir minhas últimas mesas,ajudei a limpar com as garotas. Não era nem mesmo meia noite ainda.

Todas as garotas estavam no bar convrsando e eu segui Santana até os fundos. Ela iria se trocar,porque ela me disse que ela não ir de vestido chique para a Quinn,especialmente já que ela iria deixar a festa em algumas horas mais tarde e ficar sentada em um carro por 4 horas para que Marcus e sua tia não perdessem seus voos.

"Eu fiz algo para você mais cedo." Eu corri até a minha bolsa quando chegamos na nossa sala de descanso. Eu abri meu armário e tirei de lá uma flor de papel.

Eu a tinha pego da decoração mais cedo. Então acho que não contava como algo que eu fizera. "Bem,eu peguei algo para você mais cedo." Eu andei até ela. "Aqui." Eu segurei a flor e a estendi para ela.

Ela foi lenta ao pegá-la de minhas mãos. Eu acho que ela estava confusa. Ou talvez chocada. Mas ela a pegou.

"É uma flor para o Dia dos Namorados. "Eu sorri. Talvez ela não pensaria que era uma flor idiota,porque não era apenas papel. E então eu olhei ao redor da sala para ter certeza de que ninguém entrara de fininho quando não estávamos olhando. Estava vazia.

Assim eu me inclinei para frente e beijei sua bochecha.

Seu rosto se tornou tão vermelho. E eu até mesmo acho que o quarto ficara mais quente porque seu rosto estava queimando muito. Não era um tomate como meu rosto ficava quando eu corava,porque ela era mais escura que eu,mas ainda sim estava bastante vermelho.

E então eu girei em meus calcanhares e saí da sala de descanso.


End file.
